


"Flower Children" (Fanfiction en français !!!!)

by Gab_EXO_KaiBaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiBaek - Freeform, Kaihyun, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, baekai - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gab_EXO_KaiBaek/pseuds/Gab_EXO_KaiBaek
Summary: Langue : Français !KaiBaek !  Green Island... Kai a bien grandit depuis l'époque où il a débarqué sur cette île paradisiaque.Baekhyun, lui, que l'on nomme Diva ici, trop obnubilé par Lay, son compagnon, ne l'a pas vu devenir un homme.Pourtant Kai n'est plus un gamin et des événements chamboulant sa vie, vont lui faire réaliser à quel point./!\WARNING MATURE FANFIC/!\  Réferences à la drogue et érotisme 3:)NOTE : J'ai géographiquement créé Green Island. Ne cherchez pas sur une carte elle n'existe pas dans la réalité ^^





	1. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Prologue)

Nogsaeg Seom, plus communément appelée Green Island par ses habitants, est une petite île semi-tropicale et paradisiaque, perdue quelque part dans la mer du japon.

Loin des côtes du continent, elle en est loin des touristes et la communauté qui y vit est donc tout à fait paisible et tranquille.

La communauté, portée par son fondateur jamaïcain, Iron et sa compagne sud-coréenne, Jae-Hwa, que tout le monde appelle, « Père » et « Mère », quarante-quatre et quarante-deux ans, est un mix entre deux cultures différentes, mais qui surent se marier parfaitement, grâce à leurs points communs, tels que, leur pacifisme, le refus de l'autorité, le retour à la nature et la liberté sexuelle.

Ici, donc, des gens d'un mouvement hippie sino-coréen-japonais, mais aussi quelques personnes d’un mouvement rastafari, venus de Jamaïque il y a vingt ans. Cette communauté bohème, vie en presque totale autarcie et ne se fait ravitailler qu’une fois par mois, pour certains besoins d'ordre personnel, médicamenteux ou pour les conserves et la viande, distribués ensuite au magasin du village, au centre de l'île.

Le village des enfants fleurs, comme il se nomme, qui s'est agrandi par les naissances, compte aujourd'hui près de cinq-cents personnes, très bien organisées et jamais aucun crime ou délit n'a été à déplorer depuis sa création, mis à part quelques vols de nourriture à un moment très précis. C'était il y a quatre ans, quand un certain Kim Jong In, quinze ans, débarqua clandestinement sur l’île.

Fuyant une famille d'accueil qui le maltraitait, il s'était retrouvé à se cacher d'un fourgon de police qui faisait sa ronde au port de Busan et s'était dissimulé dans le bateau ravitailleur, qui s’apprêtait à partir pour faire la navette entre le continent et Green Island.

Il était ensuite descendu sur l’île, une fois le bateau accosté et avait dû trouver de quoi se nourrir, mais au bout deux jours, il avait été attrapé.

À sa plus grande surprise il fut alors accueillit à bras ouverts par la communauté et Iron et Jae Hwa le prirent sous leurs ailes.

Jongin fut alors symboliquement adopté par Père et Mère et lors d'une cérémonie qui avait réunit tous les habitants de l’île, sur la plage principale, il fut rebaptisé Kai, comme il l'avait choisi et il ne chercha pas un instant à fuir.

Il trouvait cette communauté étrange et plutôt drôle et il s’était dit qu'il pourrait bien rester avec eux un petit moment, le temps de se faire oublier sur le continent.

En plus, Père et Mère étaient supers, toute la communauté était très sympa et s'était engagée à le cacher, il allait certainement se plaire ici, juste le temps de profiter un peu d'eux et après il repartirait... c'est ce qu'il s'était dit, mais des fois, le destin joue des tours.

Car lors de la veillée, faite en son honneur et en son nouveau nom de baptême, un groupe se forma autour d'un grand feu sur la plage.

Derniers survivants d'un banquet beaucoup trop arrosé, où l'alcool de riz coula à flot et où personne ne sembla se soucier du fait qu'il n'ait que quinze ans. Il se retrouva donc invité à les rejoindre autour du grand feu et là, encore, il fut clair que personne n'en avait rien à foutre qu'il soit mineur, quand il se retrouva naturellement sur la corde à linge et que quelques joints lui passèrent entre les doigts.

Une corde à linge paradisiaque et la meilleure ganja qu'il n’ait jamais goûté ! La première de sa vie !

Puis tandis qu'il flottait quelque part entre son corps et ce feu crépitant, les yeux fixés sur trois nymphes, peu vêtues, qui dansaient autour des flammes, au rythme du silence et du bruit des vagues, non loin de lui, une voix s'éleva tout à coup et Kai se redressa. D'où venait cette voix ?

Tendant l'oreille, il se rendit alors compte qu'elle provenait de l'autre côté du grand cercle, de quelqu'un qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du brasier et c'est sans vraiment s'en rendre compte qu'il s'était levé et avait contourné le cercle par la gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le propriétaire de cette voix extraordinaire qui lui faisait des frissons tout le long du corps.

Le mec, car c'était un mec et sa voix ne l'en avait jamais fait douter, vêtu d'un simple jean déchiré et d'une légère chemise de soie blanche ouverte sur sa peau pâle -il n'oublierait jamais cette image de lui- était allongé sur le sable, la tête posée sur les cuisses d'un autre gars et dont la main droite, posée sur sa peau, semblait pianoter la musique de sa chanson sur ses côtes.

Diva, le chanteur et Lay, le pianiste, des gars merveilleux, un couple éperdument amoureux dont il tomba « amoureux » au moment même où il tombait à genoux près d'eux... près de lui... près de Diva.

Diva, de son vrai nom Byun Baek Hyun, vingt-deux ans à ce moment-là, avait été jeté dehors à dix-sept, par ses parents, quand ils l'avaient « malencontreusement » surpris, avec le fils de leurs voisins, dans le lit de son très cher frère, leur aîné adoré, partit étudier à l'université.

Il avait alors vécu dans la rue pendant de longs mois, avant de devoir partir à l'armée, plutôt qu'en prison, quand il fut embarqué par les flics, lors d'une rave et qu'il avait des extas sur lui.

Traumatisé par les vingt et un mois de son service, il était sortit de là encore plus paumé qu'il ne l'était auparavant et avait rencontré un certain Yixing.

En exile dans un pays qui n'était pas le sien et sans les ressources pour rentrer en Chine, son pays d'origine, il était aussi paumé que lui. Mais Yixing et lui tombèrent rapidement amoureux et ils se sauvèrent mutuellement.

Puis Yixing découvrit l'existence et parla d'une certaine île, d'un Eldorado à son compagnon où ils pourraient couler des jours meilleurs et Baekhyun le laissa l’entraîner dans cette folle et utopique aventure... qui s’avéra ne pas être aussi utopique que ça finalement.

Arrivés sur Green Island, ils furent alors accueillit par une communauté sans pareille et bien qu'ils soient le premier couple gay de l'île, ils y furent immédiatement intégrés.

On les rebaptisa ensuite de leurs nouveaux noms, qu'ils s'étaient eux même choisit, comme le voulait la tradition de l'île et le village des enfants fleurs compta deux habitants de plus.

Et Quand Kai avait débarqué, ils étaient là depuis déjà presque deux ans et tout le monde les aimaient pour des tas de raisons différentes.

Perdu dans sa contemplation de Diva, qu'il n’arrêterait plus jamais d'admirer, Kai resta figé quand son regard croisa le sien. Diva ne chantait plus et il lui fallut un instant de réflexion pour réaliser ce qui se passait quand Diva lui sourit, tandis qu'il lui tendait toujours le joint qu'il tenait entre son pouce et son index. Revenu sur Terre, son sourire l'avait alors maintenu figé et une tape sur son épaule, de la personne derrière lui, le fit sursauter.

Il se tourna alors une seconde, vers un grand gars, aux cheveux roses qui se marrait et lui dit de faire tourner.

Une seconde... juste une seconde... puis Kai retourna son attention vers Diva qui s'était redressé, assis face à lui et tirait une dernière taffe, avant de passer le joint au gars derrière, tandis qu'il se penchait davantage en avant et lui attrapait le menton pour lui souffler sa fumée dans la bouche.

Une soufflette, un jeu pour Diva, qui lui sourit encore et se rallongea contre son compagnon, mais comme un premier baiser pour Kai, qui souffla doucement et se détourna, quand Lay se pencha sur Diva afin de l'embrasser réellement, lui.

Une soirée, une rencontre et un premier contact, qu'il garderait à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Une nuit, pendant laquelle il aura été incapable de fermer l’œil. Cette nuit où il réalisa qu'il avait craqué pour un mec sans se poser la moindre question et où il se demanda s'il n'était pas tout simplement tombé amoureux. Un coup de foudre, à quinze ans.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ou pas vraiment. Non, c'est le lendemain que cette chose incroyable lui tomba dessus, ne lui laissant plus le moindre doute. Oui son destin fut scellé, quand il le vit en plein jour.

Ses souvenirs vaporeux et enfumés, quand arriva le petit matin, ne lui avaient laissé qu'une vague image de ce gars, dont il ne connaissait pas encore le prénom. Tout juste une idée de son apparence, de son sourire, de ses yeux et de sa voix, enregistrés dans le noir, à la simple lueur du feu et complètement stone.

Mais la sensation, quand il y pensait était puissante et lui retournait le cerveau. Il n'avait que quinze ans bordel ! Comment pouvait-il ressentir une chose pareille ? N'en ayant jamais fait l’expérience lui-même, il ne savait déjà pas ce que c'était que d'être aimé par quelqu'un, que ce soit l'amour d'une mère, d'un ami ou autre. Alors aimer quelqu'un lui-même ! Ça lui paraissait totalement hors de portée.

Pourtant, quand ce matin-là, il suivit Mère à la friperie du village, où ils allaient lui chercher de quoi s'habiller, afin de le débarrasser de son vieux survêt', sa seule possession, il crut mourir d'entendre sa voix dans son dos :

« -Bonjour Mère, tu vas bien ? Dit-il en venant à eux.

« -Bonjour Diva. Oui ça va très bien.

Diva sourit et Kai, dont le cœur venait de faire un looping, essayait tant bien que mal de l'obliger à rester sagement dans sa cage.

« -Salut toi. Tu es Kai c'est ça ? Lui dit-il en lui pinçant le menton. Moi je m'appelle Diva, je m'occupe de la friperie avec Happy Virus. Tu as dû le voir hier soir, c'est un grand machin avec les cheveux roses pastels. Mais il n'est pas là pour l'instant.

« -Toujours au lit ? Dit Mère, amusée.

« -Oui, tu sais bien qu'il ne quitte jamais son nid avant midi. C'est que ça lui prend du temps d’honorer ses nymphes, depuis qu'il s'en est offert une troisième.

Mère rit et Diva se joignit à elle, tandis que Kai les regardait d'un air atterré.

« -Il a trois femmes. Précisa Diva. Ève, Pearl et Cherry, les nanas qui dansaient autour du feu hier soir.

« -Trois ?

« -Oui.

« -En même temps ?

« -Oui.

« -Et elles le savent ?

« -Bien sûr que oui, ils vivent tous les quatre. D'ailleurs j'ai un conseil pour toi. Ne va jamais à l'improviste chez eux et surtout jamais quand Happy n'est pas là. Garde ta pureté loin de ses naïades, elles te dévoreraient tout cru. Dit-il en lui pinçant à nouveau le menton.

Puis il se tourna vers mère.

« -Merde, ce gamin est très beau, il va faire des ravages.

« -Je crois aussi qu'on va très vite devoir lui construire sa propre case effectivement. S'amusa Mère, tandis que Kai rougissait comme une pivoine.

Diva le trouvait beau... wow…

Puis Diva aida Mère à chercher de quoi l'habiller et Kai entra dans la contemplation de celui qui ne quitterait plus jamais le centre de ses pensées.

Ses cheveux sombres de la veille, s’avéraient finalement être rouges et ses yeux légèrement maquillés, étaient du plus inattendu et des plus beaux verts, qu'il n'ait jamais vu et qui, il le saurait plus tard, lui venaient de sa mère indienne.

Autre signe particulier, un tatouage, représentant un fin feuillage, qui courait sur son épaule gauche et grimpait dans son cou dans un minutieux entrelacs de branches. C'était tellement beau. Et Diva aussi était très beau, c'était indéniable. En tous cas, lui, il le trouvait éperdument beau.iI avait perdu l'esprit, c'était un mec merde !

Toutefois, comme sur l'écorce d'un tronc, son nom s'était déjà gravé dans le tissu fragile de son cœur et même si, comme prévu, Kai avait vécu ensuite en provoquant des ravages sur la jeune -mais pas que- gente féminine de l'île, tandis qu'il grandissait et que son corps se développait davantage, Diva resta désespérément le centre de son existence.

Mais bien qu'il papillonnât autour de lui comme autour d'une source de lumière, Diva ne remarqua jamais rien.

Le centre de son monde à lui, c'était Lay, personne ne pourrait l'en détourner et Kai, qui ne voulait que son bien être, n'avait jamais cherché à se déclarer.

Lay était son ami avant toute chose. Lay devint même comme son grand frère avec le temps. Et quand il lui avait appris à reconnaître et à cultiver la « OG Kush » pour qu'elle soit parfaite et ne pète pas la tête, il lui avait aussi enseigné l'art de la capoeira et Kai lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Jamais il ne l'aurait trahi !

Et même si parfois, dans un bad trip, il lui était arrivé d'avoir envie de prendre sa place, il s’était toujours contenté de vite s'envoyer en l'air avec la première qui était d'accord et ça lui passait.

Ils étaient si beaux tous les deux, il ne voulait pas s’immiscer, il les admirait.

Alors, il n'aurait jamais cru que les choses pourraient changer et certainement pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Pourtant un jour, l'impensable se produisit.

…

../..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le temps était passé et Kai avait aujourd'hui dix-neuf ans.

Et un jour qu'il aidait Diva à la friperie, comme il le faisait très souvent lors de l'arrivée de la navette de ravitaillement, rentrant pour lui, les cartons du nouvel arrivage de vêtements, Lay entra dans la boutique.

Kai lui trouva tout de suite un air étrange, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et Lay ne lui rendit d'ailleurs pas son sourire.

« -Salut Kai !

« -Salut !

« -Baekhyun, tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plaît ? Il faut que je te parle.

Inquiet lui aussi de la mine de son compagnon, Diva acquiesça et prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

« -Bien sûr, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« -Viens. Tu nous excuses Kai ?

« -Oui oui, bien sûr. Dit-il en posant le carton qu'il avait dans les bras, alors que Diva le regardait d'un air étrangement inquiet. Comme s'il aurait préféré que Lay parle de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à lui dire devant lui, car il savait que ça n'allait pas être agréable à entendre.

Mais Lay l’entraîna dehors. Et tandis que Kai, qui n'avait pas bougé, les observait à travers la fenêtre avec inquiétude, ce que Lay dit à Diva fut pire que ce que ce dernier aurait pu imaginer.

Et au « non » désespéré, que Diva hurla au visage de Lay, Kai sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

S'avançant vers la porte de la boutique, il entendit alors Diva éclater en sanglots et le son brisé de sa voix lui tordit le ventre :

« -Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, je… Non ! … Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas... Dit-il, la voix brisée de chagrin, en reculant face à son compagnon qui tentait de le calmer et l'approcher, en vain.

Puis soudainement, Diva partit en courant. Et quand, les bras ballants, Lay regarda son compagnon le fuir, ce fut alors comme un réflexe pour Kai, qui sauta à l’extérieur de la boutique et poursuivit Diva, passant près de Lay, qui ne chercha pas le moins du monde à l'en empêcher.

Il savait qu'il n'y a que de lui, que Baekhyun se laisserait approcher.

Puis il baissa la tête. Il savait que ce qui venait de se passer allait arriver. Il ne s'était fait aucune illusion.

Son ordure de père était mort et sa pauvre mère, dont il venait aussi d'apprendre qu'elle était malade, restée seule, lui avait demandé de rentrer auprès d'elle en Chine. Il devrait alors s'occuper d'elle et reprendre l'entreprise familiale, qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de gérer, mais qui donnait du travail à tout le village où il était né et qu'elle ne voulait pas voir fermer et lui non plus. C'était une quête, un devoir. Mais c'était Sa quête, Son devoir et il n'avait pas le droit d'obliger Baekhyun à le suivre là-dedans.

Baekhyun ne voulait pas quitter Green Island. L'oiseau ne voulait pas quitter sa cage de douceur et de bonheur, pour aller vivre dans la violence du monde extérieur et c'était son droit. Lay respectait ça. Baekhyun avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert.

Puis tout à coup, la main de Père, qui était arrivé derrière lui, se posa sur son épaule.

« -Il ne veut pas partir ?

« -Non...

« -Si tu lui expliques...

« -Non ! Je ne lui reposerai pas la question. Le faire partir d'ici reviendrait à lui faire du mal sciemment et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de me suivre et qu'il soit malheureux le reste de sa vie.

« -C'est noble et sage, mais il sera malheureux quand même, car il va te perdre et toi aussi tu...

« -Le quitter c'est... je me fiche de moi... Et pour Baekhyun, il s'en remettra... Alors que s'il partait d'ici, sa souffrance serait perpétuelle... et il finirait sûrement par m'en vouloir et me détester... et je ne veux pas de ça...

« -Tu pourrais revenir de temps en temps et...

« -Non Père. Même seul, je pars définitivement... Ce seront des adieux...

Pressant davantage son épaule, Père acquiesça.

« -Sois assuré que nous prendrons grand soin de lui...

« -Je sais...

* * *

Poursuivant toujours Diva, c'est en arrivant sur la plage près du port que Kai réussit à le rattraper.

Et quand dans un premier réflexe, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Lay, Diva l'avait repoussé, il le reconnut dans la seconde suivante et se jeta contre lui, en sanglots.

L'entourant de ses bras sans la moindre arrière pensée, Kai ne dit rien, se contentant de le serrer fort contre lui pour le réconforter.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais ça avait l'air grave et sa peine le transperçait vraiment de part en part, il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler.

Tanguant sur leurs jambes, tant Diva s'était échoué dans les bras de Kai, ils finirent agenouillés dans le sable.

Puis au bout de longues minutes, accroché à Kai comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Diva s’apaisa un petit peu et Kai posa sa main sur sa tête.

Diva se blottit alors un peu plus contre lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir pour mieux l'accueillir dans ses bras, mais lui faisant en même temps réaliser, la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Sa main sur ses cheveux, aussi doux, qu'il les avait imaginés, son corps contre le sien, sa chaleur, son poids et son odeur, ce parfum à la fois masculin et fruité que Mère, dont c'était l'ancien métier, avait conçu spécialement pour lui et qui lui allait si bien... son odeur, ce parfum qui imprégnait à présent ses vêtements...

« -Yixing quitte Green Island. Dit Diva tout à coup, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

« -Quoi ?

« -Son père est mort, sa mère a besoin de lui... il retourne en Chine...

Le cœur de Kai se serra douloureusement à en hurler.

« -Vous vous en allez ? Dit-il, la gorge serrée.

« -Non.

Kai fronça le front.

« -Moi je reste ici.

Égoïstement soulagé d'entendre ces mots, Kai en fut malgré tout violemment peiné.

« -Il ne t’emmène pas avec lui ?

« -Non non... Dit Diva en se redressant face à lui, sans pour autant relever les yeux dans les siens, se contentant de regarder sa main accrochée à ses doigts. Il veut que je vienne... mais non... moi... moi il est hors de question que je parte d'ici... ici c'est ma maison...

« -Je te comprends. Dit Kai en baissant lui aussi les yeux sur leurs doigts accrochés.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, l’extérieur n'avait rien à proposer, de bon.

Personne dehors. Leur vie, leur famille, étaient maintenant sur Green Island.

Et bien sûr, Diva aurait pu se dire, que tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit avec Yixing, peu importe où... mais ce n'était pas le cas... Son amour pour lui, qu'il avait cru indestructible et parfait, n'était finalement pas de ceux pour lesquels on se sacrifiait.

Alors même s'il allait souffrir mille morts de lui dire adieu, il ne pouvait se résigner à le suivre.

Tant pis. Le destin avait décidé que Byun Baek Hyun finirait ses jours seul ? Qu'il en soit ainsi. Car même si rester ici ne lui permettrait aucune autre rencontre, il aurait une vie douce et paisible et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui... et Yixing n'aurait jamais pu lui apporter cette sérénité en dehors d'ici.

« -Mais j'ai quand même l'impression de mourir... Gémit-il en se laissant aller en avant, sa tête contre l'épaule de Kai.

Accrochant sa main gauche à sa nuque, Kai ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Bien sûr, il avait de la peine pour lui, mais tellement de colère contre Lay, qu'il ne savait plus comment gérer ses pensées.

Car il y avait aussi cette troisième chose dans son cœur. Celle qui lui ouvrait une porte, une infime petite chance d'avoir Diva... pour lui.

Et ce n'était pas bien. Il n'était pas un vrai ami. Il ne devrait peut-être même ne pas être ici, il n'était certainement pas la personne dont Diva avait besoin dans cette situation... Peut-être devrait-il laisser Mère s'occuper de lui... oui, c'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire !

Puis, au bout de longues minutes, Diva se redressa à nouveau face à lui, pour le regarder et la peine peinte sur le visage de Kai le toucha en plein cœur.

Posant sa main sur sa joue, son pouce caressant sa pommette, il pencha la tête de côté.

« -Je réalise que tu vas le perdre aussi... Yixing partit, tu perds ton ami... Dit-il, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies à subir ça.

« -Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Dit Kai tout bas, en penchant la tête sur sa main sur sa joue.

« -Je ne sais pas... Est-ce que tu crois que c'est moi qui devrais l’empêcher de partir ?

« -Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, je... j'imagine que pour sa mère, on... peut-être qu'elle passe devant tout je... une mère qui t'aime c'est comme la femme de ta vie non ? Je ne sais pas... Dit-il, le front plissé, troublé tout à coup par ce manque auquel il ne pensait jamais.

« -Tu as raison, face à la femme de sa vie, je ne peux pas rivaliser.

« -Il part quand ?

« -Il m'a dit demain après midi, quand la navette de ravitaillement retournera sur le continent.

« -Si vite ?

« -Oui. Souffla Diva en fermant les yeux, pinçant les lèvres pour se contenir.

« -Tu... Tu devrais rentrer et profiter de lui tant qu'il est encore là.

Acquiesçant, Diva ne bougea cependant pas.

« -Est-ce que tu seras encore là après ?

« -Après ?

« -Quand Yixing sera parti... Est-ce que tu seras encore là pour moi ? Après tout c'est lui ton ami.. moi je...

« -Quoi ? Bien sûr que je serai encore là, tu... Pour toi je ne suis que l'ami de Lay ? Dit-il blessé.

« -Non mais justement je...

« -Tant que tu auras besoin de moi je serai là... tu n'as jamais été en seconde position.

Souriant, Diva baissa la tête.

« -Merci.

Kai raccompagna ensuite Diva jusqu'à sa maison et ils y retrouvèrent Lay, qui était assis sur les marches du perron de la terrasse et se leva en les voyant. Diva se précipita alors vers lui, tandis qu'il dévalait les escaliers et Kai serra les dents quand ils s'étreignirent.

Puis il croisa le regard de Lay et c'est en fronçant le front, qu'il se détourna et s'éclipsa sans un mot.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille ?

...

../..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPITRE 3

Le lendemain, jour annoncé du départ de Lay, qui devait se faire en fin d'après midi, un grand repas de midi fut organisé dans le centre du village, afin que tous ceux qui le souhaitent, puissent dire au revoir, ou plutôt adieu, à Lay.

Accaparé par Mère pour l'organisation de ce repas, Kai mit alors sa colère contre son ami, de côté et Happy, qui était étonnement arrivé très tôt, accompagné de ses trois nymphes, lui donna un coup de main pour installer les tables.

D'autres arrivèrent ensuite à leurs tours et tandis que le nombre des personnes augmentait rapidement, Lay, qui était allé déposer ses affaires au bateau, arriva à son tour, seul. Où était Diva ?

Regardant partout autour de lui, pour le cas où il aurait juste raté sa présence, Kai dû se rendre à l'évidence, qu’il n’était vraiment pas présent... Pourquoi ?

Lay annonça ensuite qu'il ne désirait juste pas être là et tout le monde le comprit bien.

Toutefois, pour Kai, il en était autrement.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était que Diva était seul avec sa peine et tout le long du repas auquel il se devait de fait acte de présence, cette idée ne quitta pas son esprit.

Puis...

« -Regarde le sourire... Dit la voix de D.O à son oreille. On ne dirait pas qu'il s'en va pour toujours dans quelques heures... Je ne sais pas comment il fait... Il va nous manquer cet illuminé...

Le regardant de côté, en relevant les sourcils, Kai ne dit rien.

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il va te manquer, je le sais. Vous êtes Bro. tous les deux... Même si je me doute aussi que ce soit un bon plan pour toi qu'il fiche le camp.

« -Quoi ?

« -Rien. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Kai fronça le front et D.O se détourna de lui pour parler à son autre voisin.

Décontenancé par ses dires, dont il avait parfaitement comprit le sous-entendu, il secoua la tête.

Merde ! D.O avait décelé quelque chose. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre se doutait de ses sentiments pour Diva ? Était-il si transparent ?

Quelqu’un tira tout à coup sur son bras pour le faire se lever et c'est avec étonnement, mais aussi panique, qu'il découvrit que c'était Lay.

Vu ses pensées du moment, son esprit avait tout mélangé.

Toutefois, il se reprit dans l'instant et se laissa entraîner à l'écart par son ami, qui semblait chercher ses mots et finit par stopper.

« -Je suis obligé de m'en aller, ce que j'ai à faire chez moi est important !

« -C'est pour ça que tu nous rayes de ta vie ? Dit Kai amer.

« -J’y suis obligé, je... je n'ai jamais vu Green Island comme l'endroit où je finirais mes jours et tu le sais. Je savais qu'un jour, ma vie réapparaîtrait.

« -Et que tu laisserais Diva derrière toi ? Il le savait, lui, qu'il n'était que temporaire ? Dit-il rageur.

« -Ne dit pas ça ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Baek... Baekhyun a décidé de rester je... je ne comptais pas le quitter mais... l'obliger à venir avec moi, pour me soulager moi, pour que je ne le perde pas, serait un tel égoïsme ! Il est hors de question que je l'arrache à cette île. Elle fait partie de lui maintenant et sa douleur de partir d'ici serait pire que celle qu'il ressentira de mon départ. De moi, il s'en remettra, mais de quitter Green Island... il en souffrirait toute sa vie... et puis... tu es là...

Kai fronça le front.

« -Tu seras là pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas prendre soin de lui.

« -Bien sûr. Dit-il tout bas, la gorge serrée.

« -Quand il souffre, il s’isole et rejette tout ce qui l'entoure... ne le laisse pas faire, occupe-toi de lui et empêche-le de s'isoler du reste de la communauté. Tu peux le faire. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire.

« -Pourquoi moi ?

« -Parce que toi, il ne te rejettera pas, je le sais. Je crois qu'il se sent très proche de toi parce que tu es comme lui.

« -Comme lui ?

« -Oui... Tu ne quitteras jamais Green Island n’est-ce pas ?

Kai fit non.

« -J'ai rien dehors.

« -Pour Baekhyun c'est pareil. Il a beaucoup souffert. Il a vécu des choses très difficiles et... peut-être qu'un jour il te racontera toutes ces choses... il ne se confit pas facilement... Mais toujours est-il qu'il va avoir besoin de soutien et de réconfort et que je compte sur toi pour lui donner.

« -Je le ferai...

« -Et toi, il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes l’entraînement. Tu es très doué, ne lâche pas la Capoeira parce que je ne serai plus là, il faut que tu continues, pour toi.

Kai acquiesça.

« -Et... autre chose aussi. Dit-il dans un sourire en coin. En ce qui concerne la plantation. Évite de perdre la récolte à venir. Ça serait dommage de perdre une si belle Kush. Mais laisse-la maturer surtout, sinon elle va vous péter la tête. Après... vous ferez comme bon vous semble.

Kai fit un sourire en coin, en acquiesçant et Lay lui tapota l'épaule nerveusement.

« -Tu vas me manquer. Dit-il les yeux brillants.

Clignant rapidement des paupières en détournant le regard, Kai se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, silencieux et Lay le prit dans ses bras.

« -Adieu petit frère.

Répondant à son étreinte avec force, Kai finit par craquer.

« -Je te déteste. Gémit-il.

« -Je sais... Moi aussi Bro.

Puis des rires retentirent depuis les tables et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, avant de se sourire.

« -J'y retourne, on se revoit plus tard ? Dit Lay en s'éloignant.

Acquiesçant, tandis qu'il essuyait ses yeux, Kai se laissa ensuite échouer sur un rocher près de lui.

La gorge serrée, il observa alors Lay, étreint de tous les côtés. Il était ami avec tout le monde ici. Ce jour serait source de beaucoup de larmes.

Ses pensées lui faisant alors songer à d'autres larmes, c'est brusquement qu'il se leva et descendit sur la plage rapidement, sans que personne ne le voit s'éclipser.

Remontant plus loin sur le chemin de terre, il se mit ensuite à courir et ralentit en approchant de sa destination, dix minutes plus tard.

Sortant du tracé, pour pénétrer dans la végétation sur la gauche, il poursuivit ensuite son approche vers la plage. Diva y était. Il l'entendait chanter.

Puis, quant aux abords des arbres, il allait tout naturellement descendre vers lui, Kai se figea.

Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ? Est-ce que Diva ne préférerait pas qu'on lui foute la paix ? Après tout, s'il n'était pas venu au repas, cela devait être pour ça.

Observant à travers le feuillage, il le découvrit debout face à la mer, chantonnant un air qu’il ne reconnaissait pas, mais tellement triste, qu'il en déglutit, quand sa gorge se serra.

Se passant une main sur le visage pour se décrisper, il se demandait maintenant ce qu'il foutait là à l'espionner.

Être près de lui et lui proposer du réconfort, s'il en voulait. C'est ça qu'il devait faire ! Et si ce n'était pas le cas, s'il ne voulait pas de son réconfort, partir et agir selon ses désirs !

Alors que là...

Observant encore, il se rendit compte que Diva ne chantait plus et se contentait de rester fixé sur la mer.

Puis il le vit amener ses doigts à son visage, essuyer les larmes de ses yeux et son cœur, qui en fit un bond, le décida à sortir de sa cachette.

Mais il se ravisa, quand un mouvement sur le chemin menant à leur maison, sur le haut de la plage, attira son attention et que Lay apparu.

Merde... Depuis combien de temps était-il planté là, pour qu'il ait eut le temps de venir ici à son tour ?

Le suivant des yeux, il le regarda descendre sur la plage en direction de Diva et enrouler ses bras autour de lui, avec douceur, quand il se colla dans son dos.

Baissant la tête, Diva posa ses mains sur les siennes sur son ventre et Lay glissa son menton sur son épaule pour lui parler.

Puis Diva éclata en sanglots et Lay le contourna précipitamment pour lui faire face et le serrer dans ses bras.

Diva s'agrippant ensuite à lui de toutes ses forces, ils s’effondrèrent tous les deux à genoux sans le sable et se mirent à s'embrasser comme des forcenés.

Un baiser fou, un baiser désespéré et Kai souffla, tandis qu'une petite voix dans sa tête, lui disait de s'en aller, de ne pas les espionner.

Mais Diva se laissa aller en arrière sur le sable, entraînant avec lui, son compagnon, qui plongea sa bouche contre sa gorge, ses mains écartant déjà les pans de sa chemise et Kai comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était là au mauvais moment. Il les avait déjà surpris plusieurs fois : Dans le cabanon de la plantation par exemple, sur la table qui s'y trouvait ; dans leur baignoire qui trônait dans leur jardin coté plage et même une fois, dans la réserve de la friperie. Il portait d'ailleurs très souvent cette chemise verte que Diva avait sous la tête ce jour-là et qu'il avait repéré dans l'instant et réussit à avoir quelques heures plus tard... quand il était revenu.

Car à chaque fois, il s'éclipsait immédiatement, avant d'être vu... Gêné et... envieux, il devait bien se l'avouer au moins à lui-même.

Ne préférant donc pas se remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il avait toujours fui.

Mais là... pas moyen qu'il se décide à bouger.

Lay s’apprêtait à faire l'amour à Diva sous ses yeux et il était comme fasciné.

C'était la dernière fois... Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans leurs têtes ? Est-ce que de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aime en sachant que c'est la dernière fois, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vie, rendait la chose différente ?

Toujours est-il qu'ils ne semblaient en tous cas, pas vouloir bâcler cette ultime union de leurs corps et c'est le souffle court, que Kai regarda Lay dénuder Diva, avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de tous ses vêtements à son tour.

Sans grand étonnement, un changement rapide se fit alors dans son propre pantalon... C'était excitant... et le corps de Diva...

Alors quand Lay prit le sexe de son compagnon dans sa bouche, Kai bandait déjà tellement dur qu'il dut se résoudre à déboutonner son jean, pour se soulager.

La main bougeant lentement sur son sexe, il le regarda ensuite lui donner du plaisir, le corps de Diva se tordre, tandis que les doigts de son compagnon s'occupaient de préparer son intimité à ce qui allait suivre.

Puis Diva jouit et Kai reprit une bouffée d'air, alors qu'il avait cessé de respirer sans s'en rendre compte et qu'il faisait doucement grimper son propre plaisir.

Là, Lay remonta le long du corps de Diva, qui lui avait agrippé férocement les cheveux et ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, leurs corps ondulant l'un contre l'autre.

Son regret... ne pas entendre les sons émis par Diva, mais il se projetait tellement, qu'il n'avait aucun mal à les imaginer.

Et quand Lay pénétra enfin en son corps avec douceur, c'est lentement que Kai fit glisser sa main sur son membre... prenant virtuellement sa place en Diva, dans un plaisir désespéré qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais autrement.

Il savait, depuis la veille, que Diva ne le considérait déjà pas comme son ami, mais celui de Lay, alors de là à imaginer qu'il pourrait le considérer plus intiment, il y avait un gouffre.

Il n'avait donc que peu de chance d'obtenir ce sur quoi il fantasmait depuis tant d'années. Diva ne serait certainement jamais pour lui. Mais il est vrai aussi, qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face, s’il ne tentait tout de même pas sa chance... Alors oui, c’était certain... « Pardonne- moi Bro. » … il allait abattre ses cartes, Oh oui.

Bien entendu, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre, parce bien qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour Diva serait libre.

Et peut-être que leur différence d'âge, faisait qu'il n'était vraiment pas à sa portée... mais il tenterait sa chance... ou pas… Encore faudrait-il qu'il trouve le courage de le faire. Il devenait tellement idiot en sa présence... un vrai gamin !

Toutefois, en cet instant, le gamin était loin. Et quand il vit Diva se torde de jouissance sous le corps de Lay, Kai jouit à son tour, les dents et les lèvres serrées, honteux de ce plaisir, coupable mais presque satisfaisant.

Lay, qui en avait visiblement finit lui aussi s'extirpa alors de son compagnon et ils s'embrassèrent encore, longuement.

Puis ils s'interrompirent et Lay caressa délicatement le visage de Diva, avant d'amener ses lèvres à son œil gauche, suivant le chemin de ses larmes qui coulaient sur sa tempe.

L'embrassant encore, il se redressa ensuite à genoux et Diva en fit de même, avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Les dents serrées, Kai ne réussit pas à empêcher ses yeux de s'embuer.

Visiblement, ils pleuraient tous les deux et ça lui faisait mal.

Car le temps passait et la navette de ravitaillement repartirait bientôt. Lay allait devoir s'en aller très vite maintenant, s'il ne voulait pas rater le départ.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il dut se dire, car il se mit à se rhabiller rapidement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Diva, la tête baissée, fixait le sable devant lui et Kai déglutit à nouveau d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête en cet instant.

Une fois décent, Lay s'agenouilla près de Diva qui releva la tête pour le regarder et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, très longuement. Retardant l'inévitable. Gagnant quelques secondes bonus, s'ajoutant à leur relation qui prenait fin, maintenant.

Puis Lay se releva et entama son départ, leurs doigts accrochés à ceux de l'autre comme une amarre récalcitrante et tout à coup, Lay revint en arrière et s'accroupit près de Diva, avant de caresser sa joue.

Il lui disait visiblement quelque chose et Kai aurait donné son âme au diable pour savoir quoi.

Ça pouvait être tellement de choses.

Est-ce qu'il avait changé d'avis et lui annonçait qu'il reviendrait de temps en temps ? Est-ce qu’il disait à Diva de venir le rejoindre quand il se sentirait prêt ? Est-ce que Diva et Lay ce n'était pas terminé ?

Mais quand Lay se releva à nouveau et s'éloigna de Diva, il fut clair que ce n'était pas cela :

« -Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Cria Diva en se levant, alors qu'il était resté figé le temps que Lay s'éloigne.

« -Parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois heureux. Je veux que tu vives ta vie Baekhyun. Oublie-moi. Dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main, avant de partir très vite, certainement pour rapidement prendre ses distances et ne pas craquer.

« -YIXING !

Hurlant son prénom comme une dernière supplication de ne pas l'abandonner, Diva resta planté là un moment, avant de se retourner vers la mer.

Pendant ce temps, continuant de l'observer -plus parce qu'il était là et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, que pour l'espionner vraiment- Kai se dit qu'il ferait tout pour le consoler et égayer sa vie. Qu'il s'occuperait de lui, comme le lui avait demandé Lay... Qu'il s'occuperait de la plantation pour lui, qu'il lui proposerait ses services, s'il a besoin... mais qu'il l’empêcherait aussi de rester reclus ici tout seul et...

Interrompu dans ses pensées par un mouvement devant ses yeux, il vit Diva, rejoindre tout coup la mer et plonger dans les vagues.

Loin de s'attendre à ce genre d'action, il se remit tout de même très vite de son étonnement, quand il ne le vit pas remonter à la surface.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

Dans un sursaut de panique, il sortit alors de la végétation et stoppa net, quand il vit la tête de Diva refaire surface et repartit en arrière, évitant ainsi qu'il ne le voit là.

Diva se mit alors à hurler de toutes ses forces. Un cri puissant, dans l'ultime but de tout sortir jusqu'à sa dernière once de souffle, avant de se laisser couler, complètement vidé et remonter à la surface en reprenant son souffle à nouveau.

Il prit ensuite la direction de la berge calmement, jusqu'à ses vêtements et se rhabilla, tout aussi calmement, presque mécaniquement, avant de s'asseoir sur le sable, face à la mer et ne plus bouger de là.

Que venait-il de se passer ? C'était quoi ce rituel ? Et cet air étrange quand il était ressortit de l'eau ? Il semblait éteint et ça lui fit mal au cœur d'imaginer le sien brisé.

« Oublie-moi » Comment Lay avait-il pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Ses derniers mots !

Quoi que, tout bien réfléchis, lui dire « Tu vas me manquer » ou autre chose dans le style, aurait été plus cruel et aurait entretenu leur lien... là au moins, il avait été clair et libérait totalement Diva de lui. C'était fini... Lay était partit.

Puis, tandis que Diva n'avait toujours pas bougé, Kai réalisa que Lay devait s'attendre à le voir au bateau et c'est précipitamment qu'il partit en courant pour rejoindre le village.

La corne de brume du capitaine n'avait pas encore retentit, il avait encore une chance de le voir avant son départ.

« Merde Bro, tu vas tellement me manquer. »

* * *

De son côté, ses bras enserrant ses jambes qu'il avait repliées devant lui, Diva soufflait pour apaiser cet étau qu'il avait dans la poitrine et lui serrait aussi la gorge à en avoir mal.

Son esprit avait du mal à réaliser qu'à présent il vivrait sans Yixing, mais son cœur, lui, avait bien compris.

Toutefois, il était troublé par ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de partir :

« Il faut que tu saches quelque chose Baekhyun... Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui t'aime d'amour sur cette île... Ouvre les yeux et laisse le venir... Je veux que tu vives ta vie et que tu lui ouvres ton cœur... Tu as autant besoin d'aimer que d'être aimé et lui aussi, alors laisse-toi cette chance, en lui en donnant une de te prouver son amour... Il te suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux et tu le verras... »

Comment pouvait-il lui demander de le remplacer ? Lui parler d'un autre ? Alors qu'il n'était même pas encore parti !

La corne de brume du capitaine du bateau retentit alors, dans le lointain, annonçant qu'il avait prit la mer et Diva baissa la tête, les larmes inondant à nouveau ses yeux.

Et voilà, leur histoire était belle et bien terminée.

Étrange idée que de penser que le matin d'hier, la vie était belle et qu’aujourd’hui, chaque seconde est douloureuse à vivre.

Mais partir aurait été pire, il le savait. Pour lui, quitter son paradis, c'était aller vivre en Enfer et il en était totalement hors de question !

Tant pis. C'est la vie.

* * *

Quelque chose posé sur son dos, lui fit tout à coup réaliser que le soleil se couchait.

Agrippant les bords de la veste à présent sur ses épaules, Diva se tourna alors vers Kai, qui lui sourit et lui tendit le joint qu'il avait à la main, avant de s'asseoir sans un mot près de lui.

Ses yeux étaient rougis. Visiblement pour lui aussi les adieux avaient été difficiles.

Lui rendant alors son sourire Diva s'appuya contre lui et Kai posa son bras sur ses épaules.

Et aspirant une longue taffe, une énième larme coulant sur sa joue, Diva se dit finalement qu'il était bien, là.

« Je veux que tu vives ta vie... »

Si sa vie était comme ça, elle lui suffirait très bien. Pourquoi irait-il chercher autre chose, avec quelqu’un d'autre ? Il n'avait besoin de personne, ni de rien d'autre, que ce qu'il avait déjà.

...

../..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	4. CHAPITRE 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPITRE 4

Ils étaient restés de longues heures sur la plage, à fumer joint sur joint, dans un silence réconfortant, dont ils avaient besoin l'un comme l'autre. Parler aurait remué le couteau dans la plaie.

Et ce n'est qu'une fois la lune bien haut dans le ciel, qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, quand Diva piqua tout à coup du nez, stone et épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré.

Une fois Diva dans son lit, traversant les bois dans le noir, habitué, Kai rejoignit alors rapidement le village pour rentrer chez lui à son tour.

« -Tu vas attraper la mort, à te promener en tee-shirt à cette heure ! Dit la voix de Mère tout à coup, le faisant sursauter.

Assis sur les marches du perron de leur maison, fumant leur « dosé léger » avant d'aller dormir, Père et Mère le regardèrent alors approcher.

« -C'est Diva qui a ma veste, j'ai oublié de la récupérer.

« -Comment il va ? Demanda Père.

« -Je ne sais pas trop, il est très malheureux, c'est certain.

« -Et toi ? Dit Mère.

« -Quoi moi ?

« -Comment tu vas, toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?

« -Bien sûr. Il le faut. La peine de Diva est pire que la mienne, je... je dois le soutenir, Lay m'a confié cette tache avant de partir, je lui ai promis de m'occuper de lui.

Mère et Père se regardèrent alors et Kai fronça le front.

« -Tu as le droit d'avoir de la peine tu sais. Dit Mère dans un sourire doux.

« -Non ! Pas devant lui.

Le couple se regarda à nouveau, leurs regards emplis de sous-entendus et Kai secoua la tête.

« -Bon ! Peu importe. Je vous laisse, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit !

« -Bonne nui Kai. Dirent-ils en cœur, tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà d'eux.

« -Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il souffre doublement... Dit Père à sa compagne.

« -Oui. Lay était comme son grand frère et pour lui qui n'a jamais eut de vraie famille, l'avoir perdu doit être terrible.

« -Ajoutons à ça, la peine de Diva qui le fait souffrir aussi.

« -Je pense que l'amour qu'il lui porte doit effectivement faire qu'il souffre de le voir souffrir, mais doit adoucir la peine qu'il ressent pour la perte de Lay... C'est dejà ça.

« -Tu fais de notre fils un égoïste calculateur.

« -Non ! Il ne doit même pas en avoir conscience. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant que c'est possible, j'aimerais que Diva ouvre les yeux et lui laisse l’accès a son coeur.

« -Ces choses là ne se commandent pas ma douce. Dit-il en écrasant le joint dans le cendrier qu'il avait près de lui. Et c'est un peu tôt... Lay n'est partit que depuis quelques heures.

« -Je le sais bien. Mais si quelqu'un les aiguille dans la bonne direction, un télescopage reste possible entre ces deux-là.

Père sourit devant l'air conspirateur de sa compagne.

« -En parlant d'aiguillage. Lui dit-il en attrapant sa main. Mon train à très envie de rentrer en gare.

« -Iron tu es un goujat ! Dit-elle amusée. J'espère au moins que ce n'est pas un express.

« -Oh non, je peux t'assurer que celui-là c'est un train de nuit. Est-ce que la chef de gare est d'accord ?

« -Elle à déjà fait l'annonce au micro, elle n'attend plus que toi. Dit-il en se levant, le tirant par la main, pour qu'il la suive à l’intérieur.

Et il ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, pénétrant doucement dans sa baignoire extérieure, comme tous les matins, Diva s'y étala de tout son long et ferma les yeux en soufflant, avant de se laisser couler quelques secondes, puis remonter son visage à la surface.

Repoussant ses cheveux en arrière, il appuya ensuite sa nuque au rebord et souffla encore, d'une trop grande lassitude.

Il n'avait que peu dormit.

Se retrouver seul dans ce grand lit pour la première fois, l'avait fait éclater en sanglots et il ne s'était calmé que parce qu'il était tombé d'épuisement.

Il appréhendait déjà la nuit à venir.

Il allait peut-être pouvoir surmonter ses journées sans Yixing, parce qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire à la friperie ou quelqu'un pour le distraire, mais la nuit, la solitude le submergerait à chaque fois, c'était sûr et certain.

Plus personne contre qui se blottir, plus de bras pour le protéger. Peut-être devrait-il se dégoter des cachets pour dormir et oublier cette solitude en ne la subissant tout simplement plus.

Secouant la tête pour effacer cette mauvaise idée de son esprit, il se lava ensuite rapidement et se leva pour se verser un seau d'eau sur la tête afin de se rincer. Puis il sortit de la baignoire et noua un long paréo autour de sa taille et retourna dans la maison pour s'habiller.

Mais ensuite, au lieu de prendre la direction de la friperie, dix minutes plus tard, assis sur la plage, un gros joint de skunk entre les doigts, il se dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Qu'il allait s'épargner les regards compatissants posés sur lui, ça lui éviterait de devoir les jouer les « Je vais bien », car ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant pour soulager les autres.

* * *

Quand Kai se réveilla, sa première pensée fut pour Diva... comme d’habitude. Qu'il soit seul ou accompagné au matin, Diva avait toujours la primeur de ses pensées. C'était immuable.

Puis submergé par cette envie quotidienne de le voir, il se leva, avant de s'immobiliser au pied de son lit.

Est-ce que Diva s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne comme chaque jour, maintenant que Lay n'était plus là ?

La plantation, le jardin, la pêche, les divers travaux, toutes ces choses qu'il faisait avec lui, son travail en somme. Était-il toujours d'actualité ?

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé la veille, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs que très peu parlé de toute façon.

Reprenant ses mouvements, il fila sous la douche et se lava, avec toujours cette même question dans la tête et la réponse qui ne s'imposait pas d'elle-même.

Lay lui avait bien parlé de la plantation de marijuana mais c'était tout.

Qu'allait-il faire de ses journées maintenant, si Diva ne voulait pas qu'il poursuive ce qu'il faisait avec Lay ?

Puis il se dit qu'il allait y aller quand même. Qu'il allait prendre son temps, le temps que Diva rejoigne la friperie et qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire et qui était resté en plan depuis deux jours.

Et à midi, quand Diva rentrerait, il lui dirait lui-même ce qu'il en était et il ferait selon ses désirs.

Fort de cette résolution, une fois prêt, il sortit alors de chez lui et fila chez ses parents pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec eux, comme chaque matin. Mère, qui était seule dans la cuisine, l'accueillit alors de son grand sourire et il se sentit bien mieux, dans la seconde ou elle l'étreignit. C'était tellement bon d'avoir une mère.

Mais le petit bout de femme qu’elle était se sentit tout à coup minuscule, quand Kai la sera contre lui un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée et elle rit.

« -Est-ce que mon grand garçon va s’arrêter un jour de grandir ? Dit-elle en s'écartant de lui, sans pour autant ôter ses bras d'autour de lui.

Baissant la tête pour la regarder, Kai sourit timidement.

« -Tu as tellement changé depuis que tu es ici. Poursuivit-elle en caressant sa joue. Où est passé le gamin effronté qu'on a attrapé dans le hangar à bateaux ?

Sans répondre, Kai appuya sa joue contre sa main et Mère passa son pouce sur sa paupière, délicatement.

« -En tous cas, même si je ne suis pas ta mère depuis longtemps, je veux que tu saches que je suis fière du jeune homme que tu es devenu, que je t'aime et que je serai toujours là pour toi.

« -Je sais. Dit-il dans un sourire, avant d'embrasser son front. Moi aussi je t'aime Mère.

Puis, après un ultime, long câlin, ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre et s'installèrent pour le petit déjeuner.

Père était partit très tôt, profitant de la marée haute pour aller débloquer, avec quelques hommes, un bateau de pêche qui s'était échoué sur une plage au sud de l'île et ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

« -Père aurait dû me prévenir, je serais allé avec eux !

« -Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait prendre et avec Lay qui est partit, tu te retrouves tout seul à travailler là-bas, il ne voulait pas te rajouter de tâche.

« -Tout seul à travailler ? Je me demandais justement ce matin, si ça existait encore, maintenant que Lay est parti.

« -Mais bien sûr que oui ! C'est ton travail ! Et Diva ne peut pas s'en occuper, il a déjà la friperie de son côté !

« -Je sais bien mais...

« -Et Diva a besoin de toi !

« -Mais c'était le domaine de Lay tout ça et...

« -Je ne parle pas de ça Kai !

Kai fronça le front.

« -Je te parle de Diva lui-même … Tu … Tu es le seul à pouvoir lui apporter la paix dont son âme à besoin aujourd’hui.

« -Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

« -Parce que tu ne l'aimes pas de la même manière que nous autres.

Rougissant comme une pivoine, Kai resta bouche bée, tandis que Mère souriait de sa gêne.

« -Parce que tu l'aimes d'Amour et que c'est de cet amour-là dont il va avoir besoin aujourd’hui. C'est celui qui lui a été enlevé. Cet amour sans contrepartie, qui prend tant de place dans l'âme. Ce sentiment de plénitude qui fait qu'on se sent accomplit.

Kai baissa la tête, troublé et Mère poursuivit.

« -Le problème, c'est que le jour où cet amour nous est ôté, un trou se crée dans notre âme et ce vide, très lourd à porter, nous rend malheureux...

« -Et moi ? La coupa-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle, le front plissé.

« -Toi ?

« -Il se passe quoi pour moi ? Diva ne m'aime pas ! Je...

Tournant la tête de côté quand sa propre phrase le déstabilisa violemment, Kai ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

« -Moi jamais personne ne m'a aimé... tu peux m'expliquer d'où vient ce gouffre que j'ai à l’intérieur ?

Penchant la tête de côté, Mère le regarda un instant, la gorge serrée, cherchant une réponse à lui donner et Kai secoua la tête.

« -Ou-Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Tout va bien. Dit-il en souriant, avant de fuir son regard.

Puis buvant d'une traite, le reste de son café, il se leva.

« -Ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Bon aller ! J'ai du boulot qui m'attend ! A ce soir ! Dit-il en filant sans la laisser répondre.

Le regardant s'éloigner, sans un mot, alors qu'il était en train de fuir à toutes jambes, Mère se mordilla la lèvre. Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre un meilleur moment pour lui parler ainsi.

Son amour de gamin pour Diva, les avait toujours beaucoup amusés et touchés, c'était mignon de le voir lui papillonner autour. Mais elle réalisa tout à coup, que depuis toutes ces années, Kai aimait à sens unique, Kai aimait sans retour, que son amour de quinze ans était toujours là. Qu'il en avait dix-neuf à présent et que ses sentiments avaient grandit en même temps que lui. Et qu’il était si proche de Diva aujourd’hui, que cela devait être une torture de se contenter d'être le gentil petit Kai.

Car il ne l'était plus. Il était un homme aujourd’hui. Un homme avec des désirs, des envies et des attentes... un adulte en somme.

Et tout à coup, l'angoisse d'une mère. Comment Kai réagirait-il s'il venait à se déclarer et que Diva le rejetait ? Fuirait-il Green Island par dépit ? Perdrait-elle... son fils ?

…

../..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai, avant et après :


	5. CHAPITRE 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remonté jusqu'à sa maison, quand le soleil du matin se mit à chauffer plus durement, Diva récupéra ses lunettes de soleil qui étaient posées sur la table de la terrasse ombragée et les mit sur son nez, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la mer, les bras ballants.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même, plus aucune motivation pour rien. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé ? Est-ce que Green Island était son Paradis pour la simple raison qu'il y était avec Yixing? Est-ce que c'est lui qui rendait cet endroit merveilleux ? Il avait vu Yixing avoir des doutes sur sa propre décision la veille... et lui ? Avait-il eut envie de rester ?

Faisant les quelques pas vers la balustrade de la terrasse, il fit un tour d'horizon, avant de tourner la tête vers sa gauche, vers le nord-ouest, le continent, qui était hors de vue bien entendu. Mais se projetant mentalement sur une image de lui-même, reposant les pieds sur le port de Busan, un frisson d'horreur le traversa.

Non ! Définitivement non ! Sa vie c'était ici ! Ici !

Et même s'il était désenchanté, pour l'instant, le temps ferait son œuvre et il finirait par se reprendre et poursuivrait sa vie !

Baissant les yeux sur ses mains sur la balustrade, il releva brusquement la tête, tendant l'oreille, quand il se rendit compte qu'il entendait un bruit sourd et régulier. Se pourrait-il que...

Descendant les marches de la terrasse, suivant le son, il longea le bois bordant la plage sur la droite et prit le premier chemin qui pénétrait dans les arbres.

Marchant ensuite sur quelques mètres, ayant finalement juste contourné la maison, il arriva sur une grande percée dans la végétation, là où Yixing avait établit leur jardin potager, leur serre, la plantation de Ganja, ainsi que son dojo, où il pratiquait la Capoeira, quand le temps ne lui permettait pas de le faire sur la plage.

Tout un ensemble qui constituait leur propriété et qu'il avait décidé récemment de délimiter pour empêcher les intrusions de nuisibles nocturnes en tous genres qui aimaient piétiner leur labeur.

Yixing avait alors commencé ça avec Kai, il y a quelques jours et Diva ne fut pas surpris de voir que ce dernier avait reprit cette tache et s'affairait à présent à planter les gros piquets de bois à coup de masse.

Restant à distance pour ne pas le déranger dans son travail, Diva l'observa un instant. Kai avait décidé de reprendre les choses là où elles étaient restées, tout seul et ça lui faisait plaisir de l’apprendre. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à tout ça depuis hier et ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Kai n'avait pas été là pour s'occuper naturellement de ça. À moins qu'il ne fasse que finir ce qui avait été commencé. Esquissant un léger sourire, il se dit qu'il verrait ça avec Kai lui-même et ferait selon lui.

Puis, évitant encore de se faire repérer, il passa par le potager et retourna dans la maison en passant par la porte donnant directement sur la cuisine, mu par une nouvelle motivation, sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Plus tard, travaillant sans relâche, Kai enfonçait les pieux dans le sol, qui heureusement, n'était pas trop dur. Et même s'il prenait plus de temps à devoir le faire tout seul, il avançait bien et plantait le dernier poteau d'un premier coté, quand midi arriva.

Une bonne chose de faite ! Il lui restait une autre longueur et une largeur à faire. Peut-être aurait-il terminé dès ce soir ! Si c'était le cas... Que ferait-il demain ? Se dit-il en remontant son tee-shirt jusqu'à son visage pour éponger sa transpiration.

Puis laissant le vêtement reprendre sa position normale, il sursauta de voir Diva planté devant lui.

« -Pardon je ne voulais pas te surprendre. Lui dit-il en lui tendant une gourde d'eau fraîche. Tu vas bien ?

Secouant la tête en prenant la gourde, Kai sourit... en ta présence je vais toujours tellement bien, si tu savais.

« -Merci. Oui ça va et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

Diva haussa les épaules en détournant le regard et Kai n'insista pas.

« -Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? La clôture peut attendre, s'il y a quelque chose que tu veux que je fasse avant, c'est toi le patron.

Diva le regarda un instant et secoua la tête.

« -Je t'avoue que là, je... non. Finit-il tout bas.

« -OK.

Buvant quelques gorgées d'eau, Kai reboucha ensuite la gourde.

« -En tout cas, n'hésite pas, demande-moi tout ce que tu veux.

Diva esquissa un sourire.

« -D'accord... Merci.

Kai sourit à son tour et Diva fit un pas vers la maison.

« -On va manger ?

Acquiesçant, Kai lui emboîta alors le pas, déposant la gourde et la masse qu'il avait toujours à la main, sur la pile de poteaux attendant d'être placés.

« -C'est pas trop dur tout seul ?

« -Non ça va, ça sera juste plus long forcement.

« -Prends ton temps surtout. Tu n'as pas besoin de te tuer à la tache pour finir rapidement, ce n'est pas urgent.

Puis il stoppa et se tourna vers lui.

« -À moins que tu aies autre chose à faire que ça ! S'inquiéta-t-il tout à coup. Ne te sens pas obligé.

« -Ce n'est pas le cas. Et non je n'ai rien à faire d'autre. C'est pour ça que je te dis que je suis à ta disposition. Si ça te va, je continuerai de faire ce que je faisais avec... Si ça te va on ne change rien. Se rattrapa-t-il en voyant Diva papillonner des yeux.

Puis ils reprirent le chemin vers la maison et y entrèrent.

Réalisant alors, encore une fois, le changement dans leurs vies, Kai déglutit. C'était étrange pour lui, d'être ici et que Lay ne soit pas juste devant lui. D'habitude, ils seraient rentrés dans la maison, se seraient rafraîchis rapidement, Lay aurait ensuite préparé le repas et vers midi et demi, Diva serait rentré de la friperie pour manger avec eux... et là...

Traversant la cuisine, puis la pièce à vivre, ils ressortirent de l'autre côté, sur la terrasse où attendait leur repas... préparé par Diva lui-même.

Étrangement gêné, Kai s'inclina à l'invitation de son ami à prendre place à la table et s'assied à sa place habituelle, tout comme Diva, face à lui.

Ils s'étaient bien souvent retrouvés tous les deux tout seul à diverses occasion et souvent, c'est lui qui le faisait exprès, en arrivant plus tôt que prévu ou passant en sachant que Lay était ailleurs, mais ce qui se passait en cet instant était la première fois et bien que ce ne soit pas une affaire d’État, Kai ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être troublé.

Diva avait préparé ce repas pour eux deux. Un travail minutieux et appliqué, tel un chef, dont Lay lui avait bien souvent parlé, mais dont il n'avait jamais fait l’expérience, car ils se partageaient les taches. Lay préparait le repas de midi et Diva s'occupait de celui du soir. Un partage des taches pratique, car Diva quittait la friperie à midi et que Lay était déjà sur place. Et le soir, Diva était déjà rentré, quand Lay et lui finissaient leur boulot du jour.

« -Tu n'as pas faim ? S’inquiéta Diva de le voir rester immobile devant son bol de riz.

Secouant la tête dans un sursaut, Kai sortit de ses pensées et sourit.

« -Oh ! Si ! Pardon... la tête ailleurs... Ça sent bon !

Diva sourit et sans tergiverser davantage, ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et mangèrent tranquillement.

Ils ne parlèrent ensuite que très peu, mais leurs silences n'étaient pas gênants, il était même confortable. Ils ne se sentaient pas obligés de meubler pour passer ce moment ensemble et ils l'appréciaient autant l'un que l'autre.

Et puis... Kai passait ce moment avec Diva, ce qui était suffisant pour le combler... Et Diva, lui, n'était pas seul et les moments passés avec Kai étaient toujours agréables. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup ce gamin.

Leur repas terminé, Diva se leva ensuite pour débarrasser la table, filant dans la cuisine sans voir Kai se lever à son tour, pour l'aider. Puis déposant les bols dans l'évier, Diva se retourna vivement pour aller chercher le reste et eut la surprise de rencontrer un mur dressé devant lui, quand il percuta le torse de Kai de plein fouet.

« -Merde, pardon je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver derrière moi. Dit-il amusé, en reculant, décrochant ses mains posées sur lui pour récupérer les plats que Kai tenait de chaque côté de sa personne et qu'il n'avait pas fait tomber, malgré la violence du choc, quand il lui était rentré dedans.

Kai n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé du moindre millimètre. Est-ce que cette cuisine a toujours été aussi petite ?

Ce dernier retourna ensuite dehors, une fois débarrassé de son fardeau.

« -Bouges pas je t'apporte le reste.

« -OK.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kai retourné à ses piquets de clôture, Diva fut de nouveau submergé par son mal-être. Il aurait fallu, pour son bien, qu'il arrête de penser à Yixing, mais comment ne pas y penser quand le moindre mètre carré de ce qui l'entourait était lié à un souvenir avec lui ?

L'heure et demie passée avec Kai, avait au moins eut le mérite de lui donner un peu de répit. Kai ne le regardait pas d'un air compatissant comme le ferait quelqu'un d'autre, il partageait sa peine et ça lui faisait du bien, oui égoïstement ne pas souffrir seul, le soulageait.

Toutefois, s'il ne mettait pas les choses au clair au village, il allait très vite recevoir un défilé de visites de personne inquiètes de son absence à la friperie et il ne voulait pas de ça.

Décidant alors d'aller au moins prévenir Happy virus, qui se chargerait de colporter la nouvelle, il le savait très bien, il sortit de la maison par la porte de la cuisine, afin d'informer Kai de son rapide aller-retour.

S'approchant de lui d'un pas décidé, Kai le repéra alors qu'il allait chercher un nouveau piquet à placer et l'accueillit d'un sourire et comme par miracle, il sentit sa tension le quitter. Ce gamin était magique.

« -Je vais faire un saut au village, prévenir Happy que je prends quelques jours.

« -OK.

« -Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fais comme chez toi surtout. Mais de toute façon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

« -D'accord.

Diva acquiesça alors et après un petit signe du bout des doigts, repartit dans l'autre sens, pour rejoindre le chemin.

Mais au bout de quelques mètres, pendant lesquels Kai avait déjà reprit son activité et donnait un premier coup de masse sur le piquet, Diva stoppa net et se tourna vers lui.

Dès qu'il avait franchit une certaine distance, l'éloignant de Kai, son mal-être était remonté à la surface violemment.

Refaisant un pas dans sa direction, il ne sentit alors aucune amélioration, un autre, toujours rien, puis un troisième et Kai, qui le vit, tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit et ce fut radical. Du bien-être. Comment ce môme pouvait-il avoir une telle aura ? Et surtout un tel effet sur lui ? Était-ce déjà comme ça avant ?

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S’inquiéta Kai, en le voyant planté là.

« -Kai tu...

Gêné, Diva se pinça la lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts, cherchant une excuse, tandis que Kai venait à lui, inquiet.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ?

« -Non, c'est juste... pourrais-tu venir avec moi ? Décida-t-il de demander directement.

« -Bien sûr, pas de problème. Dit Kai dans un nouveau sourire, qui le fit sourire aussi, comme un reflet.

« -Merci... faire face à tout le monde tout seul, c'est... je ne veux pas craquer en public... avec toi près de moi, je serai plus à l'aise.

Kai acquiesça, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Et c'est sans se soucier une seule seconde de son travail laissé en plan, qu'il suivit Diva.

Arrivés au village, ils se firent alors rapidement repérer, mais personne n'osa approcher et Diva trouva que ce n'était pas plus mal.

En plus dans cette foule, il devait y avoir le mec dont Yixing lui avait parlé et il ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était !

Alors marchant vite pour ne justement pas être intercepté, Diva traversa rapidement la petite place autour de laquelle étaient les principaux commerces et Kai, qui suivait le mouvement, aperçu D.O qui les regardait passer et qui lui fit un sourire en coin.

Détournant le regard d'un air indifférent, il ne l'était pourtant pas tant que ça intérieurement et il se demanda à nouveau, si d'autres personnes avaient des soupçons sur ses sentiments pour Diva.

Mère, D.O... qui d'autre ? Il s'était même demandé, la veille, si Lay ne soupçonnait pas quelque chose aussi, après certaines choses qu'il ait dites. Mais si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait banni de son entourage direct, non ?

Accélérant le pas, il rattrapa Diva qui grimpait les marches donnant sur la friperie, si vite, qu'on aurait dit qu'il était en retard.

Puis une fois à l’intérieur, il le vit souffler et posa sa main dans son dos, penchant la tête pour le regarder.

« -Ça va aller ? Dit-il, si bas, que seul Diva pouvait l'entendre.

Diva acquiesça alors en esquissant un sourire et ils s'avancèrent.

La boutique était vide et silencieuse. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit restée ainsi depuis deux jours, quand Yixing… Mais non, quelques pas et la caisse apparu devant eux, ainsi que Happy Virus.

Allongé de tout son long sur le comptoir, les mains sous la tête, ce dernier semblait dormir paisiblement et ils se regardèrent amusés, en se plantant près de lui, puis...

« -DEBOUT ! Cria Diva, près de l'oreille de son ami.

Sursautant comme un dément, Happy Virus perdit alors l'équilibre et tomba de l'autre côté du comptoir, on ne peut plus réveillé.

Diva et Kai se mirent alors à rire et Happy Virus se releva, confus et amusé à la fois.

« -Yo Man ! T'es con, t'as failli me faire crever de trouille... et ça fait mal ! Dit-il en se massant la hanche.

« -Désolé mais c'était trop tentant. Et puis rater cette chute ? Ce vol ? Oh non ! J'échangerais ça pour rien au monde.

« -Ah ah ! Très drôle en effet. Mais t'es en retard ! C'est moi qui fais tout depuis ce matin.

« -Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te croire ? Tu viens d'arriver avoue.

Happy Virus fit un sourire plein de dents et Diva secoua la tête.

« -Peu importe. Fais ce que tu veux. Je suis venu te prévenir que je ne viendrai pas pendant quelques jours, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Happy Virus jeta un coup d’œil furtif à Kai, que Diva vit et ça lui fit réaliser qu'en effet il ne l'était pas, seul.

« -OK. Prends ton temps. Lay me manque à moi aussi, j'imagine que pour toi ça doit être horrible.

Le regardant avec de grands yeux, Kai secoua alors la tête et se plaça brusquement entre Happy et Diva, qui se décomposait à l'évocation de Lay.

« -On rentre ? Lui dit-il, tandis que Diva relevait ses yeux embués dans les siens.

Acquiesçant, ce dernier tourna alors les talons sans un mot, ni le moindre au revoir.

« -J'ai dit une connerie ? S’inquiéta Happy Virus.

Kai se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête en soufflant de dépit.

« -Va t'acheter une once de tact Happy ! Dit-il en se détournant de lui pour rattraper Diva rapidement, sous le regard ahurit de Happy virus qui tiqua tout à coup et sourit.

« -Occupe-toi bien de lui mec. Dit-il du bout des lèvres, tandis que Kai sortait de la boutique.

Dehors, Diva s'était immobilisé devant la porte, la tête baissée et la releva dans la seconde où Kai posa sa main dans son dos.

« -C'est ça qui va se passer si je vois des gens... ils vont m'en parler et je... je ne veux pas parler de lui... je ne peux pas.

« -Je sais... On rentre ?

Diva lui sourit en acquiesçant et regretta sa main qui quitta son dos.

Il avait besoin de réconfort et ce geste était agréable, même si c'était un réconfort très léger.

« -En passant dans le potager tout à l'heure, j'ai vu que les oignons verts et les courgettes étaient à maturité, je les récolterai demain, si ça te va. Dit Kai, changeant radicalement de sujet sciemment.

Se tournant vers lui, Diva sourit.

« -Je t'aiderai alors, on fera ça tous les deux, ça m'occupera l'esprit.

« -D'accord.

Kai se tourna alors vers lui à son tour et ils se sourirent parfaitement conscients tous les deux, que c'était une façon de détourner la conversation et que l'autre le savait.

Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient à présent un projet pour le lendemain et c'était déjà pas mal. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à finir cette première journée.

...

../..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	6. CHAPITRE 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fois de retour chez Diva, Kai retourna naturellement reprendre son activité précédente. Ils n'allaient pas se planter tout seul ces piquets !

Il décida alors de finir de délimiter la largeur du terrain et de ne pas attaquer le dernier coté, qu'il ferait un autre jour.

De son côté, Diva, s'était installé sur la balancelle dans le jardin séparant la maison, du potager.

Un petit sac de toile contenant son « matériel de fumette » près de lui, il se balança un petit moment, perdu dans ses pensées et cette image de Kai qui s'interpose entre lui et les mots de Happy. Cette scène ne voulait pas quitter son esprit et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait réagi si vite !

Puis se roulant un joint, il retourna ensuite à l’intérieur pour aller chercher son briquet qu'il avait oublié quelque part, sur la table de la terrasse en l’occurrence et revint près de la balancelle.

Inspirant ensuite longuement sa première bouffée, les yeux clos, il les rouvrit sur Kai, au loin et resta ainsi un moment, avant d'effacer une larme sur sa joue, quand ses pensées le trahirent à nouveau. Il avait un tel vide en lui. Cette sensation de solitude le dévorait de l’intérieur. Pouvait-il réellement oublier Yixing ? Est-ce qu'un chagrin d'amour pouvait guérir s'il n'y avait pas de colère, de haine ou personne pour remplacer l'être aimé ?

Effaçant une nouvelle larme, il détourna les yeux de Kai et retourna s'affaler sur la balancelle, le cœur douloureux. C'était épuisant de résister. Épuisant et douloureux ! Constata-t-il en laissant ses yeux pleurer à leur guise, avec un certain soulagement.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, c'est satisfait que Kai planta son denier piquet de la journée. Il ne lui restait plus que la deuxième longueur à faire et il verrait donc ça un autre jour. Là tout de suite, il était fatigué et agacé par une écharde qui s'était fichée dans la paume de sa main droite, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt et qu'il n'avait pas réussit à déloger. Il allait donc prendre congé et aller pleurer Mère pour qu'elle le soigne. Il ferait très certainement un peu de chiqué pour être cajolé d'avantage. Il adorait ça, c'était plus fort que lui et il savait que Mère appréciait aussi. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant à elle et en jouant les gamins, il comblait un manque qu'ils avaient tous les deux et c'était bon pour l'âme.

Toutefois, pour l'instant, il devait partir, mais il devait tout d'abord voir Diva pour le prévenir et il avait très envie de le voir aussi. Besoin de sa présence près de lui. Littéralement ! Ça aussi c'était bon pour son âme. Ces petits bouts de lui, son odeur, ses sourires, ses yeux posés sur lui, c'était tout ce qu'il avait et ce peu lui était nécessaire pour pouvoir continuer de vivre, sans l'avoir tout à lui.

Secouant la tête alors qu'il se refusait de penser à ça pour ne pas se foutre le moral à zéro, comme parfois, il prit une grande inspiration et partit en direction de la maison. Il devait voir s'il allait bien aussi, ce qui, loin de ses besoins égoïstes, était quand même le principal pour lui.

Remontant jusqu'au potager, il se lava d'abord rapidement les mains et le visage au robinet se trouvant près du cabanon à outils et poursuivit sa route, en essuyant son visage, avec le bas de son tee-shirt. Il passa ensuite devant la balancelle où il avait aperçu Diva un moment, mais où il n'était plus. Continuant, il traversa l'habitation où il ne trouva toujours personne, puis la terrasse fut tout aussi déserte.

Perché en haut des marches descendant dans le petit jardin bordant la plage, il le vit alors près de l'eau. Assis, comme la veille, face à la mer, Diva fumait encore et Kai se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait que ça toute la journée, se demandant si ça n'empirait pas les choses. Aurait-il dû rester avec lui au lieu d'aller travailler sur la clôture ? Diva se morfondait et ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

Tandis qu'il marchait vers lui, il décida alors de ne pas s'en aller tout de suite, afin de tenter de lui remonter un peu le moral en lui tenant compagnie.

Mais quand, à quelques mètres, Diva se tourna vers lui en essuyant ses yeux, Kai serra les dents et se contenta de lui sourire, avant de s'asseoir à sa droite, en lui prenant le joint qu'il avait entre les doigts. Puis, s'allongeant dans le sable, la main gauche sous la tête, il tira une taffe et sourit encore à Diva, qui ne pleurait plus et le regardait, l'air presque amusé. Mais il fut surpris par ce qu'il venait d’inhaler.

« -Wow ! C'est de la Kush ?

« -Ouais de la non maturée, j'avais besoin d'un remontant... plus fort. Finit-il tout bas, en baissant les yeux.

Passant machinalement son pouce au creux de sa main, Kai ne dit rien de plus. Si ça lui faisait du bien de se péter la tête, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le front plissé, Kai amena ensuite sa main devant ses yeux, afin de voir cette pointe de bois qui lui charcutait les chairs à chaque fois qu'il bougeait les doigts et grimaça quand il appuya dessus par inadvertance.

« -Dis... T'aurais une pince à épiler ou une aiguille, un truc comme ça, pour enlever une écharde ?

« -Oui bien sûr, je dois avoir ça quelque part. Mais fais voir, elle est où ? Dit Diva en s'allongeant à son tour.

Sa tête posée sur le biceps du bras droit que Kai avait sous la tête, il se saisit de sa main et Kai lui montra l'endroit avec son pouce.

Une volute du parfum de Diva envahit alors son espace personnel et Kai tourna la tête vers lui, se rendant compte, tout à coup, de leur promiscuité.

Le visage de Diva était si près du sien, qu'il aurait suffit d'un rien pour... et ça le troubla.

Pendant ce temps-là, Diva qui triturait délicatement sa paume, réussit finalement à retirer l'écharde, qui se révéla particulièrement grosse et amena la main de Kai à son visage pour tirer une taffe, au joint qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Lui rendant sa main en soufflant sa fumée, il se tourna ensuite vers lui.

« -Et voilà !

Mais ils étaient si près que leurs nez se touchèrent et ils restèrent tous deux saisis, le souffle coupé, jusqu'à ce que Diva ne détourne les yeux, la tête et se rassoit, outré par ses pensées d'une seconde, qui lui avaient suggéré de prendre un petit remontant, en goûtant à cette jeune et jolie bouche, comme un substitut.

Merde ! Faire une connerie pareille, aurait très certainement choqué le gamin et il en serait probablement plus jamais revenu. Et il ne voulait pas de ça. S'il perdait Kai, ça finirait de lui briser le cœur. Il était trop attaché à lui aujourd'hui. Et Yixing l'aimait comme son frère, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de lui.

« -Merci. Dit Kai en essayant d'oublier que quelques secondes plus tôt, il était prêt à lui voler un baiser, juste parce qu'il en avait envie et surtout avait l'opportunité de le faire.

Le problème c'était que Diva avait visiblement décelé quelque chose et s'était éloigné de lui à toute vitesse. Et puis finalement...

« -Tu restes manger avec moi ce soir ? Dit Diva, avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux brillants. Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie s'il te plaît ?

Voyant qu'il se décomposait tout à coup, seconde après seconde, Kai se redressa en position assise.

« -Bien sûr. Je reste avec toi tout le temps que tu voudras. Dit-il en regardant couler une larme sur sa joue, sans oser bouger le petit doigt, ému par cette peine violente qui le saisissait tout à coup.

Diva posa ensuite son front contre son épaule et éclata en sanglots.

« -Merde... Gémit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que ça s'arrête ?

« -Je ne sais pas. Chuchota Kai en posa sa main sur sa nuque. Je pense que c'est juste une question de temps.

Amenant sa main à sa propre nuque, par l'autre côté, Diva agrippa ses doigts aux siens.

« -Ça va s'arrêter un jour ?

« -Oui, ça s'arrêtera.

« -Promet moi que ça s’arrêtera vraiment et que je pourrai revivre comme avant sur mon île... que je ne suis pas resté pour rien.

« -Je te le promets et je ferai tout mon possible pour t'y aider.

Relevant la tête en décrochant sa main de la sienne sur sa nuque, Diva le regarda.

Il lui paraissait si mature parfois. Mature et rassurant. Tout comme cette aura autour de lui et ce sourire, qu'il pouvait décocher à tout instant et qui faisait du bien.

Puis les yeux de Kai brillèrent davantage et Diva posa sa main sur sa joue.

« -Je te tire par le fond avec moi, je... je suis désolé, je suis égoïste. Toi aussi tu dois guérir et je...

Laissant sa main retomber sur le sable, Diva baissa la tête.

« -Tu devrais t'en aller... rester loin de moi, je me débrouillerai...

« -Non ! Le coupa Kai.

Sursautant, Diva releva les yeux sur lui, inclinant la tête.

« -Il est hors de question que je te laisse, je... j'ai promis à Lay de m'occuper de toi et... et je veux que tu ailles mieux, je veux... te connaître davantage... je ne veux plus que tu me vois comme son ami à lui, mais le tien... Je ne veux pas te laisser... tout seul... sinon moi aussi je serai tout seul... Finit-il tout bas en se tournant vers la mer.

« -Kai...

« -Excuse-moi, c'est moi qui suis égoïste. Dit-il en lui retournant son attention. Je ne voulais pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Diva secoua la tête pour qu’il ne s'excuse pas et ils se regardèrent longuement, sans un mot, avant que Diva n'esquisse un sourire et se lève en lui tendant sa main.

« -Rentrons.

Kai acquiesça en accrochant ses doigts aux siens et se leva à son tour, se laissant entraîner comme un petit garçon, vers la maison, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains unies. Qui réconfortait qui maintenant ?

Une fois rentrés, Diva se mit en charge de préparer leur repas et Kai lui proposa automatiquement son aide. Observant avec attention les moindres gestes de son ami, Kai le découvrit alors sûr de lui et appliqué. Diva travaillait effectivement minutieusement, mais avec une rapidité épatante. Et quand Kai terminait de découper la pièce de viande qu'il lui avait confié, Diva avait terminé de découper tous les légumes, créant tout un tas de petits monticules multicolores qui constitueraient leur bibimbap... et il sourit.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'amuse ? Dit Diva en voyant son air.

« -Tu vas super vite ! Qui t'a appris à faire ça ? Ta mère ?

« -Non, ma mère... ma mère ne m'a rien appris à part le fait que je n'étais pas désiré.

« -Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.

« -T’inquiète...C'est un point qu'on a en commun n’est-ce pas ?

« -Exact. Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur le comptoir.

Puis Diva secoua la tête.

« -Donc c'est un vieux monsieur qui tenait un petit resto familial à Séoul qui m'a tout apprit. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un cuisiner avec autant de passion. Il voulait littéralement un culte aux légumes et les coupait avec amour, comme s'ils étaient sacrés. Il m'a contaminé.

« -Tu as travaillé pour lui ?

« -On peut pas vraiment appeler ça travailler. Il avait pas les moyens de prendre un employé. Alors je lui donnais un coup de main et en échange il me donnait à manger.

Kai fronça le front.

« -Je vivais dans la rue... J'avais dix-sept ans, c’était mon premier hiver dehors et je ne serais certainement plus là pour en parler sans Kang Dae. On passe plus facilement l'hiver avec quelque chose de chaud dans le ventre. Et quand il s'est mis à neiger, il m'a permis de dormir dans son arrière-boutique, en échange de quelques chansons pour les clients. Dit-il nostalgique. Le seul boui-boui familiale de Séoul à proposer un dîner spectacle. Tous les soirs ses quelques tables étaient prises.

Kai sourit amusé.

« -Il m’appelait La Diva... Bon... C'était un vieux bonhomme et il avait un peu de mal avec le fait que je sois gay. Du coup, qu'il m'appelle La Diva était totalement péjoratif. Mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Ce vieux bonhomme m'avait permis de survivre et d'exister un peu... et à sa mort... survenue un soir, à la fermeture... J'ai chanté une dernière fois pour lui, sa chanson favorite, pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, le temps que les derniers clients, encore là, ne fassent venir les autorités... et que je me retrouve à nouveau seul dans la rue.

« -Et tu as choisi ce nom une fois arrivé ici ?

« -Oui. Pour lui... Il m'a plus apporté en quelques mois, que ma propre famille en dix-sept ans... je voulais lui rendre hommage. Dit-il dans un sourire ému, tandis qu'il reprenait la préparation du repas.

Puis ils passèrent à table.

« -Tu as vécu dans la rue aussi toi non ? Reprit Diva tout à coup.

« -Dans la rue ? Moi ? Juste quelques jours, c'est pas comparable, j'étais fugueur.

« -Tu sais quand même ce que c'est que d'être seul et de dormir dehors.

Kai se mordilla la lèvre.

« -En fait... je dormais dans les parkings.

« -C’est-à-dire ?

« -C’est-à-dire que les cinq nuits que j'ai passé dehors, j'ai fracturé des voitures pour dormir à l’intérieur.

« -Oh ! Monsieur à besoin de son petit confort. Dit-il d'un air hautain.

« -Oui. Mes jeunes articulations préfèrent le moelleux d'une banquette arrière, que la dureté d'un trottoir ou d'un escalier de secours. Dit-il du même air snob.

Diva rit.

« -Non en fait, ce qui m'a décidé, la première fois, c'est qu'il pleuvait depuis des jours... Et tous les jours qui ont suivit, il pleuvait encore... jusqu'à ce que je grimpe dans la navette de ravitaillement. Là, la pluie a cessé net... et le capitaine à levé l'ancre.

« -Et tu es là.

« -Et je suis là oui. Dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber.

« -Pareil pour moi.

Puis leur repas terminé, la vaisselle faite, ils se réinstallèrent dans la pièce à vivre.

Kai assis dans le canapé et Diva dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la malle plate, qui servait de table basse, ils discutèrent ensuite de choses et d'autres, en fumant quelques joints, un peu moins forts que celui de la plage et le temps passa tranquillement.

Jusqu'à ce que Kai se rende compte de l'heure tardive et de l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait Diva.

« -Je vais rentrer maintenant, je vais te laisser aller dormir.

« -Rien ne presse tu sais.

« -Tu as l'air épuisé, il faut que tu dormes.

« -Je ne dormirai pas.

« -Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

« -Parce que c'est vrai, je... dormir seul est une épreuve, je... je crois que c'est le pire moment... je sais pas si tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens, mais... depuis que... que j'ai rencontré Yixing, je n'ai jamais passé une seule nuit ailleurs que dans ses bras... Dit-il du bout des lèvres, tandis que les larmes inondaient la surface de ses yeux. Et quand je me suis couché la nuit dernière... seul... j'ai eu l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Il a... il a toujours été là... je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, je...

S'interrompant, alors que ses larmes avaient finit par dévaler son visage, Diva regarda la main de Kai qui était à présent tendue vers lui, puis releva les yeux dans les siens.

Kai lui fit alors un sourire empli de tendresse et Diva sentit son cœur faire une embardée étrange.

« -Kai tu...

« -Je te propose juste mes bras... c'est comme tu veux. Dit-il d'une voix grave, qui fit faire une nouvelle embardée à son muscle cardiaque.

Puis... Est-ce qu'il prit la décision d'accepter sa proposition ou est-ce juste une irrépressible envie d'être étreint ou juste son corps qui avait bougé tout seul ? Il n'aurait su dire. Mais quand après avoir contourné la malle, il laissa les doigts de Kai agripper les siens, c'est avec une immense émotion qu'il s'assied près de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

Et ce fut tellement bon de les sentir s'enrouler autour de lui, qu'il en aurait pleuré de bonheur et... de soulagement. Fermant les yeux, il sourit alors de satisfaction et c'est sans s'en rendre compte, qu'il sombra dans un paisible sommeil, comblant un manque de repos qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir.

Kai, lui, de son côté, n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé lui proposer de lui servir de substitut. Pourtant avoir Diva tout contre lui, était un tel privilège, pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, un tel délice que son cœur en était complètement dingue.

Serait-il capable de se contenter de si peu ? Ou était-il en train de se faire du mal ? Est-ce que d'avoir Diva à la fois si proche de lui, mais si inaccessible, ne finirait pas par le faire souffrir ? Sur le long terme ?

Toutefois... Avait-il vraiment envie de répondre à cette question ? Ou allait-il juste faire comme si tout allait bien, comme d'habitude ?

../..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	7. Chapitre 7

Flower Children

Chapitre 7

Les jours suivants cette étreinte nocturne, tous différents dans leur déroulement, finirent alors tout de même tous de la même façon.

S'occupant du jardin, de la plantation, terminant la clôture, Kai fit aussi quelques courses pour Diva, quand il en avait besoin, travaillant vite, pour passer le plus de temps possible à ses côtés. Et le soir venu, Diva s'endormait dans ses bras. Et chaque soir, Kai se remplissait de lui à s'en enivrer.

Il s'éclipsait ensuite, s'extirpant de leur étreinte délicatement, afin de ne pas le réveiller et lui reposait la tête dans les coussins du canapé, avant de rentrer chez lui, avec cette impression étrange de manque, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Une partie de son cœur ? Chaque soir ? Tant pis.

De son côté, tous les matins, Diva se réveillait donc dans son canapé.

La première fois il se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait là, avant de se souvenir et sourire, touché.

Et ce câlin devint alors comme un rituel pour lui, tandis qu'en parallèle, Kai lui vouait sa vie entière, sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Bien sûr, Diva s'attachait à Kai chaque jour d'avantage et Kai le voyait bien.

Leur relation était devenue plus proche, au bord de l'intimité, mais la distance entre eux était toujours infranchissable.

Au gouffre d'un amour non partagé, s'était ajouté un mur nommé Lay... qui bien sûr était déjà là avant, mais pas si haut qu'aujourd’hui et rendait l'approche de Kai impossible.

Mais est-ce qu'il n'avait pas lui-même agrandit ce mur ? Possible...

Toujours est-il qu'il se contentait de se comporter comme Diva le voyait et se faisait petit. Comme un gamin amoureux de la maîtresse. Multipliant les petites attentions, en toute discrétion, juste pour avoir le plaisir de le voir sourire.

Alors un matin, quand Mère lui confia un panier de fruits à apporter à Diva, il s’arrêta sur le chemin et fit un bouquet de fleurs sauvages multicolores, qu'il glissa dans le panier, pour lui.

Ravi de recevoir les fruits de la part de Mère, Diva se saisit toutefois immédiatement du bouquet avec délicatesse et sourit, avant d'amener les fleurs à son nez pour les sentir.

Les yeux mi-clos, sa deuxième main, délicatement posée à l'arrière du bouquet, comme s’il s'était agi d'un bébé, il appréciait visiblement l'instant et Kai en fut, on ne peut plus heureux.

Mais c'était son premier bouquet de fleurs, il ne savait pas où le mettre et Kai le regarda ensuite chercher un récipient partout, avant de se rabattre sur un pot à café qui ne lui servait jamais et qu’il remplit rapidement d'eau afin d'y plonger le bouquet et le déposer sur la malle du salon, avec satisfaction.

Kai ne lui dit alors pas que le bouquet était de lui et Diva ne l'en remercia dont pas, mais son plaisir valait tous les mercis du monde. Tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur, c'était qu'il soit heureux et qu'il ne soit plus triste. Ses larmes lui faisaient beaucoup trop de mal.

Puis, le temps faisant son œuvre, il ne voyait plus que très peu Diva pleurer et un mois après le départ de Lay, il avait même repris le chemin de la friperie.

Il y passait cependant beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Diva s'était adapté à Kai. Et quand, auparavant, il filait au village de bon matin et ne le voyait que le midi quand il rentrait pour manger, aujourd'hui, il partait plus tard, après avoir accueillit Kai qui resterait tout seul à travailler toute la matinée et revenait plus tôt, afin de préparer le repas qu'ils partageaient.

Kai lui avait bien dit, pourtant, de ne pas s’embêter pour lui et qu’il pouvait amener de quoi grignoter le midi ou grignoter quelques légumes cueillis directement dans le potager, évitant ainsi qu'il rentre, mais Diva refusa expressément. Faire ainsi avait redonné un rythme à sa vie et il tenait absolument à ce que Kai ait quelque chose dans le ventre. Après une matinée de labeur, qu'il effectuait dorénavant seul, c'était la moindre des choses que de lui offrir un repas décent.

Et les après midi aussi se trouvèrent changés radicalement, quand il retournait à la friperie sous les coups de trois heures, voire pire, quand le temps passé en compagnie de Kai passait comme un souffle... Revenant deux heures plus tard, toujours heureux de le retrouver, comme s'il lui avait manqué.

Kai, lui, se sentait choyé et avait parfois l'impression que leur relation était celle d'un vieux couple à la vie platonique, mais toujours affectueuse. Et quand cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, il la repoussait d'un soupir las. Ce n'était pas ça. Il travaillait pour Diva et Diva s'occupait de lui, c'était tout. Diva ne l'aimait pas. Diva aimait toujours Lay ! Et même s'il ne le pleurait plus, il en restait habité et il n'y avait de ce fait pas de place pour lui, il le savait. Il se contentait donc de ce qu'il avait de lui et ça restait bon pour l'âme. Une douce torture qu'il n'aurait fuit pour rien au monde.

* * *

Puis à l'occasion d'un autre panier de fruits pour Diva, de la part de Mère, Kai se dit qu'il pourrait à nouveau y glisser un bouquet de fleurs sauvages, afin de lui faire plaisir, mais quand il passa du côté du pré où il avait constitué celui de la première fois, les fleurs étaient fanées depuis longtemps. Déçu, il prit une mine boudeuse. Merde, il s'en faisait une joie, de lui confectionner ce nouveau bouquet. Avant de se souvenir que du côté du bar de Xiumin, un vieux buisson de roses sauvages était en pleine floraison et il y fit un détour.

Constituant rapidement un gros bouquet de petites roses très parfumées, Kai savait que Diva ne manquerait pas de humer leur parfum et qu’il allait l'apprécier grandement et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il reprit la route pour aller le rejoindre.

Une fois sur place, comme prévu, Diva ne manqua pas de s'extasier sur la beauté et le parfum des fleurs qu'il découvrit glissées dans le panier et les amena à son nez, sous le regarda satisfait de Kai qui sourit de le voir faire.

Puis les plongeant dans un broc, il les posa ensuite en évidence sur la table de la terrasse et y plongea à nouveau son nez, avant de filer à la friperie avec un grand sourire.

Le regardant s'en aller, Kai resta ensuite planté là, les yeux fixés au loin, alors que Diva n'était plus à vue et finit par secouer la tête, quand il revint sur Terre, avant de descendre dans le potager où il allait passer la matinée.

Il pensait qu'il pourrait se contenter de continuer de l'aimer en silence et se satisfaire de ces petits bonheurs. En tous cas, il l'espérait ardemment.

* * *

Plus tard, à la friperie, Diva déballait les cartons de vêtements que Père avait fait venir du continent et que la navette avait amené la veille, quand D.O débarqua. Encore.

Encore, car c'était quotidien et ça l'était déjà avant. Mais un jour ou il lui avait posé des questions un peu trop personnelles, les mots de Yixing à propos d'un mec sur l’île, qui serait amoureux de lui, refit violemment surface et ce fut comme une évidence.

Toutefois, il s'était alors dit que Yixing s'était un peu trop avancé, car, certes, il aimait beaucoup D .O, mais de là à s'imaginer avec lui, Non ! Impossible.

Son corps, sa personnalité, n'appelaient pas les siens. D.O lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et une relation entre eux était inenvisageable.

Et ce n'était pas lui qui avait perdu l’intérêt des hommes non. Certains mecs sur cette île, auraient pu lui plaire physiquement, mais D.O n'était pas de ceux-là, il n'était que son ami et il ne se voyait tout simplement pas avec lui, point final.

Mais il fallait qu'il lui parle pour mettre ça au clair et décida de faire ça tout de suite, tant qu'il s'en sentait le courage.

« -Salut ! Dit D.O en sautant pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir, comme d'habitude.

« -Salut !

« -Alors ? As-tu déniché des trésors dans tes cartons ?

« -Je ne fais que commencer, mais j'ai trouvé une chemise qui devrait bien aller à Kai.

« -A Kai ? Dit-il amusé.

« -Oui ? Quoi ?

« -Non rien.

Pinçant les lèvres, D.O regarda alors Diva hausser les épaules et continuer de sortir les vêtements multicolores qu'il mettait directement sur cintre, avec grand soin.

« -Et pour moi ? Tu as quelque chose ?

« -Non. Ton obsession du noir est difficile à satisfaire l'été, tu le sais bien, c’est toujours comme ça. Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça n'est-ce pas ?

« -Non, je m'en fiche, je viens juste te tenir compagnie.

« -Tu...

« -Je ?

« -D.O, je... il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

« -Ah non ça c'est certain.

Diva fronça le front et D.O tiqua.

« -Quoi ? Tu voudrais ?

« -Quoi ? Moi ? Non ! Non mais toi ?

D.O fronça le front à son tour et pencha la tête de côté, essayant de comprendre quelque chose à ce qui se passait.

« -Je n'ai pas de vues sur toi, si c'est ce que tu crois. Je ne suis pas gay ! Et en plus je ne suis pas masochiste.

« -Mais moi non plus ! S'offusqua Diva.

« -Je ne parle pas littéralement. Je te parle du fait de mettre son nom sur ta carte de bal. Sachant parfaitement qu'on est pas le premier sur la liste, faudrait être fou.

Diva secoua la tête, dans la plus totale incompréhension.

« -Bref ! Je ne suis pas gay. Je reste basique. Moi aimer gros seins ! Gros seins sur filles ! Moi aimer filles ! Tu es hors catégorie Mon Cher.

« -...

« -De toute façon, même si ça avait été le cas, tout le monde sait que la place est prise. Insista-t-il exprès. Donc bon. Dieu merci, je suis hétéro !

« -Quoi ? Prise... la place... quoi ? Yix...

« -Personne ne s'opposerait à Kai voyons ! Lâcha-t-il finalement.

« -Kai ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu délires ? Où est le rapport avec Kai ? C'est un gamin !

« -Un gamin ? Mais t'es barge ! Bien sûr que non, ce n'est plus un gamin depuis longtemps.

« -Mais où est le rapport avec lui ?

« -Es-tu aveugle ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il avait le béguin pour toi ? Depuis qu'il est sur l’île il te papillonne autour !

« -Mais non ! Il a toujours passé beaucoup de temps avec Yixing, oui, mais moi...

« -Pour toi imbécile.

« -Quoi ?

« -Je ne dis pas qu'il faisait semblant d'être ami avec Lay hein ! Ne nous méprenons pas. Lay était son grand frère, c'est sûr. Mais à la base, fréquenter Lay, c'était t'approcher toi. Dis-moi qu'il ne s'est pas, très souvent, retrouvé seul avec toi, chez vous.

Diva ne répondit alors pas et D.O secoua la tête.

« -Laisse tomber. Je vois que tu n'es pas du tout en phase. Mais sache que s'il y a une paire de baskets, dans laquelle je ne voudrais pas marcher, c'est bien dans celle de Kai. Sourire à quelqu'un qui a les yeux fermés, ça doit pas être très agréable.

« -...

Sautant du comptoir, pour retrouver le sol, D.O vint jusqu'à Diva, qui était resté figé, accroupit devant son carton et il s'accroupit près de lui en pressant son épaule.

« -Imagine-toi aimer quelqu’un sans rien demander en échange, pendant quatre longues années.

« -...

« -Ce n'est plus un gamin. Finit-il en se relevant.

Puis prenant la direction de la porte, il sourit.

« -Ouvre les yeux et laisse-lui une chance. Tu penses tout le temps à lui, tu l'aimes déjà beaucoup, sois honnête... tout du moins avec toi-même… Dit-il, avant de disparaître

Une fois seul, Diva aurait été dans l'impossibilité de dire ce qu'il ressentait dans le flot de ses sentiments mélangés.

Il était étonné, ça c'était certain. Il était tellement loin de s'attendre à ça.

Il était déçu... non non pas déçu non ! Il se sentait trahit en fait. Un profond sentiment d'avoir été trompé. Tout ce qu’il croyait savoir avec Kai était un mensonge.

Il se sentait honteux... Comment pouvait-il n'avoir jamais remarqué ça ?

Il se sentait idiot. Kai n'est plus un gamin ? Vraiment ? Depuis quand ?

A ceci s'ajoutait une once de gêne. Il allait devoir se retrouver devant lui dans peu de temps, il allait devoir se trouver une composition pour ne pas passer pour un con. Comment allait-il devoir se comporter avec lui maintenant ?

Et… Yixing parlait de lui ! Yixing savait et ne lui avait jamais rien dit... Pourquoi ? Avait-il peur que de savoir Kai amoureux de lui... le fasse pencher vers lui ? Yixing avait-il si peu confiance en lui ?

Kai... Merde. Voilà que venait la peine. il avait perdu l'ami qu'il croyait avoir.

Se redressant sur ses jambes, il se pinça l’arête du nez, les yeux clos.

« -Bonjour Diva !

Sursautant comme un dément, il se retourna vivement vers Mère qui se tenait près de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage comme à son habitude et il lui sourit à son tour.

« -Bonjour Mère.

« -Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Tu as un souci ?

« -Un souci ? Moi ?

Devait-il lui en parler ?

« -Non. Je vais bien... Dit-il dans un plus grand sourire, attrapant le carton ouvert près de lui, pour le poser sur le comptoir et se donner une contenance.

« -Tu es sûr ?

« -Oui oui Tout va très bien .

« -D'accord. Mais si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas à venir m'en parler, je suis toujours disponible pour toi, tu le sais.

Diva acquiesça, se battant avec son envie de lui parler, justement de Kai, mais il se tut et Mère secoua la tête.

« -Bref. Je suis venue te prévenir que demain, Kai t'apportera les pastèques que tu m'as commandé.

Déglutissant à l'évocation de Kai, Diva se mordilla nerveusement le bout de l'index.

« -D'accord, merci.

Mère fronça le front, tiquant à son comportement inhabituel, mais ne dit rien.

Il ne voulait pas parler, insister aurait été impoli.

« -Bon je te laisse, je repasserai sûrement dans l'après midi, il faut que je voie Happy.

« -OK. A plus tard alors. Oh ! Et merci pour les fleurs.

« -Les fleurs ?

Et en cet instant il sut.

« -Fruits ! Merci surtout pour les framboises !

« -De rien. Ça m’a fait plaisir. Je sais que tu les aimes. Dit-elle dans un sourire. On, se revoit plus tard ?

Diva acquiesça et Mère prit congé de lui.

« Les fleurs venaient de Kai... Pensa-t-il, touché, malgré tout. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais dit qu'elles venaient de lui ? »

Puis midi arriva beaucoup trop vite et c'est avec une nerveuse appréhension que Diva prit la direction de sa maison. Il allait se retrouver devant Kai très rapidement et il se sentait idiot d'en être si affecté. Il n'avait juste qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était, faire comme si ce matin n'avait jamais existé et revenir à son ignorance de la veille ! Oui ! Il allait faire ça et le problème serait réglé... enfin peut-être.

.

../..


	8. Chapitre 8

Flower Children

Chapitre 8

Sa résolution de faire l'air de rien dans la tête, c'est quand même précipitamment, que Diva fit les quelques derniers mètres, quand il fut à vue de la maison. Puis il rentra dans la cuisine, avant de s'adosser à la porte.

Il n'avait pas osé regarder vers la droite. Il avait bien entendu Kai travailler dans le potager, mais il n'avait pas osé tourner la tête dans sa direction, de peur de le voir, de croiser son regard ! Merde ! Il était devenu complètement idiot avec tout ça ! La gêne avait pris le dessus et il se sentait anormalement... intimidé.

Après toutes ces années hors du marché, sur une île exclusivement hétéro, il avait perdu l'habitude qu'on s’intéresse à lui.

Sa tête légèrement en arrière, appuyée contre la porte, il ferma les yeux, avant de se mordiller la lèvre et redresser la tête.

« Fais comme si tu ne savais rien ! »

Fort de cette nouvelle motivation, il s'avança alors dans la cuisine.

Il devait préparer le repas ! Il avait traîné et le temps était passé vite. Il allait devoir préparer quelque chose de rapide.

Toutefois sa motivation était dérangée par le fait qu'il allait se retrouver assis face à Kai à table et ça le mettait dans un drôle d'état.

Puis se postant devant l'évier placé sous la fenêtre, donnant sur le potager, c'est par réflexe qu'il regarda dehors et le vit.

Kai était en train de se laver les mains près du cabanon. Il était sur le point de rentrer !

Il le regarda ensuite se mouiller le visage, comme d'habitude et se redresser, avant de venir vers la maison et de se saisir du bas de son tee-shirt pour le remonter jusqu'à son visage, afin de s'essuyer, comme d'habitude... aussi...

Mais pour Diva ce fut la stupéfaction et il se retourna, les yeux exorbités.

« Bordel il était déjà fait comme ça hier ? » Se dit-il, alors qu'il venait de voir son ventre finement sculpté. Mais voir était-il le bon terme ? Car il le voyait tous les jours ! Mais pour la première fois, il avait regardé et...

« -Salut ! Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? Dit Kai, dans un grand sourire, en pénétrant dans la maison et le découvrant planté là.

Relevant les yeux sur lui, Diva ne put prononcer le moindre mot, tandis qu'il se rendait compte que Kai le regardait vraiment intensément, comme s'il allait de dévorer et ça lui provoqua un frisson le long du dos.

Puis Kai tendit sa main vers lui, jusqu'à sa tête et pour Diva, le réflexe fut incontrôlable, quand il repoussa sa main brusquement, presque violemment.

« -Ne me touche pas !

Le visage de Kai se décomposa alors, son sourire fanant à la vitesse de la lumière. Et quand Diva vit la petite feuille sèche qu'il avait ôté de ses cheveux et qu'il tenait à présent entre ses doigts, c'était déjà trop tard. Il venait de le blesser et Kai eut un mouvement de recul.

« -Pardon. Dit-il alors en s'éloignant, le regard fuyant. Tu avais juste...

Posant la petite feuille sur le rebord de l’évier, comme s'il lui rendait son bien, Kai regarda sa propre main, comme perdu.

« -Je te laisse... je... je mange avec mes parents ce midi, je reviendrai plus tard. Poursuivit-il, avant de tourner les talons.

Diva, lui, rongé de culpabilité dans la seconde, ne le retint toutefois pas, les yeux fixés sur la porte qui était restée ouverte derrière lui. Il était stupéfait... par son propre aveuglement.

Les sentiments de Kai, envers lui, étaient flagrants. Ils étaient partout. Sur lui, autour de lui, dans son sourire, ses yeux, ses gestes et dans l'air qu'il brassait. Kai était amoureux de lui et il n'avait jamais rien remarqué ! Comment peut-on être aussi aveugle ?

Puis un flash... sa main qu'il repousse et ce « ne me touche pas ! »

« -Merde ! Kai !

S'extirpant de sa torpeur, Diva sortit alors de la maison, mais Kai était déjà loin et lui courir après aurait été stupide. Il allait devoir attendre son retour. Il avait paniqué, il avait fait le con, il allait devoir réparer ça. Et il allait devoir la jouer fine, pour pouvoir s'excuser de son geste, sans en révéler la vraie raison. Mais mentir était exclu ! Ou alors, légèrement, s'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Kai était quand même son ami... enfin... peut-être.

Regardant autour de lui, il regagna ensuite la maison et se sentit tout à coup désespérément seul. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Kai prenait tant de place dans sa vie. Encore une preuve de son aveuglement.

Merde ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que D.O lui révèle ça ? Ça n'avait fait que compliquer les choses !

Et ses mots...

« Imagine-toi, aimer quelqu'un, sans rien demander en échange, pendant quatre longues années... » Et son cœur se serra de s'imaginer vivre une chose pareille. De s'imaginer... à la place de Kai.

« -Merde...

Il allait vraiment devoir lui demander pardon. La façon dont il l'avait repoussé, avait dû lui faire du mal.

Puis se contentant de se servir un grand bol de riz, il s'installa à la table de la terrasse et mangea du bout des dents, le regard posé au loin, vers la mer, l'esprit en ébullition.

* * *

L'heure venue, il reprit ensuite le chemin de la friperie.

Déçu, il ne croisa pas Kai sur la route. Il avait espéré. Il voulait lui parler le plus vite possible.

Arrivé ensuite sur la place du village, il ne put s’empêcher de se mettre à regarder partout autour de lui, cherchant une trace de lui et aperçu D.O qui le regardait avec insistance et lui pointa quelque chose derrière lui. Fronçant le front, Diva se retourna, puis regarda encore D.O, quand il ne vit rien de particulier, avant de secouer la tête et reprendre la direction de la friperie. Puis stoppant net, il regarda à nouveau D.O qui lui fit « oui » de la tête et pointa une nouvelle fois derrière lui, pointant, en fait, le bar du village, qui était tenu par Xiumin, le petit frère de Mère.

Il voulait qu'il voie quelque chose, c'était évident. Mais lui, le voulait-il ?

Toutefois, Diva monta quand même les quelques marches pour atteindre le bar, avant de stopper derrière une des fenêtres... inondé par un sentiment qui le dérouta.

À l’intérieur, assis à une table, Kai. Face à lui, Suho, dragueur invétéré et une fille agrippée à lui, telle une sangsue, comme chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Il n'y avait donc là, rien de dérangeant.

Ce qui se révélait dérangeant en revanche, c'était l'autre fille, celle qui était assise sur la cuisse de Kai. Son bras enroulé autour d'elle, il la maintenait contre lui, sa main glissée sur son ventre, sous son corsage, tandis qu'elle, son bras posé sur son épaule et sa main sur sa tête, jouait du bout des doigts avec ses dreadlocks et sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, ça le rendit intérieurement furieux qu'elle se permette ça.

« -Avoue que de voir une scène pareille te dérange quelque part. Dit alors la voix de D.O dans son dos. Il a beaucoup de succès tu sais... auprès des femmes de tous âges. Ses conquêtes sont très nombreuses... et je ne sais pas si c'est sa gueule d'ange ou autre chose, mais elles en redemandent. Elles savent pourtant toutes, qu'elles n'ont aucun espoir, c'est sûr. Tout le monde sait que tu prends trop de place, pour que l'une d'entre elles ait une chance de l'avoir tout à elle, mais elles continuent de lui tourner autour, pour avoir droit à ses faveurs. Et il leur donne ce qu'elles veulent... elles lui servent de substitut en somme. Est-ce que ça te dérange de le voir, là, avec Krystal ?

« -Non.

« -Non ? Pourquoi tu n’entres pas alors ?

« -...

« -Ne me dis pas que vous êtes fâchés.

« -Non.... je ne crois pas.

« -Diva, qu'est ce qui se passe ? À cette heure il ne devrait pas être là.

« -Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

« -OK. Mais réfléchis. Dit-il en s'éloignant. On est jaloux que de ce que l’on désire. Es-tu jaloux Diva ?

Se tournant vers lui, Diva ne dit rien et le regarda partir, avant de retourner son attention vers l’intérieur du bar et avoir le temps de voir Kai sortir de l'autre côté, la fille accrochée à son bras. Il s’apprêtait à la baiser quelque part, c'était certain. Et quand une petite voix lui dit de les filer pour le voir faire, c'est précipitamment, qu'il s'éloigna de son point d'observation et retourna à la friperie, outré par ses propres pensées.

Puis, moins de deux minutes plus tard, alors qu’il ouvrait nerveusement un de ses cartons, son regard divagant vers l’extérieur, il aperçut Kai, seul, qui traversait la place et s’apprêtait à prendre la route qui menait chez lui et le soulagement qui l'envahit, aurait été trop difficile à ignorer. Kai n'avait pas baisé cette fille et retournait travailler !

Un sourire s'imprima alors sur ses lèvres et il l'effaça dans la seconde où il s'en rendit compte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sourire victorieux ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Kai était amoureux de lui et c'était un problème dont il allait devoir s'occuper ! Ou continuer de l'ignorer, en espérant que cela cesse.

Mais au fond de lui, une partie ne croyait déjà plus à cette idée, à cette façon de voir les choses.

Car était apparue la curiosité et l’intérêt, dans le flot de ses sentiments mélangés. Et peut-être même qu'ils étaient déjà là d’ailleurs, ce qu’il ressentait était étrange, mais ça allait être difficile à contenir. Il connaissait bien cette partie de lui qui refaisait surface.

Et cette question… Est-ce que Kai pourrait être une option ?

Il devait reconnaître qu'il était vraiment bien fait de sa personne. L'aperçu de son corps qu'il avait eut à midi, corps qu'il avait, semblait-il, étonnement, toujours ignoré, avait marqué son esprit et suscitait à présent son intérêt, c'était plus fort que lui.

Et puis, Kai était un garçon adorable et doux et...

Une soudaine vision de lui, blottis dans ses bras, s'imposa alors à lui et il en fut traversé par un violent frisson.

Ça arrivait tous les soirs depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant. Chaque soir, il se blottissait contre lui et s'endormait innocemment dans ses bras et pendant tout ce temps, Kai jouait un autre jeu.

Merde, c'était si bon et agréable... Pourquoi s'était-il à ce point voilé la face ?

Fermant les yeux, se projetant mentalement dans l'une de ces étreintes, l'un de ces câlins, il souffla doucement et rouvrit les yeux. Allait-il pouvoir s'en passer ? Si ce soir il se couchait sans son lit et cherchait à s'endormir seul, serait-il submergé par la solitude et le manque ? Et le manque de qui ?

Peu importe ! Kai lui avait menti et avait profité de lui ! À moins que ce soit l'inverse. Car au bout du compte, ce câlin avait-il toujours la même utilité qu’au premier jour ? Servait-il toujours à simuler son quotidien avec Yixing ? Ou n'était-il plus qu'un câlin... dans les bras de Kai ?

Interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée intempestive de Happy Virus, Diva lui sourit.

« -Salut ! Eh bien quelle énergie ! Tu nous as refait une fournée de tes fameux cakes verts ou quoi ? Dit-il, amusé.

« -Ah non, c'est mieux que ça mec ! Dit-il en écartant ses bras, comme pour imager quelque chose de grands.

« -Mon Dieu qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

« -J'vais être papa ! Dit-il euphorique et les yeux brillants.

« -Sans déconner.

« -J'te jure ! Ève attend un bébé, Je suis trop heureux.

« -Mais c'est génial !

« -Mais oui ! Bordel, j'y avais jamais pensé, mais wow … ça me rend fou de joie.

Diva sourit, ému par l'émotion de son ami.

« -Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Happy. Ce môme va avoir de la chance de t'avoir comme papa.

« -En tous cas je ferai tout pour ça, tu peux me croire. Tu verras, un nouvel homme va naître de moi à la naissance de mon fils !

« -Ton fils ?

« -Oui, ce sera un petit mec. J'en suis sûr !

« -Et si c'est une fille ?

« -Elle sera ma princesse.

Diva sourit à nouveau, il n'avait jamais vu Happy comme ça et c'était à la fois beau et amusant. Et pour un enfant non désiré comme lui, son bonheur était émouvant.

Puis tout à coup, comme happé par une montagne, il se retrouva dans les bras de Happy, qui le serra contre lui.

« -Je te jure que je serai un père exemplaire et à la moindre défaillance de ma part, je t'autorise à me cogner pour me remettre sur les rails.

Diva sourit.

« -Compte sur moi.

Puis...

« -Kai ! S'exclama Happy, en le relâchant.

Tiquant, Diva fit un pas en arrière et comprit quand il vit que Happy Virus regardait vers la porte de la friperie, derrière lui.

« -Devine quoi ! Je vais être papa !

« -Wow c'est vrai ? Dit Kai, avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait étrange.

« -Un bébé ? Dit la voix de Mère qui arrivait à son tour et avait entendu.

Diva vit alors un soulagement passer sur le visage de Kai, quand Mère accapara toute l'attention de Happy et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Un voile était apparu dans ses yeux. Un voile résultant, évidement, du rejet qu'il avait subit de sa part et Diva déglutit, tandis que son vis-à-vis, s'approchait de lui.

« -Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? Murmura Kai en lui faisant un signe de tête, lui indiquant l'arrière-boutique.

Dans un sourire quelque peu embarrassé, Diva acquiesça et ils s'éclipsèrent.

Kai ne perdit alors pas de temps, une fois dans la réserve et se retourna vivement vers lui.

« -Si tu ne veux plus que je vienne bosser chez toi, si ça te tape sur les nerfs que je sois là tous les jours, il... il faut que tu me le dises. On a continué comme avant, mais peut-être que ça ne te convient plus, je... n'aie pas peur de me le dire, c'est chez toi, tu es le patron, tu me dis et stop, je...

« -Stop !

Il aurait pu sauter sur l'occasion, c'était l'opportunité qu'il lui fallait pour régler définitivement le problème, mais non. Et le visage de Kai qui se décomposa violemment de peine, ne lui laissa pas le moindre doute.

« -Arrête de dire des conneries ! Bien sûr que non, tu ne me tapes pas sur les nerfs, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Dit-il en fronçant le front. Si c'est à cause de ce midi, je... je m'excuse, je... j'étais... contrarié... à cause d'une discussion que j'ai eut ce matin, mais... ça n'a rien à voir avec toi... c'est moi. Mentit-il du bout des lèvres.

Et le soulagement qu'il vit sur le visage de Kai, le soulagea lui-même.

Oh non il ne voulait pas le voir s'éloigner de lui, disparaître de sa vie, il le savait à présent.

Puis le voile dans le regard de Kai s'estompa et c'est avec un grand plaisir qu'il le regarda le dévorer des yeux à nouveau.

Est-ce que Kai pourrait être une option ? Pour lui ? Vraiment ?

…

../..


	9. Chapitre 9

Flower Children

Chapitre 9

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est après des félicitations plus naturelles et enthousiastes pour Happy, que Kai s'éclipsa, pour retourner travailler.

Un sourire et un « à tout à l'heure » auquel Diva acquiesça, le cœur battant et Kai s'éloignait déjà d'un pas guilleret.

Et ne le quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue derrière les arbres, tandis qu'il était resté planté à la porte, Diva fut ramené à la réalité, quand Mère passa près de lui, pour s'en aller à son tour.

Le sourire qu'elle lui fit alors, quand ils se dirent au revoir, le gêna, tant il était révélateur. Elle savait aussi c'était certain et elle venait de le surprendre à observer son fils partir. Toutefois, elle ne dit rien et fila rapidement, le laissant seul avec Happy, qui chantonnait dans la boutique.

Le rejoignant pour terminer de vider les cartons, il l'écouta alors d'une oreille distraite, l'esprit focalisé sur Kai et cette idée obsessionnelle qui grandissait dans son cerveau. Cette idée de prendre ce qui semblait lui être offert par Kai lui-même, mais aussi par tous les autres.

Puis un silence qu'il ne remarqua pas, quand Happy cessa de chantonner et...

« -Tu ne chantes plus jamais.

Relevant les yeux sur lui, Diva fut surpris de cette remarque, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« -Tu disais toujours que c'était ton cœur qui chantait. Est-ce parce qu'il ne guérit pas ?

« -Si... Si, il guérit, je... je vais mieux aujourd'hui. Dit-il tout bas. Mon cœur ne chante plus, c'est tout.

« -Et tu sais pourquoi ?

« -Par manque d'amour je suppose. Dit-il, gêné par la tournure de la conversation.

« -Mais tout le monde t'aime ici !

« -Je sais, mais lui. Dit-il en pointant son cœur. Il n'a plus personne.

« -Vraiment ? Insista Happy en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans sa tête.

Gêné à nouveau, Diva se sentit rougir. Lui aussi il savait. Et quand un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres, il fut évident pour Diva que Happy venait de comprendre que lui-même était au courant des sentiments de Kai à son égard.

Toutefois il ne dit rien, lui non plus et ils terminèrent leur déballage.

* * *

Puis vint l'heure de la fermeture et tandis que Diva pliait correctement, deux chemises qu'il avait récupéré pour Kai, Happy Virus vint s'adosser au comptoir près de lui.

« -Je me demande souvent, ce que tu aurais fait de moi, si tu m'avais relooké, comme tu l'as fait pour lui.

Diva fronça le front.

« -Comme je l'ai fait pour qui ?

« -Kai ! Tu ne t'es pas trompé, ça lui va bien. Tu penses que je devrais changer de style, maintenant que je vais être papa ?

Diva resta interdit un instant et sursauta, quand Happy lui tapota l'épaule.

« -Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?

« -Heu oui, oui pardon. Abandonne la chevelure rose bonbon.

« -Tu penses que je devrais tester les locks ?

« -Non ! Opte pour une couleur plus naturelle, qui te fera passer du rôle de grand gamin irresponsable qui fait des pâtisseries douteuses, à celui de papa un peu plus sérieux, mais cool. Garde ton style vestimentaire. Enfin, moi je dis ça, je sais pas. Demande à tes vahinés, elles sont les principales concernées.

« -Non non. Kai est devenu un Dom Juan grâce à toi, je te fais confiance.

« -Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est moi qui...

« -Bon je te laisse. Le coupa-t-il distraitement. Mes femmes m'attendent. On se verra peut-être avant, mais dans le cas contraire, je te dis à lundi !

« -Oui, à lundi.

« -Profite bien de ton week-end. Dit-il dans un grand sourire en coin, qui insinuait des kilomètres de choses gênantes, avant de disparaître.

* * *

Quand il se décida à rentrer à son tour, sur le chemin du retour, Diva se prépara mentalement à se retrouver à nouveau devant Kai. Il devait absolument faire très attention à ne pas avoir le genre de réaction qu'il avait eut à midi.

Puis il se dit que ça ne pouvait plus arriver. Il avait passé un cap. Le voir avec Krystal il n'avait pas aimé. Et cette idée qu'il avait eut, furtive, mais bien présente, de les suivre et les observer, ou plutôt, observer Kai la baiser contre un arbre ou au milieu d'un pré, dans les hautes herbes et savoir. L'observer et savoir que, même s'il était avec elle physiquement, c'est avec lui qu'il était dans sa tête. Excitation passagère et long frisson dans le dos, Diva stoppa le pas et souffla pour calmer son corps qui voulait réagir à cette idée.

« -Merde... Chuchota-t-il, à bout de souffle.

* * *

Puis il arriva. Kai travaillait toujours dans le potager qu'il désherbait et c'est sans se faire remarquer, qu'il rejoignit sa maison et rentra, toujours perturbé par ses pensées qu'il avait eut sur la route. Mais dans la seconde où il ferma derrière lui, Yixing se rappela violemment à lui et il eut honte. Un profond sentiment de honte qui envahit tout son être et il posa les doigts de ses deux mains sur sa bouche, pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, clignant rapidement des yeux, pour retenir des larmes, qu'il n'avait plus versé depuis longtemps.

Nouveau sentiment de honte. Il s'était si vite résigné. Ses pensées n'étaient plus focalisées sur Yixing. Et cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. C'est ce qui était le plus déstabilisant d'ailleurs. Très vite, Kai avait comblé pratiquement tous les vides de sa vie. Kai avait-il remplacé Yixing ? Ou plutôt... Lui... Avait-il utilisé Kai pour combler tous les vides laissés par Yixing après son départ ? Et pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas un autre de ses amis ? Pourquoi pas Happy ? Pourquoi pas D.O ? Parce que Kai s'était totalement dévoué et offert à lui ? Parce que son amour émanait déjà jusqu'à lui et qu'il le captait sans s'en rendre compte ? Peut-être...

Toujours est-il que de par la maison, chaque objet la composant, pensa-t-il en se postant devant ce lit dans lequel il n'avait plus jamais dormit, Yixing restait présent.

Et c'est peut-être ce qui avait provoqué cette violente réaction à midi. La maison lui imposait la présence de Yixing et chaque geste déplacé était comme une tromperie.

Devrait-il voir Kai... chez lui ?

Ouvrant de grand yeux comme une chouette, il se sentit rougir comme une pivoine et sortit sur la terrasse précipitamment. Venait-il de penser à s'envoyer en l'air avec Kai ? Vraiment ?

Descendant dans le jardin de la plage, il s'assied alors dans le hamac, qui se trouvait près de la baignoire, observant, sans la voir, la mer, au loin, l'esprit vidé par le choc qu'il venait de se faire subir.

Hier il n'osait pas approcher Kai « le gamin », de trop près, pour ne pas le faire fuir, ce matin il était on ne peut plus contrarié de ses sentiments à son égard et même fâché et maintenant il l'acceptait, le désirait même.

Fermant les yeux, il souffla doucement et s'allongea habillement dans la toile du hamac.

« Arrête de penser à ça ! » Se dit-il, les yeux clos.

Bien sûr, il ne lui suffirait que de faire un pas vers lui et l'affaire serait réglée. Le problème n'était pas là. Mais il aimait beaucoup Kai, il ne pouvait pas le nier et il ne voulait pas aller vers lui, uniquement mu par une excitation sexuelle due à son appétit qui s'était soudainement éveillé.

Il était attaché à Kai ! OK ! Mais à quel point ? Et l'amour dans tout ça ?

Car Kai l'aimait, lui. Et vu ce qu'il s'était fait subir pendant toutes ces années, ses sentiments pour lui, devaient être très forts. Ils se voyaient d'ailleurs beaucoup, se dit-il en fronçant le front... Il ne voulait donc pas le tromper, ou lui donner de faux espoirs.

Une ombre derrière ses paupières closes...

« -Diva.

Un sursaut violent qui le fait vaciller dans le hamac, qui s'incline et c'est, soulevé, telle une brindille, dans les bras de Kai, qu'il se rend compte, qu'il n'avait même pas eut le temps de toucher le sol, que déjà, il l'avait rattrapé. Mais aussi de la puissance de ses bras, dans lesquels il ne pesait rien.

« -Ça va ?

« -Oui. Chuchota-t-il sans oser le regarder en face, tant son visage était près du sien en l'instant.

Sa main gauche agrippée à son biceps, tandis que la droite était posée sur son torse « Ô combien musclé... » il sentit alors les battements précipités de son cœur sous sa paume et finit par relever les yeux vers les siens. Son cœur battait aussi vite que le sien, c'était dément.

Puis, Kai le relâcha et fit un pas en arrière.

« -Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je croyais que tu dormais et comme le ciel se couvre...

Regardant le ciel qui devenait effectivement gris, Diva fit une moue.

« -Eh bien ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un ciel pareil !

« -Oui Dit Kai en se postant à côté de lui pour regarder dans la même direction. Ça fait des mois qu'on a pas eut de pluie, mais c'est pas plus mal pour les cultures.

Diva le regarda alors et secoua la tête.

« -Tu penses trop technique et pas assez Paradis ! Je ne veux pas de gris dans mon tableau. Dit-il en allant vers la maison.

Et Kai lui emboîta le pas, amusé.

« -Il faut de la pluie pour avoir de beaux légumes colorés à cuisiner.

Diva stoppa sur la terrasse et se tourna vers lui, souriant, le front plissé et Kai, tout à coup, près de lui sur la dernière marche, posa le bout de son index entre ses yeux, pour y effacer les plis.

« -Oublie que le ciel est gris, la vie est colorée. Dit-il en lui pointant une caisse remplie de légumes de toutes les couleurs, qu'il avait posé sur la table de la terrasse.

Troublé, mais ne voulant pas le montrer, Diva s'enquit alors de ce qui se trouvait dans la caisse et Kai le renseigna, avant de lui emmener ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine.

Et Diva se rendit compte qu'il avait une douce sensation de brûlure sur la peau... son dos, son bras, quand Kai l'avait rattrapé dans sa chute ; son front, quand il y avait apposé son index ; ses doigts, quand ils avaient frôlé les siens dans la caisse. Était-ce des signes ou de la parano ? Car ces sensations, il les connaissait bien. Elles étaient très vite apparues, quand il avait rencontré Yixing et qu'il en était éperdument tombé amoureux.

Alors aujourd'hui … voulait-il sentir ces choses, parce que ça l’arrangeait et lui donnerait une excuse de céder à la tentation ? Ou ces brûlures de contact avec Kai étaient-elles réelles et un signe de son attachement à lui ?

Un attachement qu'il n'aurait jamais estimé à sa vraie valeur, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'une chose pareille était possible ? Était-il toujours le même Diva que ce matin ?

« -Tu es très distrait aujourd'hui. Dit Kai tout à coup. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Est-ce que la personne avec qui tu as parlé ce matin te pose des problèmes ? Si elle t'ennuie, dis-le-moi, je... tu es troublé et je... j'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Se mordillant la lèvre un instant, Diva sourit et plissa les yeux.

« -Mais non, je vais bien.

Une seconde plus tard, Kai était à nouveau, tout près de lui, face à lui, beaucoup trop près de lui, le dos de son index frôlant son front, tandis qu'il repoussait une fine mèche de ses cheveux qui barrait son œil gauche et Diva dû se contenir pour ne pas laisser paraître l'affolement de sa respiration.

« -Tu mens très mal.

Merde ! Pourquoi lui paraissait-il si différent d'hier ?

Son attitude, ses gestes et sa voix ! Sa voix qui fait vibrer son sang dans ses veines, ces tremblements intérieurs qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler !

Pourtant, il n'était pas différent d'hier non ! Non, c'était le même Kai ! Le même qui, un mois plus tôt, lui avait tendu sa main, l'incitant à s'endormir dans ses bras ! Le même ! Celui qui avait changé ce n'était pas Kai ! C'était lui ! Lui, qui avait ouvert les yeux sur une évidence ! Lui qui était peut-être aussi en train de réaliser l’ampleur de son attachement envers Kai, maintenant qu'il s’avérait réciproque !

« -Non, c'est vrai ! Je t'assure que je vais très bien. Dit-il en ôtant sa main de son visage, très doucement, pour qu'il n'y voie pas un rejet, gardant même ses doigts agrippés aux siens, tandis qu'il baissait les yeux sur cette attache. Si tu me vois troublé, c'est parce que je dois réfléchir, j'ai une décision personnelle, importante à prendre et...

S'interrompant, quand Kai baissa la tête et que ses doigts se crispèrent dans les siens, Diva pencha la tête.

« -Tu vas t'en aller ?

« -Quoi ?

« -Tu penses rejoindre Lay en Chine, c'est ça ? Dit-il en baissant davantage la tête.

Fallait-il qu'on lui évoque à nouveau pour qu'il s'en rende compte et qu'il sache ?

« -Non ! Jamais de la vie ! Yixing, c'est le passé ! C'est terminé ! Dit-il les larmes aux yeux de se sentir comme libéré.

Relevant la tête, alors que son cœur venait de faire un égoïste bond de bonheur d'entendre ces mots nets et francs sortir de la bouche de Diva, Kai sourit.

« -Pourquoi tu pleures alors ? Dit-il en récupérant sa main, avant de l'amener au coin de son œil gauche où perlait une larme.

« -Parce que tu viens de me le faire réaliser. Dit-il dans un sourire. J'étais resté sur son départ et le vide laissé, mais le vide a disparu, je le vois bien maintenant !

Et c'était exactement ça ! Sa honte ressentit dans la maison à certains moments, n'était pas due à la tromperie, elle était due au fait qu'il était déjà en train de passer à autre chose, qu'il commençait à « l'oublier » et qu'il pensait à le remplacer ! La honte que ça ait été si vite !

« -Vraiment ? Tu n'en souffres plus ?

« -Non... Enfin, là, tout de suite, je dirais que non. Les jours prochains me le confirmeront, ça fait partie de cette décision personnelle que je dois prendre.

Kai ne dit rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop curieux, même si ça le dévorait de l’intérieur de savoir le fin mot de son trouble. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus, entendre quelque chose qui l'avait effleuré tout de suite quand Diva avait parlé de cette personne... il ne voulait pas entendre que quelqu'un de Green Island s'était déclaré à lui le matin même, ce qui l'avait perturbé et provoqué sa réaction ce midi envers lui.

Oh non. Apprendre que quelqu'un aurait réussit à lui passer devant, alors qu'il n'osait pas se déclarer lui-même, briserait totalement son cœur, il le savait.

Son amour silencieux, quand Yixing était là, s'était transformé en un amour égoïste et à présent, l'idée d'un autre que lui auprès de Diva, lui était totalement intolérable.

Aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait plus l'accepter, ni même le supporter et c'est bien la seule chose qui pourrait lui faire quitter l'île.

Même compenser avec une fille ne lui disait plus rien, le transfère ne fonctionnait plus. Et il savait qu'il allait devoir prendre le taureau par les cornes et lui avouer ses sentiments, il n'avait plus le choix !

Et s'il y en avait un autre... ou pire... si Diva n'avait personne d'autre mais le rejetait... il partirait vivre sur le continent... Il avait dix-neuf ans maintenant, il était enfin majeur et il ne devrait, en principe, plus être considéré comme fugueur par la police et donc plus recherché. Néanmoins, il n'allait pas faire ça tout de suite, se dit-il en regardant Diva s'éloigner de lui tout à coup. Si quelqu'un était sur les rangs, il allait le savoir très vite. Après tout, autant s'éviter l'humiliation d'un rejet.

Allant jusqu'à la porte, Diva prit un sachet en papier qui était posé là et revint dans sa direction.

« -Je t'ai trouvé deux chemises dans le nouvel arrivage ! J'espère qu'elles seront à ta taille. Dit-il en lui tendant le sac.

« -Y'a pas de raison, tu ne te trompes jamais habituellement... Merci... Finit-il en sortant les chemises du sachet en papier.

Diva se sentit alors rougir de manière incontrôlable et se détourna pour qu'il ne le voie pas.

« Tu ne te trompes jamais... » C'était vrai ! Pourquoi était-il resté sur une image de gringalet dans sa tête, alors qu'il le savait porter une jolie taille en vêtement ? Était-il idiot ? Pourquoi cet aveuglement ? Pourquoi avoir gardé cette image de gamin dans son esprit, alors qu'il l'avait parfaitement vu grandir ? Ça n'avait pas de sens ! A moins que ça n'en ait que trop justement.

Son inconscient n'aurait-il pas fait ça, parce qu'il y avait Yixing ? Parce que sa conscience lui interdisait de regarder ailleurs ? De regarder quelqu’un d'autre que lui ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas cédé à la tentation plus tôt, s'il avait été seul ?

Non ! Kai était mineur !

« Mais il ne l'est plus à présent. » Se dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

Et son cœur se mit à battre précipitamment, alors qu'il tombait sur le dos dénudé de Kai, qui venait d'ôter son tee-shirt devant le miroir sur le mur.

Il avait visiblement décidé d'essayer les chemises tout de suite, comme d'habitude en fait. Il faisait toujours ça, quand il lui ramenait quelque chose.

Détaillant son dos et ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, Diva se mordilla la lèvre un instant, avant de relever les yeux sur le reflet de son visage, dans le miroir.

Il était concentré sur les boutons de la première chemise qu'il était en train d'ouvrir, pour pouvoir l'enfiler. Il ne faisait pas attention à lui.

C'est donc, la respiration chaotique, que Diva s'approcha de lui et posa sa main au milieu de son dos brûlant, dans un geste, visiblement naturel. Mais en réalité, l'envie était si forte que le but était juste de le toucher... et apprécier...

« -Besoin d'aide ?

« -Le bouton du col ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

« -Ah oui, c'est souvent comme ça, la boutonnière est plus épaisse, fais voir.

Prenant le vêtement que Kai lui tendit tout de suite, Diva lui sourit et tenta sa chance avec le bouton récalcitrant.

De son côté, Kai se saisit alors de la seconde chemise qu'il déboutonna et passa rapidement et elle lui alla comme un gant.

Blanche, ornée de quelques silhouettes de palmiers bleus foncés, elle faisait ressortir le teint de sa peau dorée et...

« -Tu devrais porter plus souvent du blanc, ça te va vraiment bien. Dit Diva en le détaillant.

« -D'accord.

Tiquant à sa réponse, tandis qu'il avait enfin défait le bouton du col de l'autre chemise, Diva se rendit compte que ça s'était toujours passé comme ça.

Happy disait vrai. Il avait devant lui, sa création. Il avait modelé Kai.

Puis un flash-back...

[… «-Je suis sûr que les dreadlocks t'iraient super bien, tu devrais essayer. «-Comme Père ? «Non, je t'imagine plus dans une version courte... «-OK...]

Et aujourd'hui, c'est ainsi qu'il était... Même son style vestimentaire venait de lui. A son arrivée, Mère lui avait amené à la friperie et son œuvre avait commencé.

Puis il se détourna, bouche ouverte de stupéfaction, quand il réalisa à quel point son subconscient l'avait rendu aveugle et quand il réalisa qu'il avait souvent fait passer Kai, avant Yixing ! Que depuis son arrivée et ce jour où Mère lui avait confié cette tâche de l'habiller, Kai était toujours passé en premier dans son esprit, lors des arrivages.

Et un nouveau flash-back...

[… «-Oh ! J'adore ! C'est pour moi ce tee-shirt ? « -Non, c'est pour Kai, il est beau tu ne trouves pas ? Il est parfait pour lui ! « -Si tu le dis... ]

Yixing... tout de suite, il était sortit de la maison sans un mot de plus. Merde, l'avait-il blessé ce jour-là ?

« -Tu as réussi à ouvrir le bouton ? Demanda Kai tout près tout à coup, tandis qu’il lui prenait la chemise des mains.

Sursautant, Diva revint au présent, envahit par une bouffée de l'odeur de son corps, couplée à l'impression d'en sentir la chaleur émaner jusqu'à lui et fit un pas en arrière, quand l'envie de poser sa main sur son torse apparent, s'imposa à lui.

« -Ça ne va pas ? S’inquiéta Kai, en reprenant le pas les séparant.

Le fixant en reculant d'un demi pas, discrètement, Diva ne dit rien. Rien de ce que son esprit lui hurlait et qui lui fit se demander s'il ne devenait pas fou. « J'ai envie de toi ! » Oh oui bordel ça se résumait à ça et c’était effrayant.

Mais il ne dit rien et sourit pour se donner une contenance, avant de s'éloigner de lui d'un air naturel, pour ne pas l’inquiéter davantage.

« -Si, ça va. Merde ça y est, il pleut. Continua-t-il en allant vers la fenêtre en bougonnant.

Kai, lui, fit un sourire de l'entendre ronchonner, mais il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait et ça lui faisait peur. Allait-il le perdre ?

…

../..


	10. Chapitre 10

Flower Children

Chapitre 10

Le nez collé à la fenêtre, regardant les gouttes de pluie, parsemer le sable, de petits cratères, pour diriger son esprit sur autre chose que la puissante excitation qui venait de le prendre par surprise, Diva finit par fermer les yeux.

Écoutant Kai s'affairer derrière lui, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer les images de lui, ôtant la première chemise pour essayer la seconde et s'imaginant, lui, l'approcher et déposer ses lèvres au milieu de son dos… y goûter... lécher sa peau le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à sa nuque... et son corps s'en couvrir de frissons, tandis que ses mains se glissaient jusqu'à son ventre, son torse... hmmmm...

« -Qu'en dis-tu ? Dit la voix de Kai, derrière lui et de beaucoup plus près qu'il ne le croyait, le faisant sursauter de façon incontrôlable.

Mais se tournant vers lui, après un bref coup d’œil sous sa ceinture, pour s'assurer de sa décence, il le détailla avec plaisir.

« -Elle te va parfaitement.

La chemise, bariolée de tableaux dans les tons bruns, était ouverte jusqu'au milieu de son torse et Kai en glissait le bas dans la ceinture de son jean.

Diva qui le regardait donc faire, s'approcha de lui, afin de redresser un côté de son col, qui était plié de travers et laissa glisser ses doigts tout le long de la bordure, jusqu'au premier bouton fermé.

Kai redressa alors la tête et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes.

« -Merci.

« -De rien, je suis content qu'elles te plaisent.

Se souriant, ils se détournèrent alors de l'autre, l'esprit chamboulé.

Filant dans la cuisine, Diva se mit en charge de préparer le repas du soir, n'arrivant pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

N'était ce que du désir ? De la faim, juste parce que le plat lui était proposé ?

De l'autre côté, resté seul dans la pièce à vivre, Kai, qui avait revêtu son tee-shirt, repliait ses deux nouvelles chemises, afin de les remettre dans le sac en papier.

Le front plissé, il n'avait plus qu’une question à l'esprit… « Bordel de merde ! Où est passé le mur ? »

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait à présent l'impression d'avoir une ouverture et presque une invitation de la part de Diva à la franchir. Était-ce d'avoir pensé à l'éventualité de se jeter à l'eau qui lui donnait cette impression ? Secouant la tête, il chassa à nouveau l'idée de faire ça maintenant et rejoignit Diva dans la cuisine.

« -Le temps empire, ce qui vient n'a pas l'air bon, si tu veux partir tout de suite, tant qu'il est encore temps, tu peux, tu sais. Dit Diva à son arrivée dans la pièce.

« -Non c'est pas grave, je reste avec toi.

« -Tu es sûr ?

« -Oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Je..

« -Non ! Répondit-il tout de suite, presque un peu trop empressé à son goût.

« -Alors c'est réglé. Ça se calmera bien à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon. Je verrai.

Diva acquiesça dans un sourire.

Il était content de sa réponse, content qu'il soit resté avec lui... il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Kai, lui, heureux de son sourire, en fut aussi rassuré et appuya son épaule contre le montant de la porte, son propre sourire étiré sur son visage.

Puis un violent coup de tonnerre, tandis qu’une tempête semblait se préparer et Diva sursauta, se coupant avec le couteau qu'il avait à la main.

« -Aïe ! Merde !

« -Tu t'es coupé ?

« -Oui. Dit-il en observant le côté de son pouce, livide. Oh merde.

« -Fais voir. Dit Kai en lui prenant sa main. Wow, tu t'es pas raté.

« -Je crois que je vais me sentir mal.

« -Mais non. Ne regarde pas, assied toi. Dit-il en l'incitant à prendre place sur une chaise près d'eux.

Les blessures, durant ses travaux avec Lay n'étant pas rares, il savait parfaitement où trouver ce dont il avait besoin et abandonna Diva une minute, pour aller chercher de quoi le soigner, avant de revenir près de lui.

L'entaille, longeant tout le côté de son pouce, était profonde, faisant qu'elle saignait beaucoup et Diva, qui n'avait jamais supporté la vue du sang, préféra alors fixer ses yeux sur le visage de son infirmier, plutôt que sur ses soins.

Et il se prit tant d’intérêt pour sa bouche, qu'il en oublia d'avoir mal.

Sa bouche était magnifique. Ses lèvres épaisses, pulpeuses, leur teinte sublime, cette bouche devait être divine à embrasser. Pensa-t-il, se provoquant une bouffée de chaleur, de s'imaginer le faire, là, tout de suite.

Mais non ! Il fallait qu'il soit sûr avant !

« -Il faudra que tu évites de le mouiller. Dit Kai, le faisant revenir sur Terre.

Regardant son pouce finement bandé très serré, Diva tendit alors sa main devant lui, les doigts écartés et sourit.

« -C'est très seyant !

Kai sourit, puis Diva lui retourna son attention, tandis qu'il était toujours à genoux devant lui.

« -Merci. Dit-il en passant le dos de son index sur son menton, frôlant subrepticement et «pas le moins du monde innocemment » sa lèvre inférieure. Heureusement que tu étais là. Me connaissant, tout seul, j'aurais enroulé ma main dans un torchon et aurais couru sous la pluie jusqu'au village, pour que Mère me soigne.

« -Alors que tu as tout ce qu'il faut ici.

« -Oui, je sais, c'est idiot. Mais la vue du sang me fait vraiment tourner de l’œil.

« -Oublie. Dit Kai en posant son index au milieu de son front, pour en effacer les plis soucieux. C'est fini maintenant.

Diva acquiesça et Kai lui décocha un de ses furtifs sourires en coin, faisant rater un battement à son cœur, avant de se lever.

Se levant à son tour, Diva le regarda alors jeter et ranger ce qui devait l'être, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui.

« -Besoin d'un coup de main ?

« -Non non, j'avais presque fini.

Rejoignant sa planche à découper, Diva reprit son couteau et tailla un demi oignon en deux.

« -Voilà ! Le bout de pouce, c'était pour faire un Galbi tang innovant, à la viande humaine, mais je ferai ça un autre jour finalement. Dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Kai rit et Diva plongea tous ses légumes dans un grand récipient où baignait déjà la viande de bœuf.

« -Par contre, si tu veux m'aider.

« -Oui. 

« -Pourrais-tu trier les fruits de ce matin et séparer les framboises, des autres ?

« -Bien sûr. Dit-il en attrapant le panier qu'il avait apporté.

« -Oh merde ! Dit Diva en se précipitant dehors, sur la terrasse.

Le suivant précipitamment, Kai s'immobilisa alors, quand Diva revint immédiatement à l’intérieur, le broc contenant les roses, dans les mains.

« -J'avais oublié que je les avais posés sur la table dehors.

« -T'aurais dû me le dire, je serais allé les chercher, tu es trempé maintenant.

« -Tu passes entre les gouttes toi ?

« -Non. Dit-il dans un sourire.

« -Donc tu aurais été mouillé aussi, ça n'aurait rien changé.

« -Laisse-moi te débarrasser. Dit Kai en lui prenant les fleurs des mains. Va te sécher.

Diva acquiesça et fit un pas, avant de stopper près de lui et sentir les roses, les yeux clos et les rouvrir sur lui.

« -Merci... elles sont magnifiques. Dit-il tout bas, à un Kai rougissant, avant de filer dans sa chambre et réapparaître à la porte. Et merci aussi pour celles de l'autre fois... elles venaient de toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Embarrassé, Kai rougit davantage, lâchant un petit oui, dans un souffle.

« -Excuse-moi je ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Je croyais qu'elles étaient de Mère. Dit-il en retournant dans sa chambre pour ne pas l'embarrasser plus que de raison.

Ôtant son tee-shirt, il en enfila un autre et retourna dans le salon en s'ébouriffant les cheveux avec les doigts.

Pour se donner une contenance, Kai avait posé les fleurs près de l'évier, pour qu’elles s'égouttent et s'affairait à présent à sortir les framboises du panier de fruits, comme il lui avait demandé.

Puis Diva se posta près de lui et prit une des framboises, avant de l’amener à sa bouche avec envie et Kai qui avait suivit machinalement le mouvement de sa main, déglutit quand il la posa sur sa langue.

« -Hmm... délicieuses... Dit Diva dans un soupir. Si elles n’existaient pas, il faudrait les inventer.

« -Les framboises ?

« -Oui les framboises, j'en suis dingue.

Kai sourit à son air rêveur, devant le saladier.

« -Tu les as goûtées ?

« -Non je...

« -Goûte-moi ça ! Dit Diva en piochant une nouvelle framboise et lui amenant jusqu'à la bouche.

Kai ouvrit alors les lèvres et Diva y glissa le petit fruit rapidement, avant de sucer son index, dans un geste totalement naturel, mais qui fit rater un battement au cœur du plus jeune. Toutefois, il fit l'air de rien et sourit.

« -Hmm C'est vrai qu'elles sont vraiment très bonnes. Dit-il en retournant son attention sur le panier, presque vide.

« -N’est-ce pas la plus merveilleuse création de ce monde ?

Kai le regarda alors à nouveau, sans un mot et Diva fit un pas en arrière, face à son regard qui en disait long.

« -Peut-être, mais de merveilleuses créations, il y en a d'autres.

« -Co.. S'interrompit-il lui-même.

Stop ! Il allait trop parler. Non ! Ne lui demande pas « Comme quoi ? » tu sais ce qu'il va répondre et tu n'as rien à lui donner en échange. Ne lui tend pas de perche ! Se dit-il en se détournant, avant de se poster devant son bouillon, sous lequel il baissa le feu.

« -C'est vrai qu’une grosse pastèque bien sucrée à son charme aussi.

« -Je trouve aussi. Confirma Kai. Je dois t'en amener demain d'ailleurs.

« -Oui, Mère me l'a dit. Dit-il en le regardant venir à lui, le saladier de framboises dans les mains.

« -Merci.

« -Besoin d'autre chose ?

« -Non. Ça va encore cuire pendant une bonne demi-heure. Pour l'instant il n'y a rien à faire. Quoi qu'un petit deux feuilles, si ça te dit.

« -Ça marche !

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux à chaque bout du canapé, assis de côté pour être face à face, ils écoutèrent les bruits inquiétants de la tempête, qui faisait rage dehors, tirant sur le joint de ganja à tour de rôle.

« -J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de dégâts. Dit Diva soucieux.

« -Avec une tempête comme ça, on risque quand même de devoir aller récupérer des choses qui auront volé dans la forêt, c'est sûr.

Puis un drôle de bruit, du côté de la terrasse, coté potager et ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« -C'était quoi ? Dit Diva.

« -Je ne sais pas, il fait trop sombre.

« -Oh merde, je sais.

« -Quoi ?

« -Ma balancelle, elle n'est plus là, elle est tombée de la terrasse.

« -Merde ! Dit Kai en se précipitant à la porte pour sortir.

Mais Diva le rattrapa à bras le corps.

« -Non ! Reste ici ! T'es dingue ! Tu vas pas sortir !

« -Mais la balancelle, c'est Lay...

« -Je m'en fiche ! Tu es plus important qu'une vulgaire balancelle, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inconsidérés pour ça !

« -Mais il l'a fait de ses mains...

« -Tant pis.

Posant son front dans le milieu de son dos, tandis qu'il desserrait ses bras d'autour de son corps, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Diva souffla.

Kai était définitivement plus important qu'un souvenir, qui faisait d'ailleurs partie de tous les détails l’empêchant de passer à autre chose.

Puis...

Est-ce qu'un jour Kai lui ferait une balancelle aussi ? Et... Est-ce qu'ils y feraient des choses indécentes aussi ? Se dit-il, se faisant frissonner le dos.

« -Je t'en construirai une autre, si on la retrouve brisé demain. Dit Kai en se retournant, face à lui.

Redressant la tête, Diva se sentit rougir. Allait-il répondre aussi à sa deuxième question ?

Mais bien entendu, Kai ne dit rien de plus, attendant juste son avis sur ce qu'il venait de dire et Diva dû se reprendre et sourit.

« -Marché conclus ! Ce soir, tu peux donc prendre ma commande. Je voudrais une jolie balancelle neuve, s'il vous plaît, monsieur le menuisier.

Kai sourit, amusé.

« -D'accord.

« -Parfait ! Et si on mangeait maintenant ?

Kai acquiesça et c'est avec le sourire que Diva sépara bouillon, viande et légumes de son Galbi tang et qu'ils passèrent à table.

Ils mangèrent alors dans une atmosphère quelque peu perturbée par ce qui se passait dehors et ils se regardèrent dépités, quand un craquement atroce, ne leur laissa aucun doute sur le fait que la table et les chaises de la terrasse, coté plage, venaient de quitter les lieux, arrachant certainement la balustrade du même coup.

La tempête était puissante et Diva finit par paniquer sérieusement, quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et qu'elle claqua dans le mur tel un coup de feu. La pluie et des débris s'engouffrèrent alors dans l'ouverture et Kai se précipita pour refermer, bloquant la porte d'une chaise inclinée et calée sous la poignée.

Retournant dans le salon il y retrouva alors Diva, qui s'était réfugié dans le canapé, livide, ses bras entourant ses jambes.

« -J'ai peur. Dit-il, quand il croisa son regard.

« -Il ne faut pas. On ne craint rien ici. Assura Kai, une fois assis près de lui.

Diva le regarda. Il savait très bien ce qui le mettrait en confiance et le rassurerait, là, tout de suite.

Et comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Kai lui ouvrit ses bras et Diva eut l'impression de fondre de l’intérieur.

Une fugace pensée lui vint alors... Kai profitait-il ainsi de la situation ? Mais tout de suite, l'évidence. Non ! Non, Kai n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, ni de calculateur. Kai était la gentillesse, la douceur incarnée et son amour pour lui n'avait dû être qu'un fardeau douloureux jusqu'à aujourd'hui... il était donc impossible de prêter de tels soupçons à sa sincérité. Même si, forcement, des choses n'étaient pas dites.

Diva n'avait alors pas terminé son raisonnement, qu'il s'était déjà blotti contre lui et posait sa tête contre son torse en soufflant doucement, quand le bras gauche de Kai s'enroula dans son dos. Autant du soulagement de se sentir à l’abri, protégé, que du fait d'être tout contre lui. C'était une évidence ! Était-ce encore une fois la preuve de sentiments amoureux ? Ou juste l'envie d'y croire, qui lui faisait ressentir ce genre de chose ?

Fermant les yeux, il décida d'arrêter de se poser des questions pour le moment, car c'était lui qui profitait de Kai en l'instant. Lui, qui se servait de lui ! Pas l'inverse ! Et c'était bon. Être blotti dans les bras d'un homme, qui, vous le savez, vous protégera de tout ce qui pourrait se présenter, c'était vraiment quelque chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Puis, les heures passant, la tempête perdurant, Kai se rendit compte qu'il piquait du nez.

Diva s'était endormi depuis longtemps et bien qu'il appréciait beaucoup, écouter sa respiration et même sentir son poids, sa chaleur sur lui, il finissait par avoir du mal à résister au sommeil.

* * *

C'est donc à l'aube qu'il rouvrit les yeux, après avoir sombré sans même s'en rendre compte.

Diva était on ne peut plus blotti contre lui et il s'était d'ailleurs lui-même, quelque peu étendu dans les coussins du canapé... Un œil extérieur ne se serait alors pas posé la moindre question sur leur couple.

Mais leur couple n'existait pas et d'y penser tout à coup, lui provoqua un pincement douloureux dans le cœur.

Les yeux baissés sur Diva qui était appuyé contre son torse, ses doigts glissant entre les mèches de ses cheveux rouges, il se mordilla la lèvre... si seulement...

Puis, constatant que le vent s'était plus ou moins apaisé, il décida de rentrer chez lui, afin de prendre une douche et se changer, avant de revenir ici et voir l’étendue des dégâts de la tempête, qu'ils venaient d'essuyer.

S'extirpant alors délicatement, millimètre par millimètre, pour ne pas réveiller Diva, il lui reposait doucement la tête sur les coussins quand...

« -Kai...

« -Oui ?

« -...

Aucun réponse. Diva dormait et caressant sa pommette de son pouce, Kai sourit. Puis... une envie... une audace furtive et il se penchait déjà sur lui, le cœur comme fou. L'embrasser... juste une fois... sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, juste une fois...

Mais à l'orée de ce baiser volé, le souffle chaud de Diva frôla sa bouche et il s'immobilisa, avant de se redresser brusquement et ôter ses mains de lui.

« -Merde. Susurra-t-il les yeux clos.

Un coup de vent fit alors cogner quelque chose contre la porte de la cuisine et il se reprit.

Mais l'envie était toujours là et se saisissant de ses affaires, il sortit rapidement par la porte de la terrasse, coté plage, pour ne pas faire de connerie qu'il pourrait regretter amèrement.

Il constata alors que la table et les chaises étaient finalement toujours là, mais enchevêtrées les unes dans les autres, contre la balustrade qui les avait visiblement retenus là. Et ça lui remit les idées d'aplomb. Il remettrait ça en place un peu plus tard, quand le temps serait totalement calmé.

Sautant agilement par-dessus la balustrade pour ne pas avoir à faire tout le tour du jardin, il rattrapa ensuite rapidement le chemin couvert de débris en tous genres et prit la direction du village d'un pas rapide.

S'éloigner de Diva et arrêter de penser à lui une petite heure... pouvait-il encore faire ça ?

…

../..


	11. Chapitre 11

Flower Children

Chapitre 11

Son empressement à rentrer se transformant, malgré lui, en hâte de revenir, il se disait qu'il était quand même très tôt, quand il vit Suho, en vélo, qui venait dans sa direction. Faisait-il toujours ce genre de balade matinale ou allait-il rejoindre le lit d'une demoiselle esseulée ? Secouant la tête il se dit qu'en fait, il n'en avait rien à faire et stoppa quand Suho s’arrêta près de lui, essoufflé, mais un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Hey ! Krystal ne vit pas par là !

« -Non et alors. Lui répondit Kai d'un ton morne.

« -C'était qui ? Dara ? Yoona ?

Le regardant d'un air mécontent, Kai ne répondit rien, tandis que Suho cherchait de quel lit il pouvait bien sortir à cette heure matinale. Puis...

« -Oh ! Attends une minute, par là c'est chez Di'...

Et Kai le contourna agacé.

« -Attends ! Attends ! Paniqua-t-il alors. Un cyclone tropical approche !

« -Quoi ?

« -On en a eut les prémices cette nuit, mais le gros va nous tomber dessus dans quelques heures. Père est au bunker, il a besoin de bras, il te cherche d'ailleurs.

« -Un typhon ?

« -Oui et un gros ! On est sur son chemin. Moi là, je préviens tout le monde dans le secteur EST pour qu'ils rejoignent l'abri du village, Père a envoyé Happy de l'autre côté de l’île.

« -Mais tu pouvais pas le dire tout de suite ? Il y a des priorités quand même !

« -Hey ! L'amour et les filles C'EST une priorité !

Kai secoua la tête en s'éloignant.

« -T'es vraiment irrécupérable mon pauvre vieux. Allez ! On se retrouve plus tard ! Et ne te laisse pas distraire.

« -Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ?

« -Je ne répondrai pas à cette question. Dit Kai, amusé, tandis qu'il se mettait à courir vers le village.

Un typhon ! C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'île, qu'ils allaient être touchés par un typhon ! Pas qu'il n'y en avait jamais dans le secteur, mais ils les épargnaient toujours en passant au large !

Est-ce que l'île allait être balayée ? Le village serait-il encore debout, après le passage de ce cyclone ? Et... Y'avait-il quelque chose, chez lui, qu'il voulait sauver ? Regardant le sac en papier dans ses mains, il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il ne possédait rien et que, du coup, il pourrait s'en aller sur le champ, sans problème, s'il lui en venait l'envie. Était-il humain d'avoir une vie si vide de tout ?

Et les pensées divergeant...

Un vide qui lui donnait des envies d'avoir, de voler même, pour obtenir et il avait bien failli embrasser Diva à son insu. Était-ce normal d'agir ainsi ? De s'obstiner autant ?

Pénétrant sur la petite place bétonnée du village, dalle de béton, qui n'était autre que le toit d'un immense bunker japonais qui se trouvait dans le sol et qui datait de la seconde guerre mondiale, Kai regarda l'escalier qui grimpait sur le côté de la maison de ses parents et qui montait dans les combles, aménagés en appartement pour lui et il haussa les épaules. Non. Il n'avait rien de précieux à récupérer. Tout ce qui lui était précieux était humain.

Puis il observa autour de lui. L’agitation était telle, que la panique se sentait dans l'air. Et apercevant Père, c'est au pas de course et en glissant son sac en papier sous son tee-shirt, qu'il le rejoignit pour le débarrasser de la caisse de bouteilles d'eau qu'il transportait.

« -Kai ! Tu es là ! Merci. Dit l'homme en le laissant le délester.

« -Il sera sur nous dans combien de temps ?

« -D'ici trois heures. Il faut qu'on s'enferme ! Nous ne savons pas exactement de quelle façon il va nous toucher, mais le risque de submersion est important. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé Suho et Happy, d'un côté et de l'autre de l’île pour rapatrier tous les habitants qui vivent à l'écart du village.

« -OK.

« -On descend toutes les réserves d'eau potable et autres liquides. Dit-il en pointant les hommes qui défilaient près d’eux. Et Chen s'occupe de la nourriture, avec Xiumin et un autre groupe d'hommes.

« -On va tout perdre ?

« -Ne t’inquiètes pas mon fils. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive et on s'est toujours relevés. Dit-il en pressant son épaule. Allez ! Le temps presse !

Kai acquiesça et Père lui fit un sourire contrit, avant de prendre la direction de la réserve.

Kai s'introduisit alors dans la file d'hommes descendant les caisses de bouteilles et poursuivit cette activité avec eux, pendant une bonne heure.

Il eut ensuite, juste le temps de faire un tour d'horizon de l’immense salle de béton où s'agglutinaient de plus en plus de gens, que Mère l'attrapait par le poignet et l’entraînait derrière elle, dans le second espace, où s'étendaient des dizaines de lignes de lits de camp. Elle lui confia alors la tâche d'aider à la distribution de couvertures et il accepta sans discuter.

Il fut alors accaparé par les femmes, celles qui voulaient de l'aide et celles qui voulaient l'aider, mais le temps passait vite et c'est bien malgré lui, qu'il froissa l'orgueil de certaines demoiselles égoïstes, qui ne pensaient qu'à leur petite personne, quand il ramena un enfant, perdu au milieu de la foule, à ses parents paniqués ou apporta une couverture supplémentaire au vieux Hans, que Happy venait de ramener et qui souffrait du froid.

Retrouvant ensuite, Père et Mère à l'entrée, il vit Chen, qui tenait le petit restaurant de l'île, passer la porte, avec une des dernières boites provenant de sa réserve, suivit par Xiumin, ainsi que Happy, qui avait finit de faire le tour de son secteur et les aidait à terminer de transférer la nourriture dans le bunker.

Puis Suho arriva à son tour, accompagné par Dara et Yoona, deux sœurs qui vivaient dans le même secteur que Diva et Kai fronça le front, avant de faire un tour sur lui-même.

Fouillant la foule des yeux, il finit par faire quelques pas dans l'allée centrale et revint en arrière, quand Père prit la direction de la porte afin d'enclencher le processus d'étanchéité.

« -Père ! Attends ! Dit-il alors, avant de se tourner vers le dernier arrivé. Suho ! Où est Diva ?

La mâchoire de son vis-à-vis qui descendit lentement, ne lui laissa alors pas le moindre doute.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas allé le prévenir ! Dit-il, si fort que le silence se fit autour d'eux dans la seconde.

« -J'ai...

« -Oh mon Dieu, Suho ! Dit Mère en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche.

« -Je l'ai oublié...

« -Merde ! Comment peut-on être aussi con et égoïste ? Dit Kai rageur, en allant vers la porte.

Mais Père le retint par le bras et Kai tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

« -Lâche-moi.

« -Non ! Tu ne peux plus sortir maintenant, c'est la folie dehors !

« -Il a raison. Dit Suho. Le vent...

« -Oh toi la ferme !

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança alors, fit reculer le fautif d'un pas et Kai retourna son attention sur Père.

« -Père laisse-moi sortir.

« -Non.

« -Père je suis désolé, mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. Il faut que j'y aille. Dit-il d'un ton calme, mais dérangeant. Alors maintenant, tu vas te pousser de cette porte, où il va se passer des choses... regrettables, je te le jure. Finit-il entre ses dents.

« -Kai ! Dit Mère.

« -Mère, je suis désolé, mais Diva... je... je ne peux pas le laisser.

« -Je comprends. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Puis relevant les yeux sur Père, Kai planta son regard déterminé dans le sien.

« -S'il te plaît... tu sais que si Mère était dehors en ce moment même, tu irais la chercher... Et personne ne pourrait te retenir. Chuchota-t-il.

Et père soupira. Kai avait raison.

« -Bien. Dit-il résigné, avant d'actionner l'ouverture de la porte.

« -Merci Père.

« -Ne me remercie pas, je ne devrais pas te laisser y aller. Alors va le retrouver et abritez-vous dans un endroit sûr et tache de revenir entier mon fils.

« -Nous, reviendrons entiers.

Père acquiesça alors et Kai se glissa rapidement dans l'ouverture de la porte que Père referma derrière lui, enclenchant tout de suite la clôture hermétique qui les mettrait à l’abri, en cas de submersion de l’île.

Puis l'homme regarda sa compagne et cette dernière lui sourit.

« -Il a raison, si tu étais perdue dans la tempête, je partirais à ta recherche aussi.

« -Je sais. Dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui, inquiète.

* * *

Pour Kai, dehors, comme Père l'avait dit, le vent était de retour et de nombreux débris volaient déjà dans les airs, rendant les déplacements, sous cette pluie violent, on ne peut plus dangereux.

C'est donc en courant et la tête rentrée dans les épaules, les mains près de son visage, que Kai prit la direction de chez Diva.

Et il savait que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Jamais il n'aurait pu rester à attendre que la tempête soit passée pour aller le chercher. Jamais !

Mais son cœur était serré. Car au-delà de la colère, il culpabilisait.

Depuis plus de trois heures, il savait ! Plus de trois heures à aider par-ci, par-là. Mais trois heures pendant lesquelles il n'avait pas prit le temps de penser à lui, à sa sécurité, à le prévenir, à penser à une telle éventualité que celle qui s'était déroulée. Car ce qui se passait maintenant était prévisible !

Ce n'était pas un secret que Suho était un irresponsable et un égoïste, dans la vie de tous les jours et preuve était faite que dans l'urgence, ça ne changeait rien.

Et s'il avait oublié quelqu’un d'autre ?

Non ! En évoquant Diva, les autres éventuels oublis se seraient automatiquement rappelés à son esprit, non ? Enfin espérons-le.

Merde ! Il ne pardonnera jamais à personne cet oubli, jamais ! Et s'il arrive quelque chose à Diva, il ne se le pardonnera certainement jamais à lui-même non plus.

« Non non non ! Diva va bien ! S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose je le saurais, c'est sûr ! Je le sais ! »

Et c'était on ne peut plus vrai, c'était dans son cœur, dans ses tripes !

* * *

De son côté, Diva, lui, s'était réveillé en sursaut et violemment seul en cet instant, quand le toit du dojo, arraché, avait frappé brusquement contre la maison, faisant éclater la fenêtre de la cuisine en morceau, ainsi qu'une partie de la cloison de bois. Il ne lui avait alors pas fallut une éternité pour comprendre que la tempête de la nuit s'était changée en quelque chose de plus gros et de plus dangereux. Pas plus de temps non plus, pour fuir les lieux, afin de rejoindre le village et surtout retrouver Kai... qui lui avait manqué atrocement dans cette situation de panique. Il ne voyait vraiment plus que par lui, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Mais tandis qu'il parcourait le chemin traversant les bois le long de la plage, quelque chose, il ne vit pas quoi, percuta le côté droit de sa tête et il s’effondra sur le sol détrempé.

* * *

Avait-il perdu connaissance pendant un moment ? Diva aurait été incapable de le dire, mais quand il tenta de se redresser, il était sonné et sa tête lui faisait mal.

Toutefois, s'appuyant à un gros arbre au bord du chemin, qu'il atteignit presque à quatre pattes, Diva réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds et s'adossa à l'écorce. Puis, amenant sa main à sa tête douloureuse, il regarda ensuite ses doigts et les découvrit couverts de sang et dû se retenir à l'arbre, soufflant doucement, pour ne pas tourner de l’œil. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait au crâne, mais ce n'était certainement pas qu'une égratignure

Un gros débris cogna alors près de lui sur le tronc, l'épargnant par miracle et il se reprit, il devait se mettre à l'abri quelque part ! Il choisit alors la seule solution qu'il lui restait. Regagner le village était beaucoup trop dangereux, il n'y arriverait peut-être pas entier. Il jugea alors de l'endroit exact où il se trouvait et s'orienta à peu près dans la direction qu'il croyait la bonne, pour trouver un endroit que les enfants utilisaient pour jouer aux pirates ou aux naufragés et qui serait le plus solide des abris.

Tombant comme prévu sur la petite grotte, c'est précipitamment qu'il alla s'y réfugier.

S'asseyant alors contre une des parois, face à la sortie de cet antre de quelques mètres carrés, qui était plus un gros rocher creux, qu'une véritable grotte, il resta interdit un instant, quand il crût voir quelqu’un passer en courant, sur le chemin et que son esprit en détresse, lui dit que c'était Kai.

Secouant la tête il se frotta le visage pour détendre ses traits, mais releva la tête, en fronçant le front. Avait-il vraiment vu quelqu’un où le coup qu'il s'était pris à la tête et son besoin de sa présence, l'avait fait délirer ? Il avait tellement envie qu'il soit là, qu’il arrive et le sauve.

Puis, le cœur qui fait des siennes, le ventre qui se tord et...

« non non non, ce n'était pas un délire, c'était lui ! Je le sais! » Se dit-il en se relevant difficilement.

Il était étourdit et dû se stabiliser une seconde, avant de faire un pas, mais rejoignit très vite le chemin à la poursuite de cette vision, qui le faisait revenir sur ses pas... vers chez lui... la pire idée possible. Mais ça devait être lui, il le fallait !

* * *

Quand Kai arriva enfin à proximité de chez Diva, c'est avec horreur qu'il vit que le toit du dojo, qui s'était arraché de ses pieds, avait volé jusqu’à la façade de l'habitation et défoncé une partie du mur donnant sur la cuisine.

Courant comme un fou vers la maison, dont les murs, dangereusement penchés sur le côté, donnant une forme biseautée à la structure, annonçaient déjà qu'ils allaient céder... et si Diva était encore à l’intérieur...

La porte cotée potager n'étant plus utilisable, en plus de ne plus être accessible de toute façon, Kai contourna alors la maison, le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. Un parcours du combattant dans un enchevêtrement de débris variés, afin atteindre une autre entrée qu'il voyait, mais qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir franchir s'il y avait des dégâts derrière celle-ci. Et tout à coup il entendit une voix... on l'appelait !

« -Diva ? Cria-t-il en s'immobilisant.

Puis à nouveau la même voix, sourde, dont il n'arrivait pas à situer l'origine et une main qui s'accrocha à la sienne.

Se retournant, il découvrit alors que c'était Diva lui-même et ce dernier l'entraîna derrière lui dans le chemin inverse.

Et dans sa tête, l'euphorie : « Il va bien ! Il va bien ! »

Remontant vers la forêt, ils couraient vite, évitant certains obstacles, qui n'était pas là quand ils étaient passé la fois précédente. Puis l’entraînant encore, Diva bifurqua dans la végétation en dehors du sentier, vers l'antre de pirate des enfants du village où il stoppa, essoufflé.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kai vit sa blessure à la tête et que le soulagement de le retrouver en vie, la culpabilité de l'avoir laissé, l'envahirent et qu'il le serra dans ses bras.

« -Je suis désolé, désolé. J'aurais pas dû m'en aller, je t'ai laissé tout seul, je te demande pardon. Dit-il dans son cou.

S'agrippant à lui avec un immense soulagement, lui aussi, Diva secoua la tête pour qu'il arrête de s'excuser.

« -Ne dis pas ça, on pouvait pas savoir qu'on en arriverait là !

Ne se lâchant pas, ils se regardèrent alors et Kai se pencha pour voir l'étendu de la blessure que Diva avait à la tête.

« -Tu as une entaille au-dessus de la tempe.

« -Oui j'ai... quelque chose qui volait, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais c'était gros et je suis tombé... je ne sais pas combien de temps.

« -Ça fait mal ?

« -Oui, assez.

« -Je suis désolé.

« -Arrête.. il... il faut juste que je m'asseye. Dit-il en s'appuyant davantage contre lui.

« -Oui, viens.

Desserrant ses bras d'autour de lui, Kai recula alors vers le fond de la grotte et s'assied contre la paroi, incitant Diva à venir à lui.

Et c'est tout naturellement, qu'il se retrouva à nouveau contre lui, assis de côté, entre ses jambes, la tête appuyée contre son épaule et les bras de Kai enroulés autour de lui. Le seul endroit où il voulait être en cet instant.

Puis, les minutes s'égrenant, tandis qu'ils ne se disaient rien, les yeux fixés sur le déluge extérieur qui ne les épargnait pas le moins du monde et les gratifiait régulièrement de violentes bourrasques mêlées de pluie, Diva trembla plus fort et Kai le serra davantage contre lui.

« -J'espère que tout le monde s'est trouvé un abri. Dit Diva en fermant les yeux contre son cou, quand Kai pencha la tête en avant pour l'entendre.

Kai se mordilla alors la lèvre. Diva s’inquiétait des autres, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas daigné penser à lui.

« -T'inquiètes pas pour eux va. Dès l'annonce du cyclone, ils se sont tous enfermés dans le bunker.

À l’intonation dure de sa voix, Diva releva la tête vers lui, troublé, avant de reposer la tête contre son épaule et Kai caressa son épaule, doucement.

« -J'ai pas pensé un instant que personne ne te préviendrait et... Père ne voulait pas que je retourne dehors... mais tu y étais encore, toi !

« -Quoi ? Dit Diva en relevant brusquement la tête. Mais t'es dingue ! Tu étais à l’abri et...

« -Tu aurais dû y être aussi ! Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas été prévenu à temps, si j'avais su... mais j'ai aidé au ravitaillement et personne...

Des doigts posés sur sa bouche le firent taire.

« -Chuuuutt..... Ce n'est pas grave... Merci... Merci d'être venu me chercher Kai.

Kai acquiesça, souriant sous ses doigts et Diva les ôta, caressant légèrement ses lèvres, sans paraître le faire, avant de se blottir davantage contre lui, tremblant de froid, tandis qu'ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

Là, la tête baissée pour qu'il ne le voie pas faire, c'est discrètement que Diva amena ensuite ses doigts à ses propres lèvres et il sourit, se trouvant puéril.

S'il avait tant envie d'avoir les lèvres de Kai contre les siennes, pourquoi ne l'embrassait-il tout simplement pas? Il était certain de ne pas être rejeté et...

« STOP ! STOP ! STOP ! Le moment est mal choisit pour penser à ça ! »

« Non c'est faux ! » Se répondit-il à lui-même. « Le moment serait même propice à ce genre d'effusion ! »

Relevant alors la tête brusquement...

« -Kai...

« -Oui ?

Mais peut-être avait-il relevé la tête un peu trop brusquement, car, le décor autour se mit à tanguer atrocement et c'est incapable d'y résister, que Diva perdit connaissance, sa tête basculant en arrière. Le black out.

...

../..


	12. Chapitre 12

Flower Children

Chapitre 12

Il est secoué, une main sur sa joue... il est tout à coup soulevé... le froid... la voix de Kai qui lui parle… son odeur... il s'accroche à lui, sensation de déplacement…

* * *

Puis des marteaux, des scies, il a chaud, il est bien... mais il a mal... mal à la tête … et Diva ouvre les yeux… Il n'est plus dans la grotte des pirates, au-dessus de lui un plafond de bois, il est dans un lit... où est-il ?

Tournant la tête à droite, il reconnut alors tout de suite les lieux, il était chez Père, dans la chambre que Kai avait occupé à son arrivée... l'endroit n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Puis tournant la tête de l'autre côté, il y découvrit Mère qui était assise dans un fauteuil pas loin de lui sous la fenêtre et qui griffonnait des petits dessins stylisés sur un calepin avec concentration.

« -Mère... Dit-il la gorge sèche.

Relevant la tête immédiatement à l'entente de sa voix, la femme se précipita alors auprès de lui.

« -Diva ! Tu es réveillé, enfin. Comment tu te sens ?

« -J'ai soif...

« -Oui. Dit-elle en lui remplissant tout de suite un verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur le chevet près d'eux.

Se redressant sur un coude avec son aide, il but alors une première gorgée qui lui fit un bien fou, puis une seconde, avant de reporter son attention sur elle.

« -Kai ? Où est Kai ?

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va bien. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Quand la tempête s'est apaisée... il y a une vingtaine d'heures maintenant, il t'a porté sur son dos jusqu'ici. Tu étais inconscient et il était en panique, il nous a expliqué et... Oh Diva je suis désolée de ne pas avoir remarqué ton absence.

« -Mais non, c'est normal Mère, tu ne pouvais pas. Commença-t-il en lui prenant sa main. Ça devait être la panique... et l'état d'urgence, tout ça... Père et toi avez tout le village à protégé.

« -Oui mais quelle amie je fais ? Tu es très important pour moi, pour... j'aurais dû voir que tu n'étais pas là. Dit-elle émue.

« -Maintenant je suis là Mère.

Mère lui fit un sourire contrit, serrant plus fort, l'étreinte de leurs doigts et Diva se rallongea doucement, amenant sa main libre à sa tête qu'il découvrit bandée.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

« -Quelques points... mais tu as peut-être une fêlure entre ta tempe et ton œil, ou un peu plus haut sur le crâne, sans examen on ne peut pas savoir vraiment... mais une commotion cérébrale c'est certain, sinon tu n'aurais pas perdu connaissance.

« -D'accord.

« -Quand le quai sera réutilisable, Père fera venir une navette pour que tu puisses aller te faire examiner sur le continent.

« -Non. C'est pas la peine.

« -Mais Diva, c'est dangereux... c'est peut être grave !

« -Mère je... d'accord, j'irai si des troubles surviennent ok ? Mais ne faites pas venir une navette tout de suite. Attendons de voir si j'ai d'autres symptômes avant de paniquer.

Mère acquiesça, mais son inquiétude était flagrante.

« -Et n’inquiétez pas Kai inutilement non plus. Ma perte de conscience a déjà dû assez le troubler, je ne veux pas l'inquiétez davantage, d’accord ?

Mère acquiesça à nouveau et Diva lui sourit.

« -Je vais bien. Et j'ai même faim alors, c'est bon signe non ?

Se levant pour aller lui chercher de quoi se restaurer, elle se tourna finalement vers lui.

« -Je veux que tu me parles du moindre signe de faiblesse, de nausée, d'équilibre, des trous de mémoire, d'une irritabilité inappropriée, tout ! Ne me cache rien Diva, sinon...

« -Sinon ? Dit-il amusé.

« -Sinon ... je pourrais … ne plus te laisser approcher mon fils par exemple ! Lui chuchota-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui à reculons, dans un grand sourire. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger.

Les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte dans un «o», Diva ne dit rien et elle disparu de sa vue. Depuis quand, lui faisait-elle des insinuations si ouvertes ? Avait-il loupé un chapitre ? « Dix, onze, douze, non... » A moins que ce soit Kai qui ait dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ignore encore ? Peut-être... En tous cas, Mère l'avait fait exprès et il finit par sourire et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, forcé de faire un constat : Il lui manquait.

* * *

Plus tard, il était seul à rêvasser les yeux fixés sur l’extérieur qu'il voyait par la fenêtre, quand un bruit de frottement le fit se tourner vers la porte. Mais la personne qui était dans l'embrasure s'éclipsa et il n'en vit que l'épaule. Au moins il n'était pas dingue, il y avait bien quelqu’un.

Fronçant le front, il laissa alors son regard planté sur l'ouverture, attendant et il se rendit compte que la personne était encore là, derrière le mur, car sa manche apparaissait parfois au bord du montant.

« -Qui est là ?

Pas de réponse.

« -Tu vas vraiment m'obliger à me lever ? Qui que tu sois, montre-toi.

Et à son plus grand étonnement, c'est Suho qui apparu.

« -Suho ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à ne pas oser entrer ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? C’est Kai ? Paniqua-t-il.

« -Non.

Diva souffla doucement pour calmer son cœur qui s'était fait une frayeur.

Toujours est-il que Suho n'était pas vraiment de ses proches, alors que faisait-il là ?

En plus, ce dernier n'osait pas approcher, ni le regarder en face, piétinant, la tête basse, mais toujours muet et Diva s'impatienta.

« -Bon, heu... tu es là pour quoi ?

Suho releva les yeux sur lui, des yeux brillants, sur une mine défaite et il finit par s'approcher tout près et s'inclina devant lui.

« -Pardon. Dit-il en restant incliné. C'est moi qui étais responsable de rapatrier le secteur EST et je... je t'ai oublié. Dit-il des remords plein la voix, avant de se redresser et tomber à genoux, posant son front contre sa main sur le bord du lit.

Troublé, Diva ne retira alors pas sa main, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et le repentit poursuivit.

« -Tu as été blessé à cause de moi. Kai a faillit te perdre à cause de moi, je suis navré. Tu aurais pu mourir et... merde... je suis trop con.

« -Mais non. Dit Diva en sortant sa main de sous sa tête, la reposant sur ses cheveux pour l’apaiser, mais troublé par la manière dont il avait évoqué Kai.

« -Si ! Dit Suho en redressant la tête et prenant sa main qu'il serra abusivement dans les siennes. D'ailleurs je vais changer, oui changer, je... ce que j'ai fait est grave, je... pardon Diva... Je te suis redevable à vie. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, je... je ne vois que ça pour me rattraper, je remercie le ciel de t'avoir épargné... bien que tu aies été blessé, je sais et je m'en excuse... mais...

« -Oh là... Suho qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrompit tout à coup la voix de D.O qui était apparu à la porte. Lâche sa main, tu vois bien que tu lui fais mal, non ?

« -D.O non, il... Commença Diva en effaçant la crispation de douleur qu'il avait effectivement sur le visage.

« -Si ! Si Kai le trouve ici ça va mal finir. Sors d'ici Suho.

« -Quoi ?

« -Il a raison. Dit Suho. Je m'en vais... je dois retourner sur le chantier je voulais juste m'excuser. Dit-il en s'éloignant vers la porte, sous le regard désapprobateur de D.O. Pardon Diva, pardon.

Et il disparut sans que Diva n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

« -Merde qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Kai ?

« -C'est... c'est Suho qui devait aller te prévenir de l'approche du typhon et te rapatrier comme il l'a fait avec tous les autres habitants du secteur.

« -Oui je sais, il m'a oublié, mais...

« -Kai l'a très mal... prit... si je puis dire ainsi. Commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit près de lui. En fait... C'est Kai qui s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais pas là... personne n'avait remarqué ton absence... et moi non plus j'avoue... je te présente également mes excuses pour ça.

Diva secoua la tête et D.O poursuivit :

« -Du coup, ce n'est pas juste Suho. Tout le monde s'est fait petit quand Kai a débarqué à la réunion de crise, hier matin, après t'avoir ramené inconscient. La culpabilité est collective et ils se bousculent tous pour t'apporter leur aide.

« -... leur aide ? Pourquoi ?

« -La tempête est passée coté EST de l'île. Ta maison... tu... tu n'as plus de maison Diva, tu... tu n'as pratiquement plus rien, tout à été balayé, tout comme la maison de Dara et Yoona ou celles des Hong, même si pour eux c'est dans une moindre mesure. Mais quand Kai a demandé de l'aide pour te reconstruire ta maison dans l'urgence, les volontaires ont été nombreux. Tellement que Père a même été obligé de dispatcher lui-même, pour ne pas causer de conflit supplémentaire.

« -Des conflits ?

« -Oui, parce qu'ils... on... on veut tous se rattraper... parce que Kai est très en colère et ne parle que très peu. Il regarde et tu te fais petit. Suho, lui, il rampe et aider Kai à la reconstruction, sans que celui-ci ne le remarque trop, c'est son chemin de croix.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce défilé ? Dit Mère en arrivant avec un plateau repas. Suho, puis toi maintenant, Diva doit se reposer.

« -Oui. Dit D.O. Je m'en vais tout de suite ! Repose-toi bien surtout. OK ?

Diva acquiesça et D.O lui fit un clin d’œil avant de se baisser vers lui.

« -T'inquiètes. Lui chuchota-t-il alors. Si c'est Kai, elle ne le mettra pas dehors de cette façon.

Diva prit une moue agacée, par son air moqueur et D.O s'éloigna.

« -A plus tard Diva.

« -A plus tard.

« -Mère...

« -D.O...

Puis une fois le visiteur partit, Mère se tourna vers Diva.

« -Ce garçon est un conspirateur ! Un artiste verrier, on ne peut pas lui ôter ça, mais une vraie bonne-femme.

Et Diva Rit, avant de poser sa main sur sa tête, quand rire lui provoqua une douleur.

Mère qui l'avait imité et le vit se tenir le crâne posa alors son plateau sur le chevet, ne riant plus, inquiète.

« -Ça va ? Dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne sur sa tête.

« -Oui.C'est passé.

« -Reprends un cachet. Dit-elle en lui donnant le flacon, avant de lui remplir son verre d'eau. Tu vas manger un petit peu et je vais te laisser dormir, il faut que tu te reposes.

Diva acquiesça et avala le médicament avec une gorgée... Oui il avait bien besoin de dormir.

* * *

Puis Diva se réveilla à nouveau. Il ne savait pas quand il s'était endormi, ni combien de temps avait duré son sommeil, mais à présent il faisait nuit et c'est attiré par des voix provenant d'en bas qu'il se leva pour les rejoindre.

Avançant dans le couloir il reconnut alors la voix de Mère, puis très vite celle de Père qui visiblement venait de rentrer et Diva, pas très vaillant sur ses jambes, entama lentement sa descente des escaliers.

« -Kai n'est pas revenu avec toi ? Dit Mère, d'une voix inquiète. Il n’est même pas venu voir Diva, c’est...

« -Non, il voulait terminer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Xiumin et Chen sont restés avec lui.

« -Je suis inquiète, il doit être épuisé.

« -Je l'ai obligé à se poser cet après-midi et il s'est allongé sur un banc quelques minutes.

« -Quelques minutes ?

« -Oui. C'était quand j'ai fait un saut ici et quand j'y suis retourné, il était à nouveau en train de travailler dans la maison.

« -Il va finir par tomber s'il ne se repose pas.

« -Je sais bien. Mais il ne dit rien... c'est... du coup je ne sais pas quoi lui dire quand il me jette ce... ce regard... il est tellement en colère.

« -Je sais... mais je le comprends tellement. S'il avait perdu Diva...

« -Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?

Entendant son prénom, Diva s'immobilisa alors sur l'avant-dernière marche des escaliers.

« -Il va plutôt bien. Il a besoin de repos. Le choc qu'il a reçu à la tête a été violent et lui cause des migraines terribles, il doit se remettre doucement. Et il ne veut pas qu'on fasse venir une navette pour lui. Il dit qu'il préfère attendre et voir si ça devient une nécessité.

« -Ce n'est pas prudent.

« -Je sais... mais à la moindre alerte, il faudra l'envoyer faire des examens.

Se mordillant les lèvres, Diva se dit qu'il inquiétait tout le monde et espérait vraiment ne rien avoir de sérieux, puis...

« -Tout a été détruit là-bas, tu sais. À part les fondations, il ne restait plus grand-chose. Un groupe a battu la campagne pour récupérer un maximum de ses affaires, mais il lui reste tellement peu.

« -Mais au moins il est en vie et il a un toit aussi.

« -Oui. Je n'ai jamais vu une maison se construire si vite. Il y avait des gens partout, chacun venu avec sa spécialité, c'était incroyable.

« -C'est aussi ça, Green Island.

-C'est surtout la culpabilité collective le moteur. Tout le monde s'en veut et le mutisme de Kai n'arrange rien.

Quelqu’un frappa alors la porte de la cuisine où le couple se trouvait, la porte s'ouvrit et c'est la voix de Xiumin, qui résonna dans la maison.

« -Bonsoir Jae-Hwa. Dit-il à sa grande sœur.

« -Bonsoir Min Seok, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

« -Oui. Éreintante mais ça va.

« -Et Kai ?

« -Il est encore là-bas. Il nous a dit de nous en aller dormir. Il grave les dessins que tu lui as fait ce matin, sur le plan de travail.

« -Il va bien ? Il a mangé.

« -Oui, ne t’inquiète pas, Chen ne le laissera pas mourir de faim. Il sait quoi lui donner pour être sûr qu'il mange, c'est un magicien.

Un silence puis...

« -Rassure-toi sœurette. Il tient le coup. Il est porté par sa colère et... et elle est compréhensible d'ailleurs, mais du coup elle lui donne une force phénoménale.

« -Est-ce qu'il nous pardonnera un jour ?

« -Bien entendu. Dit Père.

« -Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il commence par se pardonner à lui-même. Dit Xiumin. Je l'ai vu pleurer, il ne va pas bien.

Puis un nouveau silence et Diva, troublé, remonta les marches, afin de retourner dans la chambre.

« Peut-être faudrait-il qu'il commence par se pardonner à lui-même »

Les mots de Xiumin se répétaient dans sa tête et Diva, qui referma la porte derrière lui, se planta devant l'une des fenêtres donnant sur la place qu'il ne voyait que très peu... « Je l'ai vu pleurer, il ne va pas bien. » Kai souffrait à cause de lui.

Puis tournant un moment dans la pièce, dévoré par l'envie de le voir, Diva finit par se recoucher. Mais dix minutes plus tard il se releva, se postant encore devant la fenêtre regardant inutilement dehors, avant d'amener sa main à sa tête en grimaçant et retourner vers le lit afin de reprendre un cachet anti-douleur et finalement se recoucher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève à nouveau, attrape un gros pull qui était accroché derrière la porte et qu'il savait être à Kai, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas vu le porter depuis longtemps et sorte de la chambre.

Puis c'est sans se faire remarquer, tout le monde étant parti se coucher, qu'il descendit les escaliers et s'éclipsa de la maison silencieusement.

La place du village était déserte, bien que quelques lumières perçaient la nuit, par-ci, par-là et il se fit la remarque qu'il devait être très tard, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Pour finalement se dire qu'il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le voir.

Contournant la maison, il atteignit ensuite l'escalier donnant chez Kai et monta les marches jusqu'à sa porte où il frappa. Personne ne lui répondant, il frappa alors à nouveau et comme aucune réponse ne vint non plus, c'est sans bruit, qu'il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'ouverture. Tout était noir, mais il distingua bien le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce face à la porte et il le découvrit vide.

Faisant donc demi tour, il n'hésita pas une seconde, avant de prendre le chemin vers chez lui. Mais pouvait-il encore dire qu'il avait un « chez lui » ? Il ne savait plus.

…

../..


	13. Chapitre 13

Flower Children

Chapitre 13

Sur le chemin, éclairé par la lune, c'est quand même prudemment qu'il avançait, tant le décor avait changé.

Et plus il avançait, pire c'était. Beaucoup d'arbres étaient tombés et n'étaient même plus là, ayant certainement servit aux reconstructions, il avait peur de découvrir ce qu'était devenu la pointe de l'île, qu'ils avaient choisit pour élire domicile, Yixing et lui, à leur arrivée. Son Paradis serait-il définitivement balafré à présent ?

En approche de là ou se trouvait sa maison, il retrouva les arbres disparus, empilés les uns sur les autres sur le bord du chemin, puis un certain nombre de caisses de matériel divers et il vit enfin ce qui serait à présent sa nouvelle demeure.

Placé au même endroit, elle était pourtant différente dans sa forme et dans sa taille aussi. Il ne la voyait pas bien, juste éclairée par la lune et par une source lumineuse émanant de l’intérieur, mais oui, elle semblait plus grande que la précédente et il se dit que c'était sympa, un plus grand espace de vie.

Une porte sur le côté de l'habitation, ouverte et d'où provenait le son particulier que faisait le papier de verre fin sur le bois, lui indiquèrent ensuite où se trouvait Kai et il s'avança.

Pénétrant dans la maison, il découvrit alors comme il s'y attendait, Kai, qui travaillait dans ce qui serait sa future cuisine et ponçait un magnifique plan de travail, dont le bord était orné de gravures représentant des petits légumes stylisés, qu'il reconnut, d'ailleurs, comme étant les dessins que faisait Mère quand il s'était réveillé le matin même.

En tous cas de voir enfin Kai, lui fit palpiter le cœur comme un dingue et il souffla doucement pour le calmer.

Puis faisant un pas, il passa sans s'en rendre compte devant la source de lumière qui était placée au sol derrière lui et son ombre se projeta sur la zone ou se trouvait Kai qui se tourna brusquement.

L'air mécontent qu'il afficha d'être dérangé, ne dura alors qu'une seconde et s’effaça quand il le reconnut et qu'un sourire éclaira son visage.

« -Diva ! S'exclama-t-il alors en se précipitant vers lui. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être là, il faut que tu te reposes, tu dois...

Les doigts de Diva se posèrent alors sur sa bouche, tandis qu'ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre et il se tut.

« -Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?

Kai ôta sa main de sa bouche, la gardant dans la sienne.

« -Je veux finir je...

« -Non !

Un silence, puis les yeux de Kai qui brillèrent dangereusement davantage et sa main gauche effleurant le bandage sur sa tête, sans y toucher.

« -Je te demande pardon. Dit-il alors dans une grimace douloureuse.

« -Pourquoi ? Chuchota Diva en posant sa main libre sur sa joue, caressant sa pommette de son pouce.

« -Parce que je ne suis pas venu te chercher pour te mettre à l'abri, parce que tu as été blessé à cause de moi.

« -Mais c'est faux ! Et tu n'avais pas à le faire ! Ce n'est pas toi qui étais chargé de rapatrier les habitants du secteur que je sache !

« -Non.

« -Alors arrête de culpabiliser. Je suis là... je vais bien et tu es quand même venu me chercher.

Kai baissa la tête.

« -Et maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer te reposer.

« -Non j'ai...

« -Et tu ne discutes pas !

Son regard déterminé dans le sien, Diva n'en démordrait pas, Kai le savait.

« -Bien. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Diva lui rendit alors son sourire et Kai s'éloigna de lui pour éteindre la lampe, les plongeant dans le noir.

Puis rejoignant Diva qui s'était avancé dans l'embrasure de la porte, Kai prit ensuite la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa emporter, quand ce dernier prit la direction du village.

* * *

Arrivé devant chez Père, au pied de l'escalier, obéissant à un Diva qui lui pointa sa porte, Kai monta quelques marches et leurs doigts, agrippés, restèrent longtemps accrochés à ceux de l'autre. Mais Kai monta une marche supplémentaire, le faisant pencher vers le bas et Diva lui sourit en récupérant sa main, avant de le regarder poursuivre sa montée.

« -Bonne nuit. Dit Kai en ouvrant sa porte.

« -Bonne nuit, repose-toi.

« -Repose-toi aussi.

« -Ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va aller. Dit Diva dans un sourire se voulant rassurant.

Puis Kai rentra chez lui et Diva prit la direction de la maison pour rentrer à son tour.

Cependant, il stoppa devant la porte et lâcha la poignée. A quoi bon ? Il avait dormi près de vingt-quatre heures, il ne réussirait jamais à se rendormir maintenant, pas tout seul.

Alors il se tourna vers la place et fit quelques pas dans la nuit. Tout était silencieux et calme, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour le village des enfants fleurs, mais les travaux divers de la journée devaient épuiser tout le monde et maintenant, le repos était la règle dans toutes les maisons, ce qui était compréhensible.

Puis il finit par revenir à son point de départ et s'asseoir sur la première marche des escaliers montant chez Kai. Dans le noir, personne ne le verrait là, il serait tranquille. Mais c'est justement quand il pensa à ça, qu'une lumière fut allumée dans la maison, la chambre de Xiumin, lui sembla-t-il et il appuya son épaule droite et sa tête contre la rampe, dans l'ombre, oubliant sa blessure qui se rappela douloureusement à lui et il se redressa, avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la marche dans la lumière. Tant pis, personne ne passerait par là à cette heure de toute façon.

Son esprit divagant, il pensa alors au fait qu'il avait tout perdu et il s'en fichait. Il s'en rendit compte, parce que rien ne lui manquait, là, tout de suite.

Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait vrai. Si. Bien sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait en cet instant. Il s'était si vite habitué à ses bras.

* * *

De son côté, sortant de sous la douche qui l'avait détendu, Kai épongeait ses locks avec application, comme Père le lui avait apprit, quand il jeta un coup d’œil réflexe à l’extérieur en passant devant la fenêtre et stoppa, avant de reculer d'un pas et regarder franchement dehors, découvrant que ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompé.

Sortant alors sans perdre la moindre seconde, c'est uniquement vêtu d'un vieu pantalon de capoeira, tenant sur ses hanches par miracle et pieds nus, qu'il descendit les escaliers et s'assied près de Diva sur la dernière marche.

« -Tu devrais dormir. Dit Diva, son cœur à nouveau dingue. Que fais-tu là ?

« -J'y allais, mais… et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu...

« -J'ai beaucoup dormit depuis hier et j'ai pas envie. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« -Viens.

Se tournant vers Kai, Diva qui le croyait toujours assis à côté de lui, fut surprit de le retrouver debout sur ses pieds, le surplombant de toute sa stature athlétique, sa main tendue vers lui et il ne put s’empêcher de le trouver beau.

Il ne réfléchit alors pas une seconde avant de se saisir de sa main et Kai le fit se lever et le tira jusqu'à lui... lui donnant envie de... Mais Kai se détourna et l’entraîna derrière lui dans les escaliers.

Arrivés en haut des marches, Diva fut alors invité à entrer et c'est presque timidement qu'il le fit.

Ce n'était pas très grand. Deux toutes petites pièces de chaque côté de l'entrée en guise de salle de bain et de cuisine et face à eux une pièce où trônait un grand matelas directement posé sur le sol à droite, une table, deux chaises et une petite armoire le long du mur de gauche. Très peu de choses en somme.

« -Je réalise que c'est la première fois que je viens ici. Dit Diva quand Kai lâcha sa main pour refermer derrière eux. C'est très spartiate chez toi !

« -Je n'y passe que très peu de temps, personnellement. Je n'ai besoin que d'un lit.

« -Je ne t'imaginais pas ainsi... enfin je sais pas. Dit-il en se déchaussant, avant d'avancer dans la pièce.

« -T'imaginais quoi ?

« -C'est par ce que je n'y avais pas réfléchis en fait, parce que finalement ça te va bien cette simplicité. C'est une façon de vivre sans prise de tête et j'aime bien. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la table ou était posé un petit cadre photo les représentant tous les trois. Kai, Yixing et lui-même, sur la terrasse du Kokobop Burger, le petit resto de Chen.

Très mal cadrée, le visage de Yixing qui était à droite, était au tiers coupé et celui de Kai qui était en surplomb derrière eux était coupé également, juste au-dessus des yeux. Le seul qui était parfaitement cadré finalement c'était lui. Kai avait dû conserver cette photo ratée pour cette raison, mais Diva sourit, c'était touchant.

« -Je me souviens de ce jour-là. Dit-il en passant le bout de son index sur le visage de son ex-compagnon, sans le moindre pincement douloureux dans le cœur. J'ai vraiment cru que je perdrais ma voix définitivement avec ces conneries.

« -Et moi donc. Vraiment beaucoup trop de piments sauvages.

« -Oh oui. Et cet imbécile de Chen qui ne nous croyait pas et nous disait qu'on était des petites natures.

« -Sa tête quand il a goûté lui-même était quand même mémorable.

« -Oui. En tous cas, depuis ce jour, je lui précise toujours que je ne veux pas de piment dans mon plat.

« -Moi pareil, je ne fais plus confiance à son jugement.

Ils rirent tous deux et Diva reposa le cadre photo sur la table, avant de se tourner vers lui.

Baissant la tête sur son geste, Kai prit alors ses doigts dans les siens et commença à reculer, Diva se laissant faire sans résister.

« -Par contre, comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas de canapé.

Leurs regards se croisant, ils se sourirent, gênés, tandis qu'ils s'immobilisaient debout au milieu du matelas.

« -Peu importe, ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Dit Diva, en s'agenouillant.

Suivant le mouvement, Kai s'assied alors aussi, poursuivant son installation en s'allongeant contre les oreillers et Diva s'allongea près de lui, la tête sur son épaule, blottis de côté, contre son flanc, tandis que sa main droite, s'était réfugiée naturellement sur son torse nu.

Et Kai cru qu'il allait en mourir de le sentir tout contre sa peau, tant son cœur s'était affolé à son contact.

Puis, les doigts qui bougent, les mains qui se déplacent et caressent, la chaleur des corps et un pull qui finit sur le sol, amincissant la fine pellicule séparant leurs peaux, à la toile d'un tee-shirt, un drap qui recouvre à peine les pieds et les jambes qui se mêlent, ils se mirent l'un et l'autre dans un tel état de plénitude et d'étreinte naturelle, qu'un œil extérieur y aurait vu les prémisses de quelque chose. Mais ce quelque chose, aucun d'eux ne l'initia, c'était le câlin du soir, habituel et platonique et puis c'était tout. N’est-ce pas ?

Toujours est-il qu'ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et passèrent une nuit des plus agréables...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tandis qu'ils dormaient tous deux à poings fermés, quelqu'un frappa tout doucement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit tout de suite. Un sourire s'imprima alors sur les lèvres de Mère, qui découvrit une scène à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, tout en l'attendant quand même. Soulagée aussi de retrouver Diva, qui s'était volatilisé et que personne n'avait vu. Mais où pouvait-il être d'autre, sinon ici ? Refermant la porte silencieusement, elle repartit alors, heureuse. Son fils en avait finit avec la souffrance.

* * *

Plus tard, s'éveillant en premier, Kai resta, un long moment, les yeux posés sur Diva, frôlant sans y toucher, le bandage sur sa tête, se mordillant la lèvre, peiné qu'il souffre. Encore.

Puis, entendant des coups de marteaux, provenant de travaux qui avaient reprit quelque part dans le village, il se décida à se lever. Il devait retourner travailler. Avec un peu de chance, Diva pourrait profiter de sa nouvelle maison le soir même ! L’extérieur pouvant attendre. Il avait dirigé les travaux dans cette optique. Diva devait récupérer sa maison et sa vie avant toute chose !

S'extirpant alors des bras de son « ami », avec regret, il devait bien le reconnaître, il enfila rapidement un débardeur et troqua son pantalon de capoeira contre un boxer et un vieux jean, avant de sortir de chez lui silencieusement, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner chez ses parents, comme d'habitude.

Il fut alors accueillit par le sourire de Mère qui confectionnait divers coussins et oreillers pour la maison de Diva et il lui sourit à son tour.

« -Bonjour Mère.

« -Bonjour Kai.

« -Pourquoi un tel sourire ? Tu as l'air heureuse. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

« -Oui, je suis heureuse. Heureuse pour toi mon Chéri. Si tu savais à quel point.

Restant interdit, il fronça le front.

« -Pourquoi ?

« -Diva et toi !

Kai secoua la tête.

« -Je ne comprends pas. De quoi tu parles ?

« -Ne joue pas les idiots avec moi. Je le cherchais, ce matin.

Kai ouvrit la bouche, muet.

« -Je suis montée te voir et...

« -STOP ! Arrête ! Ne... ne va pas plus loin, pas de conclusions, je... il n'y a rien...

« -Oh mais vous avez tout le temps, tu sais...

« -Non non, Mère, écoutes moi... il n'y a rien du tout entre nous, je... c'est... je lui sers juste de substitut. Dit-il, douloureusement ému, c'était flagrant.

Et Mère fronça le front, perdant son sourire.

« -Comment ça ?

« -Je l'aide juste à s'endormir... sans lui... je... je me suis proposé, j'ai... je le fais chaque soir, depuis que Lay est partit.

« -Non... Dit Mère, tout bas. Ça ne peut pas être que ça, tu... tu t'en rends compte ? Il ne peut pas y avoir que ça !

« -Mère arrête s'il te plaît. Si Père s'en va demain... Vas-tu l'oublier si vite ? Serras-tu dans les bras d'un autre amoureux dès le lendemain ?

Mère posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche, les yeux brillants.

« -Tu sais bien que non n’est-ce pas ?

« -Kai, c'est différent. Diva... Parle-lui ! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui.

« -Non.

« -Mais...

« -Parfois j'en ai envie tu sais... j'y pense très souvent... mais je ne peux pas.

« -Pourquoi ? Si ça t'apporte le bonheur ?

« -Parce que je ne pourrais pas encaisser un … un rejet. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

« -Mais il ne te rejettera pas forcement... il suffit de vous voir tous les deux pour...

« -Quand bien même... je ne veux pas risquer de le perdre.

« -Le perdre ?

« -S'il venait à me rejeter, je le perdrais, je... je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir, que de ne plus pouvoir le voir chaque jour, parce qu'il m'aura éjecté de sa vie. Dit-il en sortant de la maison, sous le regard peiné de Mère.

Toutefois c’est la surprise qui la cueillie tout à coup, quand elle découvrit que Diva était dans la pièce d’à côté, planté au milieu du salon, visiblement embarrassé.

« -Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

« -Quand il a dit … qu'il me servait de substitut.

Mère en eut un frisson. L’intonation de sa voix était emplie du chagrin que lui causait la peine de Kai.

« -Ne t’inquiètes pas. Si tu ne veux pas de lui, il ne fera jamais rien qui puisse te blesser. Dit-elle alors, en le plaçant sciemment dans l'idée du rejet, pour le faire réagir.

« -Si je ne veux pas de lui... Répéta-t-il tout bas, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine.

« -Oui, ne le laisse pas comme ça, sois clair avec lui. Si tu lui expliques pourquoi tu ne veux pas de lui... il comprendra et ça devrait brider ses sentiments. Pas qu'il ne t’aimera plus du jour au lendemain, bien entendu, car il t'aimait déjà, quand Lay était près de toi. Mais au moins, s'il sait que tu ne l'aimes pas et que rien ne changera ça, ses sentiments pour toi cesseront de grandir.

« -...

« -En tous cas, trouve les bons mots, soit doux si je puis dire ainsi... il ne mérite pas d'être rejeté comme un chien.

« -...

Les yeux de Diva se mirent alors à briller anormalement et Mère pencha la tête, satisfaite.

« -Mais tu ne le rejetteras pas n’est-ce pas ?

« -...

« -Diva... Tu as aussi des sentiments pour lui...

« -... oui...

…

../..


	14. Chapitre 14

Flower Children

Chapitre 14

Et voilà. L'aveu avait été facile et évident. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il l’admettrait si naturellement, qu'il suffirait de lui poser la question. Toujours est-il que Mère semblait satisfaite de sa réponse et il répondit à son sourire ému, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise, face à elle, de l'autre côté de la table.

« -Tu es tout pâle, ça t’angoisse.

« -Non non, j'ai juste atrocement mal à la tête, c'est en partie, ce qui m'a réveillé.

« -Oh ! Ne bouge pas, je t'apporte tout de suite des cachets. Dit-elle en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

Puis elle revint dans la cuisine et déposa un flacon de comprimés devant lui, avant d'aller au robinet lui remplir un verre d'eau, qu'elle lui apporta dans la foulée.

« -Je vais changer ton pansement.

Diva acquiesça en ouvrant le flacon de médicaments et elle ressortit de la pièce.

Il fixa alors son regard sur le bandage autour de son pouce qui n'était plus celui que Kai lui avait fait. Celui qu'il avait à présent était plus grossier, moins joli, si on pouvait dire ça pour un pansement. Et il sourit.

Kai. Il avait succombé pour Kai.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne reconnais pas l'air.

« -Ce que c'est, quoi ?

« -Ce que tu chantonnais à l'instant.

« -Je chantonnais ? Dit-il éberlué.

« -Oui. Dit Mère, amusée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant à ça.

« -Oh... Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Secouant la tête, elle s'assied alors près de lui et défit le bandage qu'il avait autour de la tête.

« -Tu vas lui parler ?

« -Lui parler ? Dit-il avec de grands yeux.

Mère acquiesça.

« -Maintenant ? Paniqua-t-il.

Amusée, elle sourit.

« -Non, pas maintenant, bien sûr. Il y aura certainement un moment propice. Mais tu l'as entendu toi-même, il ne dira rien, il a trop peur, alors ça devra venir de toi.

Puis il ferma les yeux, tandis qu'elle décollait le pansement qui s'était collé à la plaie sur son crâne.

« -Je... je le réalise tout juste, je...

« -Je sais. Dis-toi que, rien ne presse. Il t'aimera encore demain.

« -Mais il souffre... si je... je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi.

« -Pense à toi. Tu es vraiment bien comme lui décidément ! Laisse-toi le temps... ne te mets pas la pression.

Les yeux fixés sur le verre d'eau qu'il avait à la main, il ne répondit rien et Mère inclina la tête pour voir son visage.

« -Tu sembles abasourdit par tes propres pensées. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? C'est Lay qui...

« -Yixing est loin. La coupa-t-il. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Non, c'est moi. Je... quoi que, si... d'où viennent ces sentiments ? Ils sont là depuis quand ? Yixing savait pour Kai. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais rien dit ?

« -L'affection que tu portais à Kai a changé en quelque chose de plus fort, c'est tout. Et en ce qui concerne Lay, c'est certainement pour ne pas faire souffrir Kai lui-même. Si Lay t'avait dit que Kai était amoureux de toi, tu aurais instinctivement pris tes distances et peut être même que tu l'aurais repoussé ou pire à certaines occasions... je... je ne pense pas que Lay ait eut d'autres raisons de te tenir éloigné de ça.. Qui t'as dit qu'il le savait d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est peut-être pas...

« -Lui-même. Le jour de son départ, il m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour moi sur cette île.

Mère sourit. Le cœur de Lay était tellement doux et pur... ce n'était même pas étonnant qu'il se soit inquiété du sort de Diva après son départ.

« -C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Dit-elle alors, regrettant ses quelques mots dans la seconde, où elle vit les yeux de Diva briller, puis ses larmes déborder de ses yeux dans la suivante.

« -Oui je sais. Dit-il la gorge serrée. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu’un de mauvais ?

« -Mais non...

« -Est-ce que de succomber pour Kai ne fait pas de moi un...

« -Non ! Le coupa-t-elle en saisissant son visage de ses deux mains, pour qu'il la regarde. Tu es seul Diva ! Lay n'est plus là, tu es libre de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends ! Personne n'attendait de toi que tu portes le deuil de votre relation pendant des années ! Tu as le droit de poursuivre ta vie et passer à autre chose. L'oublier le plus vite possible c'est même ce que l'on peut te souhaiter de mieux. Te souhaiter l'inverse serait cruel. Personne ne te montrera du doigt parce que Kai entre dans ta vie. Pour beaucoup il y est déjà de toute façon. Kai est une éponge, mais il est aussi le théâtre de ses émotions et tout le monde sait depuis longtemps que tu es sur la plus haute marche dans son cœur. Et depuis que Lay n'est plus là...

« -Tous les yeux sont braqués sur nous ?

« -Oui... en quelque sorte. Dit-elle tout bas, dans un sourire, avant d'ôter ses mains de ses joues. C'est ce qui fait que personne n'a vraiment été surpris de la réaction violente de Kai, quand il s'est aperçu que personne ne t'avait prévenu de l'arrivée du typhon et aussi ce qui a provoqué cette culpabilité collective, quand personne n'avait justement pensé à toi, alors que Kai, lui, courait partout pour aider, accaparé par tous ceux qui le demandaient.

« -Et provoqué sa culpabilité à lui aussi.

« -Oui. Sa dévotion, cet amour qu'il te porte est tellement fort que... comment dire... heu... je ne sais pas comment dire mais, tout le monde est derrière vous.

« -Merde... Dit Diva en baissant la tête. Un amour pareil ça fait peur, je... je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'en avoir autant en moi pour pouvoir le combler en échange.

Mère sourit.

« -Je ne suis pas inquiète. Tu viens de réaliser. C'est pour ça que je te dis de te laisser le temps. Par contre, il n'est pas totalement exclu que Kai ne finisse pas, quand même, par se jeter à l'eau, si tu l'aides un peu. Comme il aurait pu te perdre lors du typhon, il cogite beaucoup ces derniers jours. Mais peu importe après tout. Tout ce qui compte c'est que vous partagiez enfin cet amour que vous vous portez.

* * *

« ...il n'est pas totalement exclu que Kai ne finisse pas, quand même, par se jeter à l'eau, si tu l'aides un peu... » Remonté dans l'ancienne chambre de Kai où on l'avait installé, Diva réfléchissait à l'éventualité de le laisser effectivement venir à lui. Lui laisser des ouvertures et le regarder gagner du terrain, se laissant du temps, à lui, de faire le point sur l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Lui laisser la satisfaction d'avoir gagné son cœur. Car c'était un indéniable fait réel. Après tout ce temps passé seul près de lui, Kai était rentré dans son cœur. Passant par la fenêtre quand il trouva la porte fermée, il était rentré quand même et maintenant que la porte était enfin ouverte et que la lumière était faite, quoi de plus logique que de l'inviter à rester ?

Diva sourit alors à une image de lui, surprenant Kai qui fouine à l’intérieur de sa maison et fermant les fenêtre et la porte à double tour pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'en aller. L'idée coquine qui lui vint tout de suite après, il secoua la tête pour la faire partir.

« Non non non... chaque chose en son temps... fais le craquer avant... » Se dit-il en posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos.

Il fallait qu'il se repose, cette migraine lancinante qui lui broyait le crâne était pénible.

* * *

Vers midi, resté seul, une fois la construction de la dernière pièce de la maison de Diva terminée, libérant ainsi les autres pour qu'ils aillent aider ailleurs, Kai sursauta à l'arrivée bruyante de Chen.

« -A taaaaable !!! Scanda-t-il, tandis qu'il lui apportait de quoi manger.

« -Il est déjà midi ?

« -Et oui mon vieux. Dit-il en posant son fardeau de sachets repas. Merde, je vois que Lay ne t'a pas seulement appris la capoeira ! Ce plan de travail est magnifique ! Admira-t-il en caressant les gravures de la tranche. Dis, me ferais-tu l'honneur de refaire le comptoir de mon resto ?

« -Tu veux que je fasse un comptoir pour le Kokobop Burger ?

« -Ouais ! Dit-il enthousiaste.

« -J'imagine que c'est envisageable... un de ces jours.

« -Oui oui, je ne parle pas de faire ça demain, c'est quand tu veux.

« -OK !

« -OK ?

« -Oui, je te dis oui.

« -Oh merci mec, t'es génial. Dit Chen en l'enlaçant, trop exubérant, comme d'habitude.

« -Je ne vous dérange pas ? Dit tout à coup la voix de Diva qui était dans l’embrasure de la porte d'entrée.

S'écartant de Kai, Chen le regarda alors avec un grand sourire et se précipita sur lui.

« -Diva ! Tu vas bien ? Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour.

« -Oui, ça va plutôt bien, mis à part des maux de tête.

Chen s'écarta de lui, inquiet.

« -C'est vrai ? Tu souffres ?

« -Ce ne sont que des maux de tête, t'inquiètes pas.

« -J'espère que tu iras rapidement mieux.

« -Et moi donc. Dit Diva, son regard planté dans celui de Kai, qui n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de le fixer lui aussi.

Repérant ce regard échangé, Chen sourit et tapota l'épaule de Diva.

« -Bientôt je t'emprunterai ton esclave pour faire quelques travaux au Kokobop.

« -Mais Kai n'est pas mon...

« -Je te taquine. Dit-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait peut-être été maladroit, au vu de la mine triste que Diva affichait à présent. C'était une blague mec. Bien sûr que je sais qu'il ne l'est pas. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est un artiste et il faut absolument que je te l'emprunte pour qu'il refasse mon comptoir.

« -Kai peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, je ne l’empêche pas de travailler ailleurs, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire en fait.

« -OK je... Bafouilla Chen en regardant Kai approcher.

Puis ramassant son carton contenant les autres sachets repas qu'il devait distribuer, il décida de s'éclipser.

« -Je vais vous laisser. Le temps passe vite et j'ai d'autres bouches à nourrir.

« -Oui. Dit Kai en se plantant devant Diva.

« -Bon appétit. À plus tard.

« -Oui, à plus tard Chen, Merci.

Chen tapota alors à nouveau l'épaule de Diva et ce dernier se tourna vers lui.

« -A plus tard Diva.

« -A plus tard.

« -Repose-toi surtout. Dit-il en récupérant le joint qu'il avait au-dessus de l'oreille droite, pour l'amener à sa bouche. Ciao !

Puis il sortit et Diva retourna son attention sur Kai, un léger sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

« -Est-ce que tu te sens exploité par moi ?

« -Quoi ? Non ! Dit Kai en posant sa main droite sur son épaule.

« -Parce que si c'est le cas, il faut que tu me le dises. C'est vrai que tu es toujours ici à travailler et... je t'accapare en fait !

« -Mais non... C'est... je suis ici parce que j'en ai envie, je... tout ce que je fais ici, je le fais avec plaisir, ne t’inquiètes pas de ça. Dit-il en passant le dos de son index sur les plis soucieux sur son front. Tu as pris Chen au premier degré, mais c'était une plaisanterie. Ça vient d'une discussion qu'on a eut hier soir, quand Xiumin et lui voulaient me faire rentrer. Ils disaient que je travaillais comme un esclave, c'est tout. Ça vient juste de ça. C'est une bêtise. Ne va surtout pas croire que c'est ce que pensent les gens parce que ce n'est pas le cas OK ?

Diva fit oui, mais baissa la tête et Kai lui fit redresser de son index, sous son menton.

« -Tu me crois, n’est-ce pas, quand je dis que je viens travailler ici avec plaisir.

Diva acquiesça.

« -Oui. Dit-il tout bas.

« -OK... Alors n'en parlons plus. Tu manges avec moi ?

Diva acquiesça à nouveau et Kai lui fit ce sourire en coin qui lui faisait sursauter le cœur et cette fois ci ne fit pas exception.

Kai lui prit alors sa main et se saisit du sachet en papier que Chen lui avait apporté, avant de l’entraîner vers une porte donnant sur l'extérieur, coté plage.

Diva eut alors la stupéfiante surprise d'y découvrir une terrasse, plus grande que la précédente et où une grande table rectangulaire et six chaises de bois sombre, trônaient déjà.

« -WOW.

« -Incroyable hein ? Je n'ai jamais vu les cinq frères Kingston travailler aussi vite. En vingt-quatre heures, ils t’ont confectionné cette grande table, mais aussi la table ronde qui est à l’intérieur. Ils ont aussi fourni les chaises. Il y en a six ici, mais quatre sont encore prévues pour l’intérieur. Mais pour l'instant, ils travaillent sur ton lit et le canapé qui devraient être là dès ce soir ou demain, dans le pire des cas et c'est Mère qui confectionne les divers coussins et oreillers... Je me suis réservé la cuisine, je... je sais que c'est une pièce importante pour toi et je voulais la faire moi-même. Dit-il en lui tirant une chaise pour qu'il s'y installe.

« -Merci.

Kai sourit.

« -... Pour tout ce que tu fais... pour moi...

« -Ça me fait plaisir.

« -Moi aussi.

Se regardant tous deux une seconde, ils se sourirent encore et Kai finit par détourner les yeux.

« -Mangeons tant que c'est encore un peu chaud ! Dit-il en sortant les boites de nourriture, tandis que son esprit se posait encore et toujours la même question... « Mais où est passé ce satané mur qui se dressait entre eux auparavant ? »

Puis, tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, repensant à cette émotion qui l'avait traversé quand il avait surpris Chen enlaçant Kai, la même que quand il avait vu Kai avec Krystal, Diva secoua la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« -Dis... Es-tu jaloux, toi ?

« -Comment ça ?

« -En général, en amour, tout ça.

Reposant le morceau de carotte qu'il avait entre ses baguettes, Kai hésita un instant, puis le regarda, en fronçant le front.

« -Je... Je l'étais quand j'étais plus jeune. Commença-t-il en retournant son attention sur son plat. Mais j'ai appris à ne plus l'être, avec le temps.

« -Pourquoi ? Tu as...

« -Parce que toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu ce que je désirais. Dit-il en relevant les yeux sur lui.

« -...

« -Mes camarades quand j'étais gamin, avaient des parents... des parents qui leur achetaient des choses, les emmenaient dans des endroits supers... ils avaient une maman qui leur faisaient des câlins... un papa pour jouer au foot avec eux... plus tard, ado, mes potes avaient des téléphones portables, de l'argent de poche... des petites amies... les filles leur tournaient autour, ils étaient normaux eux, avec une famille. Moi je devais leur sembler trop anormal et je restais spectateur de leurs vies, alors que je subissais la mienne, désespérément vide. Si je ne m'étais pas forgé une carapace et avais continué d'envier tout ça... je serai certainement devenu fou. Puis je suis arrivé ici et Green Island m'a sauvé en grande partie et comblé presque tous les vides.

« -Pas tous ?

« -Pas le plus important. Dit Kai en regardant ailleurs, au loin.

« -Qui est ?

Se tournant vers lui, Kai croisa alors son regard, avant de retourner son attention sur son plat et Diva en eut un frisson.

« -L’Amour.

Nouveau frisson, plus violent encore et Diva tourna la tête vers la plage.

Il était le remède au seul manque de sa vie. C'était troublant, mais délicieusement doux dans le cœur de savoir que très bientôt, les choses seraient certainement différentes. En tous cas il l'espérait vraiment. Si Kai osait faire ce dernier pas qu'il attendait, vers lui, bien entendu.

Puis, poursuivant leur repas que Chen avait confectionné pour Kai, mais tellement copieux que de le manger à deux n'était pas un problème, ils terminèrent par un dessert de papier roulé, fumé, assis sur les marches qui descendaient dans le jardin de la plage et qui ne ressemblait plus beaucoup à ce qu'il était auparavant, dévasté.

« -Ma baignoire est toujours là ! Dit Diva.

« -Oui, elle n'a pas bougé. Je pense que le fait qu'elle soit très ancienne, en fonte émaillée, l'a encré sur le sol. Le hamac, lui, a été retrouvé brisé sur la plage.

« -C'est pas grave.

« -La balancelle aussi est détruite. Elle était bien tombée en contrebas de la terrasse. Par contre la partir supérieure s'est envolée et Xiumin m'a dit qu'il l'avait repéré accrochée dans un arbre à une centaine de mètres de l'autre côté, il a reconnu la toile.

« -Tant pis. Comme je te disais l'autre soir, ça n'a pas d'importance.

« -Oui mais comme je te le disais aussi, je t'en fabriquerai une autre.

« -C'est pas la peine. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

« -Si ça l'est... J'ai envie de le faire.

Diva sourit et Kai lui passa le joint.

« -On a aussi retrouvé ton matelas sur la plage. Les frères Kito, les bergers, l'ont récupéré. Il pesait un âne mort tellement il était rempli d'eau. Alors ils vont le recycler et t'en fournir un autre. Ils l’apportent ce soir normalement, en même temps que les Kingston apporteront ton lit.

« -OK. Dit-il en soufflant longuement sa fumée.

« -Ils ont aussi fourni la bourre pour que Mère te fasse les divers coussins. Je crois que ça les arrange en plus, car ils avaient un problème de stockage ces derniers temps et ils allaient devoir construire un nouvel entrepôt.

« -Ce qu'ils n'auront pas à faire du coup.

« -Non.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste en fait ? A part ma baignoire... Et c'est trop génial. Dit-il en inclinant la tête, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il me reste quoi de ma vie d'avant typhon ?

« -Eh bien... quand les murs ont été arrachés, ils ont poussé quelques petites choses qui étaient placées sur les bords. Bon, le meuble qui était contre le mur dans la pièce à vivre et où tu rangeais la vaisselle et tout ça, est bien tombé là, mais il a éclaté en morceaux et à part deux assiettes et des marmites, des casseroles, tout ce qui était dedans n'a pas survécu à la chute... Dans ta chambre, le miroir en pied est tombé lui aussi juste en dessous de la maison, il s'est cassé juste en deux en heurtant une pierre et D.O a récupéré les morceaux, il va t'en faire deux petits avec et t'en fournir un autre grand... Les malles, contenant tes vêtements, sont aussi tombées en contrebas et là, bonne nouvelle, deux ont juste chuté dans les buissons et sont en parfait état, bien que tout à l’intérieur soit trempé, bien sûr, mais la troisième est tombée sur un rocher et s'est ouverte. Le vent a balayé tout ce qui était à l’intérieur, mais on en retrouve par-ci par-là, dans les fourrés, les arbres.

« -J'ai vu un soutien-gorge parme qui se balançait à une branche en venant ici et je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas à moi. Dit-il amusé.

Kai rit et secoua la tête.

« -Dara et Yoona ont subit le même sort que toi.

Il leur restait encore quelques murs et leur salle de bain est miraculeusement intacte, mais une grande partie de leurs biens sont allés à la baille. A cause de leur emplacement, leurs affaires ont été principalement envoyées à la mer, quand toi, tes affaires sont parties sur les terres. Bon, à chaque marée, elles récupèrent tout, petit à petit, c'est déjà ça et ça les amuse en plus, elles disent que c’est comme une chasse aux trésors, mais elles ont aussi des choses qui ont volé vers le sud-ouest, tout comme toi. Là-bas, du côté de chez la famille Hong qui a aussi été touchée, il y a une zone où les ramasseurs ont trouvé des affaires de vos trois maisons mélangées. Les objets trouvés sont stockés au bunker, il faudra que tu y ailles pour récupérer ce qui est à toi.

« -OK. Ce que tu me dis en fait, c'est que tout ce qu'il me reste ce sont des fringues, deux assiettes et quelques casseroles, tout est détruit ?

« -Oui, tu es celui qui a été le plus fortement touché, je suis désolé.

Diva secoua la tête en tirant une taffe, avant de lui passer le joint en souriant.

Puis soufflant sa fumée, il se leva.

« -Ne sois pas désolé. C'est un mal pour un bien. Ainsi je peux commencer une nouvelle vie. Dit-il en le regardant se lever à son tour.

« -Une nouvelle vie ?

« -Oui.

Puis il lui tendit sa main.

« -Salut ! Je suis Baekhyun, mais ici on m'appelle Diva. Bienvenue dans ma nouvelle vie.

Kai serra alors la main qu'il lui tendait.

« -Baekhyun...

Diva acquiesça en souriant.

« -Oui. C'est mon vrai prénom. Byun Baek Hyun.

Kai acquiesça.

« -Je sais... moi c'est Jongin.

« -Je sais aussi. Dit Diva. Alors ?

« -Alors quoi ?

Diva baissa les yeux sur leur poignée de main qui s'éternisait et serra plus fort, quand Kai voulu le lâcher.

« -Feras-tu partie de ma nouvelle vie ?

Kai souffla doucement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Si Diva savait à quel point il aimerait en faire partie. Puis...

« -Oui. Je suis avec toi.

Diva lui fit un immense sourire et Kai vit bien que ce n'était pas de l'ironie. Il se fichait vraiment d'avoir tout perdu et était réellement heureux de recommencer à zéro. Et lui, eh bien, il était on ne peut plus heureux de faire partie du « projet ».

Et tandis que leurs mains restaient accrochées l'une à l'autre, l'idée de tirer sur son bras et d'embrasser son grand sourire, lui traversa l'esprit et il détourna la tête vers la mer.

Il n'était plus certain d'être rejeté, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et l'embrasser, ce désir de sa bouche, de plus en plus impérieux, le déroutait. La sensation de ne plus avoir de mur entre Diva et lui, le rendait quelque peu affamé et de plus en plus fragile, face à sa résistance, à ne pas y céder, qui s'émoussait.

Est-ce que tout ça était juste dans sa tête ? Ou cette invitation dans sa vie était-elle justement une invitation à faire le premier pas ? … Non... Si ?

…

../..


	15. Chapitre 15

Flower Children

Chapitre 15

Le moteur d’une tronçonneuse se fit entendre tout à coup depuis l’autre côté de la maison et Diva regarda Kai, interrogatif.

« -C’est Père à mon avis. Dit ce dernier en retournant vers la maison. Il est passé ce matin pour me dire qu’il viendrait dégager le potager.

« -Le dégager ? Répéta Diva en lui emboîtant le pas.

« -Oui, un des très gros arbres qui étaient au bord du chemin y est tombé… et en fait, bien que ce soit un malheur, c’est un coup de chance. Dit-il en sortant de l’autre côté de la maison.

Arrivant sur la petite terrasse qui avait été reconstruite telle qu’elle était auparavant Diva se posta alors à côté de Kai devant la balustrade et se dit qu’effectivement c’était un grand malheur qu’un si grand et majestueux arbre ait finit au sol.

« -Pourquoi c’est un coup de chance ?

« -Regarde. Dit-il en lui pointant la ramure de l’arbre dans laquelle Père apparaissait parfois à travers le feuillage. Le fait que la tête soit tombée exactement sur le potager, a crée un écran de protection et les pertes ne sont pas totales dans les cultures… et vu sa taille, bien qu’il y ait beaucoup de vitres brisée, la serre qu’il a frôlée, est toujours là aussi. Bon, par contre, la récolte a prit l’eau, je ne suis pas certain que la Kush survivra à ça, mais il y a d’autres espèces plus résistantes qui devraient donner quand même. L’avenir nous le dira.

Diva acquiesça, regardant Père, qui n’était finalement pas seul, mais aidé de Suho « le pénitent » et se tournant vers Kai, il lui fut évident qu’il n’avait pas remarqué sa présence jusqu’ici non plus, au vu de son regard noir et des muscles de ses mâchoires qui se serraient à présent nerveusement sur son visage. Alors réfléchissant une seconde, il se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur son bras pour qu’il le regarde.

« -Kai...

« -Oui ? Dit-il dans un sourire immédiat.

« -Heu...T’as une idée de comment je pourrais faire sécher toutes mes affaires très rapidement ? Si j’attends trop tout va moisir dans les malles.

Une idée germa alors immédiatement dans son esprit, Diva le vit tout de suite et Kai acquiesça, avant de l’inviter à quitter la terrasse.

* * *

Une forêt de piquets plantés sur la plage plus tard, Kai finissait de tendre les derniers cordages pour que Diva y accroche ses affaires, l’esprit ailleurs, quand ce dernier, qui s’était éclipsé, revint en brandissant un seau contenant des pinces à linge.

« -Tu te rends compte que dans tout ce capharnaüm, il n’a pas bougé de l’endroit où il avait été posé, près de l’escalier ! Dit-il amusé et sidéré à la fois. Kai, de l’autre côté de la forêt de piquets, releva un sourcil, amusé lui aussi et Diva posa le seau sur le sol au début de la série de fils tendus.

« -Mon Dieu je suis tellement heureux de ne pas les avoir perdues, si tu savais à quel point. Ajouta Diva exagérant un soulagement phénoménal.

Puis le regardant par-dessus le pantalon qu’il accrochait, il surprit Kai qui essayait de ne pas rire.

« -Tu crois que le destin se fout de ma gueule ? Poursuivit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Il m’enlève ma maison et me laisse un putain de seau d’épingles intact ! Ça ressemble vraiment à une blague ! Dit-il faussement scandalisé.

N’y résistant plus, Kai éclata alors de rire et Diva sourit. Il préférait le voir comme ça.

« -Hey ! Je vais le dire à ta mère que tu te moques de moi ! Dit-il boudeur, alors qu’un coin de son paréo préféré, qu’il était ravi d’avoir encore et qu’il essayait d’étendre, venait d’échapper à sa main gauche, flottant à quelques centimètres de ses doigts, comme s’il le narguait.

« -Oh non. Dit Kai en revenant vers lui, entrant dans son jeu. Ne le dis pas à ma mère sinon elle va me punir et j’aurai plus le droit... de venir jouer avec toi.

Finissant sa phrase au moment où il attrapait le coin de tissus en même temps que lui, Kai baissa son regard dans le sien et ils se regardèrent sans un mot, un instant, leurs doigts accrochés au fil. Séparés par le voile de soie, qui virevoltait dans l’espace entre eux, ils avaient tous deux traduit sa fin de phrase dans un tout autre sens.

« -OK d’accord je le répéterai pas, mais il me faut quelque chose en échange !

Plissant les yeux, Kai récupéra alors sa main et l’amena dans son dos, plus exactement à la poche arrière de son jean, avant de la ramener entre eux, un long et fin coquillage torsadé, blanc et roux entre les doigts.

« -C’est une corne de licorne lilliputienne. Inventa-t-il alors, en chuchotant comme un enfant. Si tu veux, je te la donne.

« -Oh une corne de licorne c’est vrai ? Chuchota Diva à son tour, mimant un ébahissement enfantin.

« -J’te jure que oui. Tiens, prends-la, elle est à toi.

« -WOW ! Dit-il en prenant le coquillage. Merci.

Kai lui fit un sourire en coin et son cœur fit encore un saut périlleux. Ce sourire ne faisait pas partie de leur petit jeu d’enfant.

« -Hey ! Kai ! T’es par là ? Tonna une grosse voix tout à coup.

« -Ce sont les Kingston ! Dit Kai en regardant vers la maison.

« -Kai !

Fixant à nouveau son attention sur Diva, puis le coquillage, il eut une hésitation sur ce qu’il devait faire et Diva qui le vit, lui sourit.

« -Vas-y.

Acquiesçant, Kai s’éloigna alors de lui.

« -Je suis là ! Répondit-il enfin.

Le regardant partir, le coquillage roulant entre ses doigts, Diva se mordilla la lèvre. Il lui tardait qu’ils aient la paix. Pas facile d’envoyer des signaux quand on est interrompu à tout bout de champ. Et l’impatience le gagnant, il allait finir par se jeter à l’eau en premier si ça continuait comme ça. Glissant le coquillage dans la poche arrière de son jean, il inspira longuement, avant de souffler le trop plein d’air de ses poumons.

« Chaque chose en son temps ! » Se dit-il en reprenant l’étendage de son linge trempé.

* * *

Puis de longues minutes plus tard, tandis qu’il attaquait la dernière ligne de fil qui mettrait fin à sa tache, Diva sourit, ravi.

« -Enfin !

Offrant ensuite une minute, son visage à une petite brise chauffée par le soleil qui était revenu, il reprit le chemin vers la maison.

Entrant dans sa nouvelle demeure, il découvrit Hearley, le plus jeune des Kingston, qui montait son futur canapé, avec l’aide de Suho.

Ce dernier baissant les yeux à sa vue, Baekhyun se dit qu’il allait devoir lui parler sérieusement entre quatre yeux, car cette culpabilité, presque soumission, était dérangeante et totalement inutile de son point de vue. Il entamait une nouvelle vie et ne voulait pas s’encombrer de vieilles rancunes. Tout ce qui comptait c’était qu’il aille bien après tout, non ?

Puis, dans la pièce d’à côté, celle qui serait sa chambre, il retrouva Kai et Sonny, l’aîné des Kingston, qui montaient son lit et quelqu’un, arrivé derrière lui, lui tapota l’épaule.

Se retournant, Baekhyun se retrouva alors face à face avec son nouveau matelas que transportaient deux gars du village et suivit de près par un second, qui était, lui, porté par les frères Kito, les bergers de l’île eux-mêmes, qui les avaient conçus en un temps record.

S’écartant de la porte pour laisser le passage au convoi, il se retrouva acculé dans un des coins de la pièce où se trouvait déjà Kai et sentit un frisson le traverser quand ce dernier agrippa sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui et que les doigts de sa main droite se retrouvèrent sous son tee-shirt, sur sa peau.

Rapidement, les hommes installèrent ensuite les deux matelas sur l’imposant lit de bois et Diva s’écarta de Kai, avec regret, appuyant tout de suite, ses mains sur les matelas afin d’en apprécier la fermeté.

Sa contenance retrouvée, il sourit, puis…

« -Ce lit est solide et confortable, parfait pour faire des folies de son corps. Lui assura la grosse voix de Sonny. Tu m’en diras des nouvelles.

Rougissant à l’évocation du menuisier, qui ne parlait évidemment de personne d’autre que de lui… et Kai, Baekhyun ne releva pas et évita de jeter le moindre coup d’œil à Kai lui-même, soulagé de voir Mère apparaître dans le salon à ce moment-là.

« -Mère ! S’exclama-t-il en sortant de la chambre pour aller l’accueillir.

Il la découvrit alors, les bras chargés de coussins et autres toiles, mais aussi accompagnée de Krystal, qui avait les bras tout aussi chargés et qui lui sourit, le déstabilisant.

Elle avait eu droit à certains privilèges dont il avait très envie et il était jaloux.

Toutefois, Krystal était une gentille fille et à la base, il l’aimait bien, alors finalement, il lui sourit à son tour.

Après tout, il savait que Kai finirait par être à lui un jour ou l’autre et qu’elle n’obtiendrait plus jamais rien de lui. Pas de rancune ! Ni dans un sens ni dans l’autre ! C’était sa nouvelle devise.

Kai fit ensuite irruption dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient, pour prendre un outil à Hearley.

Il sourit alors à Mère et lui sourit à lui aussi, jetant un regard noir à Suho, qui détourna les yeux mais ignorant totalement Krystal, qui baissa la tête.

Cette fille avait de la peine et Diva le comprit bien et en fut presque triste pour elle. Presque. Espérant qu’elle finirait par poser son dévolu sur un autre. C’était le mieux qu’elle puisse faire, pour son propre bien.

Puis Diva resta avec les femmes, quand tous les hommes sortirent dehors à l’appel de Père, qui avait fini de débiter le grand arbre et avait besoin de bras pour évacuer les tronçons et bien vite, coussins et rideaux trouvèrent leurs places dans son nouvel intérieur.

* * *

Petite tache après petite tache et le bruit qu’il se trouvait dans la maison s’étant très certainement répandu, un défilé de nombreuses personnes, apportant leur aide, divers accessoires ou même juste de la nourriture, Diva ne se retrouva plus jamais seul avec Kai, le rendant toujours plus impatient de l’être. Et c’est après le départ du dernier, en la personne de Chen, en début de soirée, qui venait de leur déposer de quoi se restaurer, que le miracle se produisit.

« -Enfin seuls. Se dit-il tout bas, en déballant le sachet contenant leur repas, sur la table de la terrasse, pendant que Kai se lavait les mains.

Toutefois, la journée avait été longue et il avait très mal à la tête, lui donnant la nausée, il n’était pas bien, littéralement épuisé. S’asseyant à sa place, il regarda alors Kai s’installer face à lui et ils se sourirent.

« -J’ai une faim de loup ! Dit le plus jeune.

« -Hé bien fais-toi plaisir, je ne vais pas pouvoir avaler grand-chose. Dit Diva en prenant un cachet pour son mal de tête, qu’il fit passer de deux gorgées d’eau.

« -Ça ne va pas ? Tu souffres ? S’inquiéta immédiatement Kai. Tu veux que je te ramène au village auprès de Mère ?

« -Non, je te remercie, mais je vais rester ici.

« -Ah tu veux dormir ici ? T’es sûr ?

« -Oui oui, c’est viable maintenant. Pourquoi ?

« -Je voulais juste terminer le plan de travail de la cuisine, mais c’est pas grave, je le terminerai demain, je vais te laisser dormir tranquille.

« -Non mais tu peux continuer, ça ne me dérange pas.

« -Tu es sûr ?

« -Oui oui ne t’inquiètes pas. Je suis tellement épuisé que je n’entendrai rien.

« -OK

Diva sourit. Il n’avait pas envie qu’il s’en aille.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, leur repas arrivant à sa fin, Diva n’avait effectivement avalé que quelques bouchées sans grand appétit. Il s’était contenté de regarder Kai, sans paraître le faire, détaillant son vis-à-vis comme il ne l’avait encore jamais fait auparavant et il se demanda une fois de plus, comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment ne l’avait-il jamais vu tel qu’il est vraiment ? Beau, viril, sexy, car même s’il avait eu ce qu’il lui fallait, dans son lit, dans sa vie, pendant toutes ces années, il était parfaitement aberrant qu’il n’ait jamais vu Kai comme l'homme qu'il était devenu !

Puis son analyse se poursuivant, il réalisa que Yixing et Kai étaient presque similaires. Faisait-il juste, un transfert ?

« -Ça ne va pas ? Dit tout à coup la voix de son voisin, qui venait de le voir blêmir.

Baissant les yeux sur sa main devenue chaude, Diva la découvrit sous celle de Kai, qui s’était penchée vers lui et il secoua la tête. La chair de poule qui lui recouvrait à présent le corps, à ce contact, lui assurait l’évidence. Non ! Un transfert d’affection ne lui ferait pas un tel effet ! Et son cœur en fit un bond violent qui le fit se lever et récupérer l’usage de sa main pour commencer à rassembler les plats sur la table.

« -Non, je suis juste fatigué, je débarrasse et je vais aller me coucher.

« -Laisse. Dit Kai en reprenant sa main dans la sienne pour le stopper dans son activité. Je m’occupe de ça. Va dormir. Il est important que tu te reposes.

« -Tu es sûr ? Je peux...

« -Oui, je suis sûr. Va te reposer, je m’occupe de tout.

Parlant d’une voix rassurante, Kai s’était levé et rapproché de lui et Diva n’avait plus décroché ses yeux des siens, totalement à sa merci, conscient qu’il était prêt à tout accepter de lui dans la seconde.

Mais Kai posa sa main sur le bandage sur sa tête et Diva vit un voile de culpabilité traverser son regard.

Posant sa main sur la sienne, avant qu’il ne s’excuse pour la énième fois, Diva l’ôta alors de son crâne et lui sourit.

« -Je vais me coucher. Dit-il en s’éloignant, tandis qu’il décrochait ses doigts des siens. À demain.

« -À demain... repose-toi bien.

Diva acquiesça en se détournant vers la chambre et Kai serra nerveusement les mâchoires, avant de baisser la tête.

« -J’te demande pardon. Dit-il tout bas.

Puis débarrassant la table, il nettoya ce qui devait l’être et retourna ensuite s’occuper du plan de travail.

À cet instant, il vit, Diva, ressortit de la chambre et traverser la pièce à vivre pour aller jusqu’au canapé où il se recoucha. Faisant un pas dans sa direction, Kai se demanda s’il devait lui proposer de l’aider à s’endormir, mais il s’immobilisa. Non. Diva allait mieux maintenant et vouloir l’aider ne serait plus qu’une manière pour lui d’obtenir un semblant de satisfaction personnelle. Alors si Diva ne lui demandait plus ce câlin du soir, il ne lui proposerait plus lui-même, c’était mieux ainsi. Diva était le plus important. Tout ce qui comptait, c’était lui, ses besoins, ses envies, son bonheur.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, vers une heure du matin, ayant terminé de poncer et vernir le plan de travail, ainsi qu’une série d’étagères qu’il avait fixé au mur, Kai décida de s’arrêter là pour la soirée et de rentrer chez lui.

Il se dit qu’avec un peu de chance, il rentrerait assez tôt pour passer un peu de temps avec ses parents, avec qui, il devait parler, auprès de qui il devait s’excuser. Il avait été quelque peu désagréable avec eux ces derniers jours, surtout avec Père et il s’en voulait atrocement.

Rangeant tout d’abord son matériel en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon où se trouvait Diva, afin de s’assurer qu’il allait bien et pouvoir s’éclipser.

Près du canapé, posté auprès de lui, il le découvrit, paisiblement endormit. Sur le dos, la tête sur l’accoudoir de gauche, légèrement tournée dans sa direction, lèvres entrouvertes, il respirait calmement et Kai s’accroupit près de lui, posant un genou à terre.

L’écouter respirer, il faisait ça depuis plus d’un mois maintenant et qu’on le pende tout de suite si c’était complètement dingue, mais il adorait l’écouter respirer et aurait été bien incapable de dire pourquoi.

Le regardant un instant, comme pour lui dérober un peu de lui, appréciant, les traits de son visage qu’il aimait tant, il poursuivit sur ce tatouage dans son cou, qu’il avait plusieurs fois effleuré du bout des doigts, quand la tentation l’avait saisi qu’il y avait cédé... Sur ses mains, posées sur son torse et le bord du canapé et qu’il aimait tant sentir sur lui... Et sur sa bouche... cet interdit qu’il s’était imposé... mais son plus grand désir de voleur de rien qu’il était devenu avec le temps... ce désir auquel il n’avait jamais cédé, parce que ce larcin ne serait pas rien. Un baiser même non consentit par celui qui le reçoit, reste un baiser pour celui qui le donne... mais un baiser.... juste un...

Puis le souvenir de cette soufflette le jour de son baptême, quatre ans plus tôt et cette sensation de gamin, de chuter, quand il était tombé violemment amoureux de Diva... quand du haut de ses quinze ans, il était tombé amoureux d’un homme, terrassé par un coup de foudre. Cette béatitude dans laquelle il était resté durant tout le reste de la soirée, alors qu’il était retourné de l’autre côté sur feu, à sa place d’origine, sans même s’en rendre compte. Son cœur devenu fou, qui ne voulait plus se calmer. Ce cœur qui repartit ensuite de plus belles à chaque fois qu’il le voyait et aujourd’hui encore, chaque matin, ou quand Diva arrivait dans une pièce où il se trouvait, mais aussi quand il le touchait.

Il aimait Diva à en crever depuis trop longtemps maintenant. L’aimerait-il ainsi toute sa vie ? N’aimerait-il vraiment que lui, pour rien, durant toute son existence ? Ou son cœur meurtrit finirait-il par aimer quelqu’un d’autre par dépit ?

Se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement à cette idée, il regarda avec de grands yeux, sa propre main qui était à présent posée sur la tête de Diva. Perdu dans ses pensées torturantes, il ne s’était même pas rendu compte de son geste, mais ne l’ôta pas de là pour autant et caressa sa tempe de son pouce avec la délicatesse d’un fantôme.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur sa bouche et il se penchait déjà sur elle, avant même de se dire que s’il le faisait maintenant, il n’aurait jamais le regret de ne jamais avoir osé et que ce serait déjà ça. Mais il était déjà trop tard quand il pensa au fait que d’y goûter allait empirer sa douleur et ses lèvres entrant en contact avec celles de Diva, il se dit qu’il s’en foutait. Tant pis.

Appuyant légèrement ce baiser sur la bouche délicate de l’amour de sa vie, assommé par le boucan de son cœur en panique, les larmes, qui lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux, lui prouvèrent qu’il avait eut tort, mais quittant ses lèvres chaudes et douces, qu’il avait tant de fois imaginé, il était trop tard et il se redressa, avant de se lever et fuir les lieux, quand une goutte dégringola sur sa joue, tandis que sur le canapé... Diva ouvrait les yeux sur le fuyard.

Soufflant lentement pour se remettre de la folie intérieure qui l’avait saisi et qu’il avait eut du mal à ne pas extérioriser, Diva referma les paupières, le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche qu’il sentait brûlante. Merde... il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’un baiser puisse faire un tel effet.

Passant ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres, il sourit. « Kai tu es un vilain garçon... »

Puis se blottissant de côté sous sa couverture, il inspira profondément. Il était amoureux de Kai, il n’y avait plus aucun doute sur ce fait et demain serait le vrai premier jour de sa nouvelle vie. Celle qu’il vivrait avec lui. Il n’en serait pas autrement !

../..


	16. Chapitre 16

Flower Children

Chapitre 16

L’aube. Diva avait toujours adoré l’aube. Car l’aube dans les bras d’un homme, c’était le meilleur moment d’une journée. Et avec les rêves qui avaient ponctué sa nuit de brusques réveils, il avait l’impression de ne pas avoir dormit seul, mais avec lui.

Il devait se rendre à l’évidence, sa tête avait hâte que Kai se déclare, mais son corps aussi et c’est lui qui allait finir par gagner sur sa raison, si les choses n’arrivaient pas très vite.

Ce baiser, goûter à Kai, l’avait chamboulé des pieds à la tête et il crevait d’envie d’y goûter davantage, d'y goûter vraiment !

Une bouffée de chaleur et une longue expiration pour se canaliser, il se mit sur le dos, triturant la paupière de son œil droit, ébloui par un rayon du soleil levant, passant par la fenêtre. S’il voulait Kai pour lui dès aujourd’hui, il allait devoir le provoquer, mais sans en avoir l’air, bien entendu.

Toutefois, il devait aussi penser au fait qu’il serait le premier mec dans la vie de Kai, jusqu’ici exclusivement hétéro et qu’il était possible qu’il se mette à paniquer totalement au dernier moment et le fuit.

Non ! Kai n’était pas du genre à flipper ! Après réflexion, Kai était loin d’être farouche. Comme le lui avait dit D.O, il était très courtisé par les femmes de tous âges et ce n’était pas un secret qu'il refusait rarement de leur donner ce qu'elles voulaient, peu importe ce qu'elles désiraient. A part bien sûr, l'accès à son cœur.

Soupirant avec satisfaction, Diva sourit. C’était si grisant d’être aimé ainsi, d’être aimé par lui !

Il aurait dû finir sa vie seul sur son île paradisiaque, car se tourner vers les femmes n’aurait jamais été une option pour lui, c’était certain. Et finalement, son destin prenait un virage inattendu, le menant droit dans les bras d’un homme amoureux, dont, il devait bien le reconnaître à présent, il était tombé amoureux à son tour et qu'il aimerait bientôt, à la folie.

Oh oui, ce qui venait allait être fort, il le savait et son cœur qui battait à présent comme un dingue, rien que d’y penser, le savait aussi.

Puis étirant tous ses muscles, comme un chat, il sourit encore, avant de s’asseoir sur le bord du canapé et de s’étirer à nouveau le dos, en ondulant.

Il avait envie d’un bain matinal, mais fronçant le front tout à coup, il se demanda si le système de filtration des eaux que Yixing avait conçut quand ils s’étaient installés ici, était encore fonctionnel depuis la tempête.

C’est donc sans réfléchir plus longtemps, qu’il sortit sur la terrasse, coté plage et alla directement sur sa gauche, s’appuyant à la balustrade, pour observer l’état des bassins « phyto », qu’il pouvait voir de la maison.

Du haut de son perchoir, les bassins lui semblèrent alors en parfait état. Visiblement, ils contenaient toujours de l’eau, ce qui était un bon signe et les plantes étaient, elles aussi, encore à leurs places, vu de loin.

Diva décida toutefois, d’aller vérifier de plus près et descendit dans le jardin, en contrebas de la terrasse, avant d’en sortir, par un accès sur le côté, qui donnait sur la forêt et le long endroit dégagé où se trouvaient les bassins en espaliers. Une fois devant il lui fut alors évident que quelqu’un s’était chargé de le remettre en état. C’était trop net pour être naturel et il en remercia cette personne par la pensée. Ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout !

C’est donc ravi, qu’il retourna dans le petit jardin de la plage et qu’il nettoya sa baignoire au jet d’eau. Il la laissa ensuite se remplir d’eau froide, de moitié, le temps d'aller à l’intérieur et faire chauffer deux grosses marmites qu'il ajouterait pour la tiédir.

Son bain du matin, doux sans être trop frais, c’était son plaisir, à peine moins froid qu’un bain de mer.

Puis, une fois son bain prêt, il fila à l’intérieur pour se déshabiller et ressortit, uniquement vêtu de son paréo bleu, noué sur sa hanche à la tahitienne et qu’il ôta une fois perché sur le petit marche-pied de bois, près de la baignoire.

Dévêtu, il enjamba ensuite le rebord prudemment, afin de ne pas glisser -la mésaventure lui étant déjà arrivé- et c’est avec un plaisir non dissimulé, qu’il oublia sa blessure à la tête et qu'il s’immergea dans l’eau complètement, avant de remonter son visage à la surface et d'ôter le bandage qui venait de glisser sur son front.

Terminant ensuite en appuyant sa nuque contre le rebord il souffla de satisfaction et sourit en observant la mer face à lui, quand il pensa tout à coup à son ancien lui, qui se serait moqué cyniquement d’une personne qui lui aurait prédit qu’un jour il serait là.

Le gamin amer et usé qu’il était et qui s’imaginait mourir une nuit d'hiver, au fond d’une ruelle, avant d’avoir vingt ans, était vraiment loin maintenant. Pourtant, même la vieille dame chinoise aux soi-disant pouvoirs de voyance lui avait prédit qu’il finirait rapidement au Paradis et elle s’était magistralement plantée ! Quoi que... si son ancienne vie était son enfer, il était aujourd’hui réellement au paradis... c’était peut-être là le vrai sens de ses mots.

Que lui avait-elle dit d’autre ? Ah oui ! Des trucs qui ne collaient pas ! Des tas de contradictions. Comme le bébé, une petite fille, si ses souvenirs étaient justes et un amour profond pour cet enfant. Ce qui aurait été génial, s’il avait été hétéro ! Car étrangement, elle faisait souvent totalement abstraction de son homosexualité, comme si ça allait lui passer, elle l’avait même vu se marier... « Oh... je vois un mariage... une belle robe blanche... des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, le plus beau jour de ta vie... » Stupide vieille folle... Mais elle le faisait rêver. C’est pour ça qu'il aimait tant l'écouter lui raconter ces choses…

Toujours-est-il que si un quelconque réel pouvoir émanait de cette femme, c'est peut-être la vie de son frère qu'elle voyait à travers lui. Qu'il profite bien de sa vie, lui, se contenterait de vivre au Paradis, avec aujourd’hui une petite option « Love Story », qui pointait le bout de son nez, avec Kai et qui finirait de le combler de bonheur. Oh oui, pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa vie contre celle de son frère ! Et peu importe qu'il n'ait jamais d'enfant. Même s'il aurait aimé prouver au monde entier qu'il aurait été meilleur père que son père et certainement aussi une meilleure mère que sa propre mère !

Les yeux clos, il sourit à nouveau. Peu lui importait, la vie était belle, c'est tout ce qui comptait à présent et la seule personne à qui il devait penser aujourd'hui, c'était Kai. Et justement, en pensant à lui, Diva se dit qu'il devrait se presser de se préparer, afin de pouvoir accueillir son « futur chéri » avec un petit café et attrapa son pain de savon qu'il avait posé près de la baignoire.

Se levant, il se savonna alors le corps rapidement et prit la marmite qui lui servait à apporter l'eau chaude, avant de la remplir et la renverser sur lui pour se rincer. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il le vit…

Kai sortit de la maison et se figea au milieu de la terrasse en le découvrant là.

Loin d'être pudique, Diva n'eut alors aucun réflexe de gêne et ne changea rien à sa position debout, poursuivant même ce qu’il faisait en remplissant une nouvelle fois la marmite, afin de terminer de se rincer, mais la tête tournée vers Kai, pour qu'il sache qu'il l'avait bel et bien vu.

Ce dernier, gêné de le surprendre, se mit alors à reculer et Diva sourit.

« -Salut ! Lui dit-il.

Stoppant, Kai détourna la tête en se passant nerveusement la main sur la nuque.

« -Salut, Excuse je...

« -Tu tombes bien ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît. L'interrompit-il en attrapant son paréo, qu'il noua autour de ses hanches, sans s’inquiéter qu'il trempe dans l'eau.

Sans réponse de son visiteur, Diva, qui avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains retourna son attention sur Kai, qui n'approchait pas et faisait imperceptiblement « non » de la tête en reculant. Lui faisant signe de venir de son index, sans le quitter des yeux, Diva sentit alors une légère pulsion d'excitation le traverser quand il réalisa que la soie de son paréo ne cachait rien de son corps nu et humide et que c’était encore plus érotique que d'être entièrement dénudé devant lui. Toutefois, il ne se dégonfla pas, bien au contraire et se tourna même complètement dans sa direction.

« -Mon marche-pied est tombé. Dit-il en lui montrant l'objet au sol qui était effectivement tombé sur le côté, quand il était entré dans le bain. Tu peux m'aider à descendre ?

Kai se décida alors à venir jusqu'à lui. Marchant presque en crabe, il était agité, sa gêne était flagrante. Diva lui tendit ensuite sa main, tandis que Kai redressait le marche-pied, avant de l'aider à enjamber le rebord de la baignoire.

« -Je te remercie. J'avais peur de glisser en descendant tout seul, ça m'est déjà arrivé, je flippe un peu maintenant. Dit-il en posant ses pieds sur le sol sans lâcher sa main.

Puis simulant un faux pas, il se retrouva tout contre lui et Kai passa immédiatement son bras, sa main dans son dos, pour l’empêcher de tomber. Diva sentit alors une déformation dans le pantalon de son « Chevalier Servant » et en fut on ne peut plus satisfait. Mais il fut tout de même surpris par l'imposant chef-d’œuvre que Kai semblait dissimuler derrière les boutons de son jean, alors que ce n'était qu'un éveil. Se frottant subrepticement contre lui, il le sentit alors durcir davantage et s'écarta à quelques centimètres, le cœur comme fou.

« -Merci... Susurra-t-il avant de le contourner. Tu bois un café avec moi ?

Ne se retournant pas, Kai souffla doucement, les yeux clos, afin de faire redescendre la quantité considérable de pression, que son corps venait d'emmagasiner en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« -Kai ? Insista Diva.

« -Oui. j'arrive. Finit-il par dire, sans se tourner vers lui.

Souriant, Diva s'éloigna alors de lui et rentra s'habiller, heureux de s'isoler, tandis qu'il venait de se mettre le feu au corps tout seul, mais se demandant combien de temps Kai pourrait résister, avant de céder à ses pulsions, s'il le provoquait ainsi. Puis une nouvelle furtive pensée pour ce que Kai cachait dans son pantalon et qu'il n'avait étrangement jamais remarqué, prouvant, encore une fois, qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé, avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'homme et non plus le gamin. Rouvrant les yeux, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'il s'imaginait le dévêtir, il finit par secouer la tête inondée par une bouffée de chaleur et s'habilla rapidement. Il fallait qu'il se calme !

Jean bleu délavé et élimé, voire troué par endroits, en particulier sous sa fesse droite et qu'il boutonna à même sa peau, puis une chemise légère, blanche et bleue ornée de feuilles de palmier, il s'observa d'un œil critique dans son nouveau miroir en pied que D.O lui avait amené la veille et se sourit en frôlant sa blessure à la tempe, qu'il dissimula d'une mèche de cheveux.

Puis se tournant pour se regarder de dos, il se dit que Kai devrait apprécier la vue de son corps moulé dans ce pantalon et puis il avait une excuse ! Il était bien obligé de piocher dans ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ce jean faisait l'affaire !

Sortant ensuite de sa chambre, ce fut la panique quelques secondes, quand il ne vit pas Kai, mais fut vite rassuré de le retrouver assis au milieu des escaliers descendant au jardin, les yeux fixés sur la mer. Résistant à la pulsion, puissante, d'aller s'asseoir auprès de lui, il alla alors préparer le café, qu'il lui avait proposé quelques minutes plus tôt. Chaque chose en son temps.

Mais une fois les tasses prêtes c'est tout de même avec impatience que Diva ressortit et alla s’asseoir auprès de Kai, qui lui sourit tellement tendrement, qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser sans attendre, là tout de suite.

« Est-ce qu'on pouvait se retrouver aussi avide de quelqu'un en si peu de temps ? Ça paraissait tellement dingue d'avoir envie d'être à lui à ce point. Serait-il possible que cette envie existait déjà avant ? »

" -Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû enlever le bandage qui recouvrait ta blessure. Dit Kai en fronçant le front.

« -Peut-être, mais je l'avais mouillé. Et puis je préfère laisser la blessure à l'air, elle séchera plus vite comme ça.

« -Mais tu auras certainement une marque si ça guérit mal.

« -C'est pas grave, ça me donnera un charme.

« -Tu n'en as pas besoin. Dit-il du bout des lèvres en détournant la tête vers la mer.

« -Quoi ?

« -Non rien. Il va quand même falloir surveiller que ça ne s'infecte pas.

« -Le problème c'est que je ne vois pas ma blessure sans miroir.

« -Mais moi je suis là.

Se regardant tous deux, ils se sourirent et Kai prit la tasse de café que Diva lui avait apporté.

« -Tu feras attention pour moi ?

« -À chaque instant.

« -Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir passer ton temps à me regarder ?

« -... il y a pire corvée que celle de te regarder tu sais.

« -Ooh... Dit Diva quant à son plus grand étonnement, il se sentit rougir. Tu es un flatteur, ne me dit pas des choses comme ça de bon matin, je ne suis pas prêt.

« -C'est peut-être parce que tu ne l'entends pas assez.

Faisant un sourire en coin, Kai repoussa la mèche de ses cheveux rouges, qui s'était accrochée aux points de suture et Diva en eut un frisson de sentir ses doigts le frôler... et ses mots... et...

« -Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose de précis aujourd’hui ? Poursuivit Kai en amenant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Déstabilisé quand sa repartie lui souffla de lui répondre « Fais-moi… des choses à moi » Diva se sentit à nouveau rougir. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ?!!

« -Heu... je … non … Non, fais ce que tu avais prévu, je... je ne sais pas.

« -OK. Je vais essayer de rafistoler le potager alors. D.O doit se charger de changer les vitres brisées de la serre, il sera là dans la matinée.

« -D'accord.

« -On arrive au bout, le défilé va se terminer, ta maison va redevenir la tienne, tu seras bientôt tranquille dans ta nouvelle vie.

« -Merci de t'être occupé de tout ça, je n'aurais jamais surpassé tout ça sans toi.

« -C'est faux.

« -Mais non, je...

« -...mais c'est gentil de le dire quand même.

« -Ce n'est pas que gentil.

« -C’est-à-dire ?

Buvant une gorgée, Diva ne répondit pas et s'appuya contre lui, le regard fixé au loin, puis, en faisant de même, Kai le quitta des yeux et se retourna vers la mer également.

Sans un mot de plus, ils burent alors leur café en se projetant sur une version d'eux, moins bêtes et qui se laisseraient aller à leurs envies... tous les deux... la même pensée... un moment divin, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre... mais un peu frustrant, quand même, forcement.

* * *

Un long moment plus tard, sa main droite triturant le bord de sa tasse, posée près de lui, Diva fut surpris, quand Kai se saisit de son autre main, qui avait trouvé son chemin sur sa cuisse et qu'il l'observa de plus près.

« -C'est laid hein ? Dit-il en comprenant ce qu'il regardait précisément. Un grain de beauté sur le doigt, c'est stupide.

« -Pourquoi ? S'étonna Kai. Je trouve pas moi, au contraire, c'est original.

« -Original ne veut pas dire que c'est beau.

« -Moi j'aime bien. Dit-il en caressant le petit point sombre du bout de l'index.

« -Vraiment ?

Kai acquiesça, un sourire gêné de lui avouer ça.

« -Je l'aime bien aussi alors. Dit Diva en agrippant ses doigts.

S'appuyant davantage contre lui, sa joue posée contre son épaule, il cherchait un moyen de le provoquer tout en douceur, mais tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit était beaucoup trop explicite. Puis...

« -Diva ?

« -Oui ? Dit-il en relevant les yeux sur lui, sans rien changer à sa position.

« -Je... il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Au bord de lui dire « C'est pas la peine je sais » pour lui faire gagner du temps, Diva releva la tête, suspendu à ses lèvres.

« -Dis-moi...

« -Ah ! C'est là que vous vous cachiez, je me demandais où vous étiez partit. Dit la voix de D.O dans leur dos.

Sursautant, ils se retournèrent alors brusquement vers lui, mais surtout, lâchèrent les doigts de l'autre, par réflexe et Kai secoua la tête.

« -Tu arrives tôt ! Dit-il déstabilisé.

Il aurait tant aimé réussir à avouer à Diva, ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir et pourquoi pas, aussi, la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait. Ça paraissait tellement être le moment idéal.

« -Tôt ? Tu te moques de moi ? Il est déjà dix heures dix, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment tôt !

« -Dix heures ? S'exclama Kai. Déjà ? Wow, non tu as raison. Dit-il en regardant Diva qui ne disait mot. J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

« -Heu... par contre... Reprit nouvel arrivé. Père ne vous avait pas prévenu que je viendrais ?

« -Si si, Père me l'avait dit, nous savions que tu allais arriver.

« -Ah bon, vous me rassurez, j'ai eu l’impression de vous surprendre en arrivant.

« -Non, ne t’inquiète pas, tout va bien. Dit Kai, tandis que Diva se contentait acquiescer.

Toutes les cartes de son château, qui s'étaient si vite empilées, étaient à présent étalées sur le sol. Sa plus belle opportunité, envolée en l'espace d'un battement de cils et il n'arrivait plus à réagir à autre chose tant il était déçu. Puis...

« -On reprend cette conversation plus tard ? Chuchota la voix de Kai près de son oreille. Il faut vraiment que je te parle.

Un nouveau sourire sur le visage, Diva acquiesça et Kai répondit à son sourire, avant de se lever de la marche.

« -Allez ! Au boulot ! Dit-il en retournant vers la maison.

« -Si tu as autre chose à faire, je sais où est la serre tu sais. Dit D.O en lui emboîtant le pas.

Se levant pour les suivre, Diva lui donna alors une tape à l'arrière de la tête, le faisant stopper et se retourner vers lui brusquement, étonné. Croisant son regard, Diva fronça le front et D.O releva les sourcils.

« -J'en déduis que je suis réellement arrivé au mauvais moment. Dit-il tout bas.

« -Le pire !

« -Je suis désolé. Dit-il, amusé.

« -C'est faux.

« -Tu as raison c'est faux. Mais je suis quand même content que tu te sois décidé à bouger.

« -Mais ce n'est pas moi !

« -Non ?

Diva fit non de la tête et D.O releva à nouveau les sourcils en pointant derrière lui de son pouce.

« -C'est lui ?

« -Mais oui !

« -WOW... Je suis peut-être désolé quand même alors.

Diva fit la moue, il savait que c'était pas son genre et D.O se retenait visiblement de rire.

« -T'as raison, c'est encore faux. C'est bien fait pour toi. Ça t'apprendra à lui laisser faire tout le boulot.

« -Mais ce n'est pas ce que je fais ! S'offusqua Diva. Je...

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit Kai en revenant dans la maison quand il était sortit de l'autre côté et avait constaté qu'il y était arrivé seul.

« -Même meublée, la maison reste spacieuse, vous avez fait un boulot de dingue en si peu de jours ! Dit D.O en faisant quelques pas dans la grande pièce à vivre, pour donner l'illusion qu'ils parlaient de ça avec Diva, ce qui les avait fait stopper au milieu du salon.

« -Quitte à refaire la maison, autant la faire différente. Dit Kai en regardant autour de lui.

« -En tous cas tu es très doué pour diriger un chantier, tu vas pouvoir construire la tienne maintenant !

La tête tournée sur sa gauche, vers la fenêtre, Kai s'immobilisa en serrant les mâchoires.

« -Hm. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Puis, frottant son bras endolori, tandis que Diva venait de le pincer, D.O s'éloigna de lui à reculons, en direction de Kai.

« -Est-ce que Diva mérite qu'on lui refasse une maison si belle ? Plaisanta-t-il.

« -Diva mérite tout !

Saisis par l'intonation sérieuse, presque agressive de sa voix, D.O se tourna vers Kai, bouche bée et le regard déterminé que le plus jeune posait à présent sur lui, le déstabilisa davantage.

« -Quand tu étais bien à l’abri dans le bunker, Diva, lui, était dehors, blessé, frigorifié, abandonné ! Alors je t'interdis de dire qu'il ne mérite pas un effort de notre part ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? Insistât-il en le pointant du doigt.

« -Mais je ne voulais pas... je plaisantais.

« -Je m'en fous ! S'énerva-t-il davantage. Diva aurait pu mourir lors de cette tempête. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

« -Kai calme-toi. Intervint Diva en se glissant entre eux, faisant légèrement reculer Kai, de ses mains sur son torse.

« -Il a raison, Kai, calme-toi, je n'étais pas sérieux.

« -D.O ! Va faire ce que tu as à faire s'il te plaît. Dit Diva sans se retourner vers lui, ne laissant pas l'opportunité à Kai de répliquer.

« -Je... je suis désolé, je voulais pas...

« -D.O... s'il te plaît.

Sans un mot de plus, D.O sortit alors de la maison et Kai se détourna de Diva, se plaçant devant une fenêtre donnant sur la plage.

« -Kai. Chuchota Diva en allant vers lui.

« -Excuse-moi, il... ses conneries m'ont mis hors de moi.

Tout près de lui, Diva posa ses mains sur ses hanches, son front contre son dos.

« -C'est pas grave, mais j'aimerais tellement que toi, tu arrêtes de culpabiliser.

Kai se retourna, obligeant Diva à se redresser face à lui et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes.

« -Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Reprit Kai. J'ai du mal à oublier le fait que si j'étais resté ici, tu ne te serais pas réveillé tout seul au milieu de ce chaos ! Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Penchant la tête de côté pour accrocher son regard, Diva prit sa main droite dans les siennes.

« -La tempête de la nuit était passée quand tu es parti non ?

« -Oui.

« -Et le typhon est arrivé quelques heures plus tard.

« -Oui.

« -Donc tu ne m'as pas abandonné au milieu d'une tempête, tu es juste rentré chez toi quand elle s'est terminée, sans savoir qu'elle aurait une suite.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le front plissé, Kai semblait d'accord, sans pour autant vouloir l'avouer.

« -Et en plus, tu as par la suite, risqué ta propre vie, en bravant un typhon, pour venir me chercher ! Qui sait si j'aurais survécu, si j'avais perdu connaissance tout seul dans la grotte des pirates. Vous m'auriez peut-être cherché longtemps, avant de me retrouver là, noyé, le visage dans une flaque ! On n’en sait rien !

« -...

« -Mais finalement, je suis là. Grâce à toi, parce que tu es venu me chercher et que tu m'as ramené au village. Je suis là parce que tu m'as sauvé Kai ! C'est tout ce que tu dois te dire !

La tête baissée, Kai ne dit rien et Diva s'approcha davantage de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, amenant sa bouche près de son oreille.

« -Merci.

Sa tête plongeant contre son épaule, Kai enroula alors ses bras autour de lui à son tour, le serrant tout contre lui et Diva ferma les yeux. Dehors, un bruit de verre brisé, prouvait que D.O s'était mis au travail sur la serre et ôtait les vitres cassées et Diva enlaça plus étroitement le corps de Kai de ses bras, prolongeant ce câlin d'une tendresse infinie, sans la moindre gêne. Il était bien, là, comme à sa place, dans ses bras.

Et Kai qui ne desserrait pas son étreinte autour de lui, prouvait qu'il en profitait un maximum lui aussi.

Diva se dit alors que l'un ne rattrapait pas l'autre, qu'ils étaient, tous les deux, aussi stupides l'un que l'autre... et ça le fit sourire.

Ça aurait été si simple. Relever la tête, là, tout de suite, pour être face à Kai et puis l'embrasser, tout simplement.

...

../..


	17. Chapitre 17

Flower Children

Chapitre 17

Le câlin s'éternisant et si agréable fut-il, au bout d'un moment, il leur fallut tout de même y mettre fin et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, sans vraiment savoir qui avait initié le mouvement. Comme s'ils avaient fait ça avec synchronicité. Et ils se sourirent.

« -Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille présenter mes excuses à quelqu'un. Dit Kai.

« -Je crois aussi.

« -Après je m'occuperai du potager.

« -D'accord. Je vais faire ça avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

« -Remettre le jardin en état ?

« -Oui, il faut que je m'occupe, sinon je vais tourner en rond toute la journée.

« -OK.

Diva sourit.

« -Je te rejoins dans une minute. Dit-il dans l'idée de ne pas le gêner lors de sa discussion avec D.O.

« -D'accord. À tout de suite.

« -À tout de suite.

Un sourire à tomber plus tard, Kai sortit de la maison et Diva se passa la main dans les cheveux en soufflant doucement, le cœur empli d'une sensation de douceur, comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, jetant un coup d’œil par la fenêtre, au-dessus de l'évier, qui donnait sur le côté du potager, Diva s'assura que Kai en avait finit avec D.O et constatant qu'il travaillait déjà à redresser les pois gourmands, couchés sur le sol depuis la tempête, il décida d'aller le rejoindre.

Il n'avait pas l'air fâché, l'entrevue avec D.O s'était donc probablement bien passée et c'était tant mieux. Pas d'animosité sur Green Island, sinon ce ne serait plus un Paradis ! C'est pour cette raison également qu'il allait devoir aller parler à Suho et aussi raisonner Kai à son sujet. Mais pour l'heure, tout ce qui comptait et sur quoi il allait concentrer toute son attention, c'était Kai lui-même et uniquement lui... et cette conversation qu'ils allaient pouvoir reprendre bientôt

* * *

« -On va pouvoir les sauver ? Demanda Diva en aidant Kai à refixer le début de la rangée de petits pois.

« -Pas tout. Ceux du bout, sont trop abîmés, on va juste récupérer les cosses assez matures.

« -OK.

Travaillant ensuite tous deux, avec délicatesse, afin de sauver le plus possible de cultures et ne surtout pas empirer leur état, c'est au bout de deux heures que Diva s'assied sur la petite barrière entourant le potager et que Kai vint le rejoindre.

« -Je suis fourbu. Dit Diva. Mon dos n'apprécie pas trop les travaux au niveau du sol.

« -C'est normal, on n'a pas chômé, le boulot qu'on vient d'abattre en deux heures aurait dû prendre plus de temps. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

« -C'est normal, ça serait plutôt à moi de te remercier si on va par là.

Kai sourit et c'est aussi idiot que deux adolescents timides qu'ils détournèrent le regard l'un de l'autre, quand leur fixation s’éternisa.

« -Bon ! Je vais aller préparer le repas. Il est l'heure ! Dit Diva en se levant.

Puis se baissant pour emporter la caisse de légumes rescapés, il fut devancé par Kai qui s'en saisit avant lui.

« -Je vais la porter.

Diva acquiesça et ils se sourirent à nouveau, avant de prendre la direction de la maison où ils retrouvèrent D.O, adossé au mur de la cuisine, un grand verre d'eau à la main.

« -Un coup de chaud ? Dit Diva.

« -Ah m'en parle pas. On n'appelle pas ça une serre pour rien. Au soleil de midi c'est l'Enfer.

« -Je suis désolé.

« -T'inquiète, je vais pas en mourir.

« -C'est pas pour ça que je vais arrêter d'être inquiet. Si tu veux attendre la fin de la journée pour le faire à la fraîche, ne te gêne pas.

« -Mais non.

« -Ne fais pas un malaise alors.

« -Mais non.

« -Si tu veux changer de tee-shirt, prends dans les miens dans ma chambre.

« -Oui.. OK... merci Diva.

Puis se tournant vers Kai, Diva se pencha vers lui.

« -Tu crois que s'il crève d'une insolation, il y aurait la place dans le carré de courgettes pour l'enterrer ?

« -Si on le plie rapidement, avant la raideur cadavérique, ça devrait rentrer.

« -HEY ! S'offusqua D.O en leur lançant la dernière gorgée que contenait son verre.

« -Quoi ? Chaque problème, une solution, mais faut pas se laisser surprendre. Dit Diva.

« -Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Surenchéris Kai.

« -Mon Dieu vous êtes aussi dingue l'un que l'autre. Dit-il en prenant la direction de la porte. Vous feriez un beau couple.

Sortant de la maison, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il reprit alors la direction de la serre, satisfait, tandis que les deux autres, dans la maison, restaient figés, le regard fixé sur la porte par laquelle il venait de faire sa sortie de scène explosive. Puis...

« -Pff. Fit Kai en posant la caisse de légumes sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con celui-là parfois.

Sans un mot, Diva se retourna vers lui, posant son regard sur ses épaules voûtées, tandis qu'il lui tournait à présent le dos et eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant, que dans la tête de Kai, leur couple n'existerait jamais. Faisant alors un pas dans sa direction et fi de sa décision de le laisser venir tout seul, Diva tendit sa main vers son dos et la ramena à lui immédiatement, quand Kai pivota sur la gauche brusquement et prit la direction de la porte à son tour.

« -J'y retourne ! Il faut composter tout ce qu'on a arraché.

Et il sortit, le laissant là.

« Je le suis ? » … « Je ne le suis pas ? »

C'est après une minute de réflexion que Diva décida de ne rien faire et qu'il se mit en quête de préparer le repas. Pas besoin de précipiter les choses pour autant. Quoi qu'il arrive, Kai et Diva existerait dès aujourd’hui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne laisserait pas Kai s'en aller, avant qu'il ne soit à lui !

Mais encore aurait-il fallut qu'ils aient des occasions de se parler, car quand ils passèrent à table, D.O étant forcement du nombre, les chances étaient nulles pour un quelconque rapprochement et l'arrivée de Xiumin et Chen à la fin du repas, qui apportaient les quatre chaises destinées à la table du salon, détruisit le moindre espoir d'un petit moment tous les deux.

Xiumin et Kai allèrent ensuite prêter mains forte à D.O dans la serre, pour terminer au plus vite, quand Chen et Diva durent partir pour le village, afin d'aller chercher les derniers coussins et rideaux confectionnés par Mère, afin qu’elle n'ait pas à se déplacer pour les apporter, comme elle l'avait fait la veille.

Là, repérés par ChanYeol, au moment de rentrer, ce dernier leur demanda alors de l'attendre quelques minutes et c'est les bras encombrés par un immense nid en rotin, confectionné par ses compagnes, pour Diva, qu'il se joignit à eux pour retourner à la maison.

Sur la route, son immense boule sur la tête et qu'il maintenait de ses mains, ChanYeol insinua alors qu'il y avait de la place pour deux dans ce nid et Chen se moqua de lui en lui disant qu'à deux on serait un peu à l'étroit. ChanYeol lui dit alors qu'avec certaines personnes il faisait bon être à l'étroit et Diva changea de sujet en sentant leurs regards emplis de sous-entendus se poser sur lui. Ils rirent et l'incident fut clos, mais pour Diva, nul doute qu'ils l’avaient fait exprès. Cherchaient-ils à l'inspirer ou cherchaient-ils juste à le taquiner ? Il n'en savait rien et il ne leur aurait demandé pour rien au monde.

Il ne voulait pas d’intermédiaire, car il ne voulait pas que Kai se retrouve gêné, voire humilié ou même blessé, s'il apprenait que tout le monde le savait. Le risque de le faire fuir était trop grand et aujourd’hui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait si Kai s'éloignait de lui. La douleur serait certainement intense. Rien que l'idée faisait déjà mal.

Puis ils arrivèrent à la maison et Chen alla retrouver les autres du côté de la serre, tandis que Diva se mettait en charge de poser les derniers rideaux, avec l'aide de ChanYeol qui avait laissé son fardeau en rotin à l’extérieur.

« -C'est cool que tu aies déjà une nouvelle maison. Au moins tu as un chez toi, même si vivre ces quelques jours chez Père n'a pas dû être si horrible. Je me trompe ?

« -Chan, Je sais que tu sais, arrête de jouer les mauvais Sherlock.

« -Je suis un très bon Sherlock.

« -Non.

« -Si ! Je suis le meilleur. C'est pour ça que je sais que ta dernière nuit au village, tu l'as passé dans son lit.

« -Oui, tout le monde le sait que Mère m'a logé dans son ancienne chambre, c'est pas un scoop.

« -Non non non, je parle de son lit, chez lui, avec lui !

Diva en resta bouche bée, tandis que ses pommettes prenaient feu et ChanYeol s'approcha tout près de lui, son index sous son menton pour qu'il le regarde.

« -Wow, j'aurais jamais cru te voir rougir un jour. Mais je croyais que tu me le dirais pour vous deux, je croyais qu'on se disait tout.

« -Mais si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire !

ChanYeol fronça le front.

« -Oui effectivement, j'ai dormi dans son lit. J'ai dormi dans ses bras si tu veux savoir et merde ce fut une nuit fabuleuse. Dit-il en fermant les yeux une seconde pour se remémorer ses sensations, avant de les rouvrir quand un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Mais il n'y a rien, c'est juste parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Cette fois, c'est ChanYeol qui en resta bouche bée et Diva ôta l'index de son ami, resté planté sous son menton.

« -Tu seras le premier au courant, s'il se passe quelque chose, je te le promets. À moins, bien sûr, qu'il y ait des témoins, mais en tous cas, sois assuré que tu seras le premier à qui j'en parlerai s'il se passe quelque chose.

« -Tu le jures ?

« -Je te le jure !

Dépêche-toi de lui sauter dessus alors, il me fait de la peine, ça fait si longtemps qu'il est amoureux de toi, si tu savais.

« -Je sais.

« -Vraiment ?

« -Oui.

« -Ça fait longtemps ? Lay savait que tu savais ?

« -Hein ? Non. Je l'ai su après son départ, mais...

« -Ah OK.

« -Attends une minute, tu... Yixing t'avais parlé de ça ?

« -Oui... Comme il me savait la personne la plus proche de toi, il... il était venu me questionner sur... sur Kai et toi.

Sidéré, Diva en chercha ses mots une seconde.

« -Que... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis, il... vous...

« -Viens ! Dit ChanYeol en l’attrapant par le poignet, pour l’entraîner vers la porte donnant coté plage.

Se laissant entraîner par son ami, Diva ne dit mot et ChanYeol lui rendit sa liberté de mouvement, une fois sur la plage et isolés de la maison et des autres.

« -Je...

« -Il... il t'a interrogé sur moi ? Le coupa Diva, les yeux brillants. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi ?

« -Non. C'est pas ça. Il t'aimait à la folie, c'est tout et... et il avait peur.

« -Peur ?

« -Il ne voulait pas te perdre, mais il disait sans arrêt qu'entre Kai et lui, Kai était celui qui te correspondait le plus.

« -Mais pourquoi pensait-il ça ?

« -À cause de cette osmose entre Kai et Toi. De cette chose qui est apparue dès l'instant où vous vous êtes vu pour la première fois. Cette chose qui vous attire l'un vers l'autre, comme des aimants, si naturellement. Cette chose que Lay ne ressentait pas, ou plus, entre vous deux et qui lui a fait se demander s'il ne se passait pas des choses dans son dos.

« -Mais bien sûr que non, jamais !

« -T’inquiètes, c'est ce que je lui aie dit. Et il a cessé d'être suspicieux à ce sujet par la suite. Mais ce soir-là, la première fois qu'il est venu m'en parler, il... il était dans un putain de Bad Trip, dû à un mauvais mélange d'alcool, de Kush et de mauvaises pensées et ça l'a submergé.

« -Mais pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé à moi ?

« -Pour ne pas blesser Kai en fait. Il l'a toujours aimé comme un petit frère et Lay savait que Kai était raide dingue de toi, comme tout le monde ici. Mais il a compris que tu ignorais totalement ce fait. Car après réflexion, il a réalisé qu'il savait que tu ne regarderais jamais personne d'autre que lui, car l’infidélité ce n'était pas toi. Le soir de son Bad Trip, il avait d'ailleurs évoqué le fait qu'il était la seule barrière entre vous et qu'il devrait disparaître pour que vous vous « voyiez » enfin. Je l'en ai dissuadé, mais il a continué de penser qu'il était un obstacle à un bonheur de niveau supérieur pour toi, je le sais.

« -...

« -Ensuite, il a, malgré lui, dû changer imperceptiblement de comportement vis-à-vis de toi, car ta relation avec Kai a évolué et il l'a vu. Moi aussi. Mais ce n'était pas évident comme pour Kai, même toi tu ne le savais pas. C'était subtil, il fallait être très proche de toi pour s'en rendre compte. Mais tu t'es mis à l'évoquer de plus en plus souvent et Kai ne fut plus exclusivement auprès de Lay, mais de plus en plus présent autour de toi, ici, à la friperie ou autre. Et quand ce n'était pas Kai qui venait à toi de lui-même, c'était à ta demande qu'il se retrouvait à tes côtés. Puis il est passé en priorité sur Lay et bien que j'ai toujours douté que tes sentiments soient en train de changer, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.

« -Mais non, j'ai pas...

« -Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. C'était inconscient, on le savait. Dit-il en posant sa main sur sa tête baissée. Et si Lay était encore là, tu serais toujours son Baek Hyun, fidèle et amoureux, c'est sûr ça.

« -Yixing est parti pour me libérer ? Dit-il en relevant la tête, la gorge serrée. Il a menti ?

« -Non ! Non, sa mère l'a réellement contacté, il est réellement partit pour la raison qu'il a donnée, tout est vrai ! Mais je suis persuadé qu'il l'a pris pour un signe du destin. Un bon moyen de t'offrir le bonheur auquel il pensait que tu avais droit et auquel il t’empêchait d’accéder. Il savait que tu ne le suivrais pas, que tu ne quitterais pas Green Island, mais qu'il ne t'abandonnerait pas en te laissant derrière lui.

« -Yixing...

« -Et aujourd’hui, preuve est faite qu'il avait raison, car c'est bien auprès de Kai que tu t'es immédiatement consolé de lui. Pas Mère, ni même moi, non, tu t'es consolé auprès de Kai, Diva.

« -...

Les doigts sur sa bouche, les yeux brillants, Diva ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne pouvait pas contester.

« Est-ce que la vie, le destin, sont réellement écris quelque part, sur un grand livre ? Est-ce que nos choix de vie, sont réellement nos choix ? »

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était amoureux de Kai et qu'il avait pensé que ça avait curieusement été vite. Alors qu'en fait, tout cela mijotait à l’intérieur depuis très longtemps. Pauvre Yixing, il devait vivre un enfer.

« -Je l'ai fait souffrir.

« -Peut-être, mais tu l'aimais et tu ne voyais que lui. Il était ton univers. C'est ensemble que vous êtes arrivés ici, il a donc connu Baekhyun, il savait les malheurs de ton existence et à quel point, Green Island était ton Eldorado. Il te connaissait par cœur, car vous apparteniez l'un à l'autre. Et de ce fait, tu ne l'as pas fait souffrir exprès Diva. Mais ce n'était pas lui le bon, c'est tout.

« -...

Diva baissa à nouveau la tête.

« -En tous cas, aujourd’hui, il est partit, il faut que tu passes à autre chose et cette autre chose c'est Kai. Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui t'aime par-dessus tout c'est bien lui. Dit-il en posant sa main sur sa nuque, quand Diva appuya le haut de sa tête contre son torse.

« -Et si je le fais souffrir aussi ?

« -Ça n'arrivera pas. Vous devez être un genre d'âmes sœurs tous les deux, un truc comme ça. Mère t'expliquerait ça mieux que moi. Mais vous êtes bien partis pour vivre toute votre vie ensemble. Regarde, il a risqué sa vie pour toi, en allant jusqu’à défier violemment Père qui ne voulait pas le laisser y aller. T'aurais dû voir ça, il n'avait plus que toi en tête, il ne raisonnait plus pour lui-même et aujourd’hui, il vous a même déjà construit un beau grand nid. Si ça c'est pas un amour fait pour durer, je ne vois pas ce que c'est d'autre. Dit-il en observant les autres, au loin, sortir de la maison.

…


	18. Chapitre 18

Flower Children

Chapitre 18

.

...

Sur la terrasse, sortant au côté de D.O, Kai fit un tour d'horizon, à la recherche de Diva qui avait disparu de la circulation.

« -Ils sont là-bas ! Dit Xiumin en pointant leurs amis, visiblement enlacés.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Dit Chen en fronçant le front. Ils dansent ?

Serrant les dents Kai dévia alors son regard de la plage.

« -Jalousie ? Dit la voix de D.O derrière lui, le faisant se retourner et constater que ses trois comparses le regardaient. Vraiment ? Tu en es là ?

« -Tu as bien raison. Dit Chen. Happy aurait certainement beaucoup aimé avoir Diva dans son lit.

Kai en resta coi et se tourna brusquement vers leurs amis au loin.

« -S'il avait été gay ! Espèce de crétin ! Termina-t-il énervé. Mais Happy n'est pas gay ! Et si avoir trois femmes et un bébé en route, pour toi, c'est pas assez convaincant et bien je ne sais pas quoi te dire !

« -Si tu as si peur que quelqu'un te le prenne, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tenter ta chance ? Poursuivit Xiumin.

« -Xiumin a raison. Continua D.O. Il est libre ! Tente ta chance bordel ! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu te fais du mal inutilement, je te l'assure.

« -Pourquoi ?

« -Mais parce que Diva n'a d'yeux que pour toi !

« -C'est faux.

« -C'est vrai ! Confirma Chen.

« -Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

« -Ça se voit ! Dit Xiumin. Merde, vous êtes vraiment aussi aveugle l’un que l'autre, c'est désespérant.

« -Ouvre les yeux. Répéta D.O. Et tente ta chance. Tu es un homme aujourd’hui non ? Alors comporte-toi comme tel. Parce que Diva, lui, n'est pas un gamin.

« -À moins que tu aies des doutes sur ton orientation ? Dit Xiumin.

« -Mon or'... Non !

« -Mais ça te fait flipper. Déduisit Chen.

« -...un peu...je crois. Avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

« -T’inquiètes pas. Continua D.O. Tu seras très certainement un amoureux empoté, mais on l'est tous quand on débute une relation avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, donc dis-toi que Diva le sera aussi.

Les deux autres le regardèrent en relevant les sourcils, moqueurs, tandis que D.O venait de révéler le pot-aux-roses, sans que Kai ne semble s'en rendre compte.

« -Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? Poursuivit Xiumin.

« -Quoi ?

« -Tu veux qu'on lui parle ?

« -Mais non ! C'est hors de question !

« -Pourtant on pourrait être de bons conseils. Dit Chen.

« -J'ai dit non ! Ça ne concerne que moi. Laissez-moi tranquille !

« -Comme tu veux. Dit D.O. C'est OK. On t'aide pas. N’est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-il pour avoir confirmation des autres ? On ne l'aidera pas hein ?

« -Non.

« -Non ! Qu'il se débrouille. Dit Chen.

« -OK. On est d'accord. Conclus D.O en entamant le pas pour rejoindre Diva et ChanYeol sur la plage, immédiatement suivit par les deux autres et laissant Kai planté là.

Se mordillant la lèvre, il se dit que quelque chose clochait dans leur accord. Est-ce que ces trois imbéciles ne lui mijotaient pas quelque chose ? Toutefois il pouvait leur accorder une chose, dont il ne leur parlerait pas, ils avaient fait descendre son stress et l’avaient libéré d'un poids.

Ils avaient insinué que Diva pourrait être déjà très intéressé par lui et c'était un ravissement à imaginer. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Ou voulaient-ils juste qu'il tente sa chance pour qu'il passe à autre chose au lieu de continuer à se torturer pour rien ?

En tous cas, il ne voulait pas d’intermédiaire ! Il ne voulait pas perdre la face et passer pour un imbécile auprès de Diva.

* * *

La journée passant, au final, ses trois amis ne firent alors rien du tout pour l'aider, comme il le leur avait demandé. Mais vraiment rien du tout pour lui faciliter la tache non plus, lui compliquant même les choses, lui confirmant qu'il avait bien eut raison, en pensant, que leur accord, conclus quelques heures plus tôt, était des plus louches. Et quand il aurait pu profiter d’aider lui-même Diva à certaines tâches, il y en avait toujours un pour le devancer. Il avait alors croisé le regard de Diva à plusieurs reprises, quand, ouvrant à peine la bouche, il s'était fait doubler et pour lui aussi la chose était étrange. Pourquoi étaient-ils si serviables ? Il ne comprenait pas non plus.

En tous cas, ces trois idiots lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues et c'était pénible.

Puis, en fin de journée, répondant à la demande d’Happy, Kai suivit ce dernier dehors, afin d'accrocher le nid en rotin à une des poutres maintenant la toiture de la terrasse de la plage, dans un coin dégagé. Diva les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, satisfait de s'être échappé discrètement de ses trois pots de colle, qui arrivèrent très vite derrière lui malgré tout. Kai surpris alors un regard mécontent sur le visage d’Happy qui les observa s'asseoir à la table, près d'eux et ça le rassura. Ils n'agaçaient pas que lui, c'était déjà ça.

« -Besoin de bras supplémentaires ? Demanda D.O.

De plus en plus agacé, l’interpelé serra les dents

« -Non, merci dude, si j'avais eu besoin d'un nabot je t'aurais demandé tout de suite, tu le sais bien.

Chen et Xiumin éclatèrent alors de rire et Diva sourit, tandis que D.O pinçait les lèvres, piqué au vif.

« -T'es de mauvaise humeur ?

« -Non, mais vos bavardages incessants me saoulent, vous avez rien à faire d'autre que de regarder les autres travailler ? Chen ? Il est dix-huit heures ? Tu n'as pas un restaurant à faire tourner ?

« -Dix-huit heures ? Déjà !!! S'alarma-t-il en se dressant sur ses jambes. Merde ! Vous pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Chen avait déserté les lieux sur les chapeaux de roues. Xiumin et D.O se moquèrent alors de lui et de sa course pour retourner au village et Happy grogna dans sa barbe en grimpant prudemment sur une chaise afin d’accéder à la poutre qui servirait de support au nid. Kai lui donna ensuite le vilebrequin pour qu'il puisse percer le bois et c'est dans un mouvement synchronisé que Diva et lui se placèrent près de ses jambes pour l'assurer et éviter qu'il ne chute de la chaise pendant la manœuvre.

Chacun d'un côté et de l'autre du géant, ils penchèrent alors la tête, afin de ne pas recevoir de copeaux de bois dans les yeux et se retrouvèrent face à face, se souriant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

« -Est-ce qu'un bricoleur du dimanche comme toi va réussir à percer un trou dans cette poutre ? Intervint D.O. Tu veux pas qu'on aille chercher un des Kingston pour faire ça ?

Grognant à nouveau, Happy poursuivit tout de même son activité.

« -Si tu veux aller chercher quelque chose, rends-toi utile et va sur le côté de la maison avec Xiumin pour aller chercher le nid et le ramener ici... il est près de la porte vous ne devriez pas le louper.

Ronchonnant, D.O suivit alors Xiumin, ravi d’aider, qui était déjà en chemin et Happy baissa la tête vers Diva.

« -Vous devriez vous éclipser.

« -Pourquoi ? Demanda Kai.

Se regardant en silence, Diva et Happy ne lui répondirent pas et Diva secoua la tête.

« -Non c'est pas la peine. Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire contrit. Allez ! Perce ! Et que ça tienne ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver le cul par terre dès la première utilisation.

« -T’inquiète. Ça tiendra vingt ans.

« -Présomptueux personnage.

« -Hey ! Fit-il outré. Je fais pas grand-chose de mes mains au quotidien, mais quand je fais quelque chose je le fais bien.

« -Je le sais, je te taquinais grand imbécile.

« -Je le sais aussi.

Ils se sourirent et Happy reprit le travail.

Croisant le regard de Kai fixé sur lui, Diva lui sourit tendrement. Il n'avait pas tout comprit de cette courte conversation entre Happy et lui, lui donnant un petit air de chaton perdu adorable et Diva retint une nouvelle puissante pulsion, lui ordonnant de l'embrasser sur le champ. Peut-être aurait-il dû l’attraper par la main et s'éclipser avec lui, comme l'avait suggéré ChanYeol. Kai semblait se débattre lui aussi, pour faire avec les intrusions de D.O et Xiumin et cette situation était stupide. Mais faire quelque chose maintenant avec ces imbéciles comme spectateurs, rendrait l’événement banal, voire, source de moqueries et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui se passait entre eux, était important ! Ce qui se passait entre eux, dépassait toute banalité. Ce qui se passait entre eux, allait lier leurs vies en changeant celle de Kai du tout au tout, car changer de bord, c'était tout de même pas si anodin ! Et ici, il ne fallait pas oublier la chose principale. La plus importante. L'amour. Ils étaient réellement amoureux et c'était trop beau pour infantiliser ou ridiculiser ce début de relation. Il voulait que ce soit un beau souvenir, il fallait que ça reste un de leurs plus beaux souvenirs. Il voulait que Kai oublie ces années à vivre avec cette insidieuse souffrance, d'aimer sans retour, qu'il lui avait fait subir malgré lui. Leur histoire méritait de naître et de s'épanouir dans le plus grand des secrets, au cœur de l'intimité de leur duo.

« -On te pose ça où, Happy ? Dit la voix de Xiumin, le sortant de ses pensées.

Arrivant par le jardin de la plage, car il n'y a que par là que l’accès était possible pour le grand nid en rotin, il était ravi d'aider, quand D.O, de l'autre côté de l'encombrant objet, paraissait contrarié. C'était bien fait pour lui.

« -Mettez-le près de la table, merci.

Xiumin acquiesça, quand ils s’exécutèrent et D.O ne dit rien.

« -C'est classe. Poursuivit Xiumin. Tu crois que je pourrais demander à tes femmes d'en confectionner un autre pour moi, à l'occasion ?

« -Bien sûr. Dernièrement elles se sont passionnées pour le tissage, le rotin et tout ça et elles seraient certainement ravies de te faire ce plaisir, j'en suis certain, n’hésite pas à aller leur demander.

« -OK. Je le ferai.

Poursuivant son installation, Happy fixa ensuite le nid à la poutre avec l'aide de Kai et Diva qui prit place à la table pour leur laisser de l'espace, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du plus jeune.

« -Si tu continues de le regarder comme ça tu vas finir aveugle tu sais. Lui chuchota D.O à l'oreille.

« -Arrête un peu de dire des conneries. Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

« -OK. Donc je ne te dirai pas ce que je sais.

« -C'est ça. Garde ça pour toi, laisse-moi un peu d’inédit je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

« -T'es pas drôle.

« -C'est normal, c'est parce que cela ne l'est pas... drôle. Il faut que tu comprennes, que tu te mettes bien dans la tête, que ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est notre vie qui se joue dans cette histoire et c'est donc loin d'être une blague.

L'observant quelque seconde en silence, D.O sembla tout à coup réaliser l'évidence.

« -C'est vrai, tu as raison... je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais tu as entièrement raison. Je comprends mieux certaines réactions maintenant.

« -Quelles réactions ?

« -No spoile... c'est toi qui l'as dit. Dit-il dans un sourire.

« -Enfoiré.

« -Mais moi aussi je t'aime tu sais.

Diva secoua la tête, amusé et ChanYeol l’interpella.

« -Diva ! Saute là-dedans ! Qu'on voit si ça tient.

« -Heu... t'as pas un autre cobaye ? D.O, Tu veux bien ?

« -Nop. Je ne te priverai pas de ce plaisir.

« -Allez ! Tu ne crains rien. Et puis regarde. Dit Happy en montrant Xiumin qui venait d'apporter des coussins et qui les déposait à l’intérieur. C'est tout confort.

Jetant un coup d’œil à Kai, Diva, le vit alors acquiescer à son intention et il sourit, mis en confiance.

« -OK ! Allez !

S'installant doucement à l’intérieur du nid qui se balançait lentement, Diva fut alors satisfait du confort de ce hamac de rotin qui remplacerait désormais celui qu'il avait perdu durant la tempête.

« -Confortable ? Demanda Xiumin.

« -Ah ouais, super confortable, tu peux vraiment leur demander de t'en faire un, c'est très sympa.

« -C'est vrai ?

« -Mais oui. Essaye toi-même ! Dit-il en sortant, pour lui laisser la place.

« -À quoi vous jouez ? Aux chaises musicales ? Demanda la voix de Chen tout à coup.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Le questionna Happy.

« -J'ai décidé que ce soir serait un soir de relâche ? Dit-il en brandissant des sacs de toile, semblant contenir des provisions.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Diva.

« -Notre futur repas de ce soir.

« -Ah bon ?

« -Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait de petite soirée, faisons ça ce soir !

« -Ah...

« -Bonne idée ! Dit D.O

« -Oui. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait de soirée entre nous ! Renchérie Xiumin. Fêtons la nouvelle maison !

Regardant Diva une seconde, Happy le vit sourire et acquiescer et il sourit à son tour.

« -Ouais ! Une petite bouffe entre mecs, ça me changera, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps !

« -Depuis que Yixing est parti, en fait. Dit Diva.

« -C'est vrai.

« -Alors ? Partant ? Demanda le restaurateur, avec énergie.

« -Oui.

« -Excellent ! Dit-il en filant dans la maison, direction la cuisine.

Rapidement, il fut ensuite suivit par Xiumin et D.O qui lui proposèrent de lui prêter main forte, laissant les trois autres tout seuls sur la terrasse.

Le suivant des yeux, Diva vit alors Kai piétiner. Il semblait comme embarrassé. Et quand ce dernier releva les yeux sur lui, c'est en étirant un sourire visiblement forcé, qu'il essaya de faire bonne figure.

« -Je vais y aller, je vais pas vous déranger, je vais vous laisser entre vous. Dit-il d'une traite.

« -Quoi ? S'étonna Diva. Non. Pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ?

« -Je vais pas m'incruster à v...

« -Mais il est hors de question que tu partes, pourquoi tu t'exclus ? Demanda Happy.

Haussant les épaules, Kai ne sut que répondre.

« -Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Dit Diva. Fêter la nouvelle maison sans toi ça n'aurait pas de sens et... et je veux juste, que tu restes. Finit-il, tout bas.

« -OK.

Puis, leurs regards ancrés l'un dans l'autre, ils se sourirent tendrement et Happy se racla la gorge, se sentant tout à coup de trop sur cette grande terrasse, puis...

« -Bien ! Faisons tout de même en sorte que cette soirée ne s'éternise pas. Dit-il en les invitant à rejoindre les autres à l’intérieur.

* * *

Gimbap de crevettes, Yachaejeon, parce que D.O voulait manger des panés de légumes et poulet frit, confectionnés pour un régiment. Chen avait décidé que leur petite fête commencerait au bout de leurs baguettes et personne ne trouva à redire. Les soirées bouffe avait toujours un franc succès. Et quand tous les estomacs furent repus, c'est avec plaisir que tout ce petit monde se retrouva dans le salon.

Assis dans le canapé auprès de Diva qui s’était installé entre lui et Happy, Kai fut alors convié à confectionner un bon gros joint qui leur servirait de dessert et Diva lui passa son nécessaire de fumette afin qu'il puisse se mettre à l’œuvre. Le premier joint d'une longue série pendant laquelle chacun pu avoir l'occasion de confectionner le sien et c'est à l'unanimité, le « Bellati » de Diva, Marie-Jeanne, kif et tabac, clairement influencé par son ex-compagnon -docteur es pétarologie- qui remporta tous les suffrages et le titre de meilleurs joint de la soirée, comme d'habitude.

Toutefois, endormit depuis deux tours contre l'épaule de Kai, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en être fier et Kai empêcha Chen de le réveiller pour une bêtise pareille.

Bien sûr, Diva endormit, remettait leur discussion interrompue du matin, à un autre jour, mais Diva dormait contre lui et c'est ce qui comptait le plus. Un petit rien de plus. Il prenait tout.

La soirée se poursuivant quand même, les joints suivants ne tournèrent plus qu'entre Happy, D.O et Chen et la conversation dévia ensuite sur les pratiques sexuelles particulières ou les expériences qui avaient marqué les uns les autres. Là, forcé, du fait d'être tout simplement des leurs, de participer à la discussion, Kai fut soulagé que Diva n'assiste pas à ça et aux choses qu'il avait révélé de certaines de ses expériences passées. Ça aurait été vraiment trop gênant de parler de ça devant lui.

Tous découvrirent alors qu'ils avaient une de leurs conquêtes en commun. Mais mis à part Diva, qui n'était pas passé dans le lit de Lullah, la plantureuse panthère noire de Green Island ? D'une quarantaine d'années, elle était pourvue d'une faim insatiable et vivait sa liberté sexuelle sans aucune retenue. C'était d'ailleurs le lot de beaucoup de monde sur l’île des enfants fleurs, mais les plus vieux furent quand même sidérés de compter Kai parmi eux. Il leur avoua alors à mi-voix, rougissant, qu'elle avait en fait été son initiatrice, un soir, sur la plage à peine un an après son arrivée sur l'île et il devint le « petit veinard » du groupe dans la seconde. Il ne leur dit toutefois pas qu'elle était la seule à qui il avait parlé de Diva et de ses sentiments pour lui, déjà si fort à l'époque. Ni qu'elle l'avait aidé à surmonter le fait que Diva était déjà pris, lui enseignant l’art de donner du plaisir, l'incitant à vivre sa vie sexuelle à fond, en multipliant les partenaires féminines, afin de compenser, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, une occasion se présente, d’avoir Diva lui-même dans son lit ou peut-être finir par oublier ses sentiments sans retour. Tout cela ne les regardait pas.

Et tandis que les esprits devenus vaporeux, remplissaient leur conversation de silences de plus en plus longs, Xiumin eut tout à coup la présence d'esprit de se dire qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui avant de s'endormir là et les autres approuvèrent son idée.

Il leur fallut toutefois une bonne demi-heure, avant que le premier, en la personne d’Happy, ne se lève enfin pour partir et les trois autres, stones, l'imitèrent mollement.

Puis c'est au bout d'une autre demi-heure d'aurevoirs à Kai et à l’hôte endormit, ainsi que de nouvelles anecdotes maintes fois racontées, mais tout à coup redevenues des scoops, que la porte se referma enfin sur Happy, le dernier de la file.

Personne n'avait réagit au fait que Kai ne partait pas. Pas d'insinuation dérangeante, ou même d'idée de réveiller Diva. Ils étaient tout simplement partis, le laissant là, tout naturellement. Et resté seul, Diva toujours appuyé contre lui, Kai ferma les yeux un instant, en soufflant doucement, appréciant le silence retrouvé.

Mais même si ses compagnons de soirée, n'avaient pas eut l'idée d'évoquer le fait qu'ils le laissaient là, il lui fallait, lui aussi, rentrer chez lui et c'est très délicatement, qu'il redressa Diva et qu'il le fit pivoter de l'autre côté pour l'installer sur les coussins.

Se levant, il lui remonta ensuite les jambes sur le canapé pour qu'il soit en position allongée plus confortable et fit descendre sur lui, une petite couverture qui se trouvait sur le dossier.

Éteignant quelques lampes pour tamiser un peu la lumière, il revint ensuite au niveau de Diva, toujours silencieusement endormit et s'accroupit devant lui. Caressant légèrement sa tête, ses cheveux, puis, du bout des doigts, sa tempe, sa pommette, il se mordilla la lèvre. Ce qu'il avait fait la veille n'était pas bien. Il avait la sensation de l'avoir trahi en abusant de sa confiance. Ça le torturait de ne pas avoir pu lui avouer pour expier sa faute.

Et bien qu'il soit doux, ce souvenir le torturerait éternellement s'il gardait ça pour lui. Et puis, ce que lui avaient dit les autres était stupide. Si Diva avait été intéressé par lui, il l'aurait remarqué lui-même, depuis longtemps ! Non ? Parce que Diva était toujours le même, malgré l'impression très forte que le mur entre eux n'était plus là, c'était juste dû au fait qu'ils étaient devenus un peu plus proches qu'avant, c'était tout et peut-être que c'était juste ça que les autres avaient décelé aussi, non ? Serait-il vraiment possible que...

Perdu quelque part entre sa rationalité, ses envies et un certain désespoir, il se redressa.

Le lendemain serait un autre jour, quitte à souffrir, peut-être devrait-il tout simplement se jeter à l'eau comme beaucoup le lui conseillaient et en avoir le cœur net. Et si vivre ici en sachant que Diva ne l'aimerait jamais comme il le désire, devenait trop difficile, il lui suffirait juste de s'en aller. À son age, il pouvait encore refaire sa vie ailleurs.

Se penchant sur Diva, c'est avec douceur qu'il frôla l'angle de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts, terminant son périple sous sa lèvre inférieure. S'il avait le pouvoir de lire dans son esprit, il y a longtemps qu'il ne se poserait plus de questions. Puis, se redressant à nouveau il secoua la tête et se détourna pour partir.

Mais à sa plus grande stupeur, Diva lui attrapa le poignet, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'éloigner et son cœur fit un gigantesque bond de surprise et de gêne. « Depuis quand était-il éveillé ? »

En tout cas, Diva le regardait fixement et il déglutit.

Puis un ange passa et...

« -Le Prince ne va-t-il pas embrasser la belle au bois dormant ce soir ? Chuchota Diva sans lâcher son poignet.

Kai ouvrit de grands yeux.

« -Tu sais...tu ... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas.

« -Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Dit Diva en déplaçant sa main de son poignet à ses doigts.

« -Profiter de la situation.

Diva ne dit rien, passant son pouce dans la paume de la main de Kai, qui le regardait faire, quelque peu agité, puis...

« -Tu l'as fait parce que tu en avais envie non ? Dit-il en relevant les yeux sur son visage, le cœur battant comme un dingue.

« -Oui.

« -Et ce n'est plus le cas ?

Redressant la tête pour le regarder, Kai resta bouche bée une seconde, avant de se mordre la lèvre, le cœur douloureux, avant de baisser la tête, en même temps qu'il baissait les armes.

« -Si. Dit-il alors dans un souffle, presque soulagé. Tout le temps.

Si Diva le rejette, il disparaîtra de sa vie, tant pis. Mais...

« -Alors fais-le. Dit Diva, les yeux brillants, alors qu'il venait de se prendre une monumentale gifle d'entendre Kai lui dire la vérité.

Surpris, ce dernier en resta encore une fois bouche bée, mais n'opposa aucune résistance, quand Diva tira sur sa main, avant de l'amener à son visage, de plus en plus ému.

« -Embrasse-moi Kai. Insista-t-il en caressant sa joue à ses doigts.

Reprenant le contrôle de sa main, Kai caressa sa pommette de son pouce avec délicatesse et Diva ferma les yeux. « Était-il en train de rêver ? »

Puis l'index de Diva s'accrocha au col de son tee-shirt, l'incitant à approcher davantage et c'est agenouillé sur le sol, dans une torturante lenteur, qu'il approcha son visage du sien.

Leurs bouches se frôlèrent alors enfin, à peine, comme une première étape pendant laquelle ils se soufflèrent au visage ce désir de connaître le goût de l'autre qui les possédait à présent tous les deux et les faisait trembler d’anticipation. Vint ensuite les premières caresses, quand leurs lèvres entrèrent enfin réellement en contact et qu'elles se happèrent les unes les autres, entraînant le premier baiser appuyé.

La main de Diva se glissant dans son cou, ses doigts s'agrippant à sa nuque, Kai quitta délicatement ses lèvres et sentit son cœur rater un battement dans sa folie, de voir Diva lui sourire.

Puis ne résistant pas à la pression des doigts de Diva sur sa nuque, c'est le cœur gonflé d'un nouvel appétit, qu'il reprit possession de ses lèvres entrouvertes et offertes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors au creux de ce baiser qui rendait leur relation plus intime que jamais et ils s'embrassèrent de longues secondes avec un plaisir inédit et puissant.

Ils s'interrompirent toutefois à nouveau et se sourirent, avant que Diva ne s'assoit et invite Kai à se relever du sol pour le rejoindre sur le canapé. Ce qu'il fit. Là, Diva qui prit ensuite l’initiative de la suite, se redressa sur ses genoux afin de l'enjamber et s'assied à califourchon sur lui, avant de se saisir de son visage, à deux mains, sans attendre et reprendre possession de sa délicieuse bouche, le cœur battant comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique.

Investissant profondément les lieux, il en soupira alors de satisfaction. « Est-ce qu'on pouvait prendre son pied rien qu'en embrassant quelqu’un ? » En tous cas, ce qui se passait là était tellement jouissif et complètement dingue, que même son cœur en était devenu fou. Et tandis qu'il laissait ses mains se faufiler dans le dos de Diva, qui ondulait contre lui, le cœur de Kai, lui, était aussi hors de contrôle. Il était en train d'embrasser Diva ! Diva était en train de l'embrasser ! Diva ! Diva et lui ? Si c'est un rêve, il veut rester dans le coma et rester là, avec lui, pour le restant de sa vie.

…/...


	19. Chapitre 19

Flower Children

Chapitre 19

.

…

Leur baiser tellement enivrant qu’il en était devenu addictif, c’est quand une nouvelle ondulation du bassin de Diva contre le sien, fit grogner Kai, que Diva s’arracha à sa bouche.

« -Excuse-moi… Dit-il essoufflé.

Faisant « non » de la tête, alors que Diva maintenait toujours son visage entre ses mains, Kai plissa les yeux.

« -C’est rien.

Puis ils se sourirent.

Quelque chose de nouveau était en train d’émerger, ils allaient devoir s’apprendre d’une toute autre manière dès à présent et ils étaient intimidés.

« -Il faut vraiment que je te dise... hier je...

« -Je sais... je ne dormais pas. Le coupa Diva en caressant son visage. Et... ce fut très frustrant...

« -Frustrant ?

« -Oui. Tout comme cette longue journée d'ailleurs. Dit-il contre sa bouche, caressant ses lèvres aux siennes. Je ne pensais qu'à ça... J'ai cru que les autres ne partiraient jamais... J'attendais ce soir avec une très grande impatience et... je ne pensais pas que tu partirais sans m'embrasser je...

« -Hier... Hier j'ai eu la sensation de te trahir... je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

« -Mais non... Dit-il en embrassant ses lèvres. Tu as bien fait... tu as été plus courageux que moi.

« -Courageux ? Moi ? Un baiser volé en quatre ans, je n’appellerais pas ça du courage...

Laissant retomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, Diva pencha la tête.

« -Je te demande pardon d’ailleurs... j’aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt...

Mais Kai sourit.

« -Tu n’as pas à t’excuser pour ça... tu es juste quelqu’un de bien, l’homme d'un seul homme, qui ne regarde pas ailleurs... tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'être fidèle... c'est une des choses, parmi des milliers d'autres qui m'ont fait t'aim... S'interrompit-il brusquement en se rendant compte que ses mots.

« -Dis-le... Dit Diva en redressant la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« -...t'aimer...

« -Kai...

« -Je t'aime Diva. Dit-il les yeux brillants en glissant sa main droite dans son cou, affleurant le fin feuillage sur sa peau.

Puis, son pouce caressant l’angle de sa mâchoire avec délicatesse, il se redressa davantage face à lui.

« -Je t'aime, comme un dingue. Répéta-t-il, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, puis de sa bouche, quand Diva répondit avec gourmandise à son baiser.

* * *

C'est au bout d'un long moment de ce doux plaisir partagé, qu'ils s'interrompirent à nouveau.

« -Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose à mon tour. Chuchota Diva, superposant sa main à celle de Kai dans son cou, en entrecroisant leurs doigts.

« -Quoi donc ?

« -Je... je t'aime aussi...

« -Tu m..

« -Oui... ça peut paraître dingue, mais je le sais, c'est fort là-dedans. Dit-il en faisant glisser leurs mains de son cou, jusqu’à son cœur... Et il faut que tu saches aussi... que tu n'es pas un substitut... il parait que ça fait longtemps que mes sentiments pour toi sont là...

« -Il paraît ?

« -Oui... Happy m'a dit que c'était déjà le cas avant... que ça se voyait... mais moi ... je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

« -Avant... quand Lay était encore là ?

« -Oui... ça ne se contrôle pas... Chuchota Diva. Donc il faut vraiment que tu me croies quand je te dis que tu n'es pas une option de remplacement. Je t'aime aujourd’hui, parce que je t'aimais déjà avant... j'ai peut-être même commencé à t'aimer dès le premier jour... il faut vraiment que tu sois convaincu que je t'aime, parce que mon âme t'a reconnu et que ça devait être toi...

« -Wow... tu n'imagines pas ce que ça peut me faire d'entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche... Je n'y croyais pas... je n'imaginais toujours que ton rejet et... mon départ d'ici, je... c'est pour ça que je ne disais rien...

Les doigts de Diva sur sa bouche, le faisant taire, Kai prit sa main dans la sienne et embrassa ses doigts, puis ce grain de beauté, sur son pouce, qu'il aimait tant.

« -Tu sais que si tu avais fait ça ce matin, je t'aurais sauté dessus dans la seconde. Dit Diva tout bas.

« -C'est vrai ?

« -Oh oui je te jure que c'est vrai.

Un sourire en coin de Kai plus tard, ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, agrippés l'un à l'autre, savourant ce moment divin. Chaque détail révélé, les délivrait petit à petit de cette frustrante intimidation qui laisserait bientôt libre cours à leurs corps qui ne demandaient qu'à se connaître par cœur et c'était délicieux à vivre.

Puis s'interrompant délicatement, ils se sourirent et Diva incita Kai à basculer de côté sur le canapé. Allongés de tout leur long, leurs visages se faisant face sur les coussins, leurs jambes s’entremêlèrent ensuite naturellement et Diva se blottit contre Kai qui l'entoura de ses bras pour le maintenir contre lui. Se regardant un moment, sans un mot, appréciant juste l'instant, ils se sourirent encore. Ils étaient bien.

« -Prêt à écrire la suite de ta vie avec moi alors ? Demanda Diva. Avec un mec ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

« -Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de quelque chose qu’aujourd’hui. J'y suis prêt et je m'y engage...c'est avec toi que je veux être.

« -Dans ce cas, je m'y engage aussi. Finit-il contre sa bouche avant d'y déposer un baiser et de se blottir davantage contre lui.

* * *

A l'aube, Kai ouvrit les yeux avec un grand sourire. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait bien pu s'endormir après que Diva ait lui-même sombré, mais il avait bien dormi. Il resserra alors ses bras autour de son, désormais, compagnon, qui était toujours blotti contre lui et même plutôt sur lui, la tête sur son torse.

L’étreinte ayant pour effet de l'éveiller, Diva bougea quelque peu, caressant sa joue contre lui, sa main droite glissant de son torse à son flanc, puis plus rien, comme s'il s'était rendormi. Mais bel et bien réveillé, il appréciait juste l'instant et les bras de son nouvel amoureux, où il se sentait si bien.

Sans être en détresse, ni même fragile pour autant, il appréciait par-dessus tout se sentir protégé et en sécurité, dans les bras d'un homme et les bras de Kai étaient on ne peut plus sécurisants. Puis, relevant son visage vers son compagnon, qui baissa la tête vers lui, tout sourire, Diva sourit aussi.

« -Salut.

« -Salut.

« -Bien dormit ? Je ne t'ai pas trop écrasé ?

« -Non, t’inquiètes, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormit.

« -Oh... merveilleusement ?

« -Oui... c'est toujours le cas près de toi.

Diva émit un petit rire flatté.

« -C'est pareil pour moi et ce, depuis la première nuit que j'ai passée dans tes bras.

Amenant sa main jusqu’à son visage, Diva caressa sa bouche et ce sourire d'une tendresse infinie qui lui était exclusivement réservé, avant de tendre le cou afin de l'embrasser. Répondant à son baiser délicat, Kai se demanda si un jour son cœur serait capable de rester calme ou s'il allait continuer ses cavalcades à chaque fois que Diva l'embrasserait. Il était tellement heureux. Aimer Diva était la plus belle chose au monde et être aimé par lui en retour, tout aussi bouleversant. À partir d’aujourd’hui, il lui consacrerait sa vie entière, une vie entière à l'aimer au-delà des mots. Et c'était bon.

Alors c'était ça le bonheur ? Cette chose qu'il sentait à présent dans la moindre parcelle de son corps ?

« -Et si on restait comme ça toute la journée ? J'aimerais qu'on reste tous les deux aujourd’hui, t’en dis quoi ? Dit Diva tout à coup.

La tête reposée sur son torse, sa main triturant un pli de son tee-shirt, il semblait réfléchir.

« -J'en dis que j’aime cette idée.

« -Le problème c'est qu'on n’aura pas la paix, faut pas rêver. Poursuivit-il en se redressant sur lui, chevauchant son bassin. Et tous les deux, il faut qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. C'est différent maintenant, on doit... on doit refaire connaissance, on doit parler, passer du temps entre nous, c'est important… mais ici… je sais qu'on ne sera pas tranquilles.

« -Oui c'est certain. Dit Kai en se redressant à son tour, face à lui.

Caressant sa bouche du bout des doigts, Diva secoua la tête.

« -Je ne veux pas que nos premiers moments soient sources de discussions douteuses ou de plaisanteries, je n'ai pas envie de ça.

« -Moi non plus. Dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Allons ailleurs.

« -Oui mais où ? On va quand même pas passer la journée en mer ! C'est parfait pour la solitude, mais bon...

« -Je connais un endroit.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Diva attendit la suite.

« -Un endroit ou jamais personne ne viendra nous chercher, un endroit que personne ne connaît.

« -Sur l'île ?

« -Oui.

« -Il y a un endroit que personne ne connaît sur Green Island ?

« -Oui.

« -C'est où ? C'est loin ? Comment c'est possible ?

« -C'est juste à côté et c'est inaccessible par les terres, c'est pour cette raison que jamais personne n'y a mis les pieds.

« -À part toi.

« -À part moi. Dit-il dans un sourire. Je connais cette île comme ma poche.

« -C'est vrai que je t'ai souvent vu revenir de nulle part dans les débuts.

« -Ouais, j'étais un peu paumé quand je suis arrivé ici. J'ai pas mal exploré en solitaire, pour me vider la tête et comprendre ce qui m'arrivait... à cause de toi...

Diva sourit.

« - Mais cet endroit je l'ai trouvé pendant un après midi de pêche avec Lay. Il m'avait dit d'éviter cette zone à cause des rochers... qu'on ne pêchait pas par là... mais ma témérité a été la plus forte, il a fallu que j'aille m'y aventurer quand même... et j'ai découvert cet endroit.

« -On n'y accède pas par les terres ? On doit passer par la mer ?

« -C'est ça. Il n'y a que par l'eau qu'on peut l'atteindre.

« -Il va falloir plonger dans un tunnel d'eau, un truc comme ça ? Commença-t-il à paniquer.

« -Non. Dit Kai en amenant sa main à son cou, ses doigts caressant l'angle de sa mâchoire pour l’apaiser. On n’a pas besoin d'aller dans l'eau. Mais il faut une pirogue, une embarcation étroite.

Diva sourit.

« -C'est mystérieusement excitant.

« -Tu trouves ?

« -Oui, c'est romantique aussi... tu m’emmènes à l'aventure ?

« -Avec plaisir.

« -On peut y passer la journée ?

« -Oui, on peut parfaitement y passer la journée, tu vas aimer cet endroit, il me tarde de te le faire découvrir.

« -Moi aussi j'ai hâte. Dit-il enroulant étroitement ses bras autour de son cou, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Raconte-moi comment c'est.

« -Non, je préfère, que tu le découvres de tes yeux, c'est une surprise.

Diva fit une moue boudeuse enfantine, puis sourit, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« -On part quand ? Il est encore tôt.

« -Quand tu veux. Après, juste le temps que j'aille chercher ma pirogue au port et on pourra y aller.

« -D'accord. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais si je nous préparais un pique-nique pendant que tu seras parti ?

« -Je dirai que c'est une bonne idée, on fait comme ça !

« -OK.

« -Merde, j'espère que le typhon n'a pas tout détruit, ou bouché l’accès.

« -T’inquiète pas. Dit Diva en amenant sa main droite à une de ses dreadlocks qui barrait le coin de son œil, la triturant du bout des doigts Même si tu as réellement éveillé mon imagination et ma curiosité, si c'est le cas et si on ne peut vraiment plus y accéder, on ira ailleurs. L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit tous les deux.

« -Mais j'ai tellement envie que tu vois ça.

« -Et j'ai envie que tu me le montres, c'est pour ça qu'on va y aller et on verra ce qu’il en est sur place. Si ça se trouve, l'endroit a été épargné.

« -Tu as raison. On verra sur place.

« -Voilà. Tenons nous-en au plan de base... on s'adaptera à la situation qui se présentera.

Puis se souriant, ils ne bougèrent toutefois pas, se contemplant l'un l'autre, avant de s’embrasser longuement, avec tellement de douceur qu’ils auraient pu prolonger ce moment sans s'en lasser.

Et finalement, c'est ce qu'ils firent. C'était l'aube après tout, ils avaient donc encore un peu de temps avant que le premier lève tôt ne viennent les déranger et ils allaient en profiter.

* * *

Une heure et demie plus tard, réveillé de nouveau, c'est en jouant du bout des doigts avec ses locks, douce manie qu'il allait avoir du mal à refréner, que Diva réveilla Kai, qui s'était assoupi aussi.

Ils avaient passé un agréable moment à se câliner avec douceur, s'apprenant timidement l'un l'autre, avant d'inverser leurs positions et finir par sombrer paisiblement ainsi. C'est donc avec frissons, que Diva apprécia la main de Kai qui se glissa sous sa chemise et caressa son flanc, sa peau, tandis que ce dernier reprenait conscience, sa tête contre son ventre. Puis, remontant à sa hauteur tel un félin, c'est délicatement que Kai embrassa ses lèvres.

Se regardant l'un l'autre, ils se sourirent et Diva caressa sa joue droite du dos des doigts.

« -Tu as la trace d'un des boutons de ma chemise sur la joue. Dit-il amusé. C'est mignon.

Posant sa main sur sa joue, Kai fit une moue.

« -C'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi.

« -Si tu ne veux plus que ça arrive, la prochaine fois enlève-la-moi.

Se mordillant ensuite la lèvre, quand Kai fit un sourire en coin, Diva soutint son regard qui ne lui laissait pas le moindre doute sur ses pensées et...

« -Si je commence par t'enlever ta chemise... j'aurais peut-être pas envie de m'arrêter là tu sais.

« -J'espère bien.

Se regardant à nouveau, ils se sourirent encore et Diva glissa ses doigts sous le menton de Kai afin de le faire approcher et l'embrasser, en soupirant. Il n'y avait pas de tabou entre eux jusqu’ici et ça l'excitait tellement qu'il se serait bien donné à lui sur le champ. Toutefois, il ne fit rien en ce sens, ils avaient le temps et repousser leur première fois rendrait l'acte encore meilleur, encore plus satisfaisant. C'est donc sans frustration, mais plutôt une immense impatience, qu'il apprécia le moment présent et leurs intimités, qui quelque peu éveillées, les firent soupirer d'envie.

Vingt minutes plus tard, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur la terrasse, coté potager, c'est difficilement qu'ils se quittèrent, afin que Kai retourne au village pour aller chercher la pirogue qui les mènerait vers leur cachette.

Mais tandis que Kai s'éloignait, Diva se trouva désemparé, devant ce sentiment de manque qui l'envahit immédiatement et il sourit devant l'évidence... «Wow...la meilleure drogue de l'univers.»

Puis, quand Kai disparu de sa vue, il retourna à l’intérieur et alla préalablement dans sa chambre enfiler un tee shirt propre, gardant le jean de la veille, vu qu'ils allaient certainement crapahuter un peu dans les rochers, avant de se mettre au travail, direction la cuisine, pour préparer rapidement un pique-nique gourmand digne de ce nom.

Gimbap, kkaenip-jaeon fais avec quelques feuilles de perilla que Chen avait laissé la veille, quelques pickles, des œufs durs sauce soy et une salade de soja, accompagnée de bindaetteok pour le repas et quelques gâteaux de riz pour le dessert, parce que Kai adorait les songpyeon, Diva en avait fait pour un régiment, mais il voulait que ce soit copieux et c'était une réussite.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'une heure était passée -temps que Kai avait estimé pour longer la cote depuis le petit embarcadère du village- et Diva glissa ses pieds nus dans une paire de baskets, avant de sortir de la maison. Assis sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier descendant vers le jardin, il se mit à scruter les abords de la plage et Kai apparu presque tout de suite. Diva se leva alors et le cœur battant la chamade, le regarda accoster, puis tirer la pirogue sur le sable pour l’amarrer à un gros rocher. C'est ensuite le cœur encore plus fou, que Diva descendit lentement les marches tandis que Kai venait dans sa direction et qu'il stoppa sur la dernière, quand ils ne furent plus qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre. Là, Diva le regarda alors encore approcher de lui jusqu’au contact, ses doigts s'accrochant aux siens, avant qu'il ne tende le cou vers lui et l'embrasse avec douceur.

« -Tu m'as manqué. Chuchota Kai contre ses lèvres.

« -Tu m'as manqué aussi... une très longue heure... mais j'ai eu le temps de préparer un copieux pique-nique.

« -Tu as l'intention de m'engraisser pour que je ne puisse plus partir d'ici ?

« -Oh non, j'ai bien d'autres arguments, d'autres choses à t'offrir afin que tu n'aies plus envie de t'en aller loin de moi, crois-moi. Dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Hmm... syndrome de Stockholm ?

« -Totalement incurable… tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi.

Le sourire très intéressé de Kai et ses mains qui se faufilèrent le long de son dos, sous son tee-shirt le faisant particulièrement trembler d'envie, Diva s’empara de sa bouche, l'emportant dans un profond baiser, voluptueux à souhait afin de calmer ses ardeurs affamées de lui et la manœuvre fonctionna.

Il se dit alors que s'il avait fait le premier pas avant, il y a déjà longtemps qu'il y aurait goûté et pire que s'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments bien avant encore, il aurait été infidèle à Yixing, c'était plus que certain, tant ses sentiments pour Kai déjà puissants, s’amplifiaient en continu et de manière fulgurante maintenant qu'ils étaient révélés.

Interrompant leur baiser, ses mains s'accrochant à ses dreadlocks à l'arrière de sa tête, Diva déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Je t'aime. Dit-il tout bas en sentant ses pommettes prendre feu sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

Déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres à son tour, Kai le serra davantage contre lui.

« -Si tu savais à quel point moi aussi. Susurra-t-il contre sa bouche, comme une souffrance intérieure causée par le fait de ne pouvoir l'exprimer assez fort. Puis les mains de son compagnon glissant encore sous son tee-shirt, sur ses flancs, Diva sentit une longue ligne de frissons lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu’à sa nuque et Kai fit un sourire en coin en sentant le souffle fébrile, qu'il n'avait pu retenir et qui avait frôlé ses lèvres.

« -Et si on se mettait en route ? Dit Kai pour faire retomber cette tension sexuelle à peine voilée et qui montait furieusement vite entre eux. J’ai hâte que tu vois notre petit paradis privé.

« -Tu as raison. Allons-y, emmène-moi voir cette merveille.

Rangeant alors rapidement le pique-nique et de quoi se désaltérer dans un grand sac à dos pour plus de praticité et deux grandes serviettes qui leur serviraient de nappe... -« et plus si affinités » se dit Diva en les jetant sur son épaule- c'est main dans la main qu'ils prirent la direction de la pirogue, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ils avaient l'impression de faire une petite fugue, comme des gamins complices et c'était d'autant plus amusant qu'ils étaient certains d'être recherchés toute la journée par ceux qui se rendraient compte de leur absence inexpliquée.

Puis, arrivés près de l'embarcation, Kai y déposa leurs affaires et tira la pirogue jusqu’à l'orée de l'eau. Ôtant ses baskets, Diva se baissa ensuite pour remonter le bas de son pantalon et Kai qui revenait vers lui se mordilla la lèvre en reluquant ce trou dans son jean et la naissance de sa fesse apparente, qui lui laissait le loisir d'en déduire, qu'à moins d'un string, mais ça l'étonnerait beaucoup, Diva ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. et cela eut un tel effet sur lui, qu'il fit immédiatement demi-tour et retourna à la pirogue, afin de la mettre tout de suite à l'eau.

Rejoint par Diva quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier jeta sa paire de baskets dans l'embarcation et Kai prit sa main.

« -Prêt ?

« -Prêt !

« -Alors allons-y ! Dit Kai en l'aidant à grimper à bord.

Puis poussant la pirogue afin qu'elle ne touche pas le sable une fois qu'il monterait à bord à son tour, il grimpa à sa place et se saisit de la pagaie afin d'orienter le frêle esquif en direction de ce cadeau, ce petit coin de paradis, qu'il réservait exclusivement à Diva depuis si longtemps et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir lui offrir. S'il avait été épargné par le typhon bien entendu. Et il espérait vraiment que soit le cas.

../..


	20. Chapitre 20

CHAPITRE 20

Avançant vers le large dans un premier temps pour ne pas voguer parallèlement aux vagues, c'est une fois passé la zone de déferlement, que Kai changea leur trajectoire, afin de longer la plage et pouvoir se poster face à l'entrée.

Située dans le renfoncement d'une immense falaise de roche volcanique qui sortait de l'eau, traversait la plage, la coupant littéralement en deux de son mur de vingt mètres et finissait de s'étendre au milieu des terres, cette falaise qui faisait partie de leur décor quotidien, était une zone hérissée d'obstacles. Ils allaient donc devoir passer en évitant de heurter les roches noires affleurant la surface de l'eau. Et la tache était ardue, mais l'aurait été beaucoup plus, si Kai n'avait pas déjà effectué cette manœuvre. Confiant en ses gestes, il arborait donc un visage serein et concentré, tel un capitaine de navire, mettant Diva en totale confiance.

De son côté, face à lui, à l'avant de la pirogue, Diva qui aurait déposé sa vie elle-même, entre les mains de Kai, sans aucune hésitation, regardait à peine le paysage, trop obnubilé par les bras, le corps, de son compagnon qui pagayait avec force afin de contrer le flux des vagues pour qu'ils ne chavirent pas.

Il était fasciné. Chaque jour Kai était plus beau que jamais, mais dans l'effort, il l'était davantage.

Il était puissant, il était athlétique. Et lui revinrent brusquement, des images de lui, lors de ses entraînements de capoeira, avec Yixing et l'évidence soudaine, qu’il le regardait déjà à ce moment-là. Oui les images de Kai, de ce pantalon de soie fluide sur ses fesses musclées, de son corps dans l’effort et l'action, étaient très claires dans sa tête en cet instant et à l'évidence, à cette époque, son «Moi» intérieur avait déjà porté son attention sur lui, mais l'avait gardé secrètement enfouis. Étrange phénomène que sa morale inconsciente, qui lui avait masqué la vérité sur ses véritables émotions vis-à-vis de Kai, pour ne pas troubler celles réservées à Yixing. Pourquoi tant de morale dans une communauté comme la leur qui prônait le sexe libre ? Est-ce que dans une autre version de leurs vies, ils auraient pu, être un trio ? Là était la question. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Toutefois, secouant la tête pour s'enlever cette idée saugrenue de la tête, Diva sourit à Kai qui lui fit signe de se déplacer vers lui. S'approchant doucement pour ne pas basculer par-dessus bord, tandis que Kai gérait le tangage, Diva vint alors jusqu’à son compagnon.

« -Assieds-toi juste devant moi s'il te plaît. Je préfère t'avoir là, près de moi, en sécurité, en cas de collision avec un rocher.

« -Là ?

« -Oui viens, dans le sens de la marche, entre mes jambes, mais adosse-toi contre moi pour que je puisse pagayer.

Suivant les instructions il se retrouva bien vite installé comme indiqué et Kai poursuivit la manœuvre.

Diva vit alors que l'image qu'il avait de la falaise noire que son regard côtoyait tous les jours, lui cachait beaucoup de chose. Et il était vraiment loin de s'imaginer que les deux façades, celle visible de sa plage, comme celle se trouvant de l'autre côté, cachaient en fait un renfoncement et une fissure, vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient à présent et qui devait en être l'entrée. Signifiant donc que cette falaise était creuse ! Il ne l'aurait vraiment jamais soupçonné.

Le parcours fait avec habileté, ils passèrent l'entrée et arrivèrent ensuite dans un renfoncement, l'embouchure de la fissure et c'est là qu'ils stoppèrent. Un monticule de sable, telle une plage miniature, empêchait d'aller plus avant avec le bateau et vu la réaction de Kai, cela devait être normal et non dû au typhon.

« -Voilà, à partir d’ici, on doit continuer à pied. Dit-il en rentrant les pagaies.

« -OK.

S'écartant de lui, Diva reprit alors sa place de l'autre côté, afin d'enfiler ses baskets tandis que Kai posait pied à terre sur le monticule, tirant la pirogue sur le sable, afin de l’amarrer à une roche toute proche.

« -Parfait, jusqu’ici tout est intact ! Dit-il en se retournant vers Diva.

« -C’est vrai ? Ce monticule qui bouche l’entrée c’est normal ?

« -Oui oui ça a toujours été comme ça, je suis vraiment content.

« -Moi aussi. Dit Diva en se mettant debout.

« -Attends, je t’aide à descendre.

Lui tendant sa main que Diva saisit tout de suite, Kai l’aida alors à mettre pied à terre à son tour.

« -Tu es en train de m’entraîner dans un coin sombre. Aurais-tu de mauvaises intentions envers ma personne ?

Kai fit un sourire en coin, en le tirant à lui, avant d’agripper ses hanches, pour le serrer davantage contre lui.

« -Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles « mauvaises intentions ». Dit-il contre sa bouche.

« -Les mêmes que celles que tu m'inspires j’imagine. Poursuivit Diva en embrassant ses lèvres, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou.

« -Alors si c'est une question d'inspiration, tu as du souci à te faire, car je suis très inspiré. Avoua-t-il en l’emportant dans un profond baiser, qui fit frissonner Diva d'envie.

Puis s'interrompant, avec douceur ils se sourirent et Diva déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de dérouler ses bras d'autour de son cou.

« -Tu as carte blanche. Chuchota-t-il, tandis que Kai, son regard posé sur lui, semblait le caresser des yeux, le faisant rosir de plaisir.

« -Toi aussi.

Puis Kai prit le sac du pique-nique et entraîna Diva par la main pour pénétrer dans la falaise. Le monticule de sable passé, ils marchèrent ensuite le long d'un court et étroit tunnel de pierre, pour finir par déboucher dans une gigantesque crevasse et Diva en resta bouche bée, tandis que son compagnon l'incitait à avancer davantage. Ils arrivèrent alors sur une sorte de petite plage, une autre, bordant un petit lac souterrain et cristallin, dont Diva déduisit qu'il était d'eau douce, en repérant un filet d'eau qui surgissait des hauteurs et coulait le long de la paroi en une cascade presque silencieuse. De la végétation, qui avait repris ses droits en ce lieu protégé, créait un petit écosystème, magnifiquement illuminé par une percée dans le toit de ce dôme de pierre.

« -Cette ouverture là-haut c'est...

« -Le Puits Hurlant.

« -Wow.

« -D'en haut, la végétation qui descend de la surface par le puits, donne l'illusion d'une paroi, mais ce n'est qu'un rideau et l'eau qu'on peut y puiser, provient d'une cuvette naturelle par où passe le cours d'eau que tu vois là-bas.

« -C'est incroyable... C'est une géode ?

« -Je ne pense pas, les parois ne sont pas cristallisées, je crois que c'est juste une roche volcanique qui a dû se fendre il y a des milliers d'années.

« -Tu connais ce lieu depuis longtemps ?

« -Oui.

« -Et tu as décidé de le garder pour toi ?

« -Non... pour toi... mais... égoïstement... je voulais qu’il ne soit qu’à toi et... il y avait Lay et du coup je ne pouvais pas, je... je n'ai jamais pu te le montrer. Alors je n’ai rien dit à personne. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Touché en plein cœur, Diva vint à lui et embrassa ses lèvres.

« -Merci c'est magnifique.

Kai sourit en caressant son sourire du dos de l'index et Diva se sentit fondre. Ses gestes doux, le rendaient tout chose et il s'en savait déjà accroc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur petit coin installé, résumé à deux grandes serviettes étalées sur le sable gris de leur jolie plage privée, Kai s'y assied, dos à un rocher, tandis que Diva, déchaussé testait la température de l'eau du bout des orteils.

« -C'est dingue elle est super bonne, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit glaciale.

« -C'est vrai que c'est étonnant, je m'étais fait la même réflexion.

« -Elle doit se réchauffer dans les roches de surface.

« -Certainement. À moins que cela ne vienne des profondeurs.

Regardant vers le fond de l'eau qu'il ne pouvait voir, Diva recula d'un pas.

« -Arrête tu vas me faire flipper.

« -Tu as bien conscience que l'île de Green Island est au-dessus d'une fosse tectonique Japonaise n'est-ce pas ?

« -Oui. Mais je préfère ne pas y penser, d’imaginer que je vis près d’un potentiel volcan, me fait froid dans le dos.

« -Besoin d'être réchauffé ? Joua-t-il sur les mots, en lui tendant sa main pour qu'il vienne à lui.

« -Avec plaisir. Dit-il en s'agenouillant entre ses jambes tendues sur le sol.

Déposant ensuite un baiser sur ses lèvres, Diva pivota sur lui-même, afin de s'asseoir contre son torse et Kai enroula ses bras autour de lui.

« -Voilà... Maintenant il peut bien y avoir une irruption, je m'en fiche, je suis bien ici, je suis à l'abri. Dit-il en entrecroisant ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon sur son ventre.

Les lèvres de Kai se déposant dans son cou, Diva pencha la tête de côté, en soupirant, les yeux clos.

« -Je passerai le reste de ma vie à te protéger. Dit-il contre sa peau. Je te le promets.

« -Les volcans m'ont toujours fait flipper, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi... Tu éteindrais aussi un volcan pour moi ?

« -Absolument.

« -Hmm... wow tu es mon super-héros. Dit-il amusé, en amenant sa main à sa joue, afin de guider sa bouche souriante à la sienne.

S'embrassant avec douceur pendant un moment, leurs doigts se caressant, ils s'interrompirent tout de même et Diva se blottit un peu mieux contre son compagnon. Puis tandis qu'ils appréciaient tout simplement, être là, tous les deux enlacés, ce calme et le léger clapotis du petit filet d'eau, Diva sourit, satisfait.

« -Un endroit isolé de tout, sur une île isolée de tout... la meilleure planque de l’univers... Dit-il en caressant le dos de la main de Kai.

« -C'est vrai.

* * *

« -Alors ? Reprit Diva tout à coup. Je suis très curieux... Dis-moi ce qui t'inspire chez moi ?

Amusé que cette conversation revienne, Kai sourit.

« -Tout.

« -Mais encore ?

« -Toi. Dit-il en amenant sa bouche près de son oreille. Ta façon d'être toi... ta façon d'être à moi aujourd’hui et ce que ça me fait dans le cœur, dans le corps...

« - Quoi d’autre ? Souffla Diva dans un frisson.

« -Ta bouche... ton sourire... Poursuivit Kai en caressant ses lèvres du dos des doigts. Tes mains, tes gestes... Ta gorge... Renchérit-il en y déposant ses lèvres. Ton cou... et ce tatouage qu'il l'orne à la perfection. Ta peau... Sa douceur, sa couleur pâle, son odeur... Continua-t-il en respirant son épiderme hérissé de chair de poule. Et son goût aussi... Dit-il en happant sa peau entre ses lèvres. Ton corps tout entier dont j’ai souvent rêvé.

Soufflant en reprenant sa respiration qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir interrompu, Diva pivota quelque peu et appliqua son visage contre le sien à bout de souffle, tandis que ses deux mains se glissaient de chaque côté de son cou.

« -Merde tu me rends dingue.

« -Désolé. Dit-il dans un sourire en coin.

« -Tu peux l'être... C'est moi qui suis victime du syndrome de Stockholm finalement... et je sens bien que c'est incurable.

« -Tu m'en vois ravi. Dit Kai en caressant son dos, d'une de ses mains glissées sous son tee-shirt.

« -Je t'aime. Dit Diva en embrassant ses lèvres, avant que son compagnon n'investisse les lieux plus sauvagement et qu'il ne cède à sa pulsion.

Puis le temps s'écoulant avec douceur, parsemé de mots tendres, de baisers, de caresses délicates, c'est dans cette étreinte prolongée et ininterrompue, que deux heures s'écoulèrent comme un souffle.

* * *

« -Il est presque midi. Dit Diva en posant machinalement les yeux sur la montre de Kai. Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ?

« -Si, j'avoue avoir aussi un petit creux. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ?

Se penchant vers le sac contenant leur pique-nique, Diva le tira ensuite jusqu’à lui avant de l’ouvrir et commencer à en sortir leur repas.

« -J’ai préparé des bindaetteok, je sais que tu adores ça.

« -C’est vrai. Dit-il pendant que Diva sortait les beignets en question.

« - Des kkaenip-jaeon, des Gimbap.

« -Y’en a pour dix.

« -Comme ça tu peux manger ce que tu veux et autant que tu veux. Et en dessert j’ai amené des songpyeon, à la pâte de haricots rouges, ceux que tu préfères

« -Wow ... c’était pas la peine de te casser autant la tête pour moi, tu aurais dû préparer des choses que tu aimes toi.

« -Mais j’aime tout ! Et si... c’est la peine… Tout ce qui te concerne vaut la peine. Poursuivit-il le nez dans le sac, en rougissant de s’entendre dire cette phrase, qu’il pensait si fort, qu’il l’avait prononcé sans le vouloir.

Mais attrapant son menton du bout des doigts, Kai lui fit redresser la tête, avant de guider son visage empourpré face au sien et embrasser ses lèvres avec douceur.

« -Merci. Dit-il contre sa bouche.

Et Diva sourit.

« -Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Bougeant ensuite pour que Kai puisse manger sans être gêné par lui, Diva se plaça face à lui et ils grignotèrent en s’observant, des pensées silencieuses plein la tête.

Puis passant au dessert avant d’être totalement repus, Diva reprit sa place contre son compagnon, entre ses jambes, dos à son genou droit que Kai tenait plié et piocha le premier dans la boite contenant les songpyeon. Amenant le gâteau de riz à sa bouche sous les yeux de son compagnon qui entrouvrit la bouche par mimétisme, il en croqua alors la moitié et sourit, avant de lui glisser l’autre moitié dans la bouche et embrasser ses lèvres. Mâchant ensuite cette gourmandise sucrée avec plaisir autant l’un que l’autre, ils en soupirèrent en chœur.

« -Merde c’est tellement bon, je ne me lasserai jamais de cette bêtise. Dit Kai en fermant les yeux un instant.

« -Tu en mangeras encore quand tu seras vieux et que ça collera à ton dentier ?

« -Si tu m’en fais encore, j’espère bien. Dit-il dans un grand et tendre sourire.

Diva répondit alors à son sourire, ému que Kai parle de son futur lointain et qu’il ne l’imagine pas sans lui.

« -D’accord, c’est promis. Quand on sera vieux, je te ferai encore des songpyeon.

« -Et on les partagera toujours ? En amoureux ? Dit-il tout bas.

Posant sa main sur sa joue, Diva caressa sa pommette du bout des doigts.

« -Bien sûr. Chuchota-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. En amoureux, toujours.

Là, réclamant l’accès à sa bouche, Diva accrocha son bras gauche à son cou et Kai enroula les siens autour de son corps afin de le serrer davantage contre lui, répondant à son profond baiser sucré, avec gourmandise. Puis, s’interrompant, le cœur en furie, ils se partagèrent tous les petits gâteaux de riz qui avaient été apportés et terminèrent allongés de tout leurs longs sur les serviettes, Kai surplombant Diva, s’embrassant encore avec délice et douceur, pendant un long moment. Et le plaisir de ne pas pouvoir être interrompus par qui que ce soit et donc pouvoir s’adonner l’un à l’autre sans se presser, était un pur plaisir à vivre.

* * *

Après une petite sieste non programmée, mais venue tout naturellement, tant ils étaient bien dans les bras l’un de l’autre, Diva se redressa en position assise, réveillant son compagnon qui se redressa sur son coude et appuya sa joue contre son épaule dans une mine enfantine.

« -Pardon, je ne me suis pas vu sombrer. Dit-il avec une moue.

« -T’inquiète. Dit Diva dans un sourire. Je m’étais endormi aussi.

S’embrassant furtivement, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Diva retourna son attention sur le petit lac devant eux.

« -Tu t’es déjà baigné ici ?

« -Pas vraiment juste les jambes. Je suis juste descendu de deux espaliers pour voir, mais pas plus.

Les espaliers en question étaient une série de marches larges, faisant le tour complet du lac, formées par la roche et recouvertes de sable gris qui paraissait noir, à côté du sable sec de la plage.

« -Il n’y en a que quatre ou on a pied, après, je ne sais pas, c’est certainement très profond. Termina Kai, au moment où Diva se mettait sur ses pieds et se tournait vers lui.

« -Ça te dit une baignade ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il avança alors vers l’eau en ôtant son tee-shirt, qu’il balança sur un rocher, avant de s’attaquer aux boutons de son jean, qu’il ôta sans plus de cérémonie, se retrouvant entièrement nu sous les yeux de Kai, qui en resta figé.

Ce qu’il avait sous les yeux était totalement à lui et il le réalisa soudainement et violemment, faisant rater un battement à son cœur qui reprit sa course dans un désordre de folie.

« -Tu viens ? L’invita Diva, qui sourit en coin de voir son visage rougit et ses yeux posés sur son corps.

Descendant le premier espalier, Diva, de l’eau jusqu’aux genoux directement, entama alors son entrée dans l’eau, qui était d’une température proche de son bain matinal, fraîche mais pas froide, juste parfaite et poursuivit en descendant le deuxième espalier qui lui amena l’eau à mi-cuisse. Là il stoppa et se tourna alors vers Kai, qui n’avait pas bougé de sa place sur la serviette et le regardait évoluer. Il constata alors qu’il semblait moins crispé et lui sourit.

« -Tu ne veux vraiment pas te baigner ?

« -Si... Si, je… … si… Se contentât-il de bafouiller en se levant finalement du sol.

Ravi de sa réponse, Diva se mouilla alors la nuque, les bras, le ventre et descendit le troisième espalier, avant de s’immerger totalement et en ressortir un peu plus loin.

« -Elle est super bonne. Dit-il en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement de tête.

Hésitant toujours, Kai sourit alors et se décida finalement à le rejoindre. Pourquoi était-il si gêné de se déshabiller devant lui ? Il n’en savait rien et il se trouvait complètement stupide. Il ôta donc son tee-shirt, puis très vite son jean qu’il balança sur son autre vêtement, se retrouvant en boxer. Là, plongeant et nageant sous l’eau pour atteindre l’autre côté du petit lac, Diva remonta jusqu’à la marche la plus haute dans l’eau et s’assied ensuite, dos à la dernière marche, se passant une main sur le visage pour en ôter les gouttes. Instant étrange, leurs yeux se croisèrent alors et ils en restèrent figés l’un et l’autre, jusqu’à ce que Diva fasse un sourire en coin, en déviant le regard pour explorer la vue que lui proposait son compagnon.

En sous vêtements, Kai aurait pu alors, plonger dans l’eau, ainsi vêtu, comme s’il était en maillot de bain, mais c’est le cœur battant encore une fois la chamade, qu’il décida de se déshabiller totalement. Pourquoi ferait-il des manières, alors que Diva n’avait eut aucune hésitation à se mettre nu devant lui ? Mais c’était sans compter sur cette pensée de Diva nu devant lui, qui lui fit sursauter le cœur, mais aussi une autre partie de lui, un peu plus sensible encore, au moment où il ôtait son dernier vêtement et qu’il ne put s’empêcher de cacher cet éveil de ses mains. Mais croisant encore le regard de Diva qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux depuis son point d’observation, c’est en se traitant de crétin qu’il ôta ses mains de devant son sexe et qu’il entra enfin dans l’eau à son tour.

Descendant rapidement les grands espaliers, il se retrouva vite sur le quatrième, de l’eau jusqu’à la taille et Diva, à bout de souffle, plongea vers lui. Il était dans tous ses états de constater que le chef-d’œuvre dissimulé par ses vêtements d’habitude et qu’il avait déjà eut subrepticement l’occasion d’imaginer lors d’un très peu innocent contact, était encore plus beau et magnifiquement bien proportionné que ce que ses songes érotiques n’avaient osé imaginer. Nageant sous l’eau, telle une créature marine vers sa proie, Diva refit alors surface, juste devant Kai en se collant à lui, le souffle court, ses bras s’enroulant autour de son cou.

« -Très joli... Dis-moi que tu sais t’en servir. Lui chuchota-t-il alors en se lovant contre lui, avant de se mordiller furieusement la lèvre inférieure, comme dévoré par une faim violente qu’il voulait contenir.

« -Disons que je n’ai jamais eut aucune plainte à ce propos. Répondit-il du tac au tac, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Une intimité nouvelle était là et ils en étaient tous deux conscients.

« -Vraiment ?

« -Oui.

« -Intéressant. Dit Diva en frôlant ses lèvres aux siennes, appelant à un baiser, que Kai s’empressa de lui offrir, investissant profondément sa bouche avec appétit.

Diva le fit ensuite reculer vers le bord du lac et ils se retrouvèrent naturellement installés sur le dernier et long espalier immergé, soupirant du plaisir d’être moulés l’un contre l’autre et d’en être excités. Prenant ensuite appui sur sa main gauche pour se redresser en position assise, plutôt qu’allongée, le bord de la marche douloureusement dans son dos, Kai enroula son bras droit autour du corps de son compagnon. Agrippant son autre main à son genou remonté vers lui dans la manœuvre, afin de l’inciter à remonter davantage, Diva se retrouva alors très vite à cheval sur sa cuisse, ses hanches ondulant sous ses mains.

Puis le genou de Diva pressant sciemment ou pas, contre son sexe, Kai grogna dans leurs bouches et Diva interrompit leur baiser en soufflant pour se calmer, ça allait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Toutefois...

« -J’ai tellement envie de toi. Ne put-il s’empêcher de lui avouer, contre sa bouche, alors qu’il se savait rougir de plaisir, rien que de le dire.

« -Moi aussi mais…

« -Mais ?

« -J’aimerais qu’on ne fasse pas ça ici.

Diva sourit. C’est ce qu’il voulait lui dire, sans savoir comment le faire, mais…

« -Pourquoi ?

Il fallait qu’il connaisse sa raison !

Interdit et quelque peu gêné, Kai chercha ses mots à toute vitesse, Diva le vit bien, mais très vite ses mains glissèrent le long de son dos et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Parce que… pour notre… notre première fois, je… j’aimerais que ce soit parfait, je… C’est peut-être con mais…

« -Quoi ?

« -Je veux te faire l’amour dans un lit, pour la première fois. Finit-il par lâcher d’une seule traite. Je veux t’aimer et que ce soit parfait. Insista-t-il tandis que le cœur de Diva s’était emballé de l’entendre lui dire « Je veux te faire l’amour... »

« -Ça me va parfaitement comme plan. Susurra-t-il alors entre deux respirations difficiles, comme s’il venait de courir un marathon.

« -Oui ?

« -Oui. Dit-il dans un sourire. Mais ça veut donc dire, que cette nuit… tu la passeras dans mon lit… Dit-il le cœur battant la chamade, les bras de Kai le serrant plus fort contre lui. Ça veut dire que cette nuit… tu prendras possession de mon corps... que tu me feras l’amour et jouir de plaisir… Promet-le-moi. Dit-il à bout de souffle.

« -Je te le promets. Dit Kai, tout aussi essoufflé que lui, avant de s’emparer de sa bouche en douceur.

Baiser sensuel au possible, calmant les ardeurs, il n’apaisa toutefois aucunement l’excitation déjà présente. Alors quand le sexe de Diva, pressé contre la hanche de Kai, avait pu contenir ses effets physiques, celui de Kai, lui, avait quelque peu redressé le nez et ne perdait pas de sa superbe, malgré leur contenance. Interrompant alors leur baiser, Diva décrocha son bras gauche d’autour du cou de Kai, faisant glisser sa main du haut vers le bas du corps de son compagnon, enroulant délicatement ses doigts autour du membre dressé, qui sursauta à son touché.

« -Diva qu’est-ce…

« -Il va bien falloir s’occuper de ça…

« -Oui mais…

« -Et j’ai très envie de m’en occuper personnellement. Après tout, c’est de ma faute, s’il en est là.

« -Mais Diva tu as dit…

« -Je sais ce que j’ai dit. Dit-il en faisant descendre sa main jusqu’à ses bourses. Et ça ne changera rien… Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi s’il te plaît. Gémit-il contre sa bouche, tandis que sa main remontait doucement jusqu’à son gland.

La bouche entrouverte dans un souffle silencieux, Kai ne dit rien. La main de Diva était enroulée autour de son sexe ! Diva était en train de le… Bordel ! Comment pouvait-il dire non à ça ? Comprenant son silence comme étant son accord, Diva ôta alors ses mains de lui et se dégagea de sa cuisse, s’agenouillant devant lui. Le regardant bouger, la bouche toujours entrouverte sur le peu d’air qu’il arrivait à faire circuler dans ses poumons, Kai s’empara alors de son visage, introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche, l’emportant dans un baiser quasi sexuel, tandis que Diva, reprenait ses caresses sur son sexe, dans des gestes sûrs. Mais à continuer ainsi, ils allaient outrageusement outrepasser leur envie d’attendre d’être rentrés, tant ils allaient être excités et ce n’est pas ce qu’ils voulaient, ni l’un, ni l’autre. Ils le regretteraient plus tard s’ils bâclaient ce moment, c’était certain.

Interrompant alors leur baiser en s’arrachant littéralement à la bouche de Kai, Diva reprit son souffle en souriant.

« -Recule sur la marche supérieure s’il te plaît. Dit-il alors à son compagnon, qui obtempéra dans la seconde sans chercher d’explication, sortant ainsi de l’eau.

Suivant le mouvement en restant dans l’eau, entre ses jambes, Diva raffermit alors sa prise sur son membre, le masturbant fermement, amenant sa bouche à la sienne sans en prendre possession, s’enivrant juste, du plaisir expiré par Kai, qui ne retenait rien et baladait ses mains sur ses hanches. Déviant ensuite ses lèvres le long de l’os de sa mâchoire, Diva amena sa bouche jusqu’à la peau fine sous son oreille, poursuivant contre sa gorge, appréciant d’y sentir les vibrations de son plaisir. Puis redressant la tête, sa main immobilisée sur sa chair, Diva attendit que Kai rouvre les yeux. C’est ce qu’il fit alors, au bout de quelques secondes et Diva passa son pouce sur son gland, le faisant grimacer de plaisir, mais pas briser le moins du monde, le contact visuel que Diva brisa lui-même en retournant flatter sa gorge de sa bouche avide de lui. Toutefois, c’est en laissant sa main immobilisée sur son sexe, qu’il poursuivit son périple sur son torse, léchant délicatement un de ses tétons qui durcis dans la seconde, puis l’autre qui réagit tout aussi vite. Et Kai n’eut alors pas le temps de réagir, quand il comprit où il allait, car les lèvres de Diva s’ourlèrent amoureusement autour de son gland et il ne put retenir le gémissement roque de son prénom qui lui échappa, tandis que ses doigts s’enfouissaient par réflexe dans ses cheveux. La seconde suivante, il s’enfonçait davantage dans sa bouche, glissant directement dans l’étroitesse de sa gorge qui le serra à en hurler de plaisir et Kai, le cœur devenu fou, cru qu’il allait en mourir sur le champ.

Il en avait tellement souvent rêvé, se réveillant parfois dans des draps souillés quand son esprit avait été jusqu’au love shot. Il se l’était aussi si souvent imaginé, fermant les yeux sur une partenaire de passage pour remplacer son visage par celui de Diva. Et aujourd’hui, le rêve devenu réalité.

Puis l’arrêt brutal et la main de Diva qui se pose sur son torse et le pousse. Kai se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sable tandis que la langue de son tortionnaire bifurquait et glissait sur la peau fine au niveau de l’aine, puis l’intérieur de sa cuisse qu’il mordilla subrepticement, le faisant trembler. Une de ses mains toujours accrochée à son sexe, Diva écarta ensuite ses doigts, léchant son membre du bas vers le haut, terminant sur un délicieux coup de langue sur son extrémité où perlait une goutte nacrée, avant de le reprendre en bouche. Complètement transcendé, la tête rejetée en arrière, le dos cambré, les mains noyées dans des poignées de sable, Kai lâcha un râle proche du grognement et Diva en fut saisi d’un violent frisson qui lui traversa le dos, presque une décharge électrique. Savourant son propre plaisir, il poursuivit alors ses attentions, suçant, léchant, mordillant doucement la chair de Kai, prenant son membre en entier dans sa bouche, pour de lents va-et-vient, gémissant lui-même du plaisir qu’il avait à faire ce qu’il était en train de faire.

Poursuivant d’un mouvement plus rapide enfin, il écouta avec attention, les moindres sons sortant de la bouche de son compagnon, ses gémissements, comme ses râles, ses mots incompréhensibles et pour finir, ce « Diva », qui vint en même temps qu’il le faisait jouir dans sa bouche.

Avalant ce premier love shot avec plaisir, léchant ses lèvres avec délice, Diva sortit ensuite de l’eau, et remonta rapidement le long du corps de son compagnon qui reprenait ses esprits, mais ne put terminer de reprendre son souffle, quand il s’empara de sa bouche sans préambule. Ses bras s’enroulant immédiatement et fortement autour du corps de Diva, Kai les fit rouler sur le sol afin de surplomber son amant, sans interrompre leur baiser, l’approfondissant même davantage, sauvagement, une fois Diva emprisonné sous lui et ils savourèrent.

* * *

Puis tandis qu’ils avaient, tant bien que mal, réussit à garder le contrôle de leurs corps en s’apaisant progressivement, Diva, à moitié couché sur Kai, sa tête sous son menton, sur son torse, ôta du sable qui s’était collé sur l’épaule de son compagnon.

Relevant ensuite la tête, il fronça le front.

« -Ta peau n’a jamais été aussi sombre.

Soulevant la tête pour voir pourquoi il disait cela, Kai sourit.

« -Toi non plus !

Tournant la tête pour se voir lui-même, Diva émit un petit rire, passant sa main sur sa fesse pour en ôter le sable qui le recouvrait aussi.

« -En effet. Une baignade s’impose ! Dit-il en retournant son attention vers Kai et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Allez ! À l’eau !

Se redressant, Diva se leva alors et tendit sa main à Kai, qui la saisit et se releva à son tour.

« -Wow ! On dirait un dalmatien, la prochaine fois, on vise les serviettes ! Dit Diva en regardant son état.

Glissant sa main libre le long du bras de son compagnon, faisant dégringoler le sable s’y trouvant, Kai sourit.

« -Oui, je te préfère en blanche neige.

Diva sourit, amusé.

« -Et quel nain es-tu ?

« -Je ne suis pas un nain, rappelle-toi, je suis Le Prince Charmant qui a éveillé la Belle au Bois Dormant. Dit-il en l’emportant dans ses bras, façon princesse, avant de pénétrer dans l’eau.

Amusé, agrippé à son cou, Diva détailla son visage, tandis que Kai, attentif à ses pas, pour ne pas en faire un mauvais, descendait lentement les espaliers, jusqu’au dernier. Puis pliant, dans un premier temps, les genoux pour immerger leurs corps jusqu’au cou, il les débarrassa alors de la majeure partie des grains gris les recouvrant et sourit une fois redressé.

« -Et les Princes Charmants, ça embrasse les princesses. Dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Soupirant de bien-être en resserrant l’étreinte de son bras autour de son cou, Diva savoura encore cet énième instant.

Kai était exactement comme il aurait décrit un éventuel prince charmant, si on lui avait demandé. Il était son idéal, au point qu’il aurait pu l’avoir modelé. Nul doute qu’il était celui que le destin avait fait pour lui… Kai était son âme sœur, tout simplement.

« -Dit moi Charmant.

« -Oui ?

« -C’est pas que je ne suis pas bien là, bien au contraire, mais serait-il quand même possible que tu me reposes par terre, afin que je puisse me débarrasser de ces vicieux petits grains de sable qui se sont glissés entre nous et me brûlent la peau ?

« -Oh oui pardon. Dit-il en le reposant doucement sur le sol, avant de passer délicatement sa main sur son flan, sa hanche, afin de l’apaiser en le débarrassant du sable récalcitrant.

Frissonnant, Diva décida alors d’ôter le sable sur le corps de Kai à son tour, caressant toute la surface de sa peau accessible et frissonnant encore et toujours de sentir les mains de Kai se balader également sur lui.

Puis Kai l’entoura de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans sou cou, déposant une myriade de baiser sur le feuillage sur sa peau.

« -Je t’aime Diva… Je t’aime à la folie.

Accusant le coup d’entendre à nouveau ces mots qui avait un impact fulgurant sur lui et rendait son cœur fou, Diva l’étreignit davantage.

« -Sers-moi fort. Le supplia-t-il, enfouissant à son tour son visage contre son cou.

S’exécutant Kai resserra alors son étreinte sur lui et ce n’était pas encore assez, mais ils en soupirèrent en cœur quand même, de satisfaction, tant c’était bon.

« -Moi aussi je t’aime Kai.

Puis un bruit bref, mais abominable résonna dans le dôme, comme si la falaise était sur le point de s’écrouler sur eux et ils en sursautèrent figés d’effroi en regardant partout autour d’eux.

« -C’était quoi ce bruit horrible ? Demanda Diva en se collant contre lui, tandis que Kai l’entourait de ses bras protecteurs.

« -Je ne sais pas, mais ça s’est assombri. Dit-il en regardant le ciel par le puits au-dessus d’eux.

Le bruit se répéta alors et Kai se tourna vers son compagnon.

« -Merde c’est...

« -L’orage ! Termina Diva.

« -Oui. Faut qu’on se tire d’ici vite.

L’entraînant en dehors de l’eau, Kai lâcha ensuite sa main.

« -Si un orage éclate, la mer va se déchaîner et on ne pourra peut-être plus sortir d’ici. Et si on le fait quand même on va avoir du mal à passer les piques de roches.

« -...

« -Et on ne peut pas rester ici non plus, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que cette grotte ne soit pas submergée en cas de houle importante.

S’expliquant sans respirer, tandis qu’il se rhabillait, Kai observa Diva qui en faisait de même et ne semblait pas trop paniquer malgré la situation qu’il venait de lui exposer, mais ne disait plus le moindre mot.

« -Désolé que ça finisse comme ça. Dit-il en boutonnant son jean.

Et Diva qui terminait de se vêtir, sourit.

« -T’inquiète. Dit-il en venant à lui. Ce fut une merveilleuse journée, dans un lieu magnifique et accompagné par le plus beau, le plus merveilleux, le plus magnifique et sexy mec de la Terre.

« -Je suis le « plus » de tout, mais pas le Plus sexy ? Dit-il dans une moue, tandis que les bras de son compagnon s’enroulaient autour de son cou.

« -Ah non… ça c’est moi. Dit Diva dans un grand sourire, les yeux plissés.

« -Oh oui excuse-moi, c’est exact, c’est toi le plus sexy. Dit-il en embrassant ses lèvres, sa main droite dévalant son dos jusqu’à sa fesse dont il caressa la courbe.

Puis un autre bruit de tonnerre et ils se sourirent comme des idiots.

« -Et si on y allait ? Dit Diva.

« -Oui, dépêchons avant de se retrouver coincés !

Rassemblant leurs affaire, serviettes, restes de pique-nique, ils mirent quelques secondes à nettoyer la zone, sûrs de ne rien laisser traîner derrière eux et Kai attrapa la main de Diva, l’emportant vers la sortie. Longeant rapidement l’étroit tunnel de pierre ils arrivèrent vite à l’embouchure et le monticule de sable. Là, détachant préalablement la pirogue, Kai la poussa dans l’eau qui n’était pas encore trop agitée, sous le ciel zébré d’éclairs et c’est dans un fort bruit de tonnerre, sous une pluie battante, qu’il fit ensuite grimper Diva à bord.

Grimpant à son tour, il s’installa alors à sa place et Diva se cala contre lui, comme à l’allée, sans qu’il n’ait à lui demander.

« -N’ai pas peur, ça va aller. Dit-il en sentant la main droite de Diva se faufiler sous sa cuisse, son bras s’enrouler autour de sa jambe pour se maintenir. On arrivera sur la plage sans encombre, je te le jure.

Mais la houle prenait de la vigueur en même temps que l’orage s’intensifiait et il allait devoir prouver son agilité au plus vite.

../..


	21. Chapitre 21

CHAPITRE 21 [FIN]

.

Maintenant parfaitement sa trajectoire, c’est sans encombre aucune, que Kai fit franchir la barrière de pics rocheux à leur pirogue.

Toutefois, l’orage qui s’était violemment intensifié en l’espace de cinq minutes, provoquait déjà d’imposantes vagues, ce qui allait compliquer les choses quand la pirogue allait devoir faire le virage en épingle, afin de se mettre face à la plage et il allait devoir attendre le bon moment, pour le faire sans qu’ils ne chavirent.

De son côté Diva était serein. Sa confiance en Kai était sans faille. Il lui avait dit "n’aies pas peur" et il n’avait pas peur, c’était presque magique. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de fâcheux, Kai avait promis que ça se passerait bien.

Mais il était quand même ravi de ne pas être sujet au mal de mer, car la houle les secouait beaucoup maintenant. De plus, tout ce qu’il voyait devant lui, c’était ce ciel noir, entre chien et loup et il se demanda l’heure il pouvait être pour qu’il fasse si sombre, il n’avait pas vu le temps passer.

Puis tout à coup, la vue changea et c’est l’île qu’il eut sous les yeux.

Relevant le visage vers celui de Kai, il le vit sourire et sourit aussi, submergé d’un bien-être intérieur des plus rassurants. Ils avaient passé l’épingle de changement de trajectoire, sans heurt et c’était peut-être un miracle sur une si petite et légère embarcation, mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Nouveau coup de tonnerre, très proche, il était évident que cet orage avait décidé d’élire temporairement domicile au-dessus de Green Island, comme très souvent en fin d’été et Diva sourit encore. Malgré la situation qui aurait pu être catastrophique quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’apprécier le moment et cet orage. Il avait toujours adoré les orages et ce, depuis tout petit et les grosses gouttes chaudes qui s’écrasaient sur leurs peaux, étaient des plus agréables.

Rien ne gâcherait cette journée, il était tout simplement heureux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il réalisa qu’ils avaient atteint la plage, quand le fond de la pirogue en heurta le sable, les stoppant brusquement.

Ils se levèrent alors rapidement et Kai sauta par-dessus bord, afin de faire remonter davantage la pirogue sur le sable et permettre à Diva de pouvoir mettre pied à terre sans avoir à aller dans l’eau.

« -Coure te mettre à l’abri. Lui dit-il en l’aidant à sortir de l’embarcation.

Puis Kai se mit en quête de tirer la pirogue jusqu’en haut de la plage afin qu’elle ne soit pas embarquée par les vagues dans la nuit, tandis que faisant un pas pour rentrer, Diva se stoppait à quelques mètres.

Non ! Il n’allait pas rentrer, il allait rester avec lui et l’aider à cette rude tache ! Trempé pour trempé, ça ne changerait plus rien de toute façon.

Posant ses affaires, il rejoignit alors son compagnon et se posta près de lui, pour tirer l’embarcation et Kai lui sourit en secouant la tête. Il était têtu, on ne disait pas à Diva ce qu’il devait faire, alors bien sûr que non, il n’allait pas rentrer se mettre à l’abri et le laisser galérer tout seul.

La pirogue remontée sur le haut de la plage beaucoup plus vite à deux, Diva redescendit ensuite chercher ses affaires là où il les avait laissées, sur le sable, Kai derrière lui. Puis, tandis que Diva se baissait pour ramasser son sac, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, une fois, près de lui, Kai posa sa main sur sa fesse. Et c’est stratégiquement qu’il en caressa l’arrondie, en glissant par-dessous, pour effleurer sa peau par la déchirure dans son jean, tandis que Diva se redressait face à lui avec un sourire coquin.

« -Hey...

« -J'aime cet accroc dans ton jean. Se justifia Kai, alors que l'espace entre eux s'était soudainement réduit à zéro et que leurs visages dégoulinants de pluie, s'affleuraient.

« -J’espère bien, ce détail n’était destiné qu’à toi.

Une pulsion d’éveil dans son pantalon et un sursaut de son cœur plus tard, Kai fit un sourire en coin.

« -Vraiment ? Dit-il contre sa bouche.

Puis sa main sur sa fesse, retournant se loger à nouveau plus bas, Kai pressa le bassin de son compagnon contre le sien, l'incitant à remonter sa cuisse, son genou jusqu’à sa hanche et Diva lâcha un soupir d'excitation.

« -Hmm... si ce que je sens là est ta réponse à mon détail vestimentaire, je l’aime beaucoup aussi. Dit-il dans un souffle.

« -C’est un début de réponse je dirais.

« -Intéressant.

« -Je t’aime Diva.

« -Dis-le encore.

« Je t’aime. Répétât-il en fondant sur sa bouche.

Soudainement, un éclair proche, les fit brusquement sursauter tous les deux, tant ils étaient dans leur bulle et ils se mirent à courir vers la maison, main dans la main, en riant comme des mômes.

Montant les escaliers à toute vitesse, ils s’engouffrèrent ensuite à l’intérieur et essoufflés par leur cavalcade, se déchaussèrent, avant que Diva ne prenne la direction de la cuisine, afin d’y poser le sac.

« -Heureusement qu’il n’y a pas de vent. Dit-il en se retournant.

Il se retrouva alors face à face avec un Kai toujours aussi dégoulinant que lui, qui se tenait à quelques centimètres et qui l’agrippa par les hanches. Il ne l’avait pas senti approcher.

« -Cette fois je ne quitterai cette maison sous aucun prétexte, je ne t’abandonnerai pas une seconde fois, je te le promets.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Diva lui sourit.

« -Je sais. Dit-il en l’embrassant délicatement, prenant avidement possession de sa bouche, la seconde suivante.

Le mauvais souvenir qui tentait de remonter disparu alors dans l’instant et à bout de souffle, ils s’interrompirent et sourirent contre les lèvres de l’autre.

" -Je t’aime… Dirent-ils dans un même souffle.

En cet instant, l’orage qui faisait rage dehors, ils l’avaient oublié aussi et c’est en riant doucement, quand une goutte provenant d’une des locks de Kai, lui tomba sur le nez, que Diva relâcha le visage de son compagnon.

« -Tu dégoulines. Chuchota-t-il.

« -Oui et toi aussi. Dit-il en lissant une mèche de ses cheveux rouges entre deux de ses doigts pour finir avec une goutte au bout de l’index.

" -Je vais chercher des serviettes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, revenant dans le salon une serviette éponge sur l’épaule et l’autre qu’il frictionnait sur sa tête, Diva retrouva Kai qui déballait le sac du pique nique sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« -Laisse, je ferai ça plus tard. Dit-il en posant sa serviette sur le dossier d’une chaise, en tirant une autre pour l’éloigner de la table. Et viens plutôt par ici, je vais sécher tes dreads.

S’approchant comme demandé, Kai sourit et prit place sur la chaise que son compagnon lui proposait.

« -J’y avais jamais pensé mais ça doit te prendre un temps fou après chaque douche, de les entretenir. Dit Diva en se postant derrière lui, commençant à essorer une de ses locks.

« -C’est une question d’habitude, mais c’est vrai que ça demande de l’entretien et je pense souvent à arrêter et tout couper.

« -Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Pour ne pas décevoir Père ?

« -Non… pour toi.

« -Pour moi ? Pourquoi ? S’étonna Diva en le contournant pour être face à lui.

« -À l’origine je n’ai fait qu’écouter ton conseil, je… je l’ai fait pour te plaire à toi.

Diva sourit.

« -Tu me plaisais déjà avant, tu sais. J’ai su, d’entrée de jeu, que le gamin de quinze ans, qui était devant moi, allait faire des ravages sur toutes les femmes de cette île. Dit-il en reprenant sa tache.

« -Mais moi c’est toi que je voulais. Alors quand tu m’as parlé de dreads, je n’ai pas hésité une seconde.

« -Alors n’hésite pas une seconde à faire ce que tu as envie, j’aime ces dreads, mais j’aime aussi ta gueule d’amour sans elles.

« -Je vais y réfléchir.

« -Ok.

« -Mais pas tout de suite. Dit-il en enfouissant son visage contre le ventre de Diva.

« -Arrête... Dit-il amusé. Mon tee-shirt est trempé, c’est froid, tu…

La seconde suivant, Kai soulevait le tee-shirt en question, embrassant son ventre et Diva en fut parcouru d’un violent frisson.

« -Kai... Dit-il en entourant sa tête de ses bras.

Déposant un dernier baiser sur sa peau, Kai releva la tête. Ils étaient à nouveau essoufflés, mais plus pour la même raison. Ils savaient tous deux ou ils allaient à partir de maintenant et leurs corps ne demandaient que ça.

Caressant la joue de Kai du bout des doigts, Diva se pencha pour l’embrasser et se laissa aller à califourchon sur lui. Puis tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient avec une certaine fougue, Diva interrompit leur baiser, avant d’ôter le tee-shirt de son compagnon, qui lui ôta le sien à son tour.

La bouche de Kai partant l’explorer dans la seconde, ses mains en balade partout sur sa peau, Diva, la tête rejetée en arrière, son corps ondulant sous ses caresses, se sentit immédiatement perdre pied, devenir fou de désir.

C’est sûr, sa merveilleuse bouche était un poème empli de promesses de douceur et de plaisir… Mais aurait-il dû se douter qu’il serait si habile de sa langue et qu’il arriverait à lui faire perdre la tête rien qu’en la faisant jouer avec l’un de ses petits boutons de chair ? En tout cas, Kai savait visiblement ce qu’il faisait et c’était une très agréable surprise, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Puis enserrant davantage son crâne de ses mains agrippées à ses locks, Diva lui fit redresser la tête. Investissant avidement sa bouche, tandis que les doigts de Kai se faufilaient par le trou de son jean, sous sa fesse, glissant sous la toile, Diva sentit son corps s’irradier de frissons d’excitation incontrôlables. Mais avait-il envie de contrôler quoi que ce soit ? En réalité non. Et il fallait qu’il se passe quelque chose maintenant, sinon il allait perdre la tête.

S’arrachant donc à nouveau à la bouche de son compagnon, Diva lui immobilisa la tête et ils se regardèrent, comme si chacun cherchait un contentement de l’autre. Le premier geste. Le premier pas, le coup de feu starter, qui changerait définitivement leur relation, en les liant dans la chair. Cette union de leurs corps, qu’ils ne se lasseraient plus de célébrer.

Puis ils se sourirent, essoufflés de désir, tandis que la main droite de Diva glissait de l’épaule de Kai, poursuivant son chemin le long de son bras, finissant son voyage à sa main, ses doigts, auxquels il entrecroisa les siens, avant de se mordiller la lèvre et se lever.

Pas un seul mot ne fut alors prononcé et Kai se leva à son tour, se laissant entraîné par Diva qui le guidait jusqu’à sa chambre, le cœur battant comme un fou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient passé la porte et Diva faufila le bout de ses doigts à la ceinture du pantalon de son compagnon, afin de le faire venir tout contre lui et Kai agrippa ses hanches, reprenant profondément possession de sa bouche. Puis, tandis que ses doigts étaient là, Diva les fit glisser le long de la ceinture, jusqu’au bouton du pantalon, qu’il défit facilement, avant de descendre plus bas en une caresse sur le gonflement déformant le jean de Kai, le faisant grogner et quitter leur baiser.

« -Hmm Diva...

« -Est-ce que tu tiens toujours tes promesses ? Chuchota-t-il en pressant davantage sa main contre la bosse devenue plus imposante.

« -Toujours.

Remontant sa main droite dans son dos, Kai le fit alors reculer, l’enserrant plus fermement dans son étreinte, afin de le faire basculer en douceur sur le lit. À bout de souffle, Diva vit alors une telle convoitise dans le regard de son compagnon, qui le surplombait, qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Puis, déposant ses lèvres sur son ventre, Kai lécha sa peau, remontant lentement, alternant son action de quelques baisers, pour finir par prendre possession de son téton gauche et lui faire subir la même douce torture que quelques minutes plus tôt, avec un plaisir toujours décuplé par les sons indécents, les soupirs de Diva, totalement alanguit sous lui. Diva s’abandonnait à lui et il en avait si souvent rêvé, qu’il avait peur de se réveiller.

Puis relevant la tête, Diva faufila ses doigts entre les locks de son compagnon, l’observant à son insu et la vue de sa langue sur lui, la chaleur de son souffle sur sa peau et toutes ces sensations de plaisir qu'il lui faisait subir, lui firent tellement tourner la tête, qu’il en lâcha un râle et laissa sa tête retomber sur le matelas. Mais ses mains s’agrippant à ses dreads, il le fit remonter à sa hauteur, prit son visage entre ses mains et fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche entrouverte, léchant son palais, l'emportant dans un nouveau baiser profond et voluptueux. Complètement submergés, son désir de lui en était devenu enivrant. Et même si un manque de sexe s’était peut-être installé depuis ces derniers temps, cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi son corps lui semblait si affamé du sien. Comme s’il en avait été privé pendant trop longtemps et ne demandait plus qu’a le retrouver. S’unir à lui et ne faire plus qu’un. Être complet, enfin. Et cette incroyable sensation incontrôlable, telle un puissant aphrodisiaque, semblait délicieusement couler dans ses veines, c’était bon.

Kai pressant son bassin contre le sien, Diva fut alors traversé par une violente décharge électrique dans le corps et c’est à bout de souffle qu’il enroula ses bras autour de lui et les fit rouler sur le lit, prenant position sur son compagnon qui en grogna légèrement.

Diva planta ensuite son regard dans celui de Kai et se redressa, les genoux au bord du lit, faisant descendre ses mains de ses épaules à son ventre, avant de reposer les pieds sur le sol. Faufilant le bout de ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon, il le fit alors glisser le long de ses jambes, afin de lui retirer, lui laissant son boxer et releva les yeux dans ceux de Kai, à nouveau saisit par la convoitise qu’il y voyait. Puis Kai se recula un peu plus sur le lit et Diva grimpa au-dessus de lui, son érection toujours à l'étroit dans son jean.

Les genoux de chaque côté du corps de son homme, il s'assied sur ses cuisses et Kai, se redressa en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps, tandis qu’il en passait lui-même un autour de son cou.

Son autre main glissant ensuite entre eux jusqu'à son boxer, il caressa le renflement de son sexe sous le fin tissu et Kai lâcha un long râle qui le fit frissonner d’excitation.

Remontant un peu sa main sur son ventre il la fit alors redescendre, passant sous l'élastique du boxer et se saisit de l'érection de son compagnon, le masturbant lentement, passant son pouce sur son gland, pour toujours plus de plaisir, avant de ressortir sa main du sous-vêtement de Kai, qui en grogna de frustration sous son regard amusé et pervers.

L'embrassant passionnément et le rallongeant sur le lit, le renflement de son jean, frottant contre le sien, ils en râlèrent tous les deux et Diva recula en attrapant les bords du boxer de Kai, au passage de les mains baladeuses, afin de le faire descendre, libérant l'érection de son homme de sa prison de toile.

Empressé, il descendit alors de nouveau du lit pour lui retirer et avant même qu'il n’ait le temps de réagir, Kai se redressait déjà, déboutonnant tout de suite les boutons de son jean afin de lui enlever.

Le redécouvrant nu dessous, Kai en eut alors un frisson dans le dos. Il adorait ce détail des plus érotiques, à ses yeux. Et quand son jean fut descendu au niveau de ses genoux, Diva s'en débarrassa rapidement.

Reculant à nouveau sur le lit et d’une de ses mains agrippée à sa hanche, Kai incita alors Diva à suivre le mouvement. Et c’est en l’obligeant à se rapprocher de lui à genoux, sa main gauche glissant jusqu’à ses fesses, qu’il l’incita à se redresser face à son visage, afin qu’il puisse prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Et quand l'anneau des lèvres de Kai entourèrent sa chair, ses mains immédiatement agrippées à ses dreads, Diva se sentit fondre de plaisir.

L’engloutissant sans aucune hésitation, mais aucune maladresse non plus, sa main droite serrée à la base de sa hampe, Kai s'appliqua alors à sucer son gland, faisant tourner et retourner sa langue autour, alternant avec un petit jeu de succions des plus jouissifs. Il faisait ça bien. Diva en fut troublé, malgré lui. Kai n’avait jamais connu d’autre mec avant lui n’est-ce pas ?

Puis Kai prit son membre en entier dans la fournaise de sa bouche et Diva qui se sentit agréablement enserré, rejeta la tête en arrière.

Le bien qu'il lui fit, provoqua alors des soubresauts dans son bas ventre, dans son bassin et c'était si bon, qu'une sensation étrange mêlée de chaleur et de fraîcheur, envahis son corps, rempli de frissons de plaisirs. Il était comme transcendé. Et ne pouvant se retenir davantage, il se libéra dans la bouche de Kai, qu'il sentit déglutir, créant une pression sur son gland, tandis qu'il se déversait encore sur sa langue, ses mains agrippées à son crâne.

Puis Kai se redressa à genoux sur le lit, passant une main sur une des hanches de Diva, face à lui, afin de le faire approcher davantage.

Leurs corps nus entrèrent alors en contact, attisant leur passion d'une façon tellement fulgurante, qu'ils s'étreignirent à s'en étouffer, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine, grognant d'un désir qu'ils avaient peine à contenir.

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, Diva s'arracha à la bouche de Kai et accrocha une de ses mains à sa taille, tandis que l'autre reprenait possession de son sexe, lui intimant de doux allés retours. Poursuivant ses attentions, il traça ensuite un chemin de baiser humides de sa clavicule à son torse, léchant un téton au passage, jusqu’à son ventre et assis sur ses talons, prit le gland de Kai dans sa bouche, lui faisant lâcher un long gémissement de plaisir qu'il n'arriva pas à contenir.

Léchant, suçant l'imposant objet tant convoité et qu'il avait vraiment hâte de sentir palpiter en lui, c'est avec une certaine gourmandise qu'il entama de lents va et vient toujours plus profonds.

Grimpant rapidement au bord de l'extase, Kai, complètement abandonné à Diva, à sa bouche sur sa chaire, ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant, sur son sexe, savourait chaque seconde, c'était fantastique. Et quand, irradié de plaisir, il se sentit venir à une vitesse fulgurante, Diva, s'interrompit délicatement, l’apaisant afin qu'il se contienne et se redressa face à lui, un désir fou dans le regard.

« -Est-ce que tu... je me charge de l'étape suivante si tu veux... Chuchota-t-il, hésitant.

« -Non... je veux le faire.

« -Vraiment ?

« -Oui. Assura-t-il en fondant sur sa bouche.

Puis enroulant son bras droit autour de lui, Kai renversa Diva sur le lit, amplifiant fougueusement leur baiser.

Les choses très sérieuses allaient commencer, il allait enfin pouvoir posséder le corps de Diva comme il en avait si souvent rêvé et l’émotion qui avait envahi son cœur, lui auraient, comme certains matins de peine, lacéré le cœur, s'il s'était réveillé maintenant. Heureusement, pour son plus grand bonheur, ce n'était pas un rêve cette fois et il ne voulait louper aucune étape. C'est pour cela, que le préparer à le recevoir et que son imposance ne le fasse pas trop souffrir, il s'y était en quelque sorte lui-même préparé et il allait s'appliquer à faire ça bien.

Toutefois, son assurance fut quelque peu ébranlée, quand, interrompant leur baiser, Diva tendit son bras vers une boite en bois sur le chevet et en sortit de l'huile de coco. Oh non ça n’était réellement plus juste dans sa tête.

Son visage dû alors refléter son chamboulement, car Diva lui présenta le flacon en fronçant le front.

« -Tu peux encore changer d'avis, je comprendrais tu sais. Dit-il alors tout bas. Je peux m'en charger cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas grave... ça ne change rien. Susurra-t-il contre sa bouche.

« -Non... je veux t'aimer complètement... je veux apprendre chaque détail de ton corps... je... je veux te donner du plaisir.

« -Kai.

« -Je t'aime tellement Diva, je... je veux que tu sois tout à moi.

Son regard encré dans le sien, Diva lui sourit tendrement et caressa ses lèvres aux siennes.

« -Tu sais que tu as réussi à rendre cette discussion romantique.

Kai sourit en rougissant.

« -Est-ce moins romantique, si je t’avoue que j’aimerai beaucoup te voir faire ça toi-même, un jour, quand même ?

Diva caressa sa joue.

« -Oh non… et c’est quand tu veux… Dit-il en déposant un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres.

« -Je t’aime.

« -Moi aussi je t'aime Kai... Assura Diva, en lui glissant le flacon entre les doigts. Et tu as toute ma confiance. Alors soi doux et prends ton temps, mais...

« -Mais ?

« -Mais pas trop, parce que j'ai vraiment hâte de ne faire qu’un avec toi. Finit-il par avouer, avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche en soupirant d'envie.

Électrisé, puissamment excité, répondant à son baiser dans un même soupir, Kai modéra alors violemment ses ardeurs et son cœur afin de rester maître de lui-même, à l’entente de ses mots.

Cet instant intense où il aurait possédé avec délivrance le corps d’une femme, était celui ou il devait justement contrôler ses instincts. Car faire l’amour à un homme, bien que ce soit plus brutal, moins délicat, exigeait quelques étapes supplémentaires de préparation et de plaisir, rendant la chose beaucoup plus intime, d’après lui et il allait adorer contraindre son corps à ces étapes. Oh oui, cette incroyable frustration qui promettait une explosion de plaisir à tout son être, au moment où il prendrait enfin possession du sien, il allait la savourer.

Interrompant leur baiser, essoufflé, Kai se redressa alors à genoux entre les jambes de Diva, ne le quittant des yeux, que le temps d’ouvrir le flacon d’huile, de son pouce et d’en verser copieusement sur les doigts de sa main droite. Puis, replantant son regard dans celui de son compagnon, dont la respiration, devenue haletante, révélait son impatience, il se pencha à nouveau sur lui, sa main gauche en appuis sur le matelas, près de sa tête et guida son autre main vers sa prochaine étape, envahis par un stress incontrôlable. Mais cette appréhension disparue dans la seconde où son majeur entra en contact avec l’anneau de son intimité et que Diva sourit en fermant les paupières, sa langue humectant ses lèvres.

Vision divine qui l’excita furieusement, c’est avec douceur tout de même, qu’il massa la zone pendant quelques longues secondes, qui firent trembler Diva d’impatience, avant de happer sa langue, toujours en balade sur ses lèvres et introduire enfin, délicatement, son doigt en son intimité.

Agrippé à lui, grognant de satisfaction non contenue, Diva se mit ensuite à bouger sous lui. Déliant naturellement ses reins et écartant davantage sa jambe gauche, dans la recherche de plus de confort pour lui-même et de praticité pour lui, sans jamais quitter ce baiser délicieusement sexuel et aérien, que jouaient leurs langues et leurs bouches affamées… rendant Kai complètement dingue.

Puis il plia légèrement son doigt, percutant le point sacré du premier coup sans même le chercher. Le corps de Diva se cambra alors brusquement et le râle, mélangé de surprise et de plaisir, qu’il lâcha, apaisa une certaine inquiétude que Kai avait sans même s’en rendre compte.

Gonflé d’une toute nouvelle assurance, c’est avec un sourire conquérant, qu’il fit bouger son majeur, percutant à nouveau cette zone, source de plaisir entre toutes et qu’il perdit accès à la bouche de Diva.

La tête violemment rejetée en arrière, contre les oreillers, dans un halètement bestial des plus érotiques, il n’avait pas pu se contrôler. Puis la bouche de Kai entama une dévorante balade contre sa gorge, tandis qu’il joignait son index à son majeur explorateur et Diva se demanda où était l’amant maladroit auquel il s’attendait.

Allant venant, s’écartant l’un de l’autre, les doigts de Kai le préparaient avec douceur, peut-être trop pour le plaisir qui envahissait son corps et qui n’aspirait plus qu’à être possédé, tandis que Kai ne voulait que son bien, lui donner du plaisir et ne surtout pas le blesser d’une quelconque manière et c’était à en devenir dingue… alors Diva ne dit rien.

Toutefois, quand un troisième doigt se glissa au côté des autres, il se sentit venir à une vitesse tellement fulgurante, qu’il en secoua la tête.

« -Kai ! Arrête ! Arrête !

S’immobilisant en redressant la tête pour le regarder, Kai cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme ramené à la réalité, déstabilisé.

« -Je… je t’ai fait mal ? Je m’y prends pas bien ? S’inquiéta-t-il, gêné.

Caressant sa joue, Diva sourit.

« -Oh non rassure-toi, tu t’y prends très bien, c’est juste que… je vais jouir… encore une fois, tu me fais perdre le contrôle. Avoua-t-il à bout de souffle.

Kai fit un léger sourire en coin, tandis que ses mots venaient de gorger son égo d’excitation pure.

« -Est-ce réellement un problème ? Dit-il alors, contre sa bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres caressant les siennes. Tout ce qui m’importe c'est... te faire du bien... demande-moi ce que tu veux, je te le donne.

« -Oh merde, ne dis pas ça, t'empires les choses. Gémis Diva, le cœur en folie

« -Tant mieux... Dit moi ce que tu veux.

« -Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps. Dit-il essoufflé.

« -Tu es sûr ? S’inquiéta Kai.

« -Oui, viens, j’en peux plus.

L’instant suivant, la langue de Diva s’engouffrant dans sa bouche et son corps brûlant, ondulant sous le sien pour l’enflammer et qu’il se hâte, eurent l’effet escompté sur l’once d’hésitation qui perdurait dans son esprit.

En appuis sur son coude gauche, répondant à son baiser affamé, Kai amena alors son autre main jusqu’à sa fesse, caressant sa peau tout le long de sa cuisse, tirant sur son genou pour le plier de côté, tandis que Diva mettait son autre jambe dans la même position afin de lui faciliter l’accès a son corps qui n’attendait plus qu’à le recevoir.

Interrompant leur baiser, ils se regardèrent, le souffle court et se sourirent. Le moment était venu, enfin. S’emparant de son sexe, tandis que son cœur était sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine, c’est ensuite, sans quitter le regard de Diva, que Kai guida son membre, jusqu’à l’entrée de son intimité.

Comme la vie qui défile sous les yeux lorsque la mort surgit, les centaines de fois où dans sa tête, il s'était vu prendre possession du corps de Diva, lui traversèrent alors l'esprit et la sensation recouvrit sa peau de milliards de frissons, tandis qu'il s'insinuait enfin en son corps.

Doucement, lentement, presque à tâtons pour que Diva, qui rejeta la tête en arrière dans les secondes suivantes, ne souffre pas trop, mais ivre de folie de ne faire plus qu’un avec l’amour de sa vie.

Tandis que Diva, lui, la bouche entrouverte, sur un long et continu, doux soupir de plaisir, de se sentir possédé comme jamais auparavant, n’aspirait plus qu’au moment où ils laisseraient leurs corps se satisfaire l’un de l’autre.

Vint ensuite le moment tant attendu où leur union fut complète et Kai s’immobilisa pour que le corps de Diva s’habitue à sa présence intrusive, sa bouche partant dévorer sa gorge un instant.

Ses doigts se glissant immédiatement entre ses locks, Diva releva ensuite la tête et ils se regardèrent à nouveau, essoufflés et ondulants quelque peu de désir, avant de s’embrasser, en grognant d’excitation. Puis un mouvement de bassin explicite de Diva plus tard, Kai se mit en mouvement et ce fut le début d’une très longue danse lascive et ondulante, emplie de soupirs, de murmures et de tant d’amour, que plus rien n’existait autour d’eux.

Ils étaient tous les deux, dans leur bulle, comme si ce n’était pas la première fois, comme des âmes sœurs se retrouvant après plusieurs vies à s’être perdues. En parfaite osmose et dorénavant inséparables.

Le corps en sueur, et tandis qu’ils roulaient l’un sur l’autre pour la énième fois, Diva se redressa ensuite sur le bassin de Kai. S’empalant sur sa chair, exhibant son plaisir final à son compagnon qui le masturbait et ne tarderait plus à jouir lui-même, il lui sourit, en tendant sa main vers lui et Kai entrecroisa les doigts de sa main libre aux siens. Resserrant cette étreinte de leurs doigts, ils se sourirent, râlant et gémissant d’un trop plein de plaisir qui les submergeait en cet instant et Diva joui violemment, enserrant tellement la chaire de Kai en la sienne, qu’il vint brusquement à son tour, se libérant en lui par saccades.

Reprenant doucement ses esprits en même temps que son souffle, regardant son compagnon, désormais amant, qui le dévorait des yeux et caressait sa cuisse de sa main libre, Diva sourit encore.

Cette première, qui aurait dû être, un peu, comme une répétition, avait été une des plus belles représentations de sa vie, prédisant à leur duo, une vie sexuelle de folie et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en être étonné. Était-il déçu de ne pas avoir eut les honneurs d’être son mentor ? Peut-être oui. Puis Kai le fit venir contre lui et se blottissant dans ses bras, Diva se dit que ce n’était pas important, il aimait Kai et c’était tout ce qui comptait après tout.

Ils s’embrassèrent ensuite longuement, amoureusement, soupirant de bien être et de plaisir doucereux, tandis que leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l’autre, sans plus aucune gêne, avant de s’interrompre et se sourire, quand ils se dirent « je t’aime » d’une même voix.

* * *

« -Tu sais que jamais personne n'avait dormi dans ce lit ? Dit Diva au bout d’un long moment pendant lequel ils n’eurent de cesse de s’observer en silence d’un oreiller à l’autre.

« -C'est vrai oui. Dit Kai en caressant sa hanche.

" -Et ce fut une parfaite inauguration.

Kai sourit.

« -Ça veut dire que ce lit est désormais le nôtre... enfin, si tu es d'accord.

« -Tu veux que...

« -J'aimerais m'endormir dans tes bras chaque soir et m'y réveiller chaque matin... j'aimerais que tu vives ici avec moi. Et puis... c'est déjà ta maison après tout, c'est toi qui l'a conçue.

« -Diva.

« -Je sais que je vais vite... mais j'ai envie de rattraper tout ce temps que... tout ce temps que tu as... je le sais... passé à souffrir à cause de moi... mais si c'est vraiment trop rapide pour toi... on peut juste faire « comme si », rien ne t'oblige à vider définitivement ton chez toi, garde le si ça te rassure... par contre. Dit-il en roulant sur lui pour le surplomber. Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser dormir la-bas sans moi, tu es à moi maintenant.

Ému, Kai en resta muet.

« -S'il te plaît. Chuchota Diva contre sa bouche, en se méprenant sur son silence. J'aimerais vraiment que... notre union... soit officielle aux yeux de tous. Je veux faire savoir à tout le monde que je t'aime et qu'a présent c'est à toi que j'appartiens... que c'est réel...Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

« -Comme un mariage ?

« -Heu… oui… oui, disons comme un mariage... Bien sûr, si on pouvait le faire, on ne le ferait pas si vite, j'en ai conscience... Mais vivre ensemble, c'est tout ce qu'on a pour s'unir officiellement tous les deux...

Kai sourit et Diva pencha la tête.

« -Ça ferait plus officiel pour toi si je posais un genou à terre ?

« -Non je...

« -Oh attends ! J'ai une idée !

Diva se leva du lit brusquement et se sauva, nu, dans la pièce d’à côté, revenant quelques secondes plus tard, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

S’asseyant, curieux, Kai regarda alors Diva revenir dans la pièce et grimper sur le lit, à genoux, prés de lui, en lui prenant sa main droite, qu’il tourna paume vers le haut. Puis…

« -Ne te moque pas hein ?

« -Jamais de la vie.

« -Bien.

Relevant le sourcil droit, intrigué, Kai reprit tout de même son sérieux, quand il vit les mains de son compagnon trembler, se disant qu’il ne jouait pas, que ce qui se passait n’était pas anodin. Puis Diva glissa un anneau de fer à son annulaire.

Un cliquetis se fit alors entendre et Diva attrapa ce qui pendait sous sa main, lui faisant faire le tour de l'anneau autour de son doigt, posant au creux de sa paume, un duo de petites clefs dorée d'une des malles neuves apportées quelques jours plus tôt.

Se mordillant la lèvre, Diva souffla doucement, puis sourit timidement.

« -Accepterais-tu d'unir ta vie à la mienne en venant vivre ici avec moi ? De devenir, ainsi, officiellement mon compagnon aux yeux de tous et de l’éternel, s'il en est ?

« -Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ? Chuchota Kai dans un sourire.

« -Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, oui.

Lui souriant davantage, Kai glissa alors sa main gauche dans son cou, pour le faire approcher et embrassa ses lèvres avec délicatesse avant de s'éloigner d'a peine quelques millimètres.

« -Oui. Dit-il en refermant ses doigts sur les petites clefs et les doigts de Diva restés là. J'accepte d'unir ma vie à la tienne... et de devenir officiellement ton compagnon en restant près de toi.

« -Vrai ? Demanda Diva ému.

« -Vrai. Je t’aimerai, je te protégerai et je ne t’abandonnerai plus jamais.

Un grand sourire illumina alors le visage de Diva et c'est en enroulant brusquement ses bras autour de son cou, qu'il se jeta sur lui, le faisant retomber sur les oreillers, investissant sa bouche, dans un baiser passionné, que Kai lui rendit avec autant de fougue.

Ondulant l’un contre l’autre, se caressant de mille mains, ils se mirent alors dans un fulgurant état d'excitation, qu'ils n'eurent plus d'autre choix que d'assouvir et bientôt les murs de leur logis vibrèrent à nouveau de leurs gémissements de plaisir.

* * *

« -C’est quoi ton secret ? Fini par demander Diva, après avoir récupéré, une nouvelle fois, son souffle.

« -Quoi ?

« -Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander… il y en a eut un autre avant… moi ?

« -Un autre homme ? Non… non il n’y en a jamais eut d’autres que toi, pourquoi ?

« -Parce que tu es très habile.

Kai rougis violemment, gêné.

« -Excuse-moi, mais… tu sembles tout savoir sur le corps d’un homme, c’est troublant.

« -Oh… ça… je… c’est parce qu’il y a eut… Lullah

« -Lullah ? Dit-il dans un sourire amusé. Sans déconner… tu es passé entre les mains expertes de la panthère noire ?

« -Oui.

« -Bien ! ... OK ... mais en quoi ça l’explique ?

« -Elle a été la première, mon initiatrice et … ma confidente, à ton sujet.

« -Oh.

« -En fait elle savait déjà, mais elle m’a cuisiné pour que je lui en parle et j’ai craqué. Elle a ensuite immédiatement soulagé mon désespoir, en me disant que la vie jouait des tours, parfois, qu’elle était pleine de surprise et que je ne devais pas désespérer, que je pourrais peut-être, un jour, t’avoir enfin à moi. J’étais jeune, elle m’a convaincu et rassuré à la fois.

« -Jeune ?

« -Seize ans, il y avait, à peine un an que j’étais arrivé sur l’île. Et elle m’a appris… les hommes... en m’explorant moi-même.

« -Wow...ok… tout s’explique.

« -J’étais pas censé te dire ça. Dit-il dans un sourire gêné, les joues rougies.

« -Pourquoi ? Moi je suis heureux et… flatté de le savoir. Dit Diva dans un sourire. Et égoïstement, je t’avoue que je suis ravi qu’il n’y en ait pas eut d’autre que moi. Ajouta-t-il en déplaçant sa tête pour approcher son visage du sien.

« -C’est vrai ?

« -Oui. Je t’aime.

« -Je t’aime.

« -Et accessoirement, tu es un coup d’enfer, dis-le à ton ego pour qu’il ne l’oublie jamais.

Kai sourit gêné et Diva embrassa son sourire, en caressant sa pommette chaude, du bout des doigts.

Il aimait beaucoup ce petit détail, cette légère timidité qui rosissait encore ses joues, mais qui ne resterait pas longtemps.

Puis, se glissant sous les draps chiffonnés, ils se câlinèrent encore quelques douces minutes et c’est Diva blotti contre Kai, petite chose enserrée dans ses bras, qu’ils s’endormirent paisiblement.

* * *

Au petit matin, après une nuit, entrecoupée par deux fois, de nouvelles joutes, toujours aussi jouissives, Diva ouvrit les yeux au même endroit ou il les avait fermés et souleva sa tête du torse de Kai, pour le regarder. Il dormait encore, paisiblement, il était absolument magnifique.

Reposant sa tête sur son torse, Diva regarda sa main qui était posée sur son ventre, bougeant son pouce, afin d’apprécier le grain de sa peau dorée, avant de balader tous ses doigts sur son relief. Il était si bien fait, si beau, rien à jeter. Et ce vit, sublime, imposant et dont il savait si bien se servir. Il en aurait fait rougir plus d’un, d’envie et de jalousie, c’était sûr. Oh oui le sexe avec Kai était d’un haut niveau et c’était excitant d’y penser. Se dit-il en faisant descendre sa main, un peu plus loin sous les draps, frôlant la base de son sexe du bout des doigts, avant de la remonter et fermer les yeux, quand la main de Kai se posa sur ses cheveux.

Relevant la tête pour le regarder, Diva lui sourit et Kai en fit de même, agrippant sa nuque pour le faire approcher. Se laissant faire docilement, mais aussi parce que l’envie de l’embrasser était puissante, Diva se déplaça un peu et lui laissa l’accès à sa bouche, que Kai investit tout de suite.

S’embrassant tendrement, mais très longuement, avec ce sentiment intérieur de satisfaction et d’accomplissement. Ils savaient à présent qu’ils étaient faits pour être ensemble et que le destin, avait tissé le moindre détail pour qu’ils en arrivent à cet instant bien précis où leurs vies deviendraient, LEUR vie. Et qu’à présent, Diva rimerait avec Kai, Kai avec Diva… dans la plus belle des harmonies.

Puis ils interrompirent leur baiser et Diva caressa les lèvres de Kai du bout des doigts.

« -Hello. Dit-il tout bas dans un sourire. Bien dormit ?

« -Peu, mais bien, oui et toi ?

« -Bien aussi… Toujours certain de vouloir partager ce lit avec moi ?

« -Toujours.

« -Tant mieux alors. Dit-il dans un sourire. Parce que c’est pareil pour moi.

Souriant, Kai caressa sa joue, tendant le cou, afin d’embrasser ses lèvres, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur l’oreiller en clignant des yeux.

« -Tu as encore sommeil.

« -Un peu c’est vrai.

« -Désolé, je ne t’ai pas laissé dormir beaucoup… J’avoue que tu me rends très gourmand, c’est plus fort que moi…

« -T’inquiète, c’est pas pour me déplaire. Te faire l’amour est un bonheur à chaque fois. Dit-il dans un sourire, les yeux mi-clos.

Flatté, Diva déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Kai sourit.

« -Rendors-toi… Chuchota Diva. Je vais aller prendre un bain.

Kai acquiesça et Diva embrassa à nouveau sa jolie bouche, alors qu’il avait déjà clos les paupières.

« -À tout à l’heure.

Puis, le regardant replonger paisiblement un instant, Diva se dégagea ensuite de lui et sortit du lit, attrapant au vol, son paréo bleu qu’il noua à sa taille pour dissimuler quelque peu sa nudité, tandis qu’il sortait déjà de la chambre.

* * *

Un peu plus d’une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s’allongeait de tout son long dans sa grande baignoire, immergeant son visage, avant de remonter et poser sa tête en arrière en soufflant de satisfaction.

Il entamait une nouvelle partie de sa vie avec Kai, la dernière ligne droite, qu’il espérait la plus longue possible et il était heureux, comme jamais il ne l’avait été. Et c’était déroutant que quelque chose de si merveilleux lui tombe dessus comme ça, mais c’était si bon à vivre, qu’il ne regrettait pas les peines traversées, afin d’en arriver là. Sortant sa main de l’eau, la tenant ouverte de dos, devant lui, il n’y trouva alors pas le fil rouge qui le reliait au jeune individu qui dormait à présent dans son lit, Leur lit, mais savait qu’il était là et qu’il y avait toujours été, invisible, mais bien réel.

* * *

Son moment d’introspection et de détente passé, il se leva ensuite, afin de se savonner et sourit, quand il sentit une troisième main se poser sur sa peau, avant de rouvrir les yeux sur Kai, qui se tenait devant lui, simplement vêtu de son boxer.

« -Est-ce que je peux me rendre utile ? Demanda ce dernier en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le savon, sur sa hanche.

« -Oh oui, de plein de façons. Chuchota Diva, déjà émoustillé.

« -Par quoi je commence ? Par ça ? Dit-il en jetant un coup d’œil à la marmite près d’eux et dont Diva se servait pour remplir la baignoire et se rincer.

« -Tu peux oui…

Prenant alors le récipient, afin de le remplir, il lui versa ensuite, très lentement, l’eau sur le corps, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tant, le voir balader ses mains sur son propre corps lui donnait chaud.

Puis, son regard suivant machinalement la main droite de Diva, il la vit venir à lui, s’accrochant à son épaule, afin de le faire approcher au plus près. Se laissant faire, avec un plaisir certain, il apprécia grandement le saisissant instant, où le corps frais et humide de Diva, se moula contre sa peau chaude, ses bras s’enroulant autour de son cou. Frissonnant, posant ses mains sur ses fesses dans une caresse, il répondit alors au baiser de son compagnon, qui en soupira de désir, lui envoyant une pulsion d’excitation dans le bas ventre, qui le fit soupirer à son tour. Puis, tandis que la main droite de Kai glissait jusqu’à sa cuisse, Diva posa son pied sur le rebord de la baignoire, profitant un maximum de la douceur de ses caresses.

Quittant sa bouche, Kai plongea ensuite la sienne au creux de sa gorge, goûtant, sans s’en lasser, à la saveur de sa peau, qui le rendait fou. Rejetant la tête en arrière, de côté, afin de lui laisser un accès total, tant il aimait ces flatteries gourmandes et délicates, dont Kai se faisait une spécialité, Diva clos les paupières. Kai était si aimant et sensuel dans chacune de ses attentions, que s’en était enivrant et addictif. Puis, entrouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris :

« -Happy !

« -Quoi ? S’inquiéta immédiatement Kai, en entendant un autre prénom que le sien sortir de sa bouche.

« -Là ? Dit Diva dans un sourire.

Se tournant dans la direction qu’il montrait, il eut alors juste le temps d’apercevoir effectivement, le dos et la tignasse rose d’Happy Virus qui repartait aussi vite qu’il avait dû arriver.

« -Je crois qu’on est découvert. Dit Diva en se redressant face à lui, tout sourire.

« -Je crois aussi. Mais il est tombé de son lit ma parole, c’est super tôt pour lui !

« -Ça doit être à cause d’hier. Il a dû savoir, par quelqu’un, qu’on s’était volatilisé, ou passer lui-même et ne pas nous trouver et il devait être un peu inquiet.

« -Tu dois avoir raison. Dit-il en caressant sa cuisse.

« -On va être obligé de faire une apparition au village, si on veut pas avoir un défilé ici.

« -Tu crois pas qu’il va se charger de colporter la nouvelle ?

« -Oh non pas celle-là, je ne pense pas. Il est trop heureux de connaître l’info le premier, comme s’il était possesseur d’un grand secret.

« -Ok. Mais tu veux que je le rattrape ?

« -Oh non, on a pas fini…

Souriant en coin, Kai agrippa plus fortement sa cuisse, pressant ainsi, davantage, le corps de Diva contre le sien.

« -C’est vrai… On en était où ?

« -Ta bouche se baladait dans cette zone. Dit Diva en glissant son index le long de son cou.

« -Oui, ça me revient… Dit Kai en y replongeant immédiatement.

« -Et j’étais sur le point de te donner accès à tout le reste.

« -Ah oui ? Poursuivit Kai contre sa peau, alors que ses mains étaient reparties en exploration.

« -Oui. J’ai envie de sentir tes mains, ta bouche, partout sur moi et que tu approfondisses ton exploration par tous les accès possibles… J’ai envie de toi. Finit-il en se frottant contre son membre à présent fortement durci et peinant à se redresser dans son boxer.

« -Oh merde Diva je... je crois que je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de t’entendre me dire ça. Dit-il en ramenant son visage face au sien.

« -De quoi ? Que j’ai envie de toi ?

« -Oui.

« -J’ai envie de toi… Susurra Diva contre ses lèvres.

« -J’ai tellement envie de toi moi aussi… Assura-t-il contre sa bouche à son tour.

« -Allons à l’intérieur…

Kai acquiesça alors et Diva eut à peine le temps d’attraper son paréo au vol, que déjà, son compagnon le soulevait, le sortant de l’eau et l’emportait dans ses bras jusqu’aux escaliers de la terrasse. Là, lui reposant les pieds par terre, c’est Kai qui se retrouva emporté par Diva, qui le tira par la main, dans la maison, ne stoppant son chemin qu’une fois près de leur lit et que Kai l’enlaça, afin de l’allonger sur les draps, déjà froissés par leur folle première nuit en couple.

Il explora alors chaque centimètre carré de son corps, par sa bouche et par ses mains, exactement comme Diva le lui avait demandé, rendant ce dernier complètement fou d’excitation et de désir.

Au bout d’une pure et agréable éternité de délice, il investit ensuite son corps, de son sexe, jusque-là au supplice, tandis qu’il s’imposait dans sa bouche, dans un baiser profond et possessif, lui partageant son plaisir et se régalant du sien, aux sources de son corps, comme un dément en manque.

C’est ainsi que serait leur vie. Douce, savoureuse et passionnelle.

* * *

Puis, finalement, temporairement rassasiés de l’autre, bien plus tard dans la matinée, c’est main dans la main qu’ils prirent la direction du village et qu’ils y pénétrèrent, avec l’impression quelque peu gênante d’être le centre d’attention, comme sur un tapis rouge.

Ils n’obtinrent alors que des sourires entendus de certains comme D.O. et des hochements de tête d’approbations de la part d’autres, comme Happy, du haut de l’escalier de la friperie. Tout le monde semblait silencieusement heureux de ce qui se passait enfin entre eux, mais il était certain que les commentaires plus ou moins lubriques, ne tarderaient pas à fuser une fois le choc passé.

Toutefois, ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de Père et Mère et c’est tout de même avec une certaine émotion qu’ils y entrèrent.

Mère qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, se tourna alors à leur arrivée et ne mit pas plus d’une seconde à repérer leurs mains serrées l’une dans l’autre, ainsi que leurs sourires gênés et comprendre que quelque chose avait changé.

Mais comme les autres, elle ne sut quoi dire, mis à part un seul mot, celui que tout le monde pensait ...

« -Enfin.

* * *

C’est ainsi que leur vie à deux avait d’ores et déjà commencé, pour ne plus jamais finir. Car au printemps de leur couple, l’amour qu’ils se portaient, l’un à l’autre, était déjà sans commune mesure et ne ferait plus que s’amplifier avec le temps.

Et en ce lieu préservé qu’était Green Island et qu’ils ne quitteraient jamais, ils pourraient vivre leur vie, sans heurt, sans honte, sans reproche d’une population trop conservatrice, qu’ils ne voulaient plus jamais voir.

Une vie de liberté et d’amour sur la plus merveilleuse île paradisiaque du continent asiatique.

Nogsaeg Seom, l’île qui n’existe pas sur les cartes, l’île des Enfants Fleurs.

*

FIN

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà… C’est fini… Laissons les tourtereaux s’aimer à n’en plus pouvoir et vivre leur vie, qui, nous le savons, sera emplie de luxure ^^
> 
> Ne soyez pas triste que cette histoire soit terminée, mais plutôt heureuses de l’avoir aimé.  
> Même si perso, j’avoue, à moi, ils vont me manquer ^^’ donc…
> 
> C’est la fin, mais un bonus, '"Flower children²" en six chapitres supplémentaires, viendra bientôt :-) Il fallait que je règle un truc qui ne peut pas se faire tout de suite dans l’histoire ^^’
> 
> En attendant. Cette fic est tout de même terminée, alors n’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça me ferait un plaisir immense.
> 
> Dites-moi vos ressentis ! Parlez-moi de vos Kai et Diva, ceux qui ont vécu dans vos têtes. Racontez-moi tout. Les avez vous aimez dans leurs maladresses ?  
> Et les amis pas toujours très fins ? Mère ? Père ? L’amour ?  
> Oui, toi, communauté silencieuse ^^ Parle-moi. Et vous, les habituées, dites-moi tout.
> 
> En attendant je vous remercie de « nous » avoir suivit jusqu’ici.
> 
> Et je vous donne rendez-vous très vite, dans une autre histoire :-)
> 
> Des bisous
> 
> Gab’


	22. BONUS Flower Children 5 ans d'amour plus tard

FLOWER CHILDREN

CINQ ANS PLUS TARD.

.

.

Allongé sur le sable, exposant son corps et sa peau nouvellement dorée par le soleil de cet été exceptionnel, Diva tira une taffe sur son joint et sourit.

Quelques gouttes d’eau de mer venaient de se poser sur son épiderme brûlant et ça le fit frissonner. Puis, tout de suite une ombre au-dessus de lui et le corps frais et humide de Kai s’échoua sur le sien dans une ondulation, le faisant trembler agréablement davantage.

« -Hmm… tu es brûlant. Dit ce dernier en embrassant ses lèvres.

« -Et toi tu es tout frais, tu me fais frissonner…

« -Mais tu aimes ça.

Diva sourit à nouveau en enfouissant sa main libre dans ses cheveux mouillés où les dreads avaient disparu depuis longtemps et Kai glissa une des siennes sous sa tête.

« -Avoue. Dit-il en déposant un baiser tout aussi frais dans son cou.

« -OK tu as gagné j’avoue. Lâcha Diva en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Puis, il rouvrit les yeux sur de petits pieds qui se trouvaient à présent près d’eux et sourit à leur propriétaire.

« -Sunie ! Tu es déjà là ? Dit-il surpris.

Kai se redressa alors à genoux.

« -Salut la puce ! Dit-il en tapant sa main dans celle de la petite fille, avant de se relever complètement du sol.

« -Oui j’ai couru. Je peux avoir à boire s’il te plaît Diva ?

« -Oui bien sûr. Dit-il, en se levant à son tour et donnant le joint qu’il avait toujours à la main à Kai.

Puis, la fillette levant les bras vers son cou, il se baissa pour un bisou et attrapa son débardeur et son sarong, avant de prendre la direction de la maison, la petite Sungra accrochée à sa main.

« -Tu voudras quoi ? Du jus d’ananas ?

« -Ouiiii !

…

Puis ils furent trop loin pour que Kai continue d’entendre et ce dernier sourit.

Marchant nonchalamment, amenant le joint à ses lèvres, il les regarda alors s’éloigner de lui, le regard empli de tendresse.

Les cinq dernières années avec Diva étaient passées comme un souffle et l’amour qu’ils se portaient l’un à l’autre les comblait de bonheur.

Pour tous ils étaient un couple parfait, pour Mère ils étaient tout simplement des âmes sœurs et ce statut leur convenait parfaitement... jusqu’ici.

…

Son joint rapidement terminé, Kai écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier rempli de sable se trouvant sur la table de la terrasse, avant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Il y retrouva alors Diva et Sungra qui discutaient dans la cuisine et la petite l’accueillit avec enthousiasme.

Elle avait vécu ses quatre premières années entourée d’adultes et elle était de ce fait, on ne peut plus énergique et dégourdie. Ils aimaient beaucoup l’avoir avec eux, les années passant ils étaient devenus très proches et son admiration pour Diva, semblait ne pas avoir de limite.

Puis l’écoutant raconter les péripéties qu’elle avait vécu sur le chemin l’amenant jusqu’à chez eux, une respiration en souffrance se fit entendre depuis le salon et Happy apparu à la porte de la cuisine.

« -Papa ! S’exclama la petite en se précipitant sur lui, afin de l’éteindre.

« -Sunie ! Pourquoi tu as couru jusqu’ici ?

« -Parce que tu marches comme un grand-père papa ! Moi je voulais arriver vite ! Lui expliqua-t-elle logiquement, tandis que ses amis souriaient moqueusement.

« -Tiens Bro. Remets-toi. Dit Kai en lui donnant un grand verre d’eau.

« -Merci.

L’engloutissant d’une seule traite, il sourit à Diva qui venait de faire asseoir Sungra sur le comptoir et pris place près d’elle.

« -C’est plus de mon âge tout ça ! Dit-il alors, avant de se prendre un torchon en pleine tête.

« -Dis pas de bêtises, j’ai le même âge que toi. Se moqua Diva. Tu t’empattes c’est tout. Tu manques clairement d’exercice.

« -C’est vrai ça !! Poursuivit Kai tout aussi moqueur. Tu as trois femmes ! Tu devrais être en plein forme !

« -Oui mais j’ai une princesse à la maison maintenant et c’est un peu compliqué.

« -J’en reviens à mon idée de sanctuaire privé que tu pourrais construire à l’écart de la maison et de la petite. Dit Diva.

« -Tu sais que j’en ai parlé aux filles et qu’elles trouvent que c’est une bonne idée.

« -Bien sûr que c’est une bonne idée ! En tous cas moi je ferais ça !

« -C’est faux, vous faites ça partout et dans chaque recoin de la maison.

Diva fit un sourire plein de dents, mais fit non de la tête.

« -Non quand Sunie est là on évite.

« -J’espère bien.

« -On va dehors. Précisa Diva.

« -Et s’il pleut ? Abstinence ?

« -T’es fou ! C’est divin quand il pleut. Dit-il sous le ton de la confidence. Tu devrais essayer.

« -J’y penserai.

« -Mais au fait ! Tu crois que tu auras assez d’endurance demain pour satisfaire tes trois femmes pendant la seconde cérémonie ?

« -T’inquiète pas pour moi, j’assurerai.

« -Le breuvage d’Aphrodite de Mère fait des miracles il paraît ! Ajouta Kai.

« -Demande lui de t’en servir un double ! S’exclama alors Diva en le pointant du doigt pour insister sur le fait que c’était une excellente idée.

« -Bon ! Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi devant ma princesse.

« -Oh… pauvre Papounet. Dit Diva en descendant du comptoir pour venir à lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Encore tous mes vœux pour ton triple mariage et profite bien…

S’écartant ensuite de lui pour se poster près de Kai, il lui sourit davantage.

« -Après tout, dans pas longtemps vous serez trois de plus !

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Happy à ce rappel, tant il était heureux d’être encore papa par trois fois et il se déplaça vers Sungra qui l’entoura de ses petits bras, comme l’avait fait Diva.

« -Si elles te font toutes les trois des princesses tu vas devenir fou ! Dit Kai.

« -Ah lala… m’en parle pas. Y a déjà le petit Sehun qui tourne autour de mon bébé.

Diva rit.

« -Ah Sehunie c’est un petit coquin adorable. Dit-il dans un sourire.

« -Peut-être mais t’as vu comment il me toise déjà ? Il est haut comme trois pommes et il cherche déjà à m’impressionner.

« -Sehun c’est mon amoureux. Dit Sungra. Et demain on se prendra la main comme Kai et Diva !

Grognant, Happy Virus releva les yeux sur ses amis qui se regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux sur leurs mains qui se retrouvaient toujours unies d’une manière ou d’une autre et le plus naturellement du monde.

« -Ah d’accord ! Dit Happy avec un sourire en coin. Et depuis quand vous influencez ma fille vous deux ?

« -Depuis le premier jour. Dit Diva, amusé. Mais pourquoi faire ça demain Sunie ?

« -C’est vrai ça ! Poursuivit Happy. Pourquoi demain spécialement ?

« -Pour quand on mettra les pétales de fleurs par terre.

« -Ha Ha ! Objecta son père. Vous pourrez pas vous donner la main ! Sinon comment vous allez tenir les paniers de pétales ?

Sungra ouvrit grand la bouche, horrifiée par cette réalité à laquelle ils n’avaient pas pensé.

« -Tu es un vilain briseur de rêve. Dit Diva en lui tapant le bras. T’inquiètes pas Sunie, on trouvera un moyen.

« -Hey ! S’offusqua Happy.

« -Te plaint pas elle aurait pu choisir pire que Sehunie. Ce môme est un ange.

« -Et il est très beau comme Kai ! Ajouta Sungra en tendant ses bras à Diva pour qu’il la fasse descendre du comptoir.

« -Je suis tout à fait d’accord avec ça ! Dit Diva en emportant la petite qui boudait faussement son père.

Happy se retourna alors vers Kai.

« -Hop hop hop ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j’y suis pour rien ! Dit-il en levant ses mains devant lui.

« -Mais tu ne m’aides pas, non plus. Dit-il amusé.

« -Ah non, je… je te laisse te débrouiller, je veux pas dormir sur la terrasse.

Happy éclata alors de rire.

« -C’est vrai ? Il te fait dormir sur la terrasse quand vous vous engueulez ?

« -Oh… je ne sais pas, ce n’est jamais arrivé.

« -Quoi ? Dormir sur la terrasse ?

« -Non… qu’on s’engueule. Dit-il dans un sourire.

« -Jamais ?

« -Jamais !

« -Vraiment ? Insista-t-il auprès de Diva pour avoir une confirmation.

« -Oui vraiment, jamais.

« -Wow vous êtes épatants !

Kai et Diva se sourirent et Happy regarda leurs doigts se chercher et leurs mains s’accrocher l’une à l’autre, tandis que Sungra était déjà passée à autre chose et filait dans le salon.

« -Bon ! Je vais vous laisser. Vous amènerez la petite directement à la cérémonie avec vous. Elle a pris ses affaires pour se faire belle et tout. Elle a son pyjama et Titus bien évidement. Eve est passée derrière pour vérifier et normalement il y a tout ce qu’il faut.

« -OK. Dit Diva. Pas trop le trac, ça va ?

« -Si. J’angoisse un peu, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

« -Peut-être juste parce que tu vas unir ton âme à tes trois vahinés. Que c’est du sérieux maintenant. Vous allez être une grande famille.

« -Ouais… Dit-il dans un souffle.

« -Tu vas pas te sauver hein ?

« -Quoi ? Me sauver ? T’es dingue ! Jamais de la vie !

Diva sourit.

« -Alors tu es juste un amoureux triplement angoissé.

« -Voilà…

« -Tu verras ça sera une des plus belles journées de ta vie.

Happy lui répondit d’un sourire ému et Diva lui rendit, tout aussi ému que lui.

…

.

…

Puis, après un câlin de géant à Sungra, qui lui fit un dernier bisou, Happy donna sa dernière recommandation sous la forme d’un « Et ne faites pas de cochonneries devant ma princesse ! » et retourna au village, où Père et Mère, l’attendaient pour peaufiner quelques derniers détails pour la journée du lendemain.

La porte fermée derrière son père, Sungra se planta alors devant Kai et Diva, les mains posées sur ses hanches, très déterminée et secoua la tête.

« -On s’en fiche de ce que dit papa ! Vous pouvez vous faire des bisous devant moi, je ne suis plus un bébé !

Et ils se sourirent, amusés qu’elle croit que les cochonneries dont parlait son père, étaient les bisous.

« -C’est vrai ? Tu m’autorises à faire des bisous à Kai ? Demanda Diva en glissant son bras dans le dos de son compagnon pour se rapprocher de lui.

« -Oui, tu peux en faire plein, il est beau Kai !

Diva déposa alors un baiser sur la bouche de Kai et la petite gloussa.

« -C’est vrai qu’il est très beau mon Kai. Toi et moi on est pareil, on aime les beaux garçons.

« -Oui, moi je veux faire tout comme toi !

À ses mots, Diva se remémora alors le jour, il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça, où Happy était venu travailler à la friperie avec elle et qu’au bout d’un trop long silence de la part de la petite, ils l’avaient retrouvé dans la réserve, devant un miroir, en train de se barbouiller le cou de feutre et qu’ils réalisèrent qu’elle essayait de reproduire le feuillage tatoué sur sa peau.

Cela les fit sourire tous les deux sur le coup, mais Diva fini par serrer les dents en repensant au fait que ces petites feuilles dissimulaient les petites, mais profondes cicatrices en forme de croissant de lune, que les ongles de sa mère avaient laissé dans sa chair à plusieurs reprises durant son enfance.

Sungra l’idolâtrait au point de vouloir tout faire comme lui… il ne lui souhaitait pas la même vie… mis à part son bonheur avec Kai…

Et finalement, c’est cela qu’elle voyait et qui faisait qu’elle les admirait tant.

Et pour lui, s’il avait pu faire un enfant, c’est une petite Sungra qu’il aurait aimé avoir. Une enfant à aimer sans contrepartie et à qui ils construiraient une belle vie et de merveilleux souvenirs...

« -Tout comme moi ? Reprit-il.

« -Oui, mais maman veut pas que j’aie les cheveux rouges, elle a dit d’accord quand je serai grande, mais je peux pas avoir les yeux verts.

Diva sourit.

« -Elle a raison, tes cheveux son très beau, il faut pas les changer de couleur. Tu es très jolie comme tu es ! Et tu as les yeux de ta maman, ils sont très beaux aussi !

« -Mais moi j’aime bien vert comme toi !

« -Et moi j’aime noir comme toi !

« -C’est vrai ? Tu voudrais les mêmes que moi ?

« -Oui, j’aimerais beaucoup. Dit-il sincèrement en pensant que ses yeux verts lui venaient de sa mère et que s’ils étaient noirs, il lui ressemblerait moins.

Leur conversation déviant ensuite sur les vêtements, Sungra leur expliqua sa jolie tenue pour le lendemain et il fut décidé qu’elle leur montrerait après le bain, avant de mettre son pyjama.

…

Puis, comme ils avaient un peu de temps, ils décidèrent de profiter encore un peu du soleil et retournèrent sur la plage pour se baigner, à la plus grande joie de Sungra qui adorait ça.

…

Un immense drap de main immobilisé par quatre pierres, sur le sable, plus tard, Diva se baigna un petit peu, mais quitta ensuite l’eau pour sécher avant d’aller préparer le repas, regardant Kai et Sungra poursuivre leurs jeux pendant ce temps.

La petite était une véritable sirène comme sa maman, mais en miniature et Kai, qui allait souvent leur pêcher du poisson au tuba et harpon, était un nageur hors-pair et ils s’amusaient toujours beaucoup tous les deux, dès qu’ils étaient dans leur élément.

Mais ils étaient du coup, plus souvent sous l’eau, qu’à la surface, le privant du spectacle, alors Diva fini par s’allonger de tout son long, les yeux clos.

…

.

…

« -Regarde ce que j’ai trouvé au fond de l’eau ! Dit tout à coup la voix de Sungra près de lui.

Rouvrant les yeux, Diva se redressa en position assise pour voir le coquillage qu’elle tenait à la main.

« -Kai dit que c’est une corne de licorne pipilucienne !

« -Lilliputienne. Rectifia Kai qui s’agenouillait derrière elle et croisa le regard de Diva qui lui sourit tendrement.

Kai lui avait donné le même coquillage, quelques années plus tôt, en l’appelant de la même façon et il avait toujours ce petit coquillage sur son chevet depuis ce jour.

« -Li ... li ... pu ... cienne ! Répéta doucement Sungra. C’est le même que toi !

« -Oh oui dis donc ! C’est le même ! C’est super ! Il faut le garder précieusement, il porte bonheur.

« -Alors je le garderai toute la vie !

« -Moi aussi. Répondit Diva, son regard planté dans celui de Kai qui s’était assis près de lui.

« -Il en faudrait un pour Kai !

« -T’inquiètes pas, celui que j’ai, on le partage, il est à nous deux. Dit-il en accrochant ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon.

« -Moi aussi je veux partager mon coquillage !

« -Tu peux tu sais.

« -Je vais le partager avec papa alors. Dit-elle les yeux pétillants.

« -Tu as raison, comme ça vous serez très heureux.

« -Mais je veux aussi le partager avec ma maman aussi.

« -Mais tu peux ! Partage-le avec qui tu veux, il y a plein de bonheur pour tout le monde, dans ce coquillage.

« -C’est vrai je peux ?

« -Bien sûr. Confirma Kai.

« -Il faudra le ranger précieusement pour pas le perdre. Recommanda Diva.

« -Oui, je vais le mettre dans mon panier.

« -Oui, voilà, en attendant de le mettre dans ta chambre, chez toi, il faut bien le ranger.

La petite acquiesça en regardant son coquillage sous tous les angles et Diva déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Kai.

« -Vous vous baignez encore ?

« -Non. On est sortis parce que la puce disait qu’elle avait faim.

« -Ah OK ! Eh bien allons-y ! Tu m’aideras à préparer le repas Sunie ?

« -Ouiii !

« -OK ! Comme ça on prépare et le temps que ça cuise, on fait le bain ! Ça marche ?

« -Comme sur des moulettes !

Kai et Diva sourirent, amusés qu’elle essaye d’utiliser des expressions de grands, sans vraiment les comprendre et en les écorchant d’une si mignonne manière.

« -Roulette ! On dit « Comme sur des rrrou-lettes ! » Dit Diva.

« -Comme sur des roulettes.

« -Oui, voilà !

« -C’est plus beau ‘moulette’.

« -C’est vrai, mais c’est comme ça.

Sungra haussa alors les épaules et prit tout de suite la main de Diva, quand ce dernier se releva pour prendre la direction de la maison, le bras de Kai glissé dans son dos.

…

Le repas préparé et le bain rapidement prit, Sungra fit sortir Diva de sa chambre, refusant son aide pour lui faire la surprise de sa tenue en même temps que Kai.

Après un rapide coup d’œil à la cuisson de son plat, Diva rejoignit donc son compagnon dans le salon, s’installant près de lui sur le canapé, afin d’attendre le défilé de la petite starlette qu’ils entendaient chantonner.

…

Puis ils entendirent la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrir.

« -Vous êtes prêts ? Je peux venir ?

« -Oui tu peux venir, on attend que toi ! Dit Diva.

Quelques bruits de pas se firent entendre sur le plancher du couloir et Sungra pénétra dans le salon en écartant les bras pour s’exposer totalement à leurs regards.

« -Et voilà ! Est-ce que je suis jolie ?

« -Ouah ! Fit Diva. Oui Sunie tu es très jolie en effet. Mets les lunettes pour voir.

Haut fleurit et petite jupe en jean délavé qui avaient étés confectionnés par Mère, sans oublier un petit panier de paille à pompons crée par sa maman et de jolies lunettes de soleil en forme de fleur que D.O avait accepté de lui faire avec l’aide de Kai qui avait sculpté les montures en bois en forme de fleurs.

Tout cela à la demande de Eve et Happy Virus qui la gâtaient, craignant une réaction négative à l’invasion successive des trois bébés à venir sur le territoire de la petite qui les avait toujours tous eut pour elle toute seule.

« -Oh ! Avec les lunettes c’est top !

« -Ouais ! Dit Kai en se levant pour aller vers elle.

« -C’est vrai que c’est toi qui les a faites ?

« -Yep ! Dit-il en prenant sa main libre pour la faire tourner sur elle-même. Je les ai faites avec D.O. Tu es vraiment très jolie dans cette tenue la puce, Diva a raison.

Gloussant, tandis que Diva se postait près de Kai, Sungra se précipita alors sur eux pour les enlacer tous les deux de ses petits bras et ils se baissèrent pour être à sa hauteur.

« -Je vous aime très fort. Dit-elle en leur enserrant le cou.

« -Nous aussi on t’aime la puce. Dit Kai en croisant le regard ému de Diva.

« -Oui on t’aime très très fort. Confirma ce dernier en lui caressant le dos, avant d’embrasser sa tête. Et tu es la plus jolie petite fille du monde.

…

Petit câlin clôturé d’un bisou pour tous les deux, Sungra fila ensuite dans sa chambre mettre son pyjama pour ne pas salir ses habits pour le lendemain et Diva retourna dans la cuisine pour terminer les préparatifs de leur repas.

Suivant son compagnon pour l’aider, mais le trouvant immobile devant le plan de travail, Kai, qui savait parfaitement ce qui le troublait, l’enlaça en se collant dans son dos, déposant un baiser près de son oreille.

« -Ça va ? Lui chuchota-t-il alors.

« -Oui…

« -Je sais que la puce a le don de te chambouler…

« -C’est vrai, elle n’est pas à moi, mais… je ne peux pas m’empêcher de vouloir qu’elle soit la plus heureuse possible… et qu’elle soit aimée…

« -Sauf qu’elle te le rend au centuple et que tu as du mal à accuser le coup, parce qu’elle te touche là où ça fait mal…

« -…

« -Une mère ne devrait jamais faire souffrir son enfant comme l’a fait la tienne.

Posant sa main sur son bras barrant son torse, Diva resta silencieux et Sungra arriva avec énergie dans la cuisine.

Déposant un baiser dans son cou, Kai le relâcha alors et Diva se précipita sur les assiettes pour se donner une contenance, rayonnant d’un sourire, quand il se retourna vers eux.

Puis Kai lui prit les assiettes des mains et Diva l’embrassa délicatement, avant qu’il ne sorte de la pièce pour aller mettre la table.

Sungra, qui voulait aider aussi, emporta alors les baguettes et les cuillères, ainsi que le broc d’eau et Diva suivit avec les plats.

…

.

…

Après leur repas, vint ensuite l’heure du coucher pour la petite qui avait donc sa propre chambre chez eux depuis quelques mois, pour l’accueillir quand elle le voulait.

Se glissant sous ses draps avec Titus, son ours en peluche mauve, qu’elle avait depuis sa naissance et qui était un cadeau de Mère, Sungra dit bonne nuit à Kai qui lui fit un bisou sur le front et quitta la pièce, pour la laisser seule avec Diva comme un rituel.

« -Tu es bien installé ? Dit Diva en lui remontant le drap sous le menton, avant de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« -Oui.

« -Bien… maintenant tu vas faire un gros dodo pour être en pleine forme demain.

« -Oui on va bien s’amuser demain au mariage… T’as déjà été à un mariage toi ?

« -Oui bien sûr, il y a déjà eut plein de mariage sur l’île et c’est une belle fête, tu verras.

« -Tu viendras quand je me marierai avec Sehun ?

« -Bien sûr ! Si tu m’invites je viendrai, je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde. Et Kai non plus.

« -Tu aimerais te marier toi ?

« -On peut pas, mais oui, j’aimerai bien.

Sungra tiqua, mais sa question suivante était déjà dans sa tête et sa curiosité était plus forte que l’intrigante chose que Diva venait de lui dire.

« -Et Kai aussi il aimerait se marier avec toi ?

« -Ah ça je ne sais pas, c’est à lui qu’il faudrait demander.

Sungra acquiesça et Diva sourit.

« -Allez ! Maintenant il faut dormir.

« -Oui j’ai sommeil.

« -Bien. Dit-il en embrassant sa joue. Fais de très beau rêves. Bonne nuit.

« -Bonne nuit Diva. Répondit-elle en serrant davantage Titus contre elle, les yeux clos. Tu me chantes une chanson pour que je m’endorme ?

« -D’accord…

Fermant les yeux, Diva prit alors une légère inspiration avant de commencer à entonner tout bas, quelques lignes de ‘My love’, une chanson que Sungra lui demandait souvent de lui chanter.

Puis, comme la petite s’était endormie, il caressa doucement ses cheveux et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de se lever délicatement du lit et quitter la pièce.

Laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte, il alla ensuite à la cuisine pour laver et ranger ce qui devait l’être, mais Kai avait déjà tout fait. Secouant la tête dans un sourire, il se contenta alors de sortir par l’arrière de la maison, afin de rejoindre son compagnon sur la plage où il était sûr de le trouver.

…

Et il y était bel et bien…

Assis sur le drap de bain resté là un peu plus tôt, le torse nu, les jambes tendues devant lui, sa main gauche appuyée en arrière, il fumait un joint en regardant le soleil se coucher d’un air pensif et Diva le trouva encore et toujours magnifique.

Puis Kai l’aperçu du coin de l’œil et tourna la tête vers lui en se redressant, l’accueillant comme d’habitude de son plus beau sourire.

« -La puce fait dodo ?

« -Oui. Elle était épuisée. Dit-il en s’agenouillant directement face à lui de manière à chevaucher ses jambes.

La manœuvre écartant son sarong, dénudant ses jambes, Kai y glissa alors immédiatement sa main gauche, puis la droite quand Diva lui prit le joint des doigts.

Tirant ensuite une longue taffe, qu’il inspira profondément, Diva enfouit les doigts de sa main libre dans les cheveux de son compagnon qui déposait une myriade de petits baisers dans son cou, pour son plus grand plaisir et jeta, pour plus tard, près d’eux sur le sable, le joint qui s’éteindrait tout seul.

« -Est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit que je t’aimais comme un fou ? Dit Kai contre sa peau.

« -Ça a dû d’échapper une ou deux fois oui. Dit Diva en agrippant ses cheveux, pour lui tirer la tête en arrière et embrasser ses lèvres.

« -C’est vrai ? T’es sûr ? Tu n’as pas l’air très convaincu.

« -Convainc moi davantage alors. Dit-il dans un sourire contre sa bouche. Je suis ouvert à toute forme de discussion.

« -Hmm… Vraiment toutes ?

« -Oui, même cette là. Surtout celle-là, je dirais même. Dit-il quand les mains de Kai se glissèrent sur ses fesses, sous son petit short de bain.

Puis ses doigts frôlèrent son intimité, provoquant un sursaut d’excitation à son corps et Diva faufila sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon, qui la suça un instant, avant de l’emporter dans un profond baiser empli de désir.

Quelques longues secondes plus tard, s’arrachant à sa bouche, Kai lui ôta ensuite son débardeur et Diva se redressa sur ses jambes afin d’enlever son short, tandis que son sarong dissimulait à nouveau le bas de son corps.

Puis Kai s’étant débarrassé de son short de bain également, Diva se réinstalla à califourchon sur lui, lui enserrant la tête de ses bras, quand son compagnon happa son téton gauche.

« -Je t’entends pas mon amour, parle plus fort. Dit-il, avant de rejeter violemment la tête en arrière en souriant, quand Kai mordit le petit bouton de chair en réponse à sa demande.

Soulageant ensuite la zone endolorie de sa langue, Kai releva la tête et ils s’embrassèrent avec fièvre.

Le corps de Diva ondulait sous ses caresses et le sexe de Kai était déjà au supplice d’être coincé sous lui.

Toutefois, interrompant leur baiser, Diva, déjà très excité lui aussi, lui prit sa main droite, pour la guider jusqu’à ses lèvres et Kai introduisit son index et son majeur dans la moiteur de sa délicieuse bouche.

Prenant sa main entre les siennes, simulant un autre acte des plus érotiques et sexuel, en soupirant de désir, Diva suça alors ses doigts, dans une torturante mais excitante lenteur et des sons impudiques qui mettaient toujours Kai dans un profond état de folie. Et cette fois ne faisant pas exception, c’est sans surprise que Diva le laissa faire quand il lui agrippa les cheveux à l’arrière de la tête pour l’immobiliser et qu’il reprit les commandes de sa main et de ses doigts, qu’il fit aller et venir entre ses lèvres, sur sa langue.

Mais beaucoup trop échauffé, c’est très rapidement qu’il remplaça sa main, ses doigts, par sa bouche, sa langue, redirigeant ses doigts vers l’intimité de Diva qui enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu’il introduisait ses deux doigts en lui d’un geste sûr.

Puis refrénant ses ardeurs, c’est tout de même avec application qu’il prépara son compagnon à le recevoir et avec douceur qu’il finit par s’introduire en lui jusqu’à la garde.

Diva prit alors les rênes de la suite en se mettant lentement en mouvement. Allant venant sur la chair de son homme, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules et dans des gémissements mêlés à ses souffles irréguliers.

Et pour Kai, qui parcourait son corps de ses mains avides de lui, dévorant son cou, léchant sa peau, le plaisir était intense.

Le sexe avec Diva était toujours aussi satisfaisant qu’au premier jour. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de son corps et la chose étant réciproque, ils faisaient l’amour pratiquement chaque jour. Se rattrapant, comme en manque, quand ils se retrouvaient dans une situation où ils n’avaient pas pu assouvir leur faim de l’autre.

Comme si la nature les avait séparés en deux entités et que leurs corps n’aspiraient qu’à retourner à leur forme originelle où ils ne faisaient qu’un.

Un besoin indicible de se goûter, de se toucher, de se regarder… de s’aimer, de ne faire qu’un l’un avec l’autre.

…

Puis se sentant proche de la libération, Kai agrippa fortement les hanches de Diva, donnant un coup de reins au plus profond de lui, pour toujours plus de plaisir et ainsi lui signifier qu’il prenait le relais.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Diva investit alors sa bouche et se laissa emporter, quand Kai se laissa aller en arrière et fit rouler leur duo pour pour prendre place au-dessus de lui.

Là, leur baiser devenu aérien, Kai reprit possession du corps de son compagnon d’un autre violent coup de reins, faisant râler Diva de plaisir, avant de réinvestir son corps d’allé-retours plus rapides et réguliers, qui finirent de les rendre dingues.

« -J’vais venir j’vais jouir Kai ! Libère-moi ! Supplia Diva en rejetant la tête en arrière, bouche ouverte, sa langue léchant ses lèvres.

Prenant son sexe en souffrance entre leurs ventres en main, Kai le masturba alors, réduisant la cadence de ses coups de bassins pour n’investir son corps que d’insertions puissantes qui firent crier Diva, qui lâcha prise à l’instant même où il jouissait lui aussi, se déversant en son corps par saccades libératrices.

Puis il se laissa échouer sur lui, épuisé.

« -Mon Dieu, je crois que j’ai bien entendu cette fois. Dit Diva essoufflé, en caressant sa tête reposant contre son épaule. Et moi aussi je t’aime comme un fou.

Redressant la tête pour le regarder, Kai lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Peut-être que tu devras me le rappeler. Dit-il contre sa bouche.

« -Pas de problème, c’est quand tu veux. Souris Diva. Mais toi, ne cesse jamais de m’aimer.

« -Jamais. Confirma-t-il en prenant possession de sa bouche.

…

Le lendemain, réveillé à l’aube, comme à son habitude, Diva commença par se préparer, avant de s’occuper de la table du petit déjeuner.

Jean délavé, blaser jaune à l’imprimé ethnique qu’il décida de porter à même la peau, son reflet lui plu et il sourit, amusé. Il fallait être coloré, il était coloré.

Puis prenant un premier café assis sur l’escalier de la terrasse, derrière la maison en attendant le réveille de Kai et Sungra, il s’appuya contre la marche derrière lui, détendu.

Ses doigts enroulés autour de son mug, il observa alors les premiers rayons du soleil estomper les dernières traces de brume matinale qui persistait sur le bord de la mer, tout comme ses gorgées de café estompaient ses derniers restes de sommeil.

Pensant à cette journée et à ce merveilleux moment que Happy allait vivre, il ne put alors s’empêcher de l’envier ardemment. Pourtant il n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’envier les autres, il vivait sa propre vie et en faisait ce qu’il voulait, il n’était pas comme ça, mais là… c’était incontrôlable…

…

Des pas dans son dos et Kai qui s’assoit derrière lui et l’entoure de ses bras… il se laissa échouer dans son étreinte câline en soupirant de satisfaction.

« -Bonjour, Vous… Dit Kai en embrassant son cou.

« -Bonjour très cher, avez-vous bien dormi ? Dit-il en caressant sa joue.

« -Comme un loir. Et vous ?

« -Très bien également. Dit-il en lui proposant sa tasse, dont Kai bu une gorgée avant de lui rendre et de l’étreindre davantage.

Ils restèrent ensuite ainsi un petit moment, silencieux, les doigts de leurs mains droites caressant ceux de l’autre… observant quelques mouettes qui se chamaillaient, les pattes dans l’eau…

…

Et le temps passant…

« -Tu as faim ? Demanda Diva en vidant sa tasse.

« -Je meurs de faim. Dit-il en mimant de lui croquer le cou.

Frissonnant, Diva se leva alors pour lui faire face et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -C’est pas moi le p’tit dèj. Chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche.

« -Dommage. Dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Se redressant sur ses jambes à son tour, son bras gauche calé dans son dos. Kai le fit alors bouger, monter sur sa marche, puis sur celle au-dessus de lui, inversant leurs hauteurs et Diva enroula ses bras autour de son cou en l’embrassant avec douceur…

…

« -J’ai quand même des tas de bonnes choses à te proposer.

« -Hmmm… hotteoks ?

« -Si tu veux.

« -Oh oui je veux !

« -OK ! Va pour des hotteoks ! Tu vas réveiller Sunie ?

Kai acquiesça en embrassant à nouveau ses lèvres et ils finirent par retourner dans la maison, ne séparant leurs doigts qu’au milieu du salon, quand ils prirent chacun une direction différente.

…

Le temps que Diva confectionne le petit déjeuner, Kai aida ensuite Sungra à se préparer, avant d’aller se préparer lui-même et rejoindre Diva et la petite, qui s’étaient installés à la table le temps qu’il arrive.

…

Puis les hotteoks rapidement engloutis par les deux gourmands qui avaient la même passion pour ses pancakes au chocolat, Diva se leva pour essuyer la bouche de Sungra.

« -Et moi et moi ! J’ai du chocolat ? Minauda Kai, comme un gamin qui voudrait toute l’attention pour lui.

« -Oh oui ! Fais voir ! Dramatisa Diva en se penchant vers lui, lui attrapant le menton pour finir par embrasser sa bouche bruyamment. Voilà ! Plus de chocolat ! Tu peux aller à la noce !

Regardant la petite qui gloussait près de lui, Kai fit mine de pouffer dans sa main et Diva secoua la tête, amusé.

« Ce que je peux aimer ce mec ! »

« -On doit y être pour quelle heure au fait ! Demanda Kai en souriant d’avoir surpris Diva en train de le fixer.

« -Heu… Dix heures ! La première cérémonie commence à dix heures !

« -OK. On va devoir y aller dans pas longtemps.

« -Oui. Faut qu’on se dépêche. Dit-il en rassemblant ce qui était sur la table.

« -Kai l’aidant, tandis que Sungra filait chercher son panier dans sa chambre, la table du petit déjeuner fut rapidement débarrassée et ils purent se mettre en route.

…

.

…

Quand ils arrivèrent au village, l’effervescence festive et la décoration de voiles et de fleurs ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu’un mariage se préparait.

Tout le monde s’était paré de ses plus beaux habits colorés, le blanc étant réservé aux mariés ainsi qu’à Père et Mère qui officiaient et Sungra en fut tout de suite émerveillée.

« -Je peux aller voir maman ? Leur demanda-t-elle alors.

« -Bien sûr. Dit Diva. Va faire un bisou à maman, tu dois lui manquer. Tu nous retrouveras ici.

Sungra fila et Kai enlaça Diva par-derrière avec tendresse, le faisant sourire, tout ça sous le regard attendrit de Mère qui les observait de loin.

Ils étaient sans nul doute le couple le plus fusionnel de toute l’île et l’aura qui se dégageait de leur union était si intense que tout le monde autour la ressentait.

…

La cérémonie étant sur le point de débuter, Chen à qui on avait confié la tâche de s’occuper des invités, accrocha alors une branche de framboisier à la boutonnière de Diva, avant d’en faire de même sur Kai, qu’il orna d’une fleur d’hibiscus.

Puis il les guida à leur place à droite et à l’avant de l’allée centrale et Diva agrippa les doigts de son compagnon, ému avant même que tout commence.

…

Sungra réapparu ensuite auprès d’eux, les yeux pétillants de joie et glissa sa main dans celle de Diva en bordure de l’allée.

Happy, tout de blanc vêtu et très fébrile, son visage fendu d’un immense sourire, les salua alors et prit place devant Père qui se tenait sur une petite estrade. Eve, Cherry et Pearl arrivèrent ensuite à leur tour et se placèrent juste devant Happy, comme le demandait le cérémonial hippie de Green Island qui voulait que l’époux soit dans le dos de son aimée, comme un protecteur.

Et quelques minutes plus tard la cérémonie commença enfin.

Happy dû réitérer ses vœux par trois fois pour chacune de ses femmes, amusant beaucoup l’assistance, quand il bafouillait d’émotion et lançait des regards de détresse vers Père qui lui chuchotait les mots qui lui manquaient.

Une longue cérémonie et un rituel totalement exclusif à Green Island et qui n’avait aucune valeur en dehors de ces terres, mais cela importait peu. Car personne ici, ne souhaitait vivre ailleurs et ils se sentaient du coup bel et bien liés par le mariage, leurs âmes unies pas ce cérémonial, ce rituel si personnel et intime.

…

Puis, tandis que la foule criait au moment où Happy dû embrasser ses épouses l’une après l’autre et était sur le point de partir avec elles pour la seconde cérémonie à laquelle les invités n’étaient pas conviés, Sehun se planta devant Sungra avec deux paniers de pétales à la main. Diva qui su tout de suite comment faire pour que leur projet de se donner la main fonctionne, subtilisa alors un des paniers qu’il posa prés d’eux et leur expliqua son idée.

Et c’est heureux comme tout, que les petits longèrent l’allée centrale, main dans la main, Sungra jetant les pétales sur le sol, tandis que Sehun lui tenait tout simplement le panier.

Amusé, Diva croisa alors le regard de Happy qui faisait mine d’être fâché, mais fini par lui faire un clin d’œil complice.

Arrivés au bout de l’allée où Mère les attendait, Happy, se plaça ensuite à côté d’elle, tandis que ses femmes se mettaient de dos aux invités qui s’étaient agglutinés derrière elles et elles jetèrent leurs trois bouquets dans les airs, dans leur dos.

Se battant comme une lionne, pour être au bon endroit, Sungra réussit alors de justesse à attraper celui de sa maman, avant une autre et tout le monde s’amusa de sa combativité face aux autres petites filles de l’assistance, mais fit taire tout le monde, quand elle se planta devant Diva et lui tendit le bouquet qu’elle avait mis tant de hargne à obtenir… non pas pour elle mais pour lui…

« -Tiens ! Comme ça, tu pourras te marier avec Kai ! Dit-elle avec bonheur.

Ému comme jamais, Diva prit alors le bouquet des mains de la petite.

« -Merci Sunie… Dit-il en la remerciant d’un bisou sur son front, avant que la petite ne se jette sur Kai et lui pour les enlacer.

Se baissant à sa hauteur, ils lui rendirent alors son étreinte, Diva relevant les yeux sur la foule silencieuse autour d’eux, quelque peu gêné.

Puis Sungra prit la main de Diva, se postant près de lui et tout le monde reprit le cours de sa vie. Le mariage pouvait se poursuivre et la petite ne se rendit jamais compte de ce qu’elle avait provoqué sur l’assistance. Elle n’avait rien fait d’anormal. Tout le monde avait le droit de se marier dans sa petite tête d’enfant de cinq ans !

Mais les deux autres bouquets passés inaperçus, la seconde cérémonie se mit en place et Mère, Happy, Eve, Cherry et Pearl quittèrent les invités pour le second rituel, plus intime, qui ne regardait qu’eux.

De son côté, Kai entoura de la sienne, la main de Diva tenant le bouquet et ce dernier lui sourit. Il était ému, mais autre chose aussi et Kai sentit son coeur se serrer de souffrance de voir que le fait qu’ils ne puissent pas s’unir, le blessait autant.

…

Quelque temps plus tard, ayant aidé à placer des tables en lieu et place de là où s’était déroulé la première cérémonie et où ils s’apprêtaient à manger, Kai chercha Diva, qu’il avait perdu de vue depuis un moment.

De la musique s’élevait dans les airs et certains dansaient déjà entre les tables.

Les mariages étaient des événements très heureux sur Green Island et s’y amuser était presque dans le rituel.

La journée devait être belle envers et contre tout ! Et chacun d’entre eux laissait des souvenirs impérissables.

Cherchant quelques minutes, Kai se demandait d’ailleurs pourquoi Diva n’était pas au milieu des danseurs comme il l’aurait fait d’habitude et c’est finalement à l’écart de la fête, qu’il le retrouva.

Il était assis sur une grosse pierre, Sungra devant lui et Kai stoppa son approche à quelques mètres d’eux, quand il le vit mettre le bouquet entre les mains de Sungra…

« -Garde-le, comme ça tu auras un beau mariage… Disait-il à la petite.

« -Mais c’est toi qui dois se marier avec Kai, moi j'ai 5 ans, je suis petite encore je vais pas me marier.

« -Tu veux pas te marier ?

« -Si, avec Sehun on veut, mais pas tout de suite, on est trop petits, Sehun a que 6 ans, il faut qu'il soit grand comme papa pour pouvoir lui demander s'il peut se marier avec moi et que papa dise oui.

« -Si Sehun est ton amoureux, ton papa sera d'accord ne t’inquiète pas.

« -Oui on est des amoureux, on s'aime très fort.

« -C'est pour ça que tu dois garder le bouquet, car un jour tu te marieras, les gens qui s'aiment se marient pour se dire qu'ils s'aiment pour toute la vie.

« -Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier avec Kai ?

…

« -Parce qu'on ne peut pas, on a pas le droit.

« -Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi ?

…

« -Parce qu'on est des garçons tous les deux, Sunie...

« -C'est nul comme raison !

« -Je suis d'accord avec toi.

« -Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça te rend triste ?

« -Je ne pleure pas. Dit-il en essuyant précipitamment la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue gauche et qu'il n'avait pas senti monter. Allez viens, on va danser ! Tu veux ?

« -Ouii !

« -Allons-y.

Se dissimulant derrière un arbre, Kai, le coeur en miettes, les regarda alors passer près de lui et retourner à la fête.

Il savait à quel point Diva aurait aimé ce lien entre eux et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir su fait qu’ils étaient du même sexe. Il le savait depuis le début, depuis leur première nuit, celle où Diva lui avait demandé de vivre avec lui et c’était injuste que les lois de l’extérieur influencent leurs vies ici alors que les autres mariages n’avaient eux-mêmes aucune valeur juridique sur le continent !

c’est donc le coeur douloureux, troublé, mais révolté au plus profond de son être, qu’il décida d’aller parler à Père.

Et ce dernier, qui savait parfaitement que ce moment arriverait un jour et pensait même qu’il arriverait bien plus tôt, vit que le moment était venu, dès qu’il croisa son regard où quelque chose avait changé.

…

Deux jours qu'il avait parlé à Père, deux jours qu'il lui avait donné sa bénédiction et Kai n'avait rien dit à Diva, car il voulait fait les choses bien.

Il avait alors dû commencer par attendre que Père lui crée les quatre anneaux nécessaires. Les deux premiers en bambou, qui étaient dans la poche de sa chemise contre son cœur à l'heure actuelle et les deux autres, en jade, pour le jour J et qu'il avait rangé précieusement dans un coin de leur chambre.

Et maintenant, il était décidé à se jeter à l'eau !

Diva était allé ramener Sungra à ses parents... et à son retour...

Mais pour l'instant, il voulait lui faire un beau bouquet, c'est pour cela qu'il était là, au milieu de ce pré couvert de fleurs sauvages couleur de soleil... la tête dans les nuages.. à tourner en rond... cueillant une fleur, puis une autre, mais passant la majeure partie de son temps à regarder ailleurs, dans le vague, le sourire aux lèvres...

Il était éperdument heureux et ne savait plus comme contrôler son esprit qui passait son temps à le projeter dans une ou deux heures plus tard, quand Diva serait rentré de chez Happy. Il était si impatient, tout en étant si intimidé...

« -Kai ?

Se figeant en ouvrant de grands yeux en entendant la voix de Diva provenant du chemin dans son dos, Kai se mordit la lèvre pour se contenir, avant de lui faire face le plus naturellement du monde.

"-Diva... tu ... tu es là... Bafouilla-t-il, son bouquet de fleurs dans les mains.

Diva sourit, mais croisant son regard, Kai resta figé un instant avant de finir par lui sourire à son tour, tandis que son compagnon quittait le chemin pour venir vers lui.

« -Oui j'ai déposé Sunie et je suis revenu tout de suite et je t'ai vu... J'allais te demander ce que tu faisais, mais en fait... Elles sont pour moi ? Dit Diva en penchant la tête, ses mains entourant les siennes autour du bouquet.

« -Oui. Souffla Kai en lui glissant les fleurs entre les doigts de sa main gauche.

Diva sourit davantage en plissant les yeux.

« -Merci... Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis Kai lui rendit encore son sourire, mais finalement Diva fronça le front.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu parais... je ne sais pas... soucieux... tu as un souci ?

Et il décida de se jeter à l'eau tout de suite, c'était maintenant ! 

« -Non... Dit-il dans un souffle, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

Caressant sa joue, il se pencha alors sur Diva, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s'éloigner légèrement et glisser deux de ses doigts dans la poche de sa chemise, sortant quelque chose que Diva n'arriva pas à identifier.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que c'était, que déjà, Kai lui attrapait sa main droite et posait un genou à terre.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'... S'interrompit Diva, quand Kai amena ses doigts à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

Puis relevant les yeux dans les siens, Kai lui sourit... Un sourire magnifique, à la fois ému et heureux et...

« -Accepterais-tu d'être solennellement mon compagnon... jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

« -Tu veux dire que...

« -Diva... Je veux t'offrir ce rêve que tu tais, mais qui te tient tant à cœur... je veux être uni à toi, que nos âmes ne fassent plus qu'une...

« -Mais Kai... on ne peut pas...

« -Bien sûr que si... nous ne sommes pas différents d'un couple hétéro face à l'amour... je t'aime et tu m'aimes et... Et Père m'a donné sa bénédiction... il nous accorde ce privilège comme à tout autre. Épouse-moi Diva... Fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde...

Lâchant le bouquet sur le sol, Diva posa ses doigts devant sa bouche, ému, puis...

« -Kai... Dit-il quand ce dernier glissa à son annulaire droit, l'anneau de bois de bambou vernis, lié au rituel d'union de leur communauté.

Puis embrassant le bijou, Kai sourit et releva les yeux sur Diva.

« -Acceptes-tu de t'unir à moi en liant ton âme à la mienne ? Dit-il en lui brandissant un deuxième anneau de bois.

Ôtant ses doigts de devant sa bouche tandis qu'une larme perlait à son œil droit, Diva sourit à son tour et caressa la joue de son compagnon tout aussi ému que lui, avant de se baisser et déposer un baiser sur sa bouche.

« -Oui, je le veux. Dit-il alors contre ses lèvres.

« -Vrai ? Chuchota Kai, la gorge serrée d'émotion.

« -Oui, je t'aime et je veux lier mon âme, ma vie, à toi. Dit Diva en prenant le deuxième anneau pour le glisser à son annulaire droit à son tour.

Puis leurs doigts s'agrippant à ceux de l'autre, ils se redressèrent et s'embrassèrent avec douceur, avant de s'étreindre tendrement, submergés par cet amour partagé et sans commune mesure, qui les unissait maintenant depuis cinq ans.

Bientôt ils seraient mariés, liés par cet extraordinaire fil rouge qui unirait leurs âmes et fusionnerait leur amour, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle et c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait leur arriver.  
…

Le mariage fut alors programmé trois semaines plus tard et pendant ce laps de temps, leur impatience ne fit que grimper. Ils avaient même l’impression que le projet lui-même les avait rapprochés davantage, si c’était encore possible.

Autour d’eux, tout le monde prit comme une évidence le fait qu’ils décident de se marier et certains leur firent même la remarque, qu’il était étonnant qu’ils ne l’aient pas fait plus tôt.

Sungra, elle, était aux anges. Plus d’histoires dans lesquelles il leur était interdit de se marier tous les deux. Elle le savait bien, elle, que Diva devait se marier avec le beau Kai !

Mère, quant à elle, était heureuse que son garçon connaisse le bonheur parfait sur tous les points.

Et Père était content que son « fils » ait osé se révolter contre un système qui ne mariait pas les couples de même sexe, même si pour Green Island, c’était pour la simple raison qu’ils étaient le premier… non, le second couple gay, si on comptait le couple Lay-Diva, mais le premier à penser au mariage sur l’île. Il ne savait que trop bien lui-même ce que c’était que d’être discriminé, de part sa couleur de peau et il était vraiment fier de lui.

…

.

…

Et le jour J arriva enfin…

…

A l’aube, son bras droit sous son oreiller, le visage tourné vers Kai qui dormait toujours, Diva sourit et se tendit en ondulant doucement une à une chaque partie de son corps.

La manœuvre l’amenant également plus près de son compagnon qui lui faisait face, il glissa sa main gauche contre sa taille, poursuivant dans son dos, où il plia son bras, se rapprochant davantage de lui.

Son corps moulé contre le sien, il regarda alors la bouche de son vis-à-vis sourire dans la semi-pénombre.

Puis le bras droit de Kai se faufilant autour de lui, sa main courant dans son dos à son tour, Diva déposa un baiser sur sa bouche.

« -Hello. Soupira-t-il dans un souffle de plénitude, d’être réveillé ainsi.

« -Hello. Tu as bien dormi ?

« -Très bien et toi ?

« -Pas trop mal, mais je me suis quand même réveillé plusieurs fois en sursaut.

« -Pourquoi ?

« -À chaque fois pour la même chose, pour te regarder, je… j’avais peur de me réveiller dans une autre vie.. sans toi… Confia-t-il tout bas. Tout ça c’est trop beau, ça semble si irréel...

« -T’inquiète pas. Dit-il en caressant sa tempe du bout des doigts. Tout est bien réel. On s’aime et je ne peux plus me passer de toi...

Diva sourit.

« -...et c’est pour cela qu’aujourd’hui, je vais ravir ton âme et la fusionner à la mienne en t’épousant.

« -Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare.

« -Non. Je sais qu’elle n’aura jamais le pouvoir de nous séparer non plus et je suis sûr que tu le sais aussi.

« -Oui je le sais...

« -Je t’aime éternellement Diva. Dit-il en glissant sa main dans son cou, son pouce caressant l’angle de sa mâchoire.

« -Kai...

« -Je t’aime éternellement. Répéta-t-il alors, avant de l’emporter dans un profond baiser extrêmement doux et tant empli d’amour que Diva en gémit de plaisir dans leurs bouches.

Puis se caressant de mille mains, ils finirent par se laisser emporter par leurs désirs et firent longuement l’amour, intensément, savourant chaque seconde, chaque onde de plaisir que l’autre offrait et dont leurs corps ne seraient jamais rassasiés.

…

.

…

Plus tard, blotti dans les bras de Kai, Diva soupira de bien-être.

« -C’était divin. Chuchota-t-il les yeux clos.

« -Je suis d’accord.

« -Je n’ose pas imaginer ce que le breuvage d’Aphrodite va produire sur nous tout à l’heure.

« -Peut-être rien du tout. Dit Kai, amusé.

« -Oui, si ce n’était qu’un aphrodisiaque peut-être que ça ne changerait rien, mais je ne crois pas que ce ne soit qu’un aphrodisiaque.

« -Non tu as raison, ce sont des plantes que Père fait pousser dans la serre blanche et avec lesquelles lui et Mère font un judicieux mélange pour mettre les mariés dans un état de béatitude et d’excitation.

« -Un puissant cocktail de drogue douces.

« -Exactement, peut-être qu’on va se mettre à léviter...

Diva rit doucement et pivota en arrière pour être sur le dos.

« -Hm… je t’avoue que c’est quelque chose qui me plairait bien, m’envoyer en l’air au sens propre du terme. Perdre le contact avec tout ce qui n’est pas toi… une réelle fusion physique.

« -Si on se concentre bien on pourrait arriver à provoquer ce trip. Dit Kai en pivotant à son tour pour lui faire face.

« -C’est vrai…

« -Si tu veux vraiment jouer à ça, c’est quelque chose qu’on pourrait toujours essayer de faire, entre nous… avec un joint du bon dosage des bonnes plantes, il y a moyen de planer en restant maître.

« -L’illusion pourrait être parfaite !

« -Oui… je pense que je pourrais trouver ce qu’il nous faudrait, en allant glaner par-ci par-là.

« -Le joint le plus aphrodisiaque et planant jamais goûté ?

« -Ouais… On va se payer un voyage de noce au huitième ciel, façon Green Island Bébé. Finit-il avant de se ruer sur sa bouche, lui volant ainsi son doux sourire d’approbation.

…

.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, après un petit déjeuné rapide, ils allèrent ensuite se préparer dans des pièces séparées. Et tous deux habillés de blanc, un jean surmonté d’une chemise pour Kai et un sweat fin sur un pantalon de lin pour Diva, ils se rejoignirent au milieu du salon quelques minutes plus tard, entamant ainsi le cérémonial dans l’intimité de leur couple.

Puis, comme ils allaient devoir le faire chaque année anniversaire de leur union, ils se sourirent en se présentant leur premier cadeau, qu’ils avaient dû faire de leurs propres mains :

Kai suspendit alors entre eux, un pendentif rond, sculpté dans un morceau de bois flotté, représentant un arbre de vie :

« -La nouvelle base de notre vie. Expliqua-t-il tout bas en lui passant le collier autour du cou. Le même arbre de vie pour toi et moi, qui continuera de s’élever sur les racines de notre couple… La même vie, parce que tu fais partie de moi à présent.

Ému, Diva sourit et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le bijou contre son torse.

« -La même vie pour toi et moi. Répéta-t-il pour confirmer, avant d’embrasser ses lèvres. Merci, je l’aime beaucoup.

Kai sourit, puis il baissa les yeux sur la main de son compagnon toujours fermée entre eux, avant de relever les yeux sur Diva qui plissa les yeux.

« -C’est mon tour alors…

Kai acquiesça et Diva ouvrit sa main sur un bracelet orné d’une pierre et de petites perles de bois dans un camaïeu naturel et vernis.

« -J’ai trouvé cette pierre en forme de coeur sur notre plage. Dit-il en lui montrant la petite pierre blanche et plate.

Percée d’un trou d’érosion, elle ornait le bracelet et avait servi de base pour fixer les cordons sur lesquels il avait monté les perles.

« -Un coeur… Poursuivit-il en nouant les liens à son poignet gauche. Parce que je t’aime plus que tout au monde… Je n’ai pas ton talent de sculpteur, ni aucun autre talent artistique et je ne savais pas quoi faire… Mais je voulais un symbole de mon amour pour toi et… et cette pierre est apparue sous mes yeux, comme tombée du ciel… Elle était là, posée sur le sable, devant mes pieds… là où nous nous sommes aimés tant de fois… Elle était là pour moi, elle était là pour nous ! Alors je l’ai ramassée et conservée sous mon oreiller jusqu’à ce que je décide d’en faire un bracelet… Elle a donc partagé nos nuits, notre amour et même nos ébats quand elle glissait jusqu’à nous, sous les draps, pendant qu’on faisait l’amour… Elle a touché ta peau, la mienne et j’aime à penser qu’elle est aujourd’hui, chargée à bloc par notre amour et notre passion… par tout ce qui est nous…

« -Wow j’adore…

« -Cette pierre est le témoin silencieux qu’on s’aime Kai. Termina-t-il en caressant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Puis s’embrassant tendrement, leurs cœurs battant à l’unisson, ils s’enlacèrent avec douceur, appréciant la fin de cette première étape du cérémonial qui voulait que le cadeau du coeur, soit clôturé par un long moment de tendresse, dans le plus grand silence.

…

Le temps passant vite, tandis que leur étreinte s’éternisait en une osmose qu’ils ne voulaient pas briser, c’est tout en douceur et en caresses qu’ils s’interrompirent tout de même. Ils étaient à présent un petit peu en retard et durent se décider à prendre la route pour le village.

Main dans la main, heureux comme jamais, ils ne coururent toutefois pas, appréciant cette route qui les mènerait jusqu’à l’union de leurs âmes. Car la prochaine fois qu’ils franchiraient cette distance, dans l’autre sens, ils seraient mariés !

…

Arrivés au village, du fait de leur retard, ils furent tout de suite accaparés par Mère qui n’arrêtait plus de leur sourire et leur demanda si le début du cérémonial s’était bien passé, appréciant la beauté des cadeaux qu’ils s’étaient fait. Puis, leur rappela le déroulé du reste de la journée, avant de leur fait traverser la marée d’invités qui voulaient les saluer, pour les mener jusqu’à l’autel où Père les attendait déjà.

Mère s’éclipsa alors pour aller prendre sa place à l’autre bout de l’allée centrale, tandis que Kai et Diva se plaçaient, comme il se devait, devant Père qui allait officier.

Kai dans le dos de Diva, ses bras passés autour de lui, ses mains sur son ventre, recouvertes par celles de son compagnon, ils gardèrent le silence, tout comme l’assistance et la voix de Père s’éleva.

« -Kai et Diva ont décidé d’unie leurs âmes aujourd’hui et ici même… faisant de nous les témoins de leur amour véritable, dont personne ici ne peut douter… Je ne vous le dirais donc qu’une seule fois… S’il y a ici, quelqu’un ou quelqu’une qui refuse de prendre part à l’union de ces deux âmes… qu’il se lève maintenant et quitte cette assemblée sur le champ !

…

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent cette annonce et tout le monde sourit, tandis que personne n’était, bien entendu, contre leur union.

« -Bien ! Reprit Père dans un grand sourire satisfait. Puisque le couple du jour n’est entouré que d’âmes aimantes, nous pouvons poursuivre. Kai… Diva… Vous êtes donc ici pour unir vos âmes… et ce rituel, bien qu’exclusif à notre communauté, n’est pas un jeu… il est des plus sérieux car régit par l’esprit de notre île et donc important… exigeant une totale sincérité et une grande rigueur quant aux évènements qui fusionneront vos vies pour n’en faire qu’une… et je dois être sûr que vous l’avez bien compris… Diva ?

« -Oui Père, j’ai bien compris.

« -Kai ?

« -Oui Père, j’ai bien compris également.

« -Bien. Nous allons donc procéder… Aujourd’hui… est un jour particulier… Je passerais, pour des raisons évidentes, le chapitre sur la fécondité, mais parlerai tout de même d’enfant, car c’est mon propre fils que nous allons marier aujourd’hui… Même qu’il ne l’est que depuis bientôt dix ans, il l’est réellement et je l’aime comme tel. On peut récupérer une âme errante et lui apporter ce qui lui manque. Être parent, ce n’est pas juste une histoire de procréation… Kai, Diva… je vais donc vous parler d’enfant et vous poser la question… A coté de cet amour que vous vous portez et qui vous a mené jusqu’à nous aujourd’hui, pensez-vous avoir assez d’amour pour accueillir une âme perdue s’il s’en présente une ? … Diva ?

« -Oui.

« -Kai ?

« -Oui Père.

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se consulter. Chacun savait ce qu’en pensait l’autre et Père le remarqua tout de suite.

« -Très bien… Poursuivit-il. Il est à présent temps de vous poser la question cruciale… et je commencerai par toi Kai…

Ce dernier acquiesça ?

« -Kai… Acceptes-tu d’unie ton âme, ta vie, à celle de Diva aujourd’hui dans tes bras ? Jures-tu solennellement de l’aimer, de le vénérer, corps et âme, dans le bonheur et les épreuves… tout au long de votre vie ?

« -Oui j’accepte. Dit-il en resserrant davantage son étreinte sur Diva, qui agrippa ses mains aux siennes contre son ventre en réponse.

« -Diva…

« -Père…

« -Acceptes-tu d’unir ton âme, ta vie, à celle de Kai, aujourd’hui près de toi ? Jures-tu solennellement de l’aimer, de le vénérer corps et âme, dans le bonheur et les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ?

« -Oui j’accepte… Dit-il la gorge serrée d’émotion

« -Bien, je vais vous demander à présent de vous faire face.

Se décollant de son dos, Kai se déplaça alors près de Diva qui pivota vers lui et ils se sourirent, tellement émus, que toute l’assistance en fut également touchée.

« -Puis-je avoir les anneaux ?

Kai les sortit alors de sa poche et les déposa au creux de la main de Père, qui les enserra dans son poing, avant de le poser solennellement contre son coeur.

« -Ces anneaux de jade, symboles d’Amour et de vie éternelle, représenteront à présent votre engagement l’un envers l’autre et votre lien indestructible. Termina-t-il en rouvrant sa main entre eux afin qu’ils prennent tous deux celui de l’autre.

Puis Kai et Diva se regardèrent émus.

« -Et puisque vous avez choisi de prononcer vos propres vœux, je vais maintenant vous laisser la parole… Kai…

« -Oui je… Diva… Dit-il en lui prenant sa main afin de lui ôter l’anneau de bambou. Je t’aime… tu es le rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie… et je ne peux plus me passer de toi… J’aime te regarder vivre et la passion qui déborde de chaque pore de ta peau… et qui me donnent envie de ravir ton corps tout le long de la journée… J’aime savoir que tu m’aimes et le sentir dans chacun de tes mots, de tes gestes… Je t’aime et je suis le plus heureux des hommes parce que la destinée t’a fait pour moi et qu’elle a tout fait pour qu’on soit ici ce matin… Je t’aime et je t’aimerai pour toujours… Alors par cet anneau… Dit-il en le glissant à son annulaire. Je t’épouse mon amour. Termina-t-il en embrassant ses doigts et le bijou.

Les yeux brillants, Diva souffla alors doucement pour contrôler son émotion et prit la main de Kai à son tour,

« -Kai… Commença-t-il dans un souffle en lui ôtant l’anneau de bambou. J’ai chanté des centaines de chansons d’amour, mais la plus belle c’est la nôtre… c’est celle que nous chantons ensemble… Je t’aime du plus profond de mon coeur… de toute mon âme… Je suis aussi certain que toi que nos vies, nos destins, étaient inévitablement sur Terre pour être réunis… Nous étions faits l’un pour l’autre, il n’y a aucun doute sur ça… … Pour moi, le plus bel endroit sur cette planète c’est dans tes bras… et c’est là que je veux m’éveiller chaque jour de ma vie… Je veux vivre aimé par toi, protégé par toi, comblé par toi… Je t’aime tellement… tu es toute ma vie… et mon coeur le sait, mais ma tête aussi et mon corps est totalement accro au tien, à toi… Je sais que notre amour est éternel… Chuchota-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Alors je glisse à mon tour cet anneau de jade à ton doigt et t’épouse… Je t’aime Kai. Dit-il en embrassant également ses doigts et le bijou glissé à son doigt.

Un soupir commun se fit alors entendre depuis le public, tandis que tous avaient retenu leurs respirations et les époux, dévorés par l’envie de s’embrasser sur le champ, se tournèrent vers Père qui leur sourit, visiblement ému lui aussi par leurs déclarations.

« -Vous pouvez à présent embrasser le marié. Dit-il alors que Kai et Diva s’enlaçaient sans attendre, sous les applaudissements et les cris de leurs amis, s’embrassant avec passion.

Puis ils s’interrompirent et Père leur fit un signe de la main, les invitant à se diriger vers Mère, qui se trouvait toujours à l’autre bout de l’allée centrale et qui leur sourit en essuyant une larme sur sa joue, émue davantage que devant d’autres mariages, du fait que ce soit celui de son propre fils.

Elle donna ensuite un petit bouquet de fleurs à Diva qui n’en avait pas et ce dernier, fit dos à l’assistance, avant de leur lancer le bouquet de roses pâles et de feuilles de cannabis dans les airs.

Un bref chahut se fit alors entendre, puis un cri de joie et Diva se retourna.

Chen avait réceptionné le bouquet qui lui avait atterri sur la tête et le cri de joie, était venu de LinLin, jeune femme chinoise que tout le monde soupçonnait d’être sa petite amie, confirma que c’était effectivement le cas. Toutefois le cuisinier ne semblait pas enchanté par l’idée de se faire passer la bague au doigt et fit signe à Mère de poursuivre celui qui était en cours.

Diva rejoignit alors Kai près de Mère et cette dernière baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts qui s’étaient immédiatement entrecroisés et une des extrémités du ruban rouge qui en débordait.

« -Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Dit-elle dans un sourire. Nous allons à présent prendre congé, afin de nous isoler pour le dernier rituel.

Diva et Kai acquiescèrent et ils prirent la direction du petit coin de nature reculé, choisi par le couple.

…

C’est donc dans un silence religieux que les jeunes mariés suivirent Mère, qui marchait devant eux, sa longue robe blanche virevoltant autour d’elle.

Puis ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière inondée de soleil et envahie de voiles, de fleurs, de toiles et de tapis de toutes les couleurs, qui créaient un abri de fortune chatoyant et confortable.

Ils y pénétrèrent pieds nus, accueillis par le doux son de quelques carillons à vents mélodieux, appréciant la fraîcheur du lieu destiné aux ébats chaleureux auxquels ils allaient s’adonner dès qu’ils y seraient seuls.

Mais dans l’immédiat, c’est toujours en silence qu’ils rejoignirent Mère qui s’était agenouillée sur le sol. Face à elle, quelque peu intimidés, ils lui sourirent et elle en fit de même.

« -Nous allons à présent lier vos âmes, à la vie, à la terre et au temps… si vous voulez reculer il est encore temps.

Se regardant dans un sourire, ils finirent par se tourner vers elle en secouant la tête.

« -Non. Dirent-ils d’une même voix soufflée.

« -Bien. Dit-elle en tirant sur une grande toile qui recouvrait le sol entre eux, faisant apparaître une petite zone de trente centimètres de diamètre environ où le sol était nu.

Elle y creusa alors un trou, à l’aide d’une petite pelle dorée qu’elle sortit de son sac, puis se redressa face à eux.

« -Déposez les anneaux à l’intérieur s’il vous plaît.

Acquiesçant ils s’exécutèrent alors, posant de leurs deux mains, les deux anneaux de bambou qu’ils avaient précédemment lié ensemble.

Mère les recouvrit ensuite de terre, refermant parfaitement le trou, avant de replacer, avec leur aide, la grande et épaisse toile qu’elle avait ôté quelques minutes plus tôt, recréant tout simplement la couche qui serait la leur d’ici peu, afin de conclure le rituel charnel.

« -À présent vous êtes unis jusque dans les entrailles de notre île, de notre paradis. Dit-elle en sortant une petite gourde de son sac, ainsi que deux petits godets de bois.

« -Comme vous le savez, l’union de vos corps doit conclure le rituel charnel… appréciez la… Regardez-vous et voyez l’autre. Vous ne ferez plus qu’un dans le désir et le plaisir partagé… Aimez-vous jusqu’à la fin du voyage… plusieurs fois s’il le faut… puis laissez vous retomber lentement… Continua-t-elle en leur donnant à chacun un godet rempli d’un liquide froid et ambré.

Face à face, Kai et Diva burent alors le breuvage d’Aphrodite, à la fois acidulé et sucré et qui laissa une traînée de chaleur tout le long de son passage et les fit frissonner malgré tout. Un effet saisissant auquel ils ne s’attendaient vraiment pas et ils se sourirent.

« -Voilà. Dit Mère en les débarrassant des godets, qu’elle rangea ans son sac avec la gourde. Maintenant je vais vous laisser… Prenez tout votre temps… et n’oubliez pas que vous êtes là vous vous. Termina-t-elle avant de quitter leur grande tente de voiles et s’éloigner sans un mot de plus.

…

.

…

Une fois seuls, toujours l’un face à l’autre, Kai et Diva se sentirent tout à coup quelque peu intimidés de se retrouver dans cette situation inédite de l’acte programmé. Mais le breuvage d’Aphrodite faisait déjà son petit effet, provoquant des vagues de frissons d’un bout à l’autre de leurs corps et ils avaient très envie de se laisser emporter.

Ça risquait d’être court, mais promettait d’être intense et c’était déjà très excitant, rien que pour cette raison.

« -Voilà… Dit Kai en se redressant sur ses genoux, invitant Diva à en faire de même face à lui, moulant son corps au sien. Maintenant tu m’appartiens totalement.

« -Oui… même si c’était déjà le cas… Me permets-tu de dire que je suis à présent Kim…Baekhyun, bien qu’on ait rien signé d’officiel ?

« -Oh oui bien sûr. Tu es Kim Baekhyun et je suis Kim Jongin quoi qu’il arrive… et nous sommes époux, peu importe la paperasse.

« -Je t’aime Kim Jongin.

« -Je t’aime aussi Kim Baekhyun. Dit-il en le serrant contre lui. Je t’aime Diva.

Fondant sur la bouche de l’autre, c’est ainsi... le cœur empli de bonheur, le corps en feu, qu’ils se laissèrent aller dans les bras d’Aphrodite, qui finirait de fusionner leurs âmes. Leurs corps sensibilisés au plus haut point par les effets du breuvage, excités et totalement désinhibés, ils s’aimèrent à en perdre la tête de plaisir. Un moment intime totalement inoubliable pour le jour plus important de leur vie. La fusion de deux corps, de deux âmes, d’un amour partagé au-delà de l’entendement. Une flamme qui ne s’éteindrait jamais. Ils s’aimèrent par trois fois jusqu’au summum de la jouissance, au-dessus même de l’endroit où étaient leurs anneaux liés, scellant ainsi la cérémonie de leur mariage et la fusion de leur deux âmes sœurs réunies.

…

Puis vient le moment où ils rejoignirent les autres pour la fête donnée en leur honneur.

Une fête qui dura jusqu’au petit jour, le lendemain matin, un mariage que jamais personne n’oublierait.

Le couple rentra ensuite, au lever du soleil, main dans la main et comblé.

Ils étaient mari … et mari et Kai ne rata pas l’occasion de porter Diva dans ses bras pour passer le seuil de la maison de Kim Jongin « Kai » et Kim Baekhyun « Diva »… juste pour le meilleur… le pire étant déjà derrière eux depuis bien longtemps.

…

.

…

Et quelques semaines plus tard… dans une petite clairière de Green Island… c’est dans la plus grande intimité… deux petites pousses apparurent… fragiles au milieu d’une végétation déjà luxuriante, mais fortes comme des chênes, liées par leurs racines en forme d’anneaux… Les anneaux de bambou de Kai et Diva qui avaient tout simplement été ranimés, ramené à la vie… par leur amour.

…

Et vingt ans plus tard, ce sera près d’un magnifique bosquet de bambou vigoureux et gigantesque, qu’un jeune homme nommé Sehun, posera un genou à terre, le coeur comme fou…

« -Sungra… Est-ce que tu veux m’épouser ?

« -Oh ! Oui ! Plus que tout au monde !

FIN.


End file.
